Against Your Will
by kigen
Summary: Naruto finds an injured Sasuke and brings him back to be healed. But when it is discovered that the curse seal is warping his mind and cutting his life dangerously short, Naruto will do whatever he can to save Sasuke. Whether he likes it or not. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for Sasuke's potty mouth.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke stood over his fallen enemy. Orochimaru had given him an assassination to complete, but his enemy had not gone down without a fight. He winced. The bastard had nearly sapped all his chakra, and crushed his right arm. His hip was bruised, possibly broken, and his ribs were at least bruised. Hissing, he began his way back to Orochimaru's lair, only to stumble and end up leaning against a three as his hip decided it didn't want to function anymore. Sliding to the ground, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Damnit."

Naruto began walking back toward the camp after finishing training. He grumbled slightly and rubbed his stomach. It was then, he noticed something by a tree a bit ahead. "Hm..." He headed towards the tree upon realizing it is a person. "Hey! Hey you alright?"

Sasuke's head jerked. That couldn't be... Hell no it couldn't be...

Naruto slowed down near the tree. "Hey? I asked if you were..." He stopped and looked at the person at the base of the tree. "S-Sasuke..."

Jerking his body, Sasuke forced himself to his feet. He would not stay here with him; not in this condition and unable to fight.

"Hey, hey! Wait!" Naruto looked Sasuke over. "...You're hurt. You shouldn't move."

Sasuke ground his words out. "I'm fine." He was unable to stand up without steadying himself against the tree with his good arm. "Fuck off."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Like hell you're alright! You can't even stand on your own!" he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke glared at the blond; face abnormally pale, even for him.

"It is my concern! Now shut up and sit back down. You need to have your injuries treated or you won't last on your own out here."

"I said fuck off. You're not touching me." He felt so weak and pathetic.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand from the tree and forced him to sit down. "And I said shut up and let me take care of those injuries. If you want to get yourself killed have a little dignity and at least be able to go out putting up a good fight. Psh...If you fought in this condition a four year old could kill you."

"Why the hell should you care?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Naruto grumbled to himself. "Always trying to act tough... You're gonna get yourself killed if you keep this up."

"So are you idiot. Saving your enemies is moronic, even for you." Sasuke jerked away from Naruto's touch, making it as difficult as possible.

"Not accepting help when you're in this kind of condition is beyond moronic... especially for you..."

Sasuke snorted. "Hypocrite. You could be in worse condition than me, and you still wouldn't let Orochimaru-sama touch you." he turned his head away from Naruto.

"Damn right I wouldn't let him. You can't trust that bastard. If I were in this condition." Naruto made a makeshift splint for Sasuke's arm. "I'd rather die than let him help me. I'd be more willing to accept help from your brother than him. But as it turns out, I'm not in your condition, and I'm certainly not it worse condition." he grinned stupidly. "So I don't have to worry about that now do I?"

"Idiot." Sasuke growled, but staid still for the most part; ignoring him.

Naruto shrugged. "At least I'm a nice idiot."

Sasuke continued to ignore him, hoping that if he was silent enough, Naruto would get bored or pissed, and go away once his injuries were bandaged.

"You know... you won't be moving for a few days at the least." Naruto started wrapping bandages. "You shouldn't be out here alone if you can't move."

_No way in hell idiot._

"Guess that mean's I'll have to do it."

"No."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You've got a better idea I suppose?" Naruto muttered. "Like I said, 'a four year old could kill you in the condition you're in.'"

"Then let a four year old kill me. I'm not staying anywhere near you."

Naruto muttered to himself. "Maybe I should bandage your mouth so you can't argue."

Sasuke jerked away. Naruto was almost done bandaging him anyway, and fought his way to his feet. "Just fuck off and go away." He was about to fall over.

Naruto rose to his feet quickly and carefully caught hold of Sasuke. "Didn't I tell you you couldn't move yet? Seriously, you really are stupid sometimes. Just let your injuries heal damnit."

Sasuke breathing was labored. "Let go of me damnit." He jerked away from Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You can barely breathe! Just swallow your damn pride and rest until you've healed!" he kept a tight grip on Sasuke.

Sasuke was glaring, still panting. "Get the hell away from me."

"Don't make me knock you out. It's not as fun doing that when you can't even fight back."

"I'd rather die then be coddled by you."

"You can be such a pain in the ass you know. So, exactly how many ribs did you break? I mean if you're having such a hard time breathing you probably do have a broken rib or two." he looked around. "And who the hell managed to do all this to you anyway? Last I knew you weren't a total pushover."

"None of your damn concern. Let. Go."

"You want to fall to the ground and have another injury to add to the list?" Naruto was seriously thinking about knocking Sasuke out and taking him back to camp to heal.

Sasuke's body was trembling from the effort of standing upright, even though Naruto was supporting most of his weight. "How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off before you listen?"

"Probably as many times as I'd have to tell you to shut up and rest before you listen."

"Then let's cut things short and just leave me alone."

"Oh come on you've gotta know me better than that by now."

"Unfortunately. Go." his vision was getting a little hazy.

"Come on..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with concern. "You really need to lay down or something. It'll be easier to breathe on your back. I can help you down."

"Fuck... off." he was wavering.

"You know I'm not going anywhere until you're better."

"St'p..." his vision was fading in and out, body wavering. "Fuck..."

Naruto helped Sasuke to the ground. "Stop being a dumbass and rest. Here, I'll make you a deal. You shut up and rest for a day or so and then I'll leave. Alright?"

"Not making deals... bastard..."

Naruto pushed Sasuke down to the ground. "Too bad. You're not in any condition to be objecting. Now shut up and lay still." the blond crossed his arms. "You'll have an easier time breathing. And you damn well better lay still or I will knock you out." he brandished his fist. "Got it?"

"No..." Sasuke groaned, trying to get up again. His arm gave out as he crashed to the ground.

"You'd feel a hell of a lot better a hell of a lot sooner if you would shut up and listen to me for once."

"D'nt care... Bastard..." he was straining.

"Since I'd rather not knock you out..." Naruto struck a series of pressure points on Sasuke's body to immobilize him. "...Guess that'll have to do."

Sasuke choked, unable to move from the neck down or even really talk. He tried to concentrate on breathing.

"Give it a minute and you'll be fine. Sakura was always better at that than me." Naruto shrugged slightly. "Let's just hope you don't spike a fever or anything. With injuries like yours you probably will get sick."

Sasuke glared weakly, his gaze unfocused. "Bas..." he wheezed.

"Yeah I know I'm a bastard." He sat down and leaned back against a tree.

Sasuke closed his eyes, catching his breath and sulking. Damn Naruto. Damned bastard.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. _Good, finally resting. Why the hell does he have to be so damn stubborn anyway? _He took a deep breath.

Sasuke's energy was gone. He couldn't move. Even though he forced himself conscious as long as possible, eventually he dozed off; his breath evening.

Naruto leaned back against the tree and forces self to remain awake despite exhaustion.

After a few short hours, Sasuke groaned in his sleep; cheeks flushed and skin starting to sweat.

Naruto shook his head slightly to wake up. He looked at Sasuke. "Hm..." He leaned over him and placed his hand on his forehead. _Aw great. He's got a fever. _Naruto looked around. _I don't have anything to reduce a fever, and I can't leave him alone like this to get some water._ He used one of the extra bandages to wipe the sweat from Sasuke's forehead. _I knew this was gonna happen..._

Sasuke groaned, eyes fluttering open from the feel of the cloth on his forehead. His eyes were hazy and blank, not recognizing anything in front of his. His stomach twisted, he felt nauseous.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Awake..._ "Told you that you'd get a fever from all this."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, groaning. "Sh' up..."

"Quit talking. If you want this fever to go down faster you need to be quiet and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"Bastard..." Sasuke mumbled, but behaved and laid quietly. He didn't have the strength to do much else.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Do yourself a favor while you're just lying there; come up with something better than "bastard." It's getting old."

Just to annoy him, he muttered, "Dobe..."

Naruto twitched slightly. "Aw shut up and try to rest."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut again. He wasn't in the mood to fight anything. "Dob..." he mumbled, dozing off again.

Naruto checked Sasuke's temperature against own. _Nothing serious. If he sleeps it off he should be fine._ He sighed and sat back.

Sasuke slept though most of the night, occasionally waking up. But he went back to sleep soon after each time.

Naruto yawned and struggled to remain awake. He checked on Sasuke occasionally until his fever broke. He ignored his stomach when it growled.

Sasuke slept well into the morning, before opening his eyes. His body ached. His temperature was still there, though slight. Groaning, and not quite awake, he tried to sit up.

Naruto yawned. "Thought I told you to quit trying to move till you were better." He struggled to keep eyes open.

Sasuke blinked, the last night was coming back to him in bits. "Fuck." he continued to try and get up.

Naruto mumbled. "You're just gonna hurt yourself more if you keep trying to move now."

"You said one day Dobe. It's been a day." Sasuke managed to sit upright, and tried getting to his feet.

"I said a day or two." he crossed his arms and looked away. _So damn stubborn! I should have just knocked him out._

"And it's been a day." He rose to his feet, and crumpled to the ground.

"Yeah well..." He looked at Sasuke. "Looks to me like you need another day of rest."

"I don't need anything." Again, he tried to stand, visually grimacing from the stress on his hip.

Naruto got up and helped Sasuke stand. "You need a good punch in the face to bring you back down to earth... If you weren't hurt enough already I'd give you a few of them."

"I don't need any of your fucking favors." he slumped against Naruto, trying to support his own weight and failing.

Naruto grumbled in frustration. "Stubborn fool." he supported Sasuke. "How bad is your hip?"

"None of your business." Sweat was beading his forehead from the effort of standing. His hip was nothing compared to his arm or ribs.

"Well it's bad enough if you can't walk." _He really needs serious medical attention... but he's too damn stubborn to let me get him some help._ "You really need to have someone look at the rest of your injuries."

"You've already looked at them, and I'll be damned if I let another person touch me." he let Naruto set him back on the ground.

"Yeah well you should let someone a hell of a lot more experienced than me look at these. Someone else might actually be able to help you. Then you could run off and do whatever the hell you want." Naruto muttered. "I'd just feel better seeing you get some help."

"You're an idiot." he leaned against the tree, making soft, wheezing sounds as he breathed. "Leave."

Naruto sat down. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're alright. And I'm very sure you aren't alright so..." he crossed his arms and stared at Sasuke stubbornly. "I'm staying."

"What the hell is your problem?" he was panting. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"What the hell is your problem!? Why won't you let anyone who actually gives a damn help you?"

"I don't want your help! You-" Sasuke broke off, coughing violently enough that his entire body shook. His chest was killing him.

Naruto winced slightly at the sound of Sasuke's cough. "Why? Why won't you just let someone help you? You know... someone who's not a twisted psycho."

"Fuck you." He was wheezing and gasping for air. His lungs were burning.

"Lay down."

"No."

"Fine... I'll do it while you're sitting up." he crawled over to Sasuke and turned his head to the side. He leaned head against the Uchiha's chest and listened to his breathing.

"Get the," Sasuke gasped, "fuck off... bastard."

"Shut up. I'm just making sure you don't have a punctured lung."

Sasuke had another coughing fit, relenting as it passed.

"Hm...Just sounds like a few broken ribs." _Puncture would explain all the breathing problems though._ "Apart from being shallow and rough your breathing sounds fine." he sat back.

"Ass." He fell back against the tree trunk, body slumped.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Why are you being such a jerk anyway? Is it really that bad that I'm worried about you?"

"I don't need your help, or pity." He closed his eyes; concentrating on breathing.

"Pity and concern are different you know."

"Shut up." _There is no difference._

"I don't have pity for you right now because as far as I'm concerned, you brought this on yourself. I'm worried though; worried that when you finally do need help you won't ask for it... and you'll wind up dead."

"Why the hell do you care if I live or die? We aren't twelve anymore. We aren't teammates anymore."

"Because we were friends." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You said so yourself."

Sasuke snorted. "I didn't know what I was talking about."

"It was the most serious I'd ever seen you."

"I was young and deluded. It didn't mean anything."

Naruto looked away. "You were honest." _And it meant everything._

"Then your definition of friendship is worse then mine."

"Well for the record, what is your definition of friendship?"

"A delusion that makes people cling unnecessarily to each other. A weakness."

"Nope. Yours is way worse than mine. Mine's at least right."

"Let me guess. When two people care about each other and make each other happy?" He gave a cold laugh, which quickly turned into another body shaking cough.

"Psh, no. That's naivety. Friendship makes people stronger. It's something to fight and die for... it's something to live for. It's trust and support between people." Naruto crossed his arms around legs. "It doesn't always make you happy. Sometimes it's a pain in the ass. But I'd rather die because of it than try to live without it."

"You're an idiot. Do you really believe such things?"

"Of course."

"You're hopeless."

"So you've said many, many times."

"Because it's true..." Sasuke was nodding off, despite his efforts to stay awake.

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered. "But you're just as hopeless as me."

"Dun... insult me... dobe..." His breath was starting to even out.

"You're hopeless and you know it. Hopelessly stubborn, hopelessly foolish, hopelessly arrogant, hopelessly stuck up... I could go on for hours."

Sasuke didn't respond, asleep.

Naruto twitched slightly. _I guess I shouldn't be annoyed that he just fell asleep...at least now he's resting again._ He stifled a yawn.

Sasuke didn't stir when Naruto laid him on the ground, out cold.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a while before resting eyes as well. He focused on remaining awake, and winced when stomach growled.

:-:-:-:-:

And the long rode of angst, tragedy, and cuteness for the two begins. Hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. And a note I forgot last time, this is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for Sasuke's stubborness.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke opened his eyes hours later. His throat was dry and scratchy.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and held out a canteen of water. "Go on drink it." He yawned. "You need it." _He's lucky there was clean water not to far from here._

Sasuke just turned his head away, ignoring the offer.

"I'd rather not force it down your throat you know, but if you keep acting like a stubborn little girl I will."

Sasuke didn't move.

"...If you drink it I'll leave you alone for a few hours."

"I'd rather you leave and didn't come back." Sasuke muttered. His voice was hoarse.

Naruto opened the canteen. "Yeah I know. So you keep saying."

Sasuke still made no move to do anything.

"I don't really think you mean it though. You don't have that seething hatred sound in your voice." Naruto laughed slightly. "To be honest it kinda sounds like you actually want me to stay."

Sasuke snorted. "You're imagining things."

"Nah... You know well enough that if you REALLY wanted me to leave; you'd shut up, do what I tell you, rest, and get better faster so I wouldn't feel as bad about leaving you alone out here."

"Or I just can't stand being near you."

"Well you must like it somewhat because you're being so damn stubborn and making me stick around longer."

"I'm not doing anything to make your life easier."

"Well if you really hate me so much you're just making your life harder by making me stick around to tend to your injuries by being a stubborn idiot."

Sasuke remained silent_. God damned idiot. It's like arguing with a wall._

_He's so damn stubborn!!!! I feel like I'm babysitting a two year old!_

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. He wasn't going to even honor him with a look.

Naruto grumbled. "Fine be that way. Just don't bitch to me later when your throat is sore and you're dehydrated and have to deal with me for ANOTHER day." Naruto watched him lay silently, mumbling, "He's worse than a pmsing girl."

Sasuke still remained silent.

Naruto sat silently and tried to ignore stomach. _Stupid, stupid, stubborn Sasuke. What did I do to deserve all this out of him?_

Sasuke coughed. His throat hurt.

Naruto held out the canteen. "Just drink the water..."

Sasuke glared, but took it.

"There see. Now was that REALLY so hard?!"

Considering he could barely move physically, couldn't sit upright without help, and his pride had just been mortally wounded; yes.

_If he'd swallow his damn pride once, just once; he'd be getting better a lot faster. He'd be getting a hell of a lot better, much faster, if he would LET me get him some better medical help... _Naruto sighed in slight frustration.

Sasuke held onto the canteen, still ignoring Naruto and not actually drinking from it.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke in irritation. "You better drink some of that. I really WILL force it on you if you don't."

"Like you knocked me out for being difficult?" Sasuke snorted.

The blond helped Sasuke sit up. He took the canteen and opened it. Prying open Sasuke's mouth, Naruto poured the water in. "No this time I'm serious."

Sasuke choked. He hadn't expected Naruto to actually do that. Coughing up at least half of what was being poured down, he sputtered. "Bastard!" he coughed violently.

"There see? Your throat sounds better already. Naruto held out the canteen. "Now drink up."

Sasuke glared evilly at him. "I already did in case you've forgotten."

"There's still a bit left..." Naruto shook the canteen to prove it. "Now either drink the rest on your own or I'll force it down your throat again."

"For being so obsessed with seeing me heal, you seem awfully intent on killing me."

"If I were really intent on killing you I coulda done it a hundred times by now." Naruto shrugged. "It's not my fault you cant figure out whether to breathe or swallow when someone dumps water in your mouth."

"Nor is it my fault you won't leave me the hell alone."

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere till your better."

"You do realize someone will come to retrieve me soon, don't you? You don't need to be here."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "Yeah I know. Till then you're stuck with me though."

"You want to be caught with me?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of eye. "I don't care." He blinked. "Why are you giving me the 'he's crazy' look?"

"You still never think of the consequences of his actions, do you usurakontachi?"

Naruto tried not to grin. "Why would you care? Oh don't tell me you're actually worried about me."

"Hardly." he didn't have to worry about Naruto, he could handle himself. Sasuke on the other hand...

"You better not be worried about me. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand..." Naruto shruged. "Well maybe that's why I'm sticking around. You can't take care of yourself right now."

"So you're going to sit here and hold my hand until all my wounds have healed?" Sasuke snorted. "Idiot."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"If you have to ask, then there's no point wasting my breath explaining."

"Oh no... Go on, explain. I'm curious. Tell me Sasuke, what's so wrong with it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring Naruto again.

"You really have to quit doing that."

Sasuke continued to ignore him, trying to figure out how long it would be until he could move; injured or not.

"Seriously you have to stop..." Naruto glanced at his stomach when it growled. "Stop ignoring people..."

Sasuke face twitched ever so slightly, but remained still and silent. Maybe he'd go away now.

_No wonder Sakura was always in such a bad mood. He's terrible_. Naruto sighed slightly.

_He's being quiet._ Sasuke noted. _Hopefully he'll get annoyed enough to leave soon._

"Your breathing doesn't sound as bad anymore. You should seriously try to take it easy for a while though; give that time to heal."

_Stubborn moron. Why won't he just shut up and leave?_ His face was calm.

"You're hoping I'll just get fed up with the silent treatment and leave huh?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"This is nothing. I had to deal with a whole week of this." When Sasuke again, did not respond, Naruto went on. "You're probably silently wondering why I haven't run off to stuff my face too, even though my stomach is driving me nuts." Naruto shrugged. "I had to last a few days on nothing but water while training. You were probably hoping food would get me to leave. Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't react.

Naruto leaned back against the tree. "Ah I give up."

_Finally_.

"I'll shut up now and let you rest."

Maybe he could pretend to sleep, then sneak away when the idiot left for water or food.

_He's probably hoping I'll leave soon, at least to get some water or something. Psh... If I have to move I'll just carry him. Knowing Sasuke he'll try to get away while I'm gone; and he really shouldn't be moving on his own for another day or so._

Sasuke slowly, let his body relax and his breath deepen, as though asleep.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. _What a bad faker... Ah well. I'll let him think he's doing a good job faking it._

Sasuke didn't notice how the slight wheeze of his breath disrupted the illusion of sleep. He waited for Naruto to leave.

Naruto got up and headed toward the small river with the canteen. He moved behind a tree silently and smirked. _This should be good._

Slowly, so Naruto wouldn't notice, Sasuke began gathering his chakra. There was barely any in his reserves. The transportation jutsu wouldn't be much, but enough to give him a decent head start.

Naruto snuck around the trees and moved up behind Sasuke. He crossed his arms. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He had sensed Naruto coming back, and was letting his chakra build and ebb like he would during meditation. He should have known such an opportunity would not have shown itself so quickly.

Naruto laughed slightly. "You were really going to try something weren't you?"

"Shut up dobe. I'm trying to heal." Meditation was always good for chakra replenishing.

Naruto sat back down. "You know, I may occasionally be an idiot but I'm not that dense anymore Sasuke." Naruto uncrossed his arms. "I'm not letting you go until you're better."

Sasuke continued his 'meditation.'

_He'll try again. I know he will._

Sasuke still didn't answer. He'd find his chance sooner or later. That, or someone would come retrieve him.

_Idiot. If he thinks I'm dropping my guard long enough for him to 'attempt' to run off, he's got another thing coming._

Sasuke was getting agitated. Even he had limits, no matter how unnaturally long they were. He was contemplating stabbing Naruto with a kunai through the chest. It would catch him by surprise, and give him a chance to get away.

Naruto kept a close eye on Sasuke, waiting.

Though his face was calm, Sasuke's uninjured fingers twitched, growing more annoyed.

Naruto tilted his head slightly. _He's getting annoyed with me. I can see it on his face._

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "What do you plan on doing once I'm healed?"

"Well you're planning to run back off aren't you?" Naruto held back a sigh. "Guess I go back to training."

"At least you aren't a total idiot."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't run off. It'd be great if you could come back even."_ But I guess he can't_. "But I guess if you are gonna run off. There's really not much I can do to stop you huh?"

Sasuke snorted. "Have you even thought about what would happen if I went back to Konoha? I'm missing nin."

"Yeah, I've thought about it. That's why once you're alright, I guess I have to just let you go."

_Let me go? He sounds like he has a say._ He mentally winced. The incredible pain was starting to get too much for him to ignore.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head slightly. _He doesn't look so good again..._ "Sasuke, you alright?"

"Fine." He wouldn't tell the idiot, but he did need serious medical attention; to set his broken bones before they started to heal wrong and cripple him more than anything else. The pain was secondary to that.

_He's not alright..._ "You're a really bad liar you know."

Sasuke didn't respond, his time his lips twitching with a barely suppressed wince.

_Oh damn. I forgot about his broken bones. They have to be reset soon._

Sasuke tried to remain as still and normal as he was before, though his breathing was becoming more shallow.

_He's having a hard time breathing again_. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. _And he's getting pale. Well, more pale than usual_. He placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and tensed up slightly. _But... his fever was going down._

Sasuke shook Naruto's hand away. "Get off."

"Your fever is back. And it's higher."

"So?" He closed his eyes so everything would stop blurring together. He was getting worse.

_If it goes much higher your life will be in danger. Even if you can handle your physical pain if your body temperature goes too high your organs will shut down. _"We need to lower it."

Sasuke cracked open a hazy eye at him. "You decide now you need to ask for permi-" his breath hitched, and he coughed, "permission?"

"I'm not asking your permission. I just don't think you'd be too thrilled with the fastest ways to lower it."

"Which is?"

"Well apart from cold water, taking off your clothes. At least some of them."

"Whatever suits your sick fantasies." Sasuke closed his eyes again. He didn't feel much like arguing.

"Yeah. I think you'll be fine long enough to wait while I get some more water. If you have the energy to come up with a comeback like that, " Naruto got up quickly, "you've got enough to hold off a fever for about three minutes."

Sasuke glared, at the orange haze in front of him; what he assumed to be Naruto. He heard what sound something akin to 'blah blah blah' but that's what he usually heard from Naruto.

_He's starting to look dazed. Better hurry._ "I'll be back. If you do feel up to it, strip. Trust me it will help with your fever a bit." Naruto ran off to get more cold water.

Sasuke noticed that the orange haze was going away. He went to try and do the symbols for the transportation jutsu, before realizing that one of his hands was broken. "F'ck..."

Naruto returned a few minutes later with water. "I told you, you shouldn't try anything."

Sasuke blinked, disoriented. What the hell was he talking about?

Naruto rummaged through a small medical bag. "You're just lucky I have to carry this damn medical bag with me now." Naruto soaked a cloth in the bag in the water before wringing it out and placing it on Sasuke's forehead. _He's looking really bad...like he has no idea where he is or why he's here._

Sasuke made a face when Naruto laid the cloth on his forehead. With his good hand, he made a weak attempt to wave him away.

"Stop moving. The more you move the more your temperature will go up. You need to stay still." he muttered. "Last thing I want is to see you die like this."

Sasuke wasn't able to really understand what Naruto was saying. He tried to turn his head away from the cold. Naruto held Sasuke's head still.

Sasuke groaned. "Le' go."

"Only if you stay still."

Sasuke relaxed once the hand holding him still was gone. His body relaxed as he groaned. Everything hurt.

_I can't believe there isn't much else I can do. I can't set bones. I'd do more harm than good. _Naruto grit his teeth slightly.

His consciousness wavered as he struggled to stay awake. Sasuke let out a soft moan of pain.

"It'll be easier on you if you pass out you know." _At least then his body will slow down a bit. If I can get his fever to break then he should be fine when he wakes up._

The pale body trembled; sweat beading on his features as he coughed.

Naruto wiped the sweat from Sasuke's face. He removed the cloth and resoaked it. _Just hang on Sasuke. I'll get you through this_. He wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke's coughing was getting more violent; breath starting to come in desperate gasps.

_Now what? It's not like I know what to do in a situation like this! _Naruto looked around desperately.

After a few minutes, the coughing fit ended. His body finally relaxed, breath calming; though it still was shallow.

Naruto looked at him and muttered. "Damnit Sasuke. Don't scare me like that."_ He needs help. Lots of it._

Sasuke took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open. He was able to see a bit better now. "Wha...?"

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "...Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, eyes unfocused.

"There's, there's not much more I can do."

Sasuke's hand came up to touch him, brows drawn together in confusion. "...Naru...?"

Naruto blinked once. "You have to rest. If I can get your fever a bit lower, you should be fine."

Sasuke groaned, head and hands falling back. On his face was a grimace of pain. Chakra was gathering around the curse seal.

_Alright that's it. He needs a doctor._ "I'm getting you to a doctor."

Chakra started to flutter around the curse seal, taking more and more. Sasuke struggled feebly against Naruto. "No..."

Naruto picked Sasuke up. "Quit arguing. You're going to die if you don't get some serious medical attention."

Sasuke groaned weakly, body stilling in Naruto's arms. His breath evened out. The chakra gathering around his seal faded to a weak pulsation.

Naruto looked around. _Oh great All that talk and now I don't even remember which way to go._

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed, falling unconscious.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke. _Damnit. Now I can't even ask Sasuke if he knows were we are or which way to go. _Naruto looked around. _Ok. Well I came from that direction so... _Naruto turned and started running with Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

And to the rescue Naruto goes... even though he kinda had to kidnap Sasuke to do it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for concerned Naruto.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade walked out of the hidden examination room, sighing as she came upon the anxious blond. "He'll live." she answered a bit dully. Sasuke had required hours of her time, and some of her most advanced techniques. "What took you so long to bring him back when you found him injured brat?"

"He kept trying to move. I had to get him to stop moving and rest a bit. But, but he'll really be alright?"

"Yes. It'll take some time, possibly months of healing and rehabilitation, but he'll be fine."

Naruto sighed with relief.

"I want you to fill out a mission's report of what happened. And until we figure out what to do with him, no one is to know of his presence in Konoha. Got it brat?"

_Is she ever going to quit calling me that?_ Naruto nodded.

"Now go on, get out of here. Go visit your friends." The hokage made an attempt to shoo him away.

Naruto started to leave, reluctantly. "I'm coming back later you know!"

Tsunade waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just make sure no one else does." Once he was gone, she went back into the room where Sasuke and Jiraiya were. "Have you discovered anything yet?"

Jiraiya nodded. "This curse seal is more problematic than we thought originally." he glanced at Tsunade.

"Anko's never gave her nearly as much trouble. Is it another level of the seal, or is his body having an adverse reaction?" she looked down the bed bound Sasuke.

"From what I can see, this seal completely alters his state of mind. He's aware of what he's doing when he's under its influence but he can't stop what he's doing." Jiraiya rubbed his head slightly. "I've seen some pretty nasty things before but this one is certainly the cruelest. I can't tell if it's been doing further mental damage or physical damage to him."

"But someone should have noticed such a drastic change." Tsunade idly brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"I think Naruto has noticed." Jiraiya looked at Sasuke. "I don't think he would have brought him here if he wasn't certain there was something else going on."

"Besides the life threatening wounds?" Tsunade mused darkly. "Is there any way to reverse it? Kakashi's counterseal didn't work very well."

"I'm not sure. If there is a way," Jiraiya grinned broadly. "I'll figure it out."

"Be quick about it. We need to figure out how much this is affecting before his future can be decided."

"Well I can already tell you it affects a lot. Reversing it will take a good while, if it can be reversed." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "His personality, his willpower, his very nature is different. At least based on what I've heard from Kakashi and Naruto about him."

"What are the chances that the seal is the reason he left to join Orochimaru?"

"Pretty high." he glanced at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded. "Do whatever you can to reverse it. He may be able to reinstate as a Konoha ninja if that is the case."

"We'll still have to keep a close eye on him if that's the case."

"I'm making no moves to reinstate him until I am sure his curse seal is under control." she checked Sasuke over once more, before leading Jiraiya out of the room.

"I'd recommend a serious psychological evaluation too. We don't know what it's done to his mind." Jiraiya shrugged. "His past makes his mind fragile enough as it is."

Tsunade sighed, taking out a bottle of sake. "Orochimaru has really outdone himself this time." she mulled over the drink.

"As much as I'd hate to agree." Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, he really has."

"How has Naruto been progressing over the last year?" She needed a topic change for the moment.

"Better than I expected. I don't know what exactly I did but I swear he's gotten smarter."

"How to you figure anything that involves brains is your doing?"

"I'm the only one he's had much interaction with."

"Which is why I'm trying to figure out how it happened." After a moment, she asked, "How long do you think it'll be before he comes back?"

"I'm not sure."

"He'll probably be back in a few hours, demanding to visit."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Probably sooner." He glanced at Tsunade. "He went a good few days without eating to take care of Sasuke and get him back here."

Tsunade looked up with interest. "What else did he do?"

"Reduced his fever several times, carried him here himself, gave all his water to Sasuke."

Tsunade had an amused look on her face, chuckling lightly.

Jiraiya tilted his head. "Did I miss something?"

"More than I have apparently."

"Well you are going to fill me in, right?" Jiraiya leaned toward Tsunade.

"It'd be more amusing to let you figure it out on your own."

"You're cruel and unusual..."

"How many years has it taken for you to figure it out?"

"Apparently time away from you has helped me forget."

"Just think of your book Ero-sannin."

Jiraiya glanced at the door to Sasuke's room, glanced down the hall in the direction Naruto went before glancing back at the door.

Tsunade watched him, amused.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "You've got to be kidding."

"If I was, would it be disturbing you as much as it is?"

"All my hard work gone to waste..."

"I doubt your 'research' would have done anything but made it worse."

_How did I fail to notice?! Giving up eating!? Carrying him! Even giving up his water! How did I miss this?_

Tsunade was smirking. "Still sinking it?"

"How could I have missed it? Naruto giving up food should have been the dead give away that something was going on."

"If it makes you feel better, he probably realize it yet either."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "You mean he's as clueless as I was?"

"Probably more so. He can still realized it as Sasuke being his best friend."

"How long till he figures it out?"

"How should I know?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, taking another swig of sake. "He won't even be thinking about anything but friendship until Sasuke wakes up."

"I don't know. You didn't hear the, 'I'm not going to let him die' speech..."

"Thank the gods for small favors. How bad was it?"

"Well he ranted for about twenty minutes about there being nothing that would stop him from getting Sasuke the help he needed. Then more rambling about him, and I quote, 'not letting someone I care for die.'" Jiraiya shrugged. "Like you said. I passed it off as friendship; but I've never seen him more serious."

Tsunade's smirk grew bigger. "He has absolutely no idea what he's doing."

"I swear, you could have cut off his arms and legs and left him to bleed to death and he still wouldn't have let that stop him from getting Sasuke here." _She's enjoying this too much._

Tsunade was chuckling. She was taking a sadistic pleasure in all of this.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "You're enjoying this too much Tsunade."

"Your point?"

"I haven't even gotten to the interesting part."

"Go on."

"You know how people who lose consciousness sometimes talk. And when they regain consciousness have no memory of what they may have said out loud; just like talking in one's sleep?"

"Yes." Tsunade watched him with interest.

Jiraiya smirked. "I don't think Naruto heard it because he was busy ranting, but Sasuke was muttering Naruto's name. He spiked another fever around then, but I know what I heard."

Tsunade looked ready to laugh. _I could rationalize it as Naruto being the last person Sasuke saw, therefore affecting his subconscious, but I don't want to._

"You're thinking the same thoughts I did right? That normally, Naruto would be the last person Sasuke would think of. And therefore it's probably a subconscious thing where he just remembers the last person he saw before losing consciousness, but you don't want to rationalize it do you?" Jiraiya grinned. "Because right now I don't think I want to either. Your theory is just making too much sense now."

Tsunade chuckled lightly. "This is going to put a nice spin on things."

"Or complicate things more."

"If Sasuke really is as mentally and emotionally crippled as you believe, a relationship may be a good thing for him."

"Maybe. I'm just hoping it would get his mind off revenge. I think it had a lot to do with why he hasn't been able to resist that curse seal." He leaned against a wall. "He's hell bent on killing his brother. And if he doesn't put revenge out of his mind it's just going to mentally weaken him further. Even if I manage to get the curse seal under control long enough to possibly find a way to completely reverse it; if he still desires the power for his revenge, I doubt any measure I take would be effective."

"And Naruto will make himself a distraction whether we want him to or not."

Jiraiya glanced out a window. He smiled slightly. "Speak of the devil. Back already."

"It hasn't even been two hours yet."

Jiraiya laughed.

"I'm surprised he didn't ask to see Sasuke before he left." Jiraiya said quietly as Naruto entered the room. "Back already brat?"

"Damn right I am! Can I see Sasuke yet?"

Jiraiya had to hold back a grin and his laughter.

Tsunade smirked. "Didn't I tell you to go see your friends?" She stood up, teasing.

"Is that a yes?"

"For a bit." Tsunade lead him to the room. "He needs to rest more than anything right now."

"I'll be quiet. I promise."

Tsunade almost stumbled as she opened a door to reveal Sasuke lying on a bed. He was bandaged in many places, looks generally beaten up, with an oxygen mask, IV drip in, and protective coverings over his curse seal. Naruto be quiet? That was a new one. "I'll be back in a little while to retrieve you. Alert me if there's any change."

Naruto nodded and went over to sit quietly by the bed.

"I'll leave you for now." Tsunade closed the door behind her.

Sasuke lay silent and still on the bed.

_Well, at least he'll be alright._ Naruto looked at the IV drip and air mask. _I should have brought him here sooner._

Sasuke was still unmoving except for the gentle swell of his chest with each breath. The beep of the heart monitor was soft and steady.

Naruto spoke quietly. "Sorry I waited so long to get you here Sasuke."

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade had her ear pressed to the door, listening.

Jiraiya also listened with his ear pressed to the door. He glanced at Tsunade and whispered, "You heard that too right?"

"Nothing too juicy yet." Tsunade murmured.

Jiraiya muttered, "Give him a few minutes."

"I'm leaving them alone until Naruto says something."

:-:-:-:-:

"I know once you wake up you're probably going to be mad at me for bringing you back or something." Naruto looked down. _But you'll be ok, so you can be as mad as you want._

_:-:-:-:-:_

"He needs to talk louder." Tsunade was having a hard time hearing.

Jiraiya smirked. "He said Sasuke would probably be mad at him for bringing him back." he tilted his head slightly. "You can tell by how he said it, that he held something back..."

Tsunade grumbled. "Of all the times he actually listens to me and be quiet, he has to choose now."

"He's not being quiet. You're just getting old." Jiraiya grinned. "I can hear him perfectly fine."

"Your ears are trained from years of peeping on girls."

"I can't see how peeping helped my hearing. My sight; ah yes my sight is in great shape from it."

"Listening to the girls giggle and gossip with each other. Now, shut up and let me listen."

:-:-:-:-:

"I'll make you a deal. As soon as you wake up you can call me any name you want Just... try to wake up soon alright?" Naruto sighed. "Stupid as it sounds, I guess I kind of miss arguing with you and you calling me every name in the book. And... guess I kinda just miss you talking in general." Naruto shook his head slightly. _Where did that just come from? He irritates me most of the time._

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade and grinned. He muttered, "Tell me you heard that."

Tsunade smirked. "And waiting for more."

:-:-:-:-:

"I'll have to wait a while before knocking you flat for making me worry about whether you were going to live or die, but I am still going to knock you flat for it."

Sasuke's breathing stuttered for a moment, body tensing.

Naruto leaned a bit closer. "But you know, maybe I'll take it easy on you. I'd rather not see you in a condition like this again."

Sasuke's body relaxed, breathing normal again.

_I wonder if he can sort of hear me or something._

His mind was hazy, but Sasuke could hear a familiar, distant murmuring.

_Probably not but..._ "Well if you can hear me, hurry up and get better. and if you can't, hurry up and get better anyway."

The noise was getting louder, growing to an irritating buzz. His uninjured fingers twitched.

"Huh?" Naruto noticed Sasuke's fingers twitch. The blond tilted his head. "He actually moved a bit."

Sasuke's body stilled again.

Naruto crossed his arms. _Darn_. He muttered, "Now you're just doing that on purpose."

Sasuke's brows twitched slightly. The buzzing wouldn't just shut up.

Naruto leaned close again. "Moving again hm?"

Sasuke made a soft sound, breathing hitching slightly.

_Better than nothing I guess._ Naruto smiled slightly.

Murmuring a bit more, Sasuke's eyes slowly crack open.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his hazy eyes to Naruto. His lips moved, but only a soft whisper came out.

"Hang on." Naruto got up slowly. "I'll be back." Naruto went to the door.

Tsunade jumped away from the door, acting like everything was normal and she wasn't completely eavesdropping.

Jiraiya moved quickly away from the door and leaned against a wall. He glanced at Naruto when he opened the door and said that Sasuke woke up.

"All right. Wait here Naruto." Tsunade went into the room and started checking on Sasuke.

Naruto stayed by the door and looked into the room.

Jiraiya watched Naruto out of the corner of eye, still trying not to laugh.

Tsunade talked quietly with Sasuke while checking him over. Getting nothing but a few glares, she sighed and came back out. "Stubborn little brat." she muttered.

"He gave you the silent treatment didn't he?"

"It's not like he can speak very well right now anyways." she sighed. "He's all yours Naruto."

Jiraiya watched Naruto head back into the room and muttered, "This is becoming amusing."

"Beyond amusing." Tsunade was also watching.

Jiraiya watched Naruto try to talk to Sasuke. "You've got to give him credit for persistence."

"Stubbornness you mean." she was smiling none the less.

"In his case, it tends to be the same thing."

Tsunade smiled. "True."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke's back in Konoha, and in rough state. What's he going to say now that he's awake.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for drugged Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was laying on the bed, eyes shut; even though Naruto was next to him.

"I know you're awake you know."

Sasuke stayed still. _How could the idiot expect me to start paying attention to him now?_

Naruto laughed slightly. "I knew you would either yell at me and tell me to go away or just ignore me again, but I'm glad you're going to be alright."

Sasuke was still silent. He could barely talk, let alone yell.

Naruto just smiled.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade looked at the time and frowned. Shizune would get on her case soon. "Naruto, we'll be leaving you alone for a while. Make sure he doesn't try to escape."

Naruto nodded. "No problem!"

"We'll be back later to check up on you." Tsunade closed the door.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hehe. Stuck with me again."

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto with a weak glare, showing he was not a happy boy.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. He was tired and Naruto was annoying.

"I'll be quiet now alright?"

Sasuke was tired and didn't respond. Naruto sat quietly. After a while, Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep despite his injuries and exhaustion. He was too... anxious. Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

His voice was very soft and hoarse. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you just leave me?"

"You needed help. You were going to die Sasuke."

"So?"

"You really think I would leave you to die?"

"I don't need pity. I don't need help."

"You'd be dead without help." Naruto pointed out.

"I'd deserve it."

"Deserve it?"

"I'd die from my weakness. I'd deserve it."

"You don't deserve to die like that Sasuke." Naruto shook his head. "You're too good for that."

"If I die from something that petty, I do."

Naruto rubbed his head slightly. "You never could take a compliment."

"You could never understand simple facts."

"Meaning?"

"If I am weak, there is no point in being alive."

"Sure there is." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke snorted as well as he could with an oxygen mask.

"Why wouldn't there be a point to living?"

"Idiot." he mumbled.

"Tell me why."

"None of your business."

"You really are irritating!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Come on! Just tell me! I won't shut up till you do!"

"You never shut up."

"Well..." Naruto thought. _So much for that plan._ "Oh come on you can't say something like that and not have a decent explanation. So come on what is it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. The dull headache he had woken up with was getting worse.

"If I shut up now will you tell me later?"

"No."

"Will you tell me now if I keep pestering you?"

"No."

"Will you tell me now if I shut up?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You don't have a reason do you?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business."

"You don't have one. I should have known."

"Reverse psychology isn't going to work on me dobe." Sasuke stopped and swallowed. His throat was dry.

"Well if you had a reason you would just say it to shut me up."

"I'm not gonna waste my breath."

"How is explaining something a waste of breath?"

_I don't have much breath at all right now idiot_. Talking irritated his throat.

Naruto leaned back in the chair. "Fine, fine. Don't tell me; just rest."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh. Stupid bastard.

Naruto watched Sasuke, then glanced at the wall. _I dunno why I bother really._

Sasuke tried to sleep, knowing he couldn't do much else. He had been pumped with enough drugs to keep him from moving, even without the broken bones. His throat was bugging him, but he would not injure his pride.

"If you need anything just say so." Naruto's eyes looked around the room.

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. The idiot.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He resisted the urge to laugh slightly and looked back at the window. _He'd never say if he needed anything._

Sasuke did manage to fall into a light, uneasy doze, coughing every so often. The coughs woke him up. After the seventh time it happened, Sasuke gave up. "Water." he asked softly.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. _Did he...?_ Naruto hurried to get Sasuke some water. Returning, he helped Sasuke sit up. He removed the oxygen mask for a second and held the glass to Sasuke's lips. "Took you long enough to ask."

Sasuke drank the water, pulling and looking away. "Shut up." His pride was mortally wounded.

Naruto set the glass down. "Really, one day someone is going to force you to swallow your damn pride... Or shove it up your ass."

Sasuke didn't answer, licking his wounded pride. "Why are you still here?" he asked after a while.

"Well, because I want to... and because I was told to."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm so full of drugs right now that I couldn't move if I wanted to."

"Like I said, 'BECAUSE I WANT TO, and because I was told to.' I'm here because I want to be."

"Why? I have medical attention. I can't run. You've kept me alive. What else do you want?"

_I don't know._ The blond shrugged slightly.

Sasuke snorted. "You've put Konoha in danger keeping me here."

He looked at Sasuke. "I'm not the one who decided you were staying here after you were treated."

"You were the one who brought me here."

"But I'm not the one keeping you here."

"If I could attempt escape, you would stop me. You don't know anything."

"I probably would try. No one is supposed to know you're here yet." I_ can only imagine the trouble I'd get in if he could try to escape._

"No one knows I'm here?" Sasuke was surprised. He was expecting his return to be announced at the least.

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet."

That would explain the lack of people bothering him. Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I actually thought I'd have a harder time not telling anyone." Naruto tilted his head slightly. "It was actually pretty easy."

"How long were you actually around people?" he would have been surprised if Naruto had left him alone at all.

Naruto thought about it. "Couldn't have been longer than an hour and a half at the most."

Sasuke was almost surprised it was that long. _I don't care._

"I'd have been back sooner if I knew I wouldn't get shooed away again."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He should be worried about how to escape as soon as possible. Though, the drugs in his system, and a warm feeling that he wished wasn't there, no matter how nice it felt; lulled him to sleep.

Naruto leaned back slightly in his seat. _There. At least he's asleep now_. He looked at Sasuke. _I did almost spill that he was here to one person though._ The blond shuddered slightly. _Sakura will kill me when she finds out I didn't tell her today._

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade monitored Jiraiya's examination on Sasuke. "Have you learned anything new?"

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "Apart from that this is the best work I've seen yet?" he rubbed her head slightly. "This is going to be a pain to reverse."

"How deeply rooted is it in his mental systems?"

"Deeply enough. Too much further and it wouldn't be reversible." he shook his head lightly. "The damn thing takes over almost all of his mind when its active. It makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Makes me wonder if the Sharingan has been helping him keep it in check." he shrugged. "I can't figure any other explanation for why he can fight it at all. Something like this; it should be able to control anyone." Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "Even we probably wouldn't stand much of a chance at fighting this thing."

"How fast is it progressing? Is there any way to slow it down?"

"It's not doing anything right now; probably because of all the drugs in his system. Like I said, I think the Sharingan is the only reason it hasn't completely taken over yet. Kid's damn lucky to have it."

"Why haven't we seen this level before?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Sasuke's mental condition prior to all this. A past like his makes him more vulnerable. Also..."

"Also?"

"Though the Sharingan is slowing down the progression of the curse seal, it's making it stronger, from what I can see. I doubt Orochimaru intended on it being this powerful." the toad sannin glanced at Tsunade. "He's good I'll give him that, but this is a bit beyond his capabilities alone."

Tsunade sighed, nodding. This was becoming a huge headache. "Are you almost finished? The brat'll want back in soon."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll be done in a second."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she heard a light knocking at the door. "There he is."

Jiraiya got up slowly and whispered to Tsunade, "Did you rig the room so that we can hear better this time?"

Whispering back, she lessened the amount of anesthesia Sasuke was under. "Several bugs, hidden, camouflaged, and repressed with chakra. We can hear and see everything when we go to my office."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow. "You really are an evil woman." he tried not to grin.

"It's a step up from your peephole in the wall, isn't it?"

"Agreed, but since when have you been this bad?"

"Since it was Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade opened the door. "Didn't I tell you to go away brat?"

"Yeah but you never said I had to stay away!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"You should be able to stay away more then forty minutes."

"I tried. There was nothing else to do."

"You haven't been away from this room more then five hours in the past three days."

Naruto didn't even leave to sleep, he just slept in the chair.

Jiraiya mumbled, "I'm amazed he's been away long enough to eat."

"Does that really matter?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "We're done for now. Be quiet, be good, and be nice. He's still under the after effects of the anesthesia."

"No problem." Naruto smiled.

"Get us if the effects change." grabbing Jiraiya by his ponytail, Tsunade dragged him to her room so they could spy.

Naruto waited for the door to close. Going over to Sasuke he sat down by the bed and looked down at him. "So...are you feeling any better?" _Why do I bother? He's just going to tell me to shut up._

Sasuke's mind was fuzzy from the drug. "'m tired." he murmured.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with interest. "Did you just answer me?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke looked at him with drug hazed eyes.

"Yeah. I did." _He answered me._ "If I ask you another question will you answer?"

"Okay."

"Will you ever swallow that damn pride of yours?"

"You can't swallow pride. It doesn't have a physical form." He mumbled.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade snickered in her office. "This is going to be interesting."

Jiraiya fought back a fit of laughter. "I'll bet you money Naruto could ask him anything right now and Sasuke would spill."

"I'm the one who drugged him. I know he will. That's why I told Naruto to be nice."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair. "Great. There goes that idea to make easy money off you."

"Shut up and watch."

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto blinked a few times. _He really will answer anything. _He stared at Sasuke. "Right..." He nodded. "No physical form." _Anything? I could make him tell me why he went to Orochimaru... better not ask that right away. Just to make sure he's not acting or something_. "So Sasuke... how do you plan to escape from here?"

"Which one?"

"You have more than one?"

"Yeah."

"Could you... tell me about them?"

"Uh-huh. Orochimaru-sama will probably send someone after me... maybe. I have to wait until my chakra increases a little more, and use a transportation jutsu no one here knows. I can fake how fast I'm healing and, escape when they're almost done... I need to know more to plan more though." he admitted.

Naruto blinked again._ Wow_. "Can I ask you something else then?"

"Okay."

This is so easy its scary. "Why did you go to Orochimaru?"

"Have to get stronger."

:-:-:-:-:

"Move Jiraiya." Tsunade muttered. "You're blocking the view and smushing me."

Jiraiya mumbled back. "You're the one hogging half the screen. This information is just as important to me as it is to you."

Tsunade smacked him. "Just shut up and listen."

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Get stronger? He's strong enough as it is. _"Why would you need to get stronger?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes shutting for a moment. "Water?"

"Oh." Naruto got up and got Sasuke some water. "So... why do you want revenge?" _Finally I'm getting real answers out of him._

"He killed them."

Naruto tilted his head slightly. _Is he talking about...?_ "Who killed them Sasuke?"

Sasuke bite his lip before answering. "Aniki..."

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade and Jiraiya are having too much fun with this, and yay for drugged Sasuke!

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for drugged, and crranky Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

_I thought so..._ "Will you tell me what happened?" _I'm probably pushing my luck._

"He killed them. Everyone. I watched." Sasuke mumbled. "Made me."

"He... made you watch?"

"Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Mangekyou Sharingan. So, what did you see?"

"Aniki killed everyone. Over and over. Couldn't move, couldnt stop him. It lasted forever."

Naruto tensed slightly. _He made Sasuke watch him kill everyone. Over and over?_

"Hate him." Sasuke murmured, tears pricking his eyes. "I hate him."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and blinked a few times. _Are those tears in his eyes?_ Naruto blinked a few more times. _Sasuke.._. Slowly, he placed his hand over Sasuke's. _Why didn't he tell anyone sooner?_

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade stared unblinking at the screen. "Ten ryo says Naruto hugs him in the next ten minutes."

"Twenty says it's in the next ten seconds..."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke closed his eyes, a few tears escaping. "Hate him."

_Sasukue..._ Naruto bit his lip when it started to tremble. Getting up, he carefully huged Sasuke._ I wish he had told someone sooner. All this time, who knew he'd been through all that... _Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade and held out his hand. "Pay up."

"I owe you, now shut up."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke blinked. "Naruto?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"Hurt, didn't want to admit weakness." He didn't really mind Naruto hugging him. It felt kinda nice.

"It's not weak..." _Not with what you've been through._ "You should have told someone. Anyone."

"I told you."

"I'm glad you told me."

"Yeah." Sasuke closed his eyes, tired and warm. He grimaced. His seal was starting to sting.

Naruto tilted his head slightly. He glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. _Something doesn't seem right._

"Ow..." Sasuke groaned lowly. The pain of the seal was getting worse.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

"Neck hurts..." he bit his lip to keep from whimpering. It burned.

"Neck." _Hey isn't that where.._. Naruto blinked. _Oh great. Not now_.

Sasuke made another pained sound, the curse seal acting up. He started to sweat, body trembling.

Naruto pulled away slowly. _The curse seal must be acting up again_. He watched Sasuke. _He's starting to look bad again._

Sasuke cried out in pain, body seizing. The curse seal was starting to spread along his body. His Saringan activated.

Naruto jolted up and backed away slightly. "Sasuke?"

Jiraiya got up quickly. "That's a bad thing."

Tsunade was already up and heading for Sasuke. She did what she can to keep his injuries from getting aggravated. "Get out." she told Naruto.

"But..."

Jiraiya pulled Naruto out of the room before entering it.

"Hey!"

Jiraiya shut the door.

"I figured out what's causing it to react so badly." Tsunade tried to pull away enough chakra to impede the curse seal's progress.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke. "That hug. He let himself be at ease, complete ease. In his state dropping his mental guard for a minute is enough to set that damn thing off." Jiraiya suddenly muttered, "He must have liked that hug..."

"You make it sound like he got off on it." Tsunade mumbled as she worked on Sasuke's chakra.

Jiraiya shrugged. "He might have."

Once the curse seal was under control and fading, Tsunade straitened. "I doubt it. Not with the anesthesia in his body. It was probably just the fact it was comforting." _Sad that something as small as being relaxed and content would set it off._

"If that's the case, that's another bet you've lost. I told you he'd enjoy it."

"I only made one bet with you, and that was for the hug."

"No, no. I bet you double or nothing he'd enjoy it."

"It doesn't count as a bet unless I agree." Now that it was over, she pulled the blanket over his body. Soothing his bangs back, she sighed. "What's the seal doing now?"

Jiraiya went over to Sasuke and looked at the seal. "Moving back to dormancy. Can't say for sure if that did any damage. It doesn't look like it spread further though; still seems possibly reversible."

"Is there any way you could make a temporary seal."

"Strong enough to control this, for how long?"

"Long enough until he's able to fight it off like before."

"I can try."

"Good. Will chakra binding do any good?" she asked.

"It might help a bit."

"Do it. I'll go reassure Naruto."

"Have fun. He's not going to be in a good mood."

"I know." Tsunade grumbled, opening the door and shutting it once she was on the other side.

Naruto tried to get to the door before it shut. "Hey, what's going on in there? Is Sasuke alright? What happened?"

"He's fine. Jiraiya's binding Sasuke's chakra so it will be harder for his seal to activate."

_How the heck did they know anything was wrong anyway? It's not like I called for help._ He narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. _How did they?_

"Clam down. He'll be fine and you'll be able to see him again once Jiraiya's done binding his chakra."

_There's just no way they could have known. The door was shut_. Naruto tapped his foot and thought.

"What were you doing when the curse seal started to react?"

_I was... I can't tell her that_. "I got him to talk about why he went to Orochimaru, and about his past."

"What did he say?" _Lying little brat. I know what you did._

"He went to Orochimaru because he said he needed to get stronger, for revenge. Because of what his brother did."

"Anything else?"

"He said his brother made him watch it over and over again." Naruto looked down slightly and clenched his fist. "He said he couldn't do anything..."

"He was eight. There wasn't much he could do against Itachi."

"He said his brother used something on him." Naruto thought. "M... uh... M... M something. Mangy? Nah. Manga? No, no. That's not it. Mange... Mangekyou Sharingan! That's what it was!"

"I'm well aware of that brat."

"How did you know that?"

"I've read the reports of the Uchiha massacre. They were quite detailed."

"How detailed?" Naruto asked.

"More than I wanted to know." Tsunade smacked him.

Naruto winced. "What was that for?"

"For taking advantage of Sasuke when he was drugged."

"What are you talking..." _HOW DOES SHE KNOW?_

"You told me he told you, idiot."

_Oh good. Then she doesn't know about ... _"IT WAS HARDLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM! I think it did him some good to tell someone." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Under what other circumstances would he tell you?"

Naruto looked away and muttered, "I think he'd have told me eventually..."

Tsunade sighed. "He may have."

Jiraiya opened the door and stepped out of the room. Once he shut the door, he sighed. "That should do it for a while."

"Is he resting?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "He'll probably be sleeping in a few minutes. I doubt he'll remember any of it when he wakes up." Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. "You should get some rest yourself. You haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days."

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly._ I can't shake the thought. How did they know when to come into the room?_

"Go rest." Tsunade ordered. "You can see him in the morning."

"I'll rest once you two tell me how the hell you knew when to come into the room. It's not like I called for help or anything."

Jiraiya tried not to laugh. _He'll be furious._

"We have his chakra monitored." Tsunade explained. "Once it went off, we came."

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "Don't let her fool you. She had the entire room rigged."

Naruto blinked. _R-R-Rigged?_

Tsunade hit Jiraiya. "Idiot."

Jiraiya just laughed harder.

"Rigged! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"

"To make sure Sasuke stayed under control."

Jiraiya shook his head slightly and tried not to laugh harder. _She always was much better at covering her tracks than me._

"YOU SPIED ON Me!"

"Just because you're embarrassed about the hug..." Tsunade started.

Naruto twitched. _THEY SAW THAT TOO?_

Jiraiya held in the laugh that wanted to burst free at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Now go to get some rest. Sasuke will be fine." Tsunade reassured him.

Naruto grit his teeth. "Whose idea was all that?" _Just so I know who to pay back later._

"Jiraiya's."

"You went along with it Tsunade. You're just as guilty as me. You were almost bouncing off the walls when I said you should rig the room."

Naruto twitched again. _They're terrible. Both of them._

"Never mind that. Naruto, go get some rest."

Naruto crossed his arms.

"You heard her. Go on."

"Now Naruto." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto sighed and turned to leave. Once he was at the door, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "I told you he was a stubborn one."

"You can come back in the morning. Go."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled slightly. "You better be ready to let me in early!" with that, he left.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "So... Who was right?"

"Obviously you." The toad sannin sighed. "All my hard work. Oh well. At least I didn't make a bet on that."

"And what bet was that?"

"Just stating that unlike you, I only make bets when I know I'm going to win." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "So, when are you paying up?"

"The fact I let you in on the two should be payment enough." Tsunade was completely broke.

"If you can't actually pay, I'm sure I could think of some way for you to pay me back. Letting me in on it is hardly payment."

"I let you watch too, didn't I?" Tsunade asked.

"I could have watched even if you didn't let me."

"How? There aren't nay peep holes in this door."

"None that you're aware of."

"Shut up." Tsunade went back into the room to check on Sasuke now that his chakra was bound.

Sasuke lay still on his back, eyes shut. He was sleeping. The only signs of the chakra binds were a few seals on several key chakra points.

"How long should these last?"

Jiraiya followed Tsunade and looked Sasuke over. "Hopefully until he recovers. I've never had to deal with anything like this before so I can't be certain."

Tsunade nodded. "Inform Kakashi of the situation. Find out everything you can about the sharingan and possible effects."

"I'll take care of it."

"Good. Check up on Naruto while you're at it. Make sure he isn't secretly camping by the windows or something."

Jiraiya snorted slightly. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Make sure he isn't. Good night Jiraiya."

Jiraiya turned and waved slightly over his shoulder before leaving the room.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto returned early in the morning to see Sasuke. He sat quietly by the bed until Sasuke woke up. "Hey." He spoke quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Why can't I feel my chakra?" Sasuke demanded weakly. The lack of being able to feel his chakra made him exhausted.

"It had to be bound." the blond tilted his head slightly. "The curse seal was getting out of control yesterday."

"What happened?" He didn't remember anything.

"You don't remember? You talked more yesterday than you have in years at a time."

"What did I say?"

"You answered every question I asked. You even told me how you were planning to escape."

Sasuke grimaced. "What else?"

"You told me why you went to Orochimaru."

"That wasn't a secret." People knew, everyone did.

"You told me what your brother did."

"You already knew." The Uchiha massacre was far from being a secret.

"You told me what he did to you."

Sasuke was sure his heart skipped a beat.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Naruto asked.

"That's no one's business but my own."

"You told me you didn't want to admit weakness."

"It's none of your business."

"You had tears in your eyes when you said you hated him."

"What shit did they put into me?"

"For a few minutes after all that though, you were calm. For the first time in a while."_ Better not tell him what happened._

"What the fuck did they drug me with?"

Naruto shrugged. "I think I liked you better when you were on it though."

"So you like me when I'm hallucinating and drugged?" Sasuke snorted as well as he could with an oxygen mask.

"You seemed pretty lucid to me. Nicer too."

"I obviously wasn't in control of my actions."

"I'm starting to wonder."

Sasuke was silent and fuming.

"I'd tell you the rest if I was sure you wouldn't try to kill someone."

"I'm already going to kill you regardless." Dark gray eyes glared.

"Alright then. You let me hug you."

:-:-:-:-:

Poor Sasuke. He doesn't remember any of it. Naruto will take care of him though.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	6. Chapter 6

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Side note; the next chapter of Against Your Will, will be posted a few days late. This is because Faraway Dawn and I will be attending Tekkoshocon near Pittsburg Pa this weekend. If anyone goes, and sees a hyperactive Haku clinging to the arm of an exasperated Itachi; most likely being followed by a Bleach Shinigami; that would be us.

**Disclaimer**: We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for cranky Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

"What?"

"You. Let. Me. Hug. You."

"I can hardly fight back." Sasuke argued.

"That was when you calmed down."

"I was drugged."

"You didn't calm down till after I hugged you." _Then of course you kinda went nuts on me._

"I was drugged. I didn't know what I was doing."

Naruto muttered, "If I didn't know you so well, I'd have said you enjoyed it."

"At least you know me that well."

If I didn't know myself so well I'd think I enjoyed it. "You enjoyed it." Naruto mumbled. _But he was upset. I was just trying to comfort him._

"You enjoyed it." Naruto mumbled. 

"I was drugged."

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better."

"If I wasn't drugged, would I have enjoyed it?" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "You aren't drugged now if you really want to find out."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." Sasuke could barely move.

"You can barely move Sasuke. You couldn't kill me right now if you tried. Besides, I'd only do it if you were crying again."

"I don't cry."

"Everyone does."

"I haven't since I was a child."

"You cried yesterday. Yeah, yeah. I know you were drugged; but you cried as soon as you started talking about everything that happened."

"Then you won't be seeing it again."

"I honestly can't figure how you can keep acting so tough. With everything you've been through." Naruto looked away slightly. "If anyone has a right to cry around here it would certainly be you."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

Sasuke's eyes were venomous. "I don't need your fucking pity."

"Maybe not but you really need to be smacked upside the head a few times."

"Shut up and get the fuck out." He hated not being able to move and leave himself.

"Is it really that bad that I know?" Naruto got up slowly. "If it were me, I'd probably have told you sooner."

"I'm not you." Sasuke looked away.

"I know. I still would have told you though; because you're closer to me than anyone else here. No one else knows what it's like being alone."

"We're not the only orphans in the world."

"I know, but most of them haven't been through what we have."

Sasuke snorted. "So we both grew up alone. So what? Lots of people are alone."

"But you weren't always alone." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You can beat the crap out of me when you're better but I'm just guessing, that out of your entire family, you were closest to your brother; weren't you?"

"What the fuck should it matter who I was close to?"

I thought so. "No one gets over something like that. No one."

"Am I acting like I'm over it idiot?" Sasuke glared at him. _The fuck would I be dedicating my life to killing him if I was over it?_

"I don't think killing him will change it is what I'm saying. It's just one more person you used to care for gone." Naruto shrugged slightly. "But then again how would I know right?"

Sasuke snorted. "What would you know?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a lot more observant than people give me credit for you know."

Sasuke merely snorted again. "Just because you know more about my past, doesn't mean you know a thing about me."

"I can wait until you're drugged up again if you won't tell me on your own."

"You want to know my life's story now?" He raised a delicate eyebrow.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I guess I do."

"You're not finding out anytime soon."

I figured. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

Tsunade knocked on the door. Without waiting for an answer, she entered, carrying a tray with rice, broth, and juice on it. "Good morning. How are we doing today?" She gave the tray to Naruto. "Make sure he eats it. Shove it down his throat if you have to." she gave Sasuke a quick checkup as she spoke.

Shove it down his throat if I have to. "Uh, ok."

"No way in hell." The Uchiha jerked away from Tsunade.

"Shut up and take it like a man. I'll be back later. Make sure he eats." she reminded Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "I'll make him eats it."

Sasuke glared. He wasn't going to make it the least bit easy.

Naruto went over to the bed side and sat down. "You aren't going to be nice and just eat it are you?"

Sasuke glared darkly, lips shut.

"You'll get better faster, and you can attempt one of your crazy escape plans."

Sasuke still glared. He was getting nutrition through the IV. That would be enough for now.

"Alright now." Naruto attempted to feed Sasuke. "Come on, open up. Just eat please? You don't want me force feeding you like when I made you drink the water right?"

Sasuke gave him a look as if to say, 'put that spoon anywhere near me and I'll bite your fingers off.'

"Come on." Naruto pushed the spoon towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head away.

Naruto moved the spoon. "Come on. Quit being such an idiot and eat."

"No." The Uchiha continued to avoid the spoon.

Naruto stubbornly continued to move the spoon. "Come on. Don't make me just stuff the damn thing in your mouth."

Sasuke glared, not going to cooperate at all.

Pain in the ass, I swear. "Fine." Naruto stuffed the spoon into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke coughed, refusing to swallow.

"Just swallow it."

Sasuke glared.

Naruto crossed his arms before preparing another spoon full. "Come on. Swallow."

The message in his eyes was clear; make me.

Naruto grumbled. "I think I really do like you better on drugs." He stuffed another spoonful in Sasuke's mouth. "Just swallow the damn stuff Sasuke."

Still glaring, Sasuke reluctantly swallowed. He could only hold so much in his mouth.

"There, see? That wasn't too difficult. Why do you have to make everything a total pain?" Naruto held out another spoonful.

Sasuke continued glaring, but kept eating. The faster he ate, the faster this would be over with.

He's actually eating. Heh, my persistence pays off again!

Sasuke was only able to eat about half of it before stopping. It had been several days since he had eaten, and he couldn't handle too much.

"Done?" _He'll get a lot better much faster if he eats like this later too._

"Yes."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. You know if you keep eating like this, keep resting, and quit putting up a damn fight all the time; you'll recover in no time."

"What's Tsunade planning to do with me?"

Naruto thought. "Now that you mention it, I don't really know."

"She hasn't planned a punishment yet?" he wondered if she was taking her time to make it as horrible as possible.

"Not that I'm aware of. She's been busy trying to get you to recover."

Sasuke stared at his blanket, thinking of the possible and most likely punishments.

I wonder if they really will punish him. He's really not himself when that curse seal acts up.

Tsunade came back inside to inspect the tray. "How much did he fight?" She was a bit impressed with how much Sasuke ate.

"He wasn't as bad as he could have been." Naruto answers.

"Good boy."

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going to determine how much the curse seal controls your actions. What comes after that is undecided for now."

"The seal does not control me." Sasuke glared.

"Of course it doesn't." Tsunade ignored Sasuke as he bristled. "Your fate will not be decided until later Uchiha."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, then glanced at Sasuke.

"Jiraiya will come by later. When he gets here, leave and stay away for at least two hours." Tsunade told Naruto.

"What for? What's going to take two hours?" Naruto asked.

"You getting some fresh air." The Hokage answered.

"Oh so it's fine for you to eavesdrop on me but I can't stick around and do it to you?"

"You still haven't filled out the report like I asked brat." Tsunade pointed out.

"I was getting to it..."

"If two hours is too much, you could always wait until you're done with your mission report." Though it would take him at least three or four hours.

Naruto crossed arms.

"Two hours. Go visit Iruka or something."

"Two hours." Naruto mumbled. _But that's a long time._

"Stop looking like it's the end of the world. And don't give Jiraiya any trouble when he shows up."

Naruto looked away and grumbled. "Fine..."

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Be good." She turned to Sasuke. "Same to you. If you give Jiraiya any trouble, I'm giving you the same sedative as yesterday."

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. _I'd pay money to have her put him under the same sedative. He was nicer._

"Actually, keep being a brat and I'll give it to you anyways. It was certainly entertaining watching you and Naruto."

Sasuke shot her a death glare.

Naruto twitched slightly.

"Jiraiya will be by soon. Behave yourselves." Tsunade left the room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has an evil streak in her."

"It's not a streak, it's a soul." Sasuke mumbled.

"She's not all bad. Spying yesterday though, that was bad."

Sasuke looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She saw EVERYTHING."

"I have no memory of what she saw." Sasuke reminded the blond.

Naruto began to count off on fingers. "She saw you be a smart ass, not that, that's anything new. She saw you cry, and she saw me hug you."

"None of which counts."

"I wouldn't put it past her to black mail you with it."

"She could do far worse."

"There's something worse than all of Konoha seeing you cry, me hug you, and you enjoying it?"

"I was drugged. It's the same as being under mind control."

"She wouldn't tell anyone you were drugged."

"It wouldn't need to be said."

I swear he has a comeback for everything. "I bet some people wouldn't care."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't care what people think."

"If you don't care what people think why do you try to keep up the tough guy routine?"

"Because I know I was drugged."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't think you're really as tough as you make yourself out to be."

"Why should I care what you think? You're always wrong."

"I've been right before."

"Not about this."

"I think I am."

Sasuke just shrugged and looked away.

Stubborn as hell. Naruto muttered. "I hope Tsunade does drug you again. She's right. It was more entertaining."

"However you get your kicks."

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. _Maybe two hours away will do me some good._

"If I annoy you so much, why don't you leave?" He made such a big deal about two mere hours.

"I can handle it."

"So well that two hours is too much?"

Naruto mimicked Sasuke's silence out of slight annoyance.

Sasuke leaned back, sighing. He wasn't so tired anymore, and now with less drugs in his system; achy.

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya went to Tsunade's office and stood in the doorway. "So, is Sasuke still being a brat or is he going to behave when I go in there?"

"Depends what you're going to do to him. He's mostly just pouting right now." Tsunade was 'doing' her paperwork; not drawing abstract chibi's on the borders of the important documents.

"Pouting I can handle. I had a few words with Kakashi."

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked.

"He wants to know if at some point he can come see Sasuke. He's promised to keep quiet about Sasuke being here." Jiraiya crossed his arms. "He seemed worried. When I asked about what the Sharingan might be doing he said it's entirely possible that though it's slowing the curse seal down, it's just sending more power to it each time it activates. He said if we want to reverse it completely we'd need to do it soon."

"He has permission to see Sasuke. Did you let him know about Sasuke and Naruto?" Tsunade's lips twisted into an evil grin.

"Of course."

"What did he say." The chibis she were doodling didn't have the slightest resemblance to Naruto and Sasuke, and they very well weren't kissing.

"He wanted to know what took you so long to catch on. Apparently he thought it was pretty obvious."

"He's spent much more time with them than I have." She erased the chibis. "Go kick the brat out. Don't let him in before two hours are up, or you're finished. And get me if Sasuke needs medication."

Jiraiya nodded and went to the other room and opened the door. "Naruto." Jiraiya nodded to the door. "Out. Two hours at the least, now get going."

Naruto got up and glanced at Sasuke. "Be good." he tried not to laugh. "You wouldn't want Tsunade to drug you up again. Who knows what I could get you to say next time." Naruto left the room.

Sasuke glared at the door when Naruto left, then turned his glare to Jiraiya. "What do you want?"

:-:-:-:-:

Dun, dun, dun. The examination. What will Jiraiya discover now?

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!

"You enjoyed it." Naruto mumbled. "No one gets over something like that. No one." "Uh, ok." "Fine." Naruto stuffed the spoon into Sasuke's mouth. "I bet some people wouldn't care.". Naruto muttered. "I hope Tsunade does drug you again. She's right. It was more entertaining." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Side note; this chapter is dedicated to all those we met at Tekko! We only met one person who actually read this, but made a few more fans. Though, while Faraway Dawn went as Itachi, there were like four other Hakus, so I stripped out off half my clothes and became sexy no jutsu Haku... But yeah, this is dedicated to all those at Tekko, especially our Sasuke, who took yaoi pics with me and Faraway Dawn. I'm posting a link to those on my author's page as soon as I get them developed and up.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for naughty chibi Naruto and naughty chibi Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

"Just here to give you a checkup and to let you know Kakashi will probably be by later to see you."

Sasuke snorted. "You're not a medicnin."

"I don't need to be." Jiraiya went over to Sasuke. "I'm not exactly here for a medical checkup."

Sasuke leaned as far away as he could, glaring at the sannin through narrowed eyes. "What else is there?"

"I'm checking on that curse seal of yours. We might be able to reverse it completely."

"I don't want it reversed." If his chakra had not been bound, Sasuke's sharingan would have been flashing.

"You have no idea what it's doing to you, do you?"

"It's making me stronger and that's all that matters."

"You're losing your mind and soul to it."

Sasuke snorted; not caring or believing.

"If it isn't removed, it could go so far as to kill you. I've had some of the most intelligent people working on figuring what it could do to you if it keeps drawing power from the sharingan. It'll draw until you have nothing left."

_That doesn't make sense. Why would Orochimaru-sama kill me when he has plans for me? He's lying._

"Ah, I know what that look means. Why would this thing kill me when Orochimaru still plans to use me?" Jiraiya laughed darkly. "I don't think Orochimaru had a single clue this would happen."

Sasuke snorted and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to humor the man any longer.

"If he had a clue this would happen he probably never would have put the damn thing on you to begin with."

Sasuke ignored him, thought he was otherwise behaving.

"You should be aware that if we find a way to reverse it, and Tsunade gives the ok to do it, we'll reverse it."

_No surprise._ Sasuke knew it was coming.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, and Tsunade will probably have my head for telling you; but if it could be reversed," _And our theories are all correct..._ "she might be able to reinstate you as a Konoha ninja. I think that's the course she'd prefer we be able to take."

"I have no desire to return to Konoha." _I can't get off that easily._

"Why not?"

Sasuke gave him a 'you have to ask' look.

"Tell me; exactly why wouldn't you want to come back? I want to hear it directly from you. And spare me your sarcasm."

Sasuke bit back a comment to keep from having the drug from yesterday. "There's nothing for me here."

"Nothing?"

"I answered your question."

"You're not getting off that easily. Go on, explain. You have friends here; a few good ones who were worried sick about you. One who hasn't eaten much in days and has gone out of his way to make sure you recover. You say you have nothing here?"

"Nothing I care about."

"And what can Orochimaru offer that you do care about?"

"Why are you asking questions you know the answers to?" _It's no secret._

_Because we need to know your state of mind. We need to hear it all from you before we make any decisions_. "Like I said, I need to hear it from you when you aren't under the influence of drugs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Power."

"Power you need for revenge?"

"What else?"

Jiraiya shook his head slightly. "A real man earns his power." _I wonder how mentally stable he would be after his revenge? The last link to his family would be dead. The person I hear he looked up to most as a child, gone. I wonder, what would he do afterward? Given his mental state I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to take his own life._

"I am earning it."

"You won't succeed this way."

"I won't succeed if I stay in Konoha."

"I beg to differ. Your chances of success are much better if you are here."

Sasuke snorted, not believing him.

"As much as I am not fond of saying this... Konoha made your brother, skill wise, what he is. We trained him, and he learned well. If you want to be at the least his equal we are the ones who can make you his equal. If you want to defeat him you'll have to go the extra mile on your own, just keep in mind that as clever as Orochimaru is, power wise, he's nothing compared to Itachi. If you want your revenge, Orochimaru isn't going to be able to help you."

The Uchiha's body was tense. His face darkened at the mention of his brother's name.

"Those are your choices kid: Konoha or Orochimaru. There's a reason Orochimaru is using you right now. Like it or not, it's because Itachi is too much for him to handle."

Pale hands fisted the blanket, trembling in anger. Sasuke was trying to control himself.

_Might have crossed a bit of a line, but someone had to tell him._

When Sasuke spoke, his voice was even, though his fury was obvious. "Do whatever the fuck it is you need to do and leave."

Jiraiya checked on Sasuke's curse seal. _Yep, I struck a nerve_. "Try to behave yourself when Kakashi comes to visit. I'll try to keep Naruto out of your hair as long as possible but you know he'll be back later." Jiraiya got up and left the room, returning to Tsunade's office. As soon as the door was closed, he let out a slow breath.

Tsunade looked up from her scribbles of shirtless chibi Naruto and chibi Sasuke who were making out. "Need me to give him a sedative?"

"I think we should let him fume for a while. I think I really struck a nerve in there, but someone had to do it. Better me than Naruto."

"What did you tell him?" she hadn't been watching the room. She was too busy doodling.

"I told him if he really wants his revenge, Orochimaru can't help him. Konoha trained Itachi. We gave him everything he needed to become what he is. If Sasuke is willing to go the extra miles Konoha could make him just as good as Itachi. I told him that he should keep in mind that by comparison, power wise, Orochimaru is nothing compared to Itachi."

Tsunade let out a breath. "You pissed him off."

"It seemed to actually sink in. I didn't really piss him off until I told him the truth about why Orochimaru is using him. Yeah he looked ready to kill when I told him it was because Orochimaru can't handle Itachi."

"Glossing over other details?" Taking a few pens, she started to color the chibis in.

"Maybe a bit. You can tell him the other reasons. Kid should know everything that's going on, I just told him one reason. Knocked him out of his little daze even if it," Jiraiya moved closer to the desk and tilted his head, "pissed him off a bit... Is that what I think it is?"

"Is what, what you think it is?"

"Are you really drawing, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Nope." Tsunade scribbled them out.

"You were."

"So?"

"I guess I just have to ask, why?"

"I was bored and this was amusing."

_Bored_. Jiraiya tried not to laugh.

"And I suppose you haven't written any stories yet?"

Jiraiya crossed arms. After a few moments pause, he pulled one out. "This is the only one worth reading."

Tsunade snatched it. "Go warn Kakashi before he arrives." She was already skimming through it.

"Hey, I haven't finished that."

"You shouldn't be working on this anyway. You should be focusing on reversing the seal."

"You shouldn't be doodling. You should be focusing on getting Sasuke into good enough shape for me to begin reversing the seal."

"I'm doing all I can. The body can only heal so fast when in that condition."

Jiraiya thought from a moment before looking at Tsunade. "How long until he can move around a bit?"

"He can already move with assistance, he's just too sedated right now."

"How long until he can move a bit more on his own?"

"If the drugs were out of the system, he'd be well enough to walk with crutches tomorrow."

Jiraiya nodded. "Get him to that point by the end of the week. He's going to need all the strength he has for what I think I can do."

"What are you planning?"

"Reverse the seal one level at a time. If I reverse it all at once he'll be worse off than he is now. If I do it one level at a time he'll slowly regain more control, it will use less energy, and he'll be able to get used to running on his own strength again."

Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya spoke. "Would you like me to take him off the sedatives as well?"

"Yeah. Just get ready to put him back on them at any time. Just incase he reacts badly."

"I'll lower it gradually then. I'll also get several jounin to guard his room. Even with his chakra sealed, his chances of escape are likely."

"I think we should have Kakashi help look after him. Naruto told me Sasuke liked Kakashi... actually is willing to talk to Kakashi without being threatened."

"Though that may have changed, I'll assign him." Tsunade agreed.

"Well lets face it, Kakashi has the most experience when it comes to dealing with Sasuke's attitude. He'll be useful either way."

Tsunade nodded, leaning back and sighing. "How long ago did you send Naruto away?"

"About two and a half hours ago. I'm surprised he's not back yet."

Tsunade waved her hand. "I locked him out. He can't come back in until I release it."

"You went so far as to lock him out?"

"He would have forced his way in as soon as two hours were up. I wanted to make sure you had enough time."

Jiraiya nodded. "I owe you. I don't think I could have accomplished anything with him bouncing around asking me what I was doing."

Tsunade nodded back, handing the papers to him. "By the way, your story's off."

Jiraiya frantically looked it over. "It is? What part?"

"Naruto's seme."

Jiraiya stopped, looking at Tsunade.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll fix it right away."

"You thought that Sasuke was seme?"

"He has the more dominant personality."

"Who would be the one to make all the moves in the relationship?"

Jiraiya mused over it. "The intelligent ones? Sasuke. The rest of them?" With a sigh, Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto."

"See?"

"You know that if either of them found out you were sitting here playing match maker they would both try to kill you."

"I'm not playing matchmaker. I'm just nudging them in the right direction. They'll thank me later."

The white haired man had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Go see if Kakashi has arrived yet. If he has, make sure he has enough time with Sasuke before you let Naruto in."

"Right. Mortifying as it may sound, you should keep Naruto occupied."

"Well, I do have a few D rank missions I could give him. Send him up here and check on Sasuke. Send Kakashi here when he's done."

"He's not going to like this." He left to get Naruto.

Tsunade quickly hid the chibi drawings as Naruto entered.

"You wanted to see me?" _When can I see Sasuke? I mean, it's been more than two hours._

"I thought you'd like to know what Sasuke's treatment would be. But if not..." she sighed dramatically.

"No! Tell me!"

"Jiraiya is going to reverse the effects of the seal level by level."

"He can do it?" Naruto asked, hopeful. "He can really reverse it?"

"It's going to take a long time, and be very hard on Sasuke's mind and body; but it should work." Tsunade assured him.

"And Sasuke, he'll be alright at the end of it? He won't have to worry about the seal anymore?"

"He shouldn't. And he will be fine once he fully recovers. While he's recovering though, he'll be very vulnerable, mentally and physically."

Naruto nodded. "I'd bet. He's so used to the strength the seal gives him, he won't be used to his own for a while."

"Right, though I'm more worried about his mental status."

The blond looked at Tsunade curiously. "Well, what do you mean?"

"Sasuke's mind has been twisted by the seal. He'll have to get used to functioning without it influencing his mind."

"I thought it might be affecting his mind but how much is it affecting him?"

"It's influencing his every thought."

"It's... it's that strong?"

"If we don't reverse it soon, it would corrupt his mind and eventually kill him."

Naruto's stared at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Kill him?" he shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would it kill him? It can't be that strong."

"It's having an adverse reaction with his sharingan. While the sharingan slows down the process, it also allows the curse seal to more fully take over."

"So... so all this time when everyone thought it was nothing to worry about, it's been getting stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Everyone said it was nothing to worry about! How come no one noticed how bad it was before it got to this point?"

"It probably didn't start advancing until Sasuke reached stage two, when he left."

Naruto sighed. "And I doubt he cared it was getting worse if it meant he was getting stronger."

"Not with the seal effecting his every thought."

_Affecting his every thought. It's so hard to believe it could really do that_. He glanced over his shoulder toward the room Sasuke was in.

"Jiraiya's still with him Naruto. You'll have to wait a little longer."

Naruto whined. "How much longer?"

"As long as it takes him. Kakashi will have some time alone with him as well when he arrives."

"How long am I going to have to wait?"

"I don't know. Be patient brat. You've been alone with him much more than anyone else."

"So? I'm worried about him. That's all." The blond crossed his arms.

"I know Naruto." She sighed. "I assure you, he's fine. And if anything happens, I'll tell you." The was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Kakashi opened the door and nodded to Tsunade. "Heard you had one of my old students here." He turned a gray eye at Naruto. "But apparently you have two."

"You can take this one with you when you go. He won't leave." Tsunade informed the jounin.

"Hasn't changed much."

"He's right through the door." Tsunade gestured to the side. "Jiraiya's in there with him."

Kakashi nodded. "Is it really as bad as Jiriaya said?"

Tsunade nodded with a sigh. "You might as well start on your report while you're waiting." she said to Naruto.

Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Kakashi chuckled slightly. _I guess some things just never change_. He went to the other room and knocked.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke's stubborn. Next is Kakashi's turn to try and talk some sense into him.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	8. Chapter 8

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Faraway Dawns would like to point out she didn't edit, because she's a review whore.

Disclaimer: We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for weak Sasuke and cunning Kakashi.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was still glaring at Jiraiya, when someone knocked at the door. _Probably Kakashi._

"That should be Kakashi." Jiraiya got up and opened the door. "Ah, right on time." Jiraiya glanced over at Sasuke. "Try to be nice to him since you've been giving everyone else attitude." he turned back to Kakashi. "All yours." he muttered through teeth before leaving the room. "I don't know how you ever put up with this kid."

With Jiraiya gone from the room, Sasuke turned his glare to Kakashi, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"Just coming to see how you were doing. I heard you were back and apparently not very well." _He's different alright. Never heard him speak to me like that before._

Sasuke snorted. "Just give me whatever lecture you have and leave."

"Not really here for a lecture." Kakashi leaned against the wall. "Of course if you want one I could always give you one."

"Then why are you here?"

"I already told you, just to see how you were doing. I wanted to ask you something too. As long as you answer me honestly, because I'll know if you're lying, I'll keep my business here short. How's that sound?"

"What do you want?"

"Two things really. First, how much stronger do you think you've become since leaving?"

"Stronger than I would have been if I had stayed."

"Hardly, but I expected that answer. And second, recently have you found yourself thinking one thing, then suddenly thinking another? Or perhaps doing one thing, then the next thing you know, doing something else?"

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "You think I'm losing my mind?"

"You have then?"

"Once or twice." Sasuke shrugged. He didn't notice most of the time when he did do it. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because it means the curse seal is taking over parts of your mind and controlling them without your knowledge. Your sharingan slows it down and that's probably why you don't notice when it's happening. You become more violent when it happens, you also become stronger, but your mind and soul are paying the price. You'll probably say you don't care, but you won't live very long if it's not stopped."

Sasuke kept his gaze. _It doesn't matter. I only have to live long enough to kill him._

"Jiraiya thinks it's only a matter of months if it keeps progressing. If he stops it now you should be fine."

"I don't want it stopped."

"You don't care that this will kill you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's long enough."

"Sasuke, right now do you think you could kill Orochimaru if you tried?"

"No." Sasuke wasn't stupid.

"How about in the next month or so?"

"I doubt it matters since you seem insistent on keeping me here."

"Do you understand what I was getting at?"

"You're trying to tell me that I'll die before I'm strong enough to exact my revenge." Sasuke answered.

"If you don't have that seal removed, yes. That's exactly what I am saying."

"And in the months passing, while it will kill me, it will also make me much stronger."

"And weaker at the same time."

"I will reach my goal. That's all that matters."

Kakashi shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Your body may become strong enough to put up a fight but your mind certainly won't be strong enough. I don't exactly like having to say it this way but I don't know if you'd be able to last more than a minute,. Depending on how such a fight would go, you may not last a second."

Sasuke snorted. _Does he think that lies will bend my will?_

"You and I know exactly what can happen in the span of a second, and you know that your physical body is not what you need to survive that second."

Sasuke's body tensed. "You're not going to change my mind."

I think I've already started to. "Not easily I'm sure. You've become even more stubborn than Naruto."

"From what I understand, it doesn't matter what I want; that the reversal will be done despite my wishes."

"Probably. Despite what you might think Sasuke, no one here wants to see you die."

"My life is no one's concern but my own."

"I suppose I expected you to say something like that."

"Then why are you here if you know everything I'm going to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Hoping to make you see the bigger picture, that's all."

"I know what you want me to do and think. That this curse is destroying me, that I should just willingly let it be reversed, stay here and reinstate as a Konoha, and put happiness and friends up above my list of killing Aniki on my list of goals for life, if I even continue to try and kill Itachi."

"I just don't want to see you race to your death. None of your friends want to see that either. You need to keep a future in mind when you plan those goals for life. Between life and revenge, life should always hold more value."

Sasuke frowned, not believing him at all. _Life has no value if I can't kill him._

"I know that doesn't make much sense to you now, but it will. Get your revenge and it will be a more painful truth to accept at that moment. But sometimes that's the only way to learn."

"It's ironic. You lecture me about avenging my clan, when the death of your precious people haunt you just as much as mine do."

"No sense denying that. I'm just telling you some things you should know that took me far too long to learn. You wouldn't want to end up too much like me would you?"

"I am nothing like you, nor will I ever be."

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "More like me than you think."

"That's not much." Sasuke turned away. He was sick of visitors.

Kakashi pushed away from the wall. "Well I suppose I should leave you alone for a while. Maybe some of what I said will sink in. Better find something to keep Naruto occupied long enough for you to get some rest or he'll be back within an hour or so, and you really look like you've had enough of people for the day."

Sasuke didn't respond. He was silently stewing in his mind. How much longer until his wounds healed so he could escape?

"Try to rest while you can. I'll probably be back within the next few days." Kakashi left the room and shut the door. He rubbed his head slightly. _Well that wasn't all that bad. Can't see what all the fuss was about._

Naruto had been sent to another room to do his report. "How was he?" Tsunade asked.

"Not as bad as Jiraiya was making him out to be. Though at first he didn't quite seem himself."

"What do you mean?"

"When he first spoke to me it kind of surprised me. Never heard him speak like that to me before. Not like him at all."

"What do you mean not like him? The manner he spoke? What he said?"

" A bit of both." Kakashi answered. "He's not usually rude, unless he's speaking to Naruto."

"The rudeness could just be fatigue and built up annoyance towards the situation." Tsunade pointed out.

"Don't think I'd ever seen him glare at me like that before either. I've earned my fair share of them sure, but it wasn't normal for him."

"Does he know we're defiantly going to reverse the seal?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's very aware that it will be done against his wishes. Jiraiya didn't tell you how long Sasuke would have before the seal kills him, did he?"

"No, just a vague idea."

"He's got a month or two; three if he's lucky."

Tsunade looked at him, shocked. "Only that long?"

"Only that long. I think maybe he's considering a few of the things I said."

"We can only hope." Tsunade sighed. "Don't let Naruto know exactly how much time Sasuke has. He's thinking somewhere along six months or a year right now."

The jounin nodded. "You aren't at all curious what it was I said to him? I have to warn you he'll probably be in a rotten mood because of it. But I think he caught what I was getting at with it all."

"What mental damage did you unleash upon him?"

"When I told him how much time was left he didn't seem to care. I asked if he could kill Orochimaru if he tried, he said no. I asked if he could within the next month or so, he didn't say it but you could tell he would have said no. He knew exactly what I meant when I asked it. He went on saying he just needed to live long enough to kill Itachi, that even while the seal is killing him it would make him stronger. While that would physically be the case, his mind gets weaker and weaker. Itachi only needs a second to do the damage. And I told him his physical body isn't what he needs to fight Itachi. I reminded him of all that could happen in a second. That seemed to knock a bit of sense into him."

"We're progressing by centimeters, aren't we? How long do you think he needs before we sic Naruto on him?"

Kakashi tried not to laugh. "Not sure. I'd recommend not letting Naruto see Sasuke for a day or so. Hard as that might be on Naruto, Sasuke needs some time to calm down, think, and rest."

"All right," Tsunade agreed, "but I'm telling him it was your suggestion."

"That's fine. If need be, I can find some things to keep him occupied in the meantime also."

"Don't be too cruel. He already had to spend the night away from Sasuke. It's driving him crazy."

He tilted his head. "Crushing that bad is he?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." she sighed as she heard the slamming on the door. "Come in brat."

Naruto opened the door. "I'm done! Can I see Sasuke now?"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. _Crushing much worse than I thought._

Tsunade shook her head. "You can see him in the morning brat. He needs to rest for now."

"The morning? You said I could see him when I was done though!"

"He's exhausted and needs rest, and time alone to think." Not to mention... "It was Kakashi's suggestion."

Kakashi turned to Naruto before he began to argue. "You'll have to trust me on this. He's going to need his strength for the seal to be reversed."

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Kakashi. "Will that be starting soon?"

"In three days as long as he's strong enough."

"Three days..." Naruto nodded before tilting his head. "I thought he would have to recover longer before this started though."

"It's better to get started as soon as possible to make sure his body has enough time to adjust between level reductions." Tsunade explained.

"That's the only reason?"

_Sharper than he was_. Kakashi glanced at Tsunade.

"We also don't want the seal to progress any further than it has before we start reversing it." she was pulling things out her butt now.

_Guess that makes sense.._. Naruto nodded.

"Now get out of here brat. You can come back in the morning; no earlier than nine."

"No earlier than nine..."

"It's not that hard Naruto. You spent last night away from him."

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm sure Kakashi could keep you busy if you're having difficulties." Tsunade offered.

"He'll probably send me on stupid errands." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto nodded slightly. _It's really all I have right now. Everything else is being taken care of._

Tsunade sighed. "I don't care what you do, but go on Naruto. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh alright." the blond crossed his arms and left muttering to self.

:-:-:-:-:

"Is it done for now Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. She had helped reverse the first level of Sasuke's curse seal.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah for now. Kid needs to rest now."

"When should he be waking up?" Tsunade started to clean up the room.

"I'd suggest he sleep the whole day, but he'll probably be up in an hour or so."

Tsunade nodded, giving Sasuke a mild pain killer. "That won't stop Naruto."

"Of course not. I'll see if Kakashi can get him something to do for the day. The kid really needs to rest."

Tsunade sighed, pulling the blanket to better cover his body. "When will you reverse the next level?"

"He needs three days or so to recover, at the least. We'll have to gauge his reactions to this before we decide."

"He won't be happy when he wakes up, either of them." She was referring to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Of course not. They'll just have to deal with it."

Tsunade sighed again. "They never are. I'll go tell Naruto that the operation was a success." She closed the door once she was in the office.

Naruto forced himself not to pounce on Tsunade when she comes in the room. "So, how did it go? Is he doing alright?"

"He's fine. He needs to rest for the rest of the day though, so you wont be able to see him until tomorrow."

Naruto whined. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. He needs to rest so we can do this as soon as possible."

_Well I guess the sooner it's done the better._ "How much different will he be after what's been done already?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard to say. We'll have to wait and see."

"So I can't see him at all?"

Tsunade sighed. "Five minutes." she relented. "Then, you leave until tomorrow."

"Really? You'll give me five minutes?"

"Yes, but only five. And be quiet and don't wake him up."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped up.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke laid on the bed, peacefully sleeping. His face looked pale and he was unnaturally still.

Jiraiya left the room when Naruto entered and sat down by the bed. He glanced at Tsunade. "Feeling nice enough to give him a few minutes?"

"You say no to that face."

"I've done it plenty of times." Jiraiya tilted his head. "I think you've gone a bit soft."

"Maybe. But I don't regret it."

"Right. before I forget," Jiraiya held out the story and muttered, "edited and ready for your inspection." He tried not to grin.

Tsunade snatched it away, skimming, then sighed. "Just because Sasuke is uke, doesn't mean he's going to submit right away like that."

"I never said it was finished."

Tsunade chuckled, then took out the spying device and watched intently.

Jiraiya watched over Tsunade's shoulder. "You are aware, that reversing this seal is going to make the kid pretty emotional. Or at least less in control of it for a while, right?" _She was probably planning on it._

"Of course. I've warned Naruto already." Not that she went into detail or even gave him an accurate idea of what he'd be like.

"You told him Sasuke just might start crying at random?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade grinned evilly. "Nope."

:-:-:-:-:

Seal reversal step one finished. Don't you all want to know how Sasuke will be once he wakes up?

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	9. Chapter 9

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Faraway Dawns would like to point out she didn't edit, because she's a review whore.

Disclaimer: We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for delirious Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

"You want him to hug him again don't you?"

"That and more." Tsunade answered.

"You're terrible." Jiraiya muttered under his breath, "But Naruto will probably do it."

"Exactly. Now be quiet. I can't hear what Naruto's saying."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke looked peaceful. He laid unnaturally still, skin paler than Naruto had ever seen it. If not for the beeping of the heart monitor, he might have been mistaken for a corpse.

Naruto sat quietly in the room. _He's so... pale_. The blond tilted his head slightly and talked quietly. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were dead or something. I don't think I've ever seen you this still or pale before." he glanced at the heart monitor. _He's going to be wiped out for a few days I bet_.

Sasuke didn't move, aside from his chest raising ever so slightly with every inhalation.

Naruto rested his chin in hands. _I wonder what's going on in his head. Must be either blank or pretty damn peaceful for him to be sleeping as deeply as he is. Even with being exhausted he's never really been a peaceful sleeper._

:-:-:-:-:

"He's not saying anything." Tsunade noted after a few moments.

"He probably knows you're watching. That or by freak chance, he might be seriously trying to let Sasuke rest."

"More likely the second one." she looked at the clock. "It's been seven minutes."

"Thought you were only giving him five."

"I lost track of time waiting for him to say something." Tsunade stood, and opened the door. "It's been five minutes Naruto."

Naruto got up slowly. "Alright."

"You can see him tomorrow. He'll probably be awake by then."

He nodded. "Alright. What time should I wait till before I come?"

"Nine, but he may still be sleeping."

"Ok then. Nine." he glanced over at Sasuke before looking back at Tsunade. "Well then, I'll be back tomorrow." he left.

Tsunade closed the door behind her, watching Naruto leave peacefully. "Are you as disturbed as I am right now?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, that was a bit weird."

"He's in a lot deeper than we thought."

Jiraiya shook his head lightly. "I've never seen him so agreeable."

"This is going to make Sasuke's new emotional vulnerability much more interesting to say the least."

Jiraiya smacked his head lightly. "I should have known you'd think that. You really ARE enjoying this too much."

"Like you aren't getting any enjoyment out of watching this."

"I'm enjoying myself, but you are enjoying this way more than I am and you know it. You know." he glanced towards Sasuke's room. "The more I reverse the seal, the more emotional he's going to get. If Naruto hugs him again, I doubt Sasuke is going to object to it. He'll still be very aware of what's going on but he'll be so emotional I think he might enjoy it; a lot."

"And just what do you mean by 'a lot?'"

"I mean as in hugging back of his own free will, possibly admitting to liking it verbally." Jiraiya shruged. "Hard to say for sure how he'll react."

"Naruto's not going to know what hit him. I almost feel bad for those two."

"Except that you intend to enjoy every dramatic minute of it."

"Of course. I don't feel so bad that I won't enjoy it."

"If we do this in intervals of three days, Sasuke is going to be an emotional train wreck."

"Is there anyway there'll be enough time to put a few more days between reversals?"

"We can add a day or so at the most." Jiraiya answered.

"We really don't have much choice to protecting his emotional stability more, do we?"

"Not really. We can fix emotional instability, but we can't do a damn thing if that seal acts up again because he'll lose too much time."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "I understand. And it should take weeks at the least, for him to be fully rehabilitated."

"Once I've reversed the seal completely someone should tell him how close he was to dying. Without the seal affecting his thoughts, he's more likely to appreciate his mortality. Knowing how close he came to death and that Naruto is the reason he's going to live might do him some good."

"Before or after he regains any semblance to stability?"

"Somewhere in the middle."

Tsunade nodded, sitting down in her chair. "The brat better be grateful when this is all over."

"He probably will be." Jiraiya tilted his head. "After a bit of psych work of course. I mean, there's no doubt in my mind he'll need it. I should probably stay the night, just incase the seal becomes unstable."

"All right." The Hokage leaned back and yawned. "Wake me if you need anything."

Jiraiya watched Tsunade for a second, then headed back to Sasuke's room to keep an eye on him.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day, Tsunade watched the clock. And sure enough, as soon as it hit nine, there was a knock at the door. "Come in Naruto."

Naruto opened the door and walked into the room. "Is he still asleep?"

"He's awake. His mind is still groggy though, so he's not fully coherent."

"Will he throw a hissy fit if I see him?"

"He'll be close to how he was on that one sedative." Tsunade smirked evilly.

"Really?" Naruto glanced towards the room. "He wasn't half bad on that. At least he answered me when I asked him something."

"He'll answer all your questions; just be direct or he may not understand what you're saying."

The blond nodded. "Alright, so don't tell him to swallow his pride again?"

"Right. And be nice. He's an emotional wreck right now."

Naruto tilted his head. "Emotional wreck?"

"He's emotionally unstable, very unstable. The wrong words could have him bawling."

"Bawling as in bawling, bawling? Crying like there's no tomorrow bawling? Sasuke? Bawling?"

"I told you the seal would make him unstable."

"But that unstable?"

"Yes, so be gentle with him." She had to bite her lip a moment later to keep from bursting out in inappropriate laughter.

_Why does she look like she's going to laugh herself to death?_

Tsunade waved her hand. "Go on, go see him. I'll tell you when its time for you to leave."

Naruto nodded and headed into the room.

Sasuke was sitting in the bed, looking exhausted. There was a dazed look on his face. He turned when the door opened. "Naruto?"

_He spoke to me without me pestering him._ "Hey Sasuke." he went over to the chair and sat down. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." He was exhausted.

"I bet you are. You look exhausted. Other than that how do you feel though?"

"My head hurts."

"Tsunade can probably give you something to help with that."

"She has. it still hurts."

_It's probably his body reacting to the loss of power._ "You probably just need a few days to recover."

"From what?" Sasuke looked at him with furrowed brows.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Everything. Remember? I found you injured and brought you here to recover?"

Sasuke nodded. "But it's already been a few days, longer than that."

"You were in bad shape. It will take a while for you to completely recover."

"But it's already been a few days." Sasuke pointed out, confused.

"You're probably going to need a few months."

"Oh." That made sense.

"There will probably be a few weeks of feeling like this you know."

"Why so long?" his physical wounds were pretty much healed.

"Because you need to heal mentally too."

"Did I hurt my head?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't remember much about what happened the other day do you?"

"They gave me something that made me sleep, then I woke up and everything hurt."

"Do you feel weaker in general?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember what everyone was saying about the seal?"

"That it needed to be reversed." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded. "Do you remember why it has to be reversed?"

"No."

"It's killing you."

Sasuke looked at him, shocked. "What? I'm going to die?" he was starting to panic slightly.

Naruto shook his head. "You won't. You'll be fine once it's reversed."

"But..." Sasuke was remembering parts of what had been said. "It could."

Naruto looked at Sasuke intently.

Sasuke's hands fisted the blanket. "I... I can't die." he mumbled.

"You aren't going to die Sasuke. That's why I brought you here; so you could get help. So you would live."

A shaky hand reached towards his shoulder. "But you said it was killing me." Sasuke's fingers brushed against the seal, and his face wrinkled. A soft whimper of pain sounded as he drew his fingers away.

Naruto bit his lip for a second. "But it won't kill you. It's going to be completely reversed, then you'll recover completely. You'll be fine."

Sasuke hesitated. "But... the seal makes me stronger. That's why I feel so weak, the seal's going away."

"Once it's gone and you've recovered your natural strength will take over again. I heard Kakashi say you'll probably come out stronger at the end of all this anyway."

"How does he know. The seal's never been reversed before, has it?"

Naruto shook his head. "He's been studying it for days and he checked up on you a few times yesterday. He talked to me after he saw you."

"Orochimaru-sama spent years creating it. Kakashi has only a few days."

"Tsunade and Jiraiya have been working on it two. And let's face it, they know their stuff."

Sasuke nodded. "But so does Orochimaru..."

"They've acknowledged that a few times in the past few days." Naruto smiled. "But Jiraiya is an expert with seals. He agreed with Kakashi too. They're both certain you'll come out stronger at the end of this and that you'll be fine."

"What after that? I can't go back without the seal."

"Everyone is kind of hoping you'll stay here."

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "But I'm a traitor."

"Sasuke, the seal. It's affected a lot of your thoughts and actions. I know you, and all that happened... It wasn't you doing all that, not really."

"I made people get hurt. I hurt you."

Naruto shrugged. "I can forgive you."

"I can't."

Naruto turned to him, head tilted.

"I hurt you. You're my friend."

"Yeah, but I understand why you did it."

"I hurt you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "But I'm fine. Really, it's alright."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's not. I was going to kill you."

_I knew he felt guilty about that, but wow.._. "But I know why you were going to."

"But I still did it." he was obviously upset about it.

"You're that upset about it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, looking at the blanket.

Naruto tried to think of something, anything to say. _I knew he felt guilty. I mean, I figured really guilty even but, but really... I had no idea he was this upset over it. _"You know I'm not mad at you though, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. So try not to be so upset with yourself, alright?"

"Alright."

"You remember when you told me why you had to kill me?"

"No." The day was a blur. All he remembered was that he tried to kill Naruto, but couldn't.

"You told me it had to be me because I was your best friend." He looked down and smiled. "Odd circumstances maybe, but when you said that I was happy."

"You are my best friend."

Naruto looked up and grinned. "You're mine too. Seriously though, I was happy to hear you say it."

Sasuke smiled a little.

_He's... he's smiling.._. Naruto's grin grew wider. _Well for being an emotional wreck, he's not all that bad._

After a few moments, Sasuke asked, "Has anyone else forgiven me?"

_I have no idea. I haven't really talked to anyone since I brought you here. And I haven't been allowed to tell anyone you're here._ "I don't know."

"Oh."

"I bet I can find out though. I'll have to be careful how I ask though. No one is supposed to know you're here yet after all."

"Is that why only you came?"

Naruto nodded. "Trust me. If everyone knew you were here Sakura would be one of the first fighting to get in the room. She's one of the few people I have seen. She's been asking all the time if I've seen you at all since I began my training. I remember she and I wanted you to come back more than anyone."

"She likes me." Sasuke murmured.

"She was nuts about you."

"I don't."

Naruto watched Sasuke.

"Not like she does."

"She knows. She still wants you to come back though. She said the other day when I saw her that if you could come back she'd be happy just to have her friend back."

"Why would she miss me? I was mean, to everyone."

The blond leaned back in the chair slightly. "She looked up to you and respected you. Everyone did even if they'd never admit it to your face. I think the reason Sakura misses you so much is because yeah, she liked you and she always felt she could count on you. I know that feeling. I knew if I ever screwed something up you'd have my back."

"Have your back what? What would you screw up?" The word confused him.

Naruto thought. "I mean, if I ever made a mistake, I knew I could count on you to help me fix it."

"Even after I left?"

Naruto nodded. "Guess it's just one of those feelings that never fades. Yeah, even after you left. Actually, every time I've found myself in trouble since you left, I kept thinking of what you would do in the same situation." Naruto laughed slightly. "You wouldn't believe how many times that saved my life."

"I saved you?"

"Indirectly, but yeah. A lot."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad."

:-:-:-:-:

Emotional breakdown next chapter, promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	10. Chapter 10

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Faraway Dawns would like to point out she didn't edit, because she's a review whore. And I would like to point out that this chapter is a touch longer, because I'm gonna be away from the computer for about a week; so no updates until then. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for Sasuke's emotional breakdown. I know you've all been waiting.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Smiling again_. Naruto smiled. "You know, everyone seems to think I've gotten a bit smarter too and no one can figure out how. You don't even know how do you?"

"No."

Naruto shrugged and grinned. "Well I let everyone think it was just me suddenly showing spouts of genius, but really I've just started thinking over situations a lot more. I keep trying to think like I know you would in a situation. I try not to rush in recklessly or just run my mouth without thinking. I'm still sort of working on that one, but I think I'm getting better."

"That's good." Sasuke leaned back into his pillows.

"Do you want to rest some? If so, I can go for a while. And the more you rest the sooner you'll recover."

Sasuke shook his head, looking more tired. "You can stay."

Naruto tilted his head. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, falling asleep. "Nn... yeah."

The blond smiled slightly. "Alright then." _I'll stay..._

Sasuke smiled back; eyes sliding shut as he fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya was watching with Tsunade. "Well... That was certainly interesting. You have a nosebleed yet?"

"I have more control than you." There was a huge ass grin on her face.

Jiraiya laughed slightly. "So, your favorite part of all that was?"

"Asking Naruto to stay. It's cute."

"I didn't know what to be more surprised by; Naruto offering to leave or Sasuke telling him he could stay."

"Naruto. Sasuke's not fully aware right now."

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "So, how much more of this do you think there will be before something really entertaining happens?"

"Once Naruto slips and says something he shouldn't."

"You sound more excited about that than you should." The Toad Sannin looked back at the screen. "You know, if Sasuke continues in this sort of way his behavior technically could adjust to this permanently. He'd probably be a smart ass with everyone else and probably still be a brat to anyone who ticked him off, but he might adjust to acting this way with Naruto."

"Behind closed doors or in public?"

"Might be both. Depends on how weak that seal being removed makes him. If he learns and gets used to relying on Naruto..." Jiraiaya shrugged. "Who knows. It could completely change that aspect of his personality, probably for the better. But that's really a best case scenario."

"What if he becomes dependent on Naruto?" She frowned.

"I doubt that would happen. The kid has a serious pride issue. Even emotionally wrecked he's got his pride. And you know men and their pride."

"Stubborn, pig headed, moronic."

Jiraiya nodded. "No way in hell he'd let himself become dependant. I doubt Naruto would let him anyway."

"I wasn't finished; idiotic, self centered, egotistical."

"I get the picture..."

Tsunade nodded. "Tomorrow, will you know if you can continue?"

"I'll have to see how he's recovered through today and tonight. But yes, tomorrow I should have an idea of when I can continue."

"Anything I should do?"

Jiraiya glanced back at the screen. "Let Naruto stay a bit longer tonight. Other than that, you should keep an eye on the curse seal. It seems stable right now but I can't be too sure."

"All right. How much longer do you think until he's a brat again?"

"Once he recovers enough energy to be one."

Tsunade nodded. "They're so cute."

"Heh. You really are taking way too much pleasure in all this. You know..." Jiraiya thought for a few minutes.

"Know what?"

Jiraiya smirked. "I'll make you a little wager." _Just based on how Naruto and Sasuke have been so far. _"If at the end of the night when you go to kick Naruto out, Sasuke asks you to let Naruto stay; I'll personally clear whatever debts you have."

"And if I lose?"

"You won't owe me a thing, just everyone else you've lost a bet to."

Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow. "There's catch. There has to be."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Only if you want there to be one." he smirked. "I assure you I can add a catch."

"What are you scheming?"

"Nothing." Jiraiya nodded towards the door. "I guess the way the brats are acting is just doing something weird with my head."

"Alright, you have a bet."

"Probably one of the very few you stand a chance at winning." Jiraiya grinned.

"Doesn't matter. I only owe you twenty ryo right now."

"And how much do you owe other people?"

Tsunade had long lost count.

The toad Sannin blinked a few times. "I knew it was a lot Tsunade, but damn. You must owe a lot."

"Shut up." Tsunade grumbled.

Jiraiya laughed slightly. "Well if you win this one I'll take care of it. Consider it me paying you back for helping Sasuke. Last thing I would want is Naruto bawling all over me because his 'best friend' was dying without the proper treatment."

"So you do have a soft spot for him after all."

"The kid kind of grows on you after a while..."

"Whether you like it or not."

Jiraiya nodded. "Whether you like it or not." he looked at Tsunade. "You can't deny he's growing on you a bit too."

"I only deny it in front of him."

"That makes two of us."

Tsunade sighed. "Let Kakashi know about Sasuke's progress."

Jiraiya nodded. "All the little details?"

"Every last one."

"Every last one it is. I'll take care of that now. You know how to find me if you need me back here."

"Yes. I'll let you know if anything else happens."

Jiraiya left to find Kakashi and inform him of his former students' situations.

A bit after he left, Tsunade went into the room with a try of food. "Is he still sleeping?"

Naruto looked up slightly. "I think so. I think he'll be waking up soon though. His breathing pattern changed a bit."

"Makes sure he eats it all. It doesn't have to be at once, but make sure he eats it."

Naruto looked at the tray of food and nodded. "Sure thing."

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Be good brat."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "So, how many little cameras do you have hidden in this room?"

"However many you find."

Naruto blinked. "There's a lot of them, aren't there?"

"More than one."

"I thought so." he shrugged. "Ah, I don't really mind that much though." he glanced back at Sasuke. "It doesn't bug me too much to know you've been spying. Don't worry. I won't remind Sasuke."

"Good. The last thing we need is him getting paranoid."

"If he manages to figure out there are any or where one is, I'll just making up something." He thought for a moment. "Like, oh that's just a camera that records your visual life signs for comparison against the machines; or something like that." He glanced at Tsunade. "Think he'd believe it?"

"If he doesn't, it just means his mind's stabilizing."

"I keep forgetting that's supposed to be a good thing."

Tsunade chuckled. "Watch him for me brat."

Naruto nodded. He gazed intently at Sasuke. "I wish he could talk to me like he did earlier all the time."_ I liked that he could talk to me like that. I did._

"He may, once the seal's removed."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Once the seal's gone, he'll return to the way he was before, maybe better."

"I'd be happy enough to have the old Sasuke back but, when you say better... What exactly do you mean?"

"He may be more open after all is said and done."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Well that wouldn't be too bad. It might help him a lot."

"It will. I'll be back later."

"Alright."

Sasuke woke up when the door closed, blinking sleepily. "Hm?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey. Feeling any better now that you've slept some?"

Sasuke nodded, yawning. "Yeah."

"Think you'd be able to eat anything? You don't have to eat right now but you should eat soon."

"In a little bit." He was still half asleep.

Naruto nodded. "Good. Because I know you'll feel better after you eat."

"What time is it?" Sasuke sat up.

"A little after one I think. You were asleep for about two and a half hours."

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"For what?"

"Sleeping so long."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't be sorry about that. You need your rest. It's good that you slept that long."

"All right." he was still half asleep, and looked ready to go back to bed.

"There's something I wanted to ask you though. I didn't get a chance before you fell asleep."

"What?"

"If they decide you can be reinstated as a Konoha ninja..." he looked at Sasuke. "Would you consider staying?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Naruto shook his head slightly. "It's alright. I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I just... I really don't know."

Naruto nodded. "Well if they decide that you can be reinstated, I hope you do stay. It's not the same around here without you."

"I thought you left after I did."

Naruto nodded. "But just being back here and walking around out there. It felt a bit different. Then when I come back in here it feels like it hasn't changed at all."

"We didn't spend much time together tough, outside missions."

"No we didn't." Naruto laughed slightly. "We probably should have though. I might have learned a few more things."

"Me too."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I doubt you would have learned anything useful from me."

"Not ninja things. Other things."

"Other things?"

"You have a bad past too, but were nice."

"What you're calling nice most people called annoying."

"You were annoying, really annoying... but nice too."

"Are you saying you think I could have taught you to be nicer?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know." he didn't really know what he was saying anymore.

"Well you may not have been perfect, but you were you. And I liked you just the way you were." he rubbed his head slightly and tried not to laugh. "Even if you were a bit mean."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing now?"

"For being mean."

"It's alright, really. You could have been a lot worse."

"I'm still sorry." Sasuke mumbled.

"Apology accepted." _You don't have to be sorry. You had it rough. If anyone had a right to be a jerk it was you._

"Thank you."

_Thanking me now too. Wow. If Sasuke stayed like this he could be passed off as one of the nicest people in the world._

Sasuke remained silent, looking at the bedspread over his legs, before looking up. "Lunch? Or whatever meal it is?"

"Oh." Naruto grabbed the tray. "Yeah. I don't know what this is supposed to be."

Sasuke took it, not knowing what it was either. He took a bite. "Not as bad as it looks."

Naruto looked at the food. "Really? Then Tsunade must not have cooked it. If she had made it, it would look bad and taste worse."

Sasuke smiled lightly from that comment, eating.

_Well at least he's eating without a fuss now. I don't have to force feed him_. "But if she didn't make it, I wonder who did. It's not like anyone else can cook good and still make food look that bad."

"Sakura?" There was a half amused, half innocent smile on his face as Sasuke took another bite.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, that actually kind of makes sense." Naruto crossed his arms and thought.

Sasuke finished most of it, but couldn't polish off the last few bites. "I'm done."

Naruto took the tray back. "Wow. Tsunade will be happy. You ate almost everything without me having to shove it down your throat."

"Why would you have to shove it down my throat? Couldn't you just put it in my mouth?"

"You put up one hell of a fight last time we tried to get you to eat."

"I did?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "You're stubborn sometimes. You probably let your pride get in the way."

"Oh..."

"It's alright though. At least you didn't put up a fight this time. I really didn't like having to shove food down your throat. Hehe. It wasn't exactly fun having you mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you. Not really."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You weren't?"

"I was mad about a lot of things, and that you made me come back... but not really at you."

"I had to bring you back. Couldn't very well leave someone who's like a brother to me injured and dying. I'd never forgive myself for it."

Sasuke looked at him, shocked. "A brother?" his lip quivered ever so subtly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke's entire body trembled. "A brother? No..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto leaned forward slightly. _He's trembling. Oh gosh, did I say something wrong again?_

"Nii-san..." his mind was suddenly racing with images of Itachi. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "No..."

_He said... Damnit. I'm an idiot._

Sasuke's body was shaking. He made soft whimpering sounds as he continued to cry.

"Sasuke..." Naruto reached out slowly and brushed a few of the tears away carefully. _Man, I'm an idiot. I gotta be more careful with what I say._

Sasuke winced from the touch, the tears not stopping.

"I'm an idiot. I should have, should have been more careful of what I said."

He paid Naruto no mind, wrapping his arms around himself. Sasuke's entire body shook with the force of the sobs.

Naruto got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Softly, he whispered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you this upset. Really I didn't."

Sasuke winced from the hug, tensing, before wrapping his arms around Naruto and sobbing into his shoulder.

_Well, wasn't exactly expecting to hug me but..._ Naruto glanced around the room. _Tsunade is probably having a field day._ He kept his arms securely around Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade watched the screen and tried not to squeal. She controlled herself to keep from drooling.

:-:-:-:-:

After a while, Sasuke had calmed down so his cries had reduced to only soft whimpers and hiccups.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. _He's finally calmed down a bit. Man, I really gotta watch it. Last thing I want is to say something that makes the seal act up._

Sasuke soon calmed, though he still held onto Naruto.

"I'm sorry about that Sasuke. Really..."

"'skay." Sasuke murmured into his shoulder.

Naruto breathed in slowly. _Ok, that's weird. Why am I having a hard time breathing? Maybe I'm coming down with something._

Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's shoulder, mentally and physically exhausted.

After wiping her mouth and bloody nose, Tsunade opened the door to the room. "Aren't you two cute?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. "Is that a bloody nose?"

"Of course not." Tsunade laughed nervously. "How much did he eat?"

Naruto nodded to the almost empty tray.

"Good." Tsunade gave Sasuke a checkup, though she wasn't quite able to coax him into letting go of Naruto. "He seems alright. Tired though."

Naruto nodded. "I kinda accidently wore him out."

"Did you now?" Tsunade grinned.

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"You're just as bad as Kakashi and Jiraiya."

"Only when it's cute and not blatantly testosterone fueled." Tsunade waved it off. "Come on, let's go and let him rest."

"Uh..." _He's not exactly letting go of me though_.

Sasuke's face was still buried in Naruto's shoulder. His fingers tighten in the orange jacket as soon as he heard the words. "No." he whispered.

:-:-:-:-:

Hope you all enjoyed that. There will be more breakdowns in the future, and they will be more dramatic.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	11. Chapter 11

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

Faraway Dawns would like to point out she didn't edit, because she's a review whore. And I would like to point out that this chapter is a touch longer, because I'm glad to be back after a week. I missed you all. Seriously, 27 reviews for a single chapter? You guys are awesome.

There were also several people saying they did not receive update alerts. For some reason that happens once and a while with my account. This is the third or forth time it's happened. Just check this fic every few days. I try to update every two days or five; depends how busy I am.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for cranky Sasuke, and the first fight.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto glanced up at Tsunade.

Tsunade faked a sigh of annoyance while inner Tsunade screamed with joy and a bloody nose. "Sasuke, you need your rest."

"I can sleep with Naruto here, can't I?"

"S-sure thing kid. Get a good night's sleep." She left quickly, laughing uproariously as soon as the door closed.

Jiraiya stood just outside the doorway. "Told you he'd ask for Naruto to stay."

Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, I know. It's just..." she started laughing again. "'I can sleep with Naruto here, can't I?'"

"You look like you got a nosebleed too. Tell me you recorded everything."

"With back up copies just in case."

Jiraiya bit back a laugh. "You're terrible Tsunade. Just terrible."

"Not as bad as you and your books. Come on, let's go to my office and let them rest."

"You have tapes. You're much worse." he followed Tsunade.

"I have yet to publish them to the public."

"You could make a fortune if you did. You'd crush Sasuke's ego and pride though."

"And he'd try to crush me once he recovers."

"He'd fail." Jiraiya pointed out.

"He'd still try. Eventually, years and years later, he'd get me." she sat in her chair. "Now shut up and watch."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was still cuddled against Naruto, quickly falling asleep.

Naruto leaned back carefully. _Asleep... Can't believe he asked me to stay._

Sasuke clung to him in his sleep. Naruto smiled slightly and shut his eyes.

:-:-:-:-:

"Aw... They're sleeping together."

Jiraiya nodded. "Wonder if Sasuke will be back to normal in the morning. If so, he's in for one hell of a shock."

"He should be by your calculations, shouldn't he?"

Jiraiya nodded as he bit back another fit of laughter. "It'll be a bit amusing."

"I almost feel bad for them." Tsunade smirked evilly. "We get such enjoyment from their pain."

"Almost feel bad for them."

Tsunade leaned back and stretched. "It looks like they're done for the day. Anything I should know."

"Nothing new. Kakashi just asked me to keep an eye on Sasuke for him. He wants to be here when I reverse the seal again."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning." she handed him a tape. "Enjoy."

Jiraiya took the tape and laughed. "I intend to."

:-:-:-:-:

Sleeping, Sasuke still clung to Naruto. He shifted a bit as he woke up. He felt warm and comfortable. Naruto remained fast asleep.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, to see what appeared to be a big blur of orange. He was confused for a moment, before he realized he was CUDDLING with NARUTO. "Fuck..." Sasuke nudged Naruto. "Get up you idiot."

Naruto yawned. "Just five more minutes..."

"Now Naruto." The Uchiha poked him hard.

"Ouch." Naruto opened his eyes slightly. "What was that for?:

"Get out of my bed."

"You're the one who fell asleep on me."

"I don't care. Out."

Naruto got up and moved to the chair. He stretched. _Back to the old Sasuke again, I think. Darn._

Sasuke sat up, his face red. "Last night, don't let anyone know."

"I won't tell if you won't. Can't count on anyone else who might have seen though."

Sasuke grimaced. The whole world would know.

Naruto tried not to laugh. _I shouldn't find the look of mortification so funny, but..._

Sasuke sighed. "How many times is he going to reverse the seal before it's gone?" his fingers brushed against it, bringing a slight wince.

"I don't really know. I think they said there'd be three more times; just so you're not as drained after each time."

Sasuke frowned. He still didn't like the idea of the seal being reversed.

"I know you don't really like the idea of that, but really Sasuke. It's for the best."

"Your best and my best are two different things." he was obviously mad and upset, but not so much furiously pissed like usual.

_Well, he is a bit different. He's not pissed and yelling at me at least_. "I suppose..."

Sasuke was still silent, mulling everything over.

Tsunade knocked and entered. "Morning boys." she wore an evil grin.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade. _I swear the woman is pure evil sometimes._

Tsunade set a tray in Sasuke's lap. "Eat this. Naruto will make you if need be, won't you?"

Naruto nodded. _It would be great if he just ate on his own like the other day._

Sasuke glared, though not as dark as usual, and took a bite, managing to look mockingly sarcastic about it.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Good boy. I'll check on you two later."

Sasuke continued to eat, though picking at his food mostly.

_At least he's not putting up a fight._ "You ate almost all of it yesterday."

"I'm not hungry." he explained as he continued to eat. He stopped, looking at Naruto. "Where you here all day yesterday?"

Naruto nodded. "You told me I could stay when I offered to leave. And you were the one who asked if I could stay through the night."

Sasuke ignored the asking to stay part of the statement. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh..." Naruto thought. "Before I came yesterday."

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, before shrugging and looking away. "I'm fine though." he ignored his stomach when it growled.

Sasuke didn't meet his eyes. "Go eat moron."

"I said I'm fine."

If Naruto was going to be childishly stubborn about it, so was he. "I'm not eating until you do."

"Huh? Now that's not fair! You're the one who needs to recover!"

"And if you keep it up, you're going to need to recover once I'm better."

"I wa-wait. Since when have you cared about my health?"

"I don't. Your stomach's being more obnoxious then you are though."

"Fine, fine. I'll eat something." the blond winced slightly when his stomach growled again.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked when Naruto didn't move.

Naruto got up and pointed to the tray. "You better finish all of it by the time I get back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"If you don't, once I'm allowed to tell people you're back I'll tell everyone how clingy you were last night."

Ebony eyes glared. "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto grinned. "Sure I would." he pointed to the tray again. "So you better eat everything."

"Fine. Leave dobe."

"I'll be back!" Naruto left the room and tried not to laugh. I_ can't believe I just resorted to blackmail._

Sasuke glared at the door, but continued to eat, slowly. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't hungry.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto poked his head behind Tsunade's desk, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen. "Is he eating?"

"Not very quickly, but he is."

Naruto clasped his hands together behind his head. "I had to blackmail him."

"So I heard." she looked at him. "He may not be able to eat it all you know."

"I know, but with a threat like that he'll eat as much as he can."

"Let's just hope he doesn't make himself sick eating too much."

"He's not dense enough to eat it all when he knows he's full. He'll eat what he can and threaten to beat me to oblivion and back for blackmailing him."

"Under normal circumstances, but the seal reversal is messing with his mind as well as his emotions. He may very well force himself because he said he would." Tsunade explained.

Naruto tilted his head. "He seemed normal today though; normal, old Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter how normal he seems, he still isn't himself yet."

"Well you could always stop him."

"At the rate he's eating, he probably won't be finished when you come back anyways."

Naruto nodded. _I eat much faster than Sasuke, and I'm really starving._

Tsunade smacked his head lightly. "Now hurry up and go eat brat."

"Right. I'll be back in a while!" he ran out to go get food.

:-:-:-:-:

By the time Naruto had come back, Sasuke had finished over half of his food and was picking. He still brought the occasional bite to his lips every so often.

Naruto sat down slowly, finally full after eating. "Hey Sasuke, you don't have to eat it all if you're full you know."

"I said I'd finish it idiot."

"Well don't eat so much that you throw up later."

The Uchiha just snorted, and continued to pick at the tray.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Stubborn."

"You're the one who had to be blackmailed into eating."

"So? You're stubborn enough to really not eat."

"I was going to eat regardless. You were the one who skipped eating for two days."

"I'd have eaten last night but you were clinging to me."

Sasuke glared at him. He didn't believe him. "And the other days?"

"I've eaten enough, so it really doesn't matter. I'm not the one who was so badly injured I needed hours of Tsunade's time before anyone was sure I'd live."

"I've endured worse"

"Well this time you almost didn't."

"Trust me dobe, I've endured much worse than that."

_Yeah, I suppose_. "Well this time it really almost killed you."

"I've been closer to death."

Narto frowned at Sasuke. "Well, I wasn't going to stand back and let you get closer this time."

Sasuke shrugged, finally putting the spoon down. He couldn't eat anymore if he tried.

"Done?" _He did eat a lot. That's good_. "You ate more than I thought you would."

"I know." Sasuke felt too full.

Naruto took the tray and set it aside. "So do you want me to leave again so you can rest?"

"I don't care." He didn't want to admit to wanting Naruto to stay.

"Don't care?"

"Do whatever you want."

Naruto shrugged. "Alright. Guess I'll stay then."

Sasuke laid down, tired, but not quite ready to go to sleep.

Jiraiya opened the door and stepped into the room. He glanced over at Sasuke. "Time for a quick checkup. I'll be out of your hair after that."

Sasuke sat up with a slight glare. "What are you planning?"

"I just need to take a look to see how you're recovering."

"I'm fine." he was relatively okay; just tired, his seal was achy, and his emotions and mind were vulnerable.

"I'll determine that for myself." Jiraiya went over to Sasuke. He looked over the seal quickly. _Recovered fine. We should be able to proceed._ "How tired have you been since we began reversing it?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke repeated himself, being difficult.

"If you're so fine, how come you had a slight break down yesterday?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke didn't look at him, not saying anything.

"He's been pretty tired." Naruto interrupted. "You can tell just by looking at him."

_Expected though, slight breakdown triggered by the wrong words, nothing I didn't expect._ Jiraiya nodded. "Well, should be fine."

Sasuke glared at the sannin. "What should be?"

"You, for another reversal." he answered.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Sasuke sneered.

"Nope. I don't know why you want to keep it kid. It's a death wish, that thing."

Sasuke's hands fisted the sheets. "I'm not going to die."

"No you won't." Jiraiya agreed. "Not once we reverse the seal. Until then, your life is hanging in the balance kid."

"If I had as little time as you said, wouldn't I feel myself dying?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "It would be smooth sailing until your last day. Then it would hit you all at once. All the power the seal made you gain would run it's course through your system; it would destroy you a piece at a time. And you'd be an agony."

"I've handled worse." Sasuke muttered.

"Well I'm glad you think there is something worse than that."

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, starting to get aggravated.

Naruto frowned. _Oh great. Sasuke's getting annoyed._

"Is there anything else you need to say?" Sasuke snapped.

"Are you going to be a brat if I say anything else?" Jiraiya asked

"Depends what you say."

Jiraiya shook his head slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." _He's fine._

Sasuke glared at him as he left; relaxing slightly, but visibly when he was gone.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Glad he's not acting like that with me. Not really sure why though._

"Is he telling the truth?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto took in Sasuke's form, which suddenly seemed much more vulnerable. "About what?"

"That the seal is killing me."

Naruto nodded. "I'm pretty sure he is."

"Orochimaru-sama would have said something, if it's as bad as he said."

"Not if he didn't know."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not possible. Kabuto is constantly giving me check ups and experimenting. He would have noticed something."

"Well I know they're both pretty damn smart and all, but I'm more willing to trust what everyone here is saying."

"I still can't believe it..."

"I guess you don't have to believe it, but no one here is willing to take the chance and find out the hard way."

Sasuke sighed, laying back down. "He's doing it again tomorrow, isn't he?"

"I think so."

Sasuke sighed again and bit his lip. "I don't want him to."

"Even knowing this is probably going to kill you?" Naruto snapped. "Dammit Sasuke, why do you have to be so stubborn about this? I'm glad they'll do it even if you don't want them to. Whatever death wish you might have, I don't want to know you'd die like that."

Sasuke winced at the yelling before turning a glare towards Naruto. "I don't believe this is really going to kill me. All I have to go by is the words of some old man who's more interested in woman then ninjutsu, and a gambling, drunken lady; both who would do anything they could to destroy Orochimaru-sama. Do you expect me to just listen to whatever they say and take it at face value?"

"And what about Kakashi?" Naruto's voice was escalating. "He's said the same thing they have! Sure he's a bit of a pervert but he's always done what's been best for all of us and you know it!"

Sasuke was panting a bit as he glared hotly at the blond. "I don't believe any of this."

"You're lying."

"I don't believe you. I don't want to believe you."

"You're lying again. You do believe it, but you definitely don't want to believe it."

"It won't kill me." The energy seemed to drain from Sasuke with those words.

"Yeah it will Sasuke. I just can't believe you're ignoring every sign that's pointing to that conclusion. I know you're stubborn but even you weren't this bad in life or death situations."

"The only sign it's 'killing' me is because everyone is saying so. I was only weak to start with because of my injuries; it was never caught no matter how many times Kabuto has looked me over; I feel nothing. There are no signs."

"You were almost a completely different person. The way you spoke and acted was different, the way you reacted to situations changed, don't you think the pain the seal causes sometimes would be a good sign that it's a bad thing?"

"I only act different because I'm stronger that way."

"You act different because that damn thing messes with your head."

"And what about the Kyuubi? Are you telling me that doesn't mess with your head? I don't see anyone trying to strengthen your seal so you can't draw upon it's power."

_What a low... Damn him_. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Because it's not going to kill me in a matter of months!"

"You'd want to reverse the curse seal even if it wasn't going to kill me."

"Damn right I would, but I wouldn't force it on you if I your life wasn't at stake."

"Yes you would. Even if it wasn't going to kill me like you said, you'd try to have it reversed when you brought me here."

"I'd try to get someone to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. Yeah, I'd get someone to try to convince you to let us reverse it; but let's face it. When it comes to being stubborn you really take the cake. If it weren't threatening your life, I'd be more inclined to leave it alone. Sure I wouldn't exactly like it, and I'd prefer you let someone reverse it, but if it wasn't doing any real harm to anything besides your personality I could handle it I suppose."

"You're just saying that. You would force me to reverse it if you could."

"The hell I am." Naruto crossed his arms. "Honestly, if I knew this wouldn't kill you and was just making you a total ass, not that it's much different from how you normally are you're just a bit more violent, I'd probably let it go and fume for a year or so about it."

"But I thought it was corrupting my thoughts." Sasuke sneered. "That I can't make my own decisions because it's in control."

"Fine, let me clarify. If it was just messing with your head, which it OBVIOUSLY is, just making you more of an ass than usual; I'd let it go. Make whatever stupid life altering decisions you want." blue eyes glared at Sasuke. "But it's doing way more. It's killing you Sasuke!" Naruto got up and punched a wall in frustration. He muttered under breath, "Idiot. It's like you can't even comprehend how scared that makes me."

"Why would you be scared? Even if I did die, what would it matter. Everyone dies eventually. It's nothing for you to angst over."

"Why wouldn't I be scared?" Naruto spun around to face Sasuke. "You and Sakura are the closest things to family I've ever had! You know what it's like to lose family! You know how frightening it is!"

"I'm not going to die because of the curse seal. Don't think me so weak as to die from something that isn't a problem." his words were forced, hands fisted the blankets, arms shaking slightly.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of eye. _You don't believe that though... You don't..._

"I'm not going to die. Stop acting like I am." Sasuke attempted to calm his breathing.

"You're just as afraid as me, so stop lying Sasuke."

"I'm not afraid. An Uchiha fears nothing."

Naruto tried not to laugh. _He's terrible..._

Sasuke looked up, glaring at him with angry tears in his eyes. "Get out."

:-:-:-:-:

The boy's first fight, Sasuke's still emotionally vulnerable, and going to have his seal reversed again the next day. More drama next time.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	12. Chapter 12

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

There were several people saying they did not receive update alerts. For some reason that happens once and a while with my account. This is the third or forth time it's happened. Just check this fic every few days. I try to update every two days or five; depends how busy I am.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for cranky Sasuke, and meddling adults.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto growled. "I don't know how the hell you can act like you aren't afraid of anything when death is staring you in the face."

"Because I'm not. Get the fuck out."

"More than happy to." He left the room and slammed the door shut. He stopped on the other side of the door and leaned his back against it. _Idiot... Sasuke you're just an idiot sometimes... _He hit his head against the door. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot... Quit acting like you're fearless. You're not fooling anyone._

Inside the room, Sasuke's hands fisted tightly in the sheets. He resisted the urge to burry his head in his knees and sob. He ignores the soft thumping against the door. A few tears slid down Sasuke's cheeks, which he rubbed angrily away. He wasn't eight anymore. He wasn't going to cry over something like this.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade looked up from her desk, sighing. "Lost your temper?"

"He's such an idiot." Naruto sunk to the floor slowly. "Such a goddamned idiot."

"You're surprised?"

"Yeah... Yeah a bit." Naruto laughed sadly. "You'd think he'd quit acting so tough. You think he'd give a damn."

"Naruto." she sighed. "He doesn't know how not to act tough. He doesn't know how to admit he feels weakness."

"Yeah I get that. But he really needs to start learning. There's nothing wrong with admitting that you're afraid."

"He doesn't know that Naruto. He can't just realize, it's okay to show his weakness, and confide in you. You have to be more patient."

"Well it scares me." Naruto shut his eyes and leaned back against the door. "I'm scared." _I've never been this worried about the idiot in my life._

"I know." Tsunade sighed. "I know."

"Doesn't he get it?" Naruto wrapped his arms around knees and rested his head against his arms. He mumbled, "Doesn't he get why I'm so afraid of him dying like this?"

Tsunade got on her knees next to Naruto, and pulled him into her arms. "He does, and that's what makes it even more terrifying for him."

"I wish he'd just admit that he's afraid."

Tsunade sighed again. "I know Naruto." her hand trailed soothingly through his hair. "I know. It'll be over soon. Naruto, I know it's hard for you, but you need to be the strong one right now."

_Why me... why me?_

"Sasuke can't be strong right now, he doesn't know how. I know it's hard, but you have to help him."

"How am I supposed to be the strong one when I'm so afraid?"

"He's just as afraid as you are Naruto."

"I know he is..."

"He doesn't know how to deal with it, and frankly; you're the only one who he'll let help."

"I'm no good at helping. Remember? I just got myself kicked out."

"You just got frustrated and lost your temper. You can fix it."

"If he weren't hurt already I'd knock his lights out."

"Jiraiya was tempted himself." Tsunade sighed. "Go back in there and talk to him, calmly."

"About what?" Naruto asked. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him it's okay to be afraid, that you're sorry for yelling, I dunno. Just try to calm him down before he has an attack."

Naruto took a deep breath. _Just try to calm him down_. "And if I can't calm him down?"

"He may have another attack. It could be, irreversible this time."

Naruto stared at Tsunade.

"With his emotional capabilities right now, he won't be able to handle another attack from the curse seal. It will cripple him mentally, at the least."

"And at the most what could it do this time?" Naruto asked.

"Worst case scenario, the seal will become too deeply rooted in his system to be reversed. He will die within months."

"How many months? How long does he actually have anyway?"

"If things stay the same, two."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Two! Just two? I was thinking it was more like four or six or, or something more. T-two months?"

"Which is why we're doing this as soon as he's able to handle it without major repercussions, despite that ideally, we'd wait a week or more."

Naruto looked back at the door. "Two months..."

"Yes." Tsunade sighed, standing up. "Go talk to him brat."

Naruto got up slowly and opened the door. He went back into the room and shut the door carefully.

Sasuke had given in to the urges, and had his head buried in his knees. He winced as the door opened.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke visibly tensed. "What do you want?" his voice was a harsh whisper.

Naruto looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

Sasuke snorted, laughing hollowly. "I deserve it though, don't I? I deserve every little fucking thing."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. Tsu-Tsunade, she told me how much time you have left."

Sasuke pulled away to finally look at Naruto, eyes bloodshot and tears on his cheeks. "So they have that figured out now too?" he asked bitterly.

Naruto stared down at the floor. "I... I think they've known, but they... I don't think they wanted either of us to know if we didn't have to know."

"Say whatever it is you want to say."

Naruto blinked a few times. _Are there tears in my eyes?_ He shut his eyes before speaking. "Sasuke... it was... Tsunade said it was only two months."

Sasuke's hands curled into fists hard enough to make his palms bleed. "Liar."

Naruto bit his lip. "I wish I was lying."

"Yes you are." his hands squeezed tighter. "Stop it." New tears slid down his cheeks.

Naruto quickly wiped his eyes. Going over to the bed, he sat on the edge of it and looked at Sasuke. "I'm not, but I really wish I was Sasuke."

"You are. You have to be." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his stomach, hunching in on himself.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Sasuke." Naruto looked down into his lap. "It's alright you know; if you're afraid. I'm afraid too."

"I'm not afraid." he lied, voice shaking slightly.

"Right, not afraid. Good. I'm glad you aren't afraid." _Even though you're terrified... Sasuke, I'm not that stupid._

"I'm not." his body shook slightly.

"You'd tell me if you were right? I swear, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I'm not. I can't." he took a shuddering breath. "There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"Right, but if there were any reason for you to be afraid, you'd tell me if you were right? Because we're friends."

Sasuke bit his lip. "I'm not. I'm..."

"I know you aren't afraid. I just want you to know that it's alright if you ever are."

"I... I am." he whispered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I know. I am too."

"Why? I'm not... I shouldn't..."

"You've got every right to be scared."

"I shouldn't be. Nothing's going to happen."

"You should be afraid because if the seal isn't reversed, you are going to die Sasuke. In two months."

"No I'm not."

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke was still shaking. Admitting he was afraid did little to make him feel better.

Naruto watched Sasuke. "You've gotta calm down a bit though Sasuke. Try breathing slowly."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You're not calm though."

Sasuke made the attempt, but wasn't doing very well. His body still shook.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on. Breathe in slowly, and out. Try not to think too much right now and just focus on resting."

"I'm not tired." Sasuke tried to calm down, the shaking gradually becoming less.

"I know but if you focus on resting you'll recover much faster."

Sasuke breathing slowly returned to normal. Frustrated, he rubbed the tears off his cheeks before sitting up.

_There. That's better._ "Once you've recovered you can punch me a few times for all this alright?"

"Already planned on it." Sasuke laid back down.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah, I figured."

"Tomorrow's going to be worse, isn't it?"

_Define worse_. "It might be."

"You're lying." Sasuke knew it now.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I am?"

"It's going to be really bad, isn't it?"

"It might be."

Sasuke sighed. "You shouldn't lie either."

"I'm not really sure how it will be. If I'm lying I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

Sasuke nodded, yawning softly.

"You think it will be that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke was exhausted, his throat hurt, and his head ached from crying for so long.

"Well hopefully it won't be that bad."

Sasuke nodded again, eyes getting heavy.

_Guess he was more tired than he thought._

Yawning one last time, Sasuke was asleep in moments.

Naruto got up quietly and went to the other room. He went over to Tsunade. "Do you have any bandages?"

"What for?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke's hands."

Tsunade rose to her feet. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, just kept clenching his fist until it bled."

Tsunade nodded. "Reflex or purposely?" she got out the bandages to treat him.

"Reflex I think. Heh. I made him pretty upset but he calmed down and went to sleep."

"That's good. The last thing we need is to have to worry about self mutilation on top of everything else." Walking into the room, she bandaged the small cuts on Sasuke's hands while he slept. She could have just healed him, but using chakra on the Uchiha was to be avoided for the moment.

"So the cuts weren't too bad right? They didn't look too bad but I figured they should be bandaged."

"They aren't deep. Only a scratch." she reassured him.

Naruto nodded. _Good._

"Kakashi and Jiraiya will be here early tomorrow to reverse the seal again." she explained quietly as they left the room.

"He's afraid. I knew he was but, he really is afraid."

"It's not surprising. He probably doesn't know how to acknowledge his fear right now, does he?" Tsunade asked.

"He's never been that good at it. It's always had to be life or death for someone before he'd admit he was afraid."

"And it is right now." she sighed, sitting at her desk. "Go home and get some rest."

"So, when could I come by again to see him?"

"It depends on how he reacts to it. Be here tomorrow though, just in case."

"Alright."

"Now go get some rest Naruto. I'll send someone to get you in the morning."

Naruto nodded. "Ok." _Hopefully Sasuke will be alright tomorrow._

"Good night Naruto." Tsunade waited until he was gone to let out a tense sigh.

:-:-:-:-:

"You can go see him for a little bit." Tsunade told to Naruto once Kakashi and Jiraiya were done reversing the seal.

"Great." Naruto stood up from where he had been waiting. "And take it easy on him right?"

"He's still sleeping, isn't he?" Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"He'll be up shortly, I'm sure." Kakashi answered.

"Be careful with him." Tsunade reminded the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Once the door was closed, Tsunade began her questions. "How did it go you two?"

"Seemed fine." Jiraiya answered. "Kid adjusted pretty well to it from what I saw."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "He'll probably just be emotional again."

"I figured that much. Does it look like we'll be able to fully reverse it?"

Jiraiya nodded. "If he stays stable like this, it shouldn't be a problem at all."

"So does this mean we are just going to sit around and watch them all day?" Kakashi asked.

"Unless there's anything else I should know." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing really. The kid put up a bit of an argument and shot us a few death glares when we went in." Jiraiya shrugged.

"He's in denial that it's going to kill him." Tsunade explained.

"Yes. He told us that he was quite certain this wouldn't kill him, but I think he's starting to believe it." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sat down. "It shouldn't matter for much longer, should it?"

"Hopefully it won't matter."

"Hopefully?"

"The seal is stable for now, but it could still get worse." Kakashi leaned back. "Not only that, there really is no telling what reversing it further will do to Sasuke. But of course it's much better than leaving it as it is."

"The lesser of two evils." Tsunade muttered.

"It's nothing to worry about. If we find a problem I'll find some way to fix it. For now though we need to keep reversing this on schedule so that if he needs an additional few days to recover we can grant it to him." Jiraiya pointed out.

"I see... anything else?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Then let's watch." The Hokage pulled out the screen.

"I just can't believe you're really spying on them."

"Haven't you?" Tsunade glanced over at the jounin.

"Does that matter? After all this is strictly to monitor 'Sasuke's condition.'" Jiraiya answered at the same time.

Kakashi sighed, but kept his eye trained on the screen.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke laid in bed, not looking quite as bad as last time. He was slowly waking up.

Naruto sat down. "Hey Sasuke."

His eyes fluttered open at the voice. Sasuke looks at the blond with blurred vision. "Naru...?"

"You look better than you did last time."

Sasuke smiled faintly from the comment; too drowsy to speak much.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure." Last time it had been a few hours before the sleepiness wore off enough for him to hurt.

"Well apart from looking sleepy, you really look a lot better."

"'m tired." Sasuke explained the sleepy look on his face.

"I know."

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Mad at you?"

"Yesterday we fought, didn't we?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm not mad. I was just frustrated."

"S'rry."

"It's alright Sasuke. Try not to worry about it and rest today alright?"

Sasuke yawned as he nodded in agreement. "Are you staying?"

"If you want I can."

"Please?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure. I'll stay."

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you."

"Heh. No need to thank me."

Sasuke snuggled deeper beneath the covers. "'s nice. You being here."

"Really? Heh. Normally you'd tell me it was irritating."

Sasuke shook his head. "'s nice."

_Really, sometimes I have to wonder; who is this and what has he done with Sasuke" Not that I don't like the civility._

Sasuke yawned, his eyes sliding shut.

Naruto sat quietly and watched Sasuke. _I wonder who's watching all this today_.

:-:-:-:-:

"See?" Tsunade asked Kakashi. "This is important so we can know Sasuke's mental status."

"Right..."

Jiraiya shrugged. "You can't deny that even if we don't get anything useful out if it, it is entertaining."

:-:-:-:-:

Back in the room, Sasuke was half asleep. His hand unconsciously reached for Naruto's.

Naruto smiled a little. He gently took hold of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke smiled a little wider, eyes closing. "Night..." he murmured.

Naruto shut his eyes for a second and smiled. He whispered quietly, "Night."

:-:-:-:-:

Okay, fluff this time. That was a quick fight... Things will get shaken up soon, promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	13. Chapter 13

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for sleepy Sasuke, and meddling adults.

:-:-:-:-:

"Inhumanely entertaining." Tsunade tried not to squeal.

Kakashi muttered to no one in particular, "You enjoy this far too much."

Jiraiya grinned. "Of course we do."

"And it does seriously help us understand Sasuke's mental state." Tsunade put in.

"It certainly does." _He's more vulnerable than I thought_. Kakashi sighed slightly. "I knew reversing it would make him a bit different... but I can't help but wonder who this kid is and what he's done with Sasuke." he shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining. It is nice to see a different side of Sasuke that lacks the bitter sarcasm."

"Even like this though, he only acts like this with Naruto." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Jiraiya nodded. "He still displays bits of the sarcasm with us; still gives us distrusting looks."

_Only with Naruto hm? _Kakashi peered at the screen.

"What are you thinking Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"If he's only acting this way with Naruto, I suppose it would lead one to believe that he's felt this way for Naruto for longer than I thought. His weakened state is just making him more likely to admit to it."

"I don't think he understands how he feels though." Tsunade mused.

"Probably not," Kakashi agreed "but he feels it."

Tsunade nodded absentmindedly, looking at the screen. "Naruto doesn't seem to know either."

"Probably not." the jounin chuckled slightly. "But he obviously is feeling the same thing. It will just take some time for him to understand what it is."

"That reminds me." Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Fix it yet?"

Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya. "Fix what?"

"His newest story." Tsunade answered.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, though only one was seen. "Newest story? Why haven't I heard of this?"

Jiraiya smirked. "It's a work in progress. Tsunade has been my editor." he held out a new copy. "Go on have a look."

"I haven't read that yet." Tsunade objected.

"Oh right." Jiraiay held out the copy to Tsunade. "I meant for you to read this last night you know."

"Then why didn't you give it to me?" she asked, taking it.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Had to do some research."

"For this or the seal?"

"The seal. You're doing most of the research for me after all."

"I stopped Naruto and Sasuke from having emotional breakdowns." she sighed. It had been a hard night.

"Did you get it on tape?" Jiraiya asked. "I could use that."

"Everything that happened in Sasuke's room."

"The usual drama, or more dramatic than usual?" Jiraiya went on.

"Much more dramatic."

Kakashi interrupted the two. "Again, you two sound like you enjoy this far too much."

"You aren't?" Tsunade asked.

"As long as they both come out of this emotionally somewhat stable, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I enjoyed it a bit." Kakashi agreed.

"This is good for them though." Tsunade pointed out.

"Perhaps."

"Having someone there for them, why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"That is good for them, but I don't know if either of them is ready for it." Kakashi admitted.

"They're moving slowly right now. A chaste relationship would do them good."

Kakashi shrugged. "I suppose you know best. I'm just relieved to see Sasuke opening up a bit."

"We all are." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "So since we have nothing to watch until Sasuke wakes up, give that a read." he nodded to the copy of the story.

"Fine, but keep an eye on the screen. Naruto says things sometimes."

"Oh I know." Jiraiya distracted himself with the screen.

Tsunade quickly read through the papers. "Better..."

"Want me to add whatever drama happened last night?"

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya. _Oh don't tell me that story is._.. He sighed and slapped his head lightly. _I should have known_.

"You could." Tsunade said. "Though I'd keep in mind that the first time hurts, and Sasuke wouldn't be begging for it harder so quickly, even if it was a quickie."

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade and Jiraiya. _And people say I'm a pervert._

Jiraiya nodded. "Right, right." He jotted down note. "I keep forgetting that part."

Tsunade looked at the screen and smiled. "I don't think Naruto slept very well last night."

"Is he asleep?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade nodded, looking at the screen. Naruto's head and chest was resting on Sasuke's bed, hands still held.

"Hm." Jiraiya smiled slightly. "Yeah, they're cute."

"Did you just admit something was cute?" Tsunade asked.

"Might have..."

The hokage chuckled. "Oh how the great and manly Jiraiya has fallen."

"Psh. I'm not proud of it, but the great Tsunade has been corrupting me."

"It wasn't hard."

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _If they are going to flirt, they should try to be less obvious about it. I'm amazed that they've caught onto Naruto and Sasuke and still haven't caught on to each other._

Tsunade handed the jounin the manuscript. "Still want to read?"

"I can wait for the finished product." Kakashi assured her.

"Afraid?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'd just prefer the finished product. I'd rather not see what kind of errors Jiraiya makes before all his proper editing is done."

Tsunade laughed.

"It's not as bad as you'd think." Jiraiya mumbled. "It could be a lot worse."

"This is my third edit." Tsunade added.

"Only three edits? I'm impressed. Somehow I always thought there might be more."

"We're not finished yet."

_She said we're..._

"What's that look for Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked away. "Nothing."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. _That wasn't for nothing._

She would find out later. That settled, she stood up. "I'll start preparing something for the boys when they wake up." she left to make the food.

_She certainly is fussing over them a good deal._ Kakashi noted.

Jiraiya glanced back at the screen.

_Pathetic, catching on to two distinctly more subtle teens and completely oblivious to how obvious they are being_. Kakashi shook hiss head slightly. _At this rate Naruto and Sasuke will be the ones laughing this one up._

Tsunade returned after a while, a tray of food for two, in her hands; along with popcorn. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing really. Just Kakashi shaking his head and obviously thinking about something."

"What?" Tsunade started to munch on the popcorn.

Kakashi stared at the popcorn and sighed. "Popcorn too?"

"Yes, popcorn too."

"You'll be grateful she brought it once they both wake up." Jiraiya told him. "Sasuke's been quite interesting to watch each time he wakes up."

"He was the day after the reversal. Today should be more interesting."

"You two are terrible really." His words didn't stop Kakashi from watching the screen intently.

"You're not looking away." Tsunade noticed.

"I'm just curious about how Sasuke will act once he wakes up."

Tsunade nodded. "We shouldn't have to wait long."

"Good. It's the best way to judge how soon he'll be ready again."

"Same with Naruto." Tsunade was a little worried after last night.

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "So what exactly did I miss last night?"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto got frustrated with Sasuke being in denial. They fought, yelled at each other, cried. Both came close to an emotional breakdown."

_Definitely going to need that tape._ The toad sannin crossed his arms and grumbled. "Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

"Because you were doing research." Tsunade answered.

:-:-:-:-:

In the room, Sasuke started to stir a bit.

Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly shut before opening them slightly_. Did I fall asleep?_

Sasuke shifted, murmuring softly.

_Everything sounds fuzzy. Guess I did fall asleep._ Naruto opened his eyes a bit further.

Tsunade entered with the food. "Morning boys." she teased.

Naruto sat up and yawned. "Good morning. I didn't sleep that long did I?"

"About two hours. Didn't you sleep last night?" She set the tray down, looking over Sasuke.

"I slept." _Just not very well._

"Nervous?" Tsunade was internally squeeing at the still held hands.

"Nervous about what?"

"The second reversal?" She gestured towards the tray. "There's lunch for both of you. Make sure Sasuke eats his."

_Maybe I was a bit nervous..._ Naruto nodded. "I'll make sure he eats. He's probably going to be really hungry again."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll leave you two alone for now." she smirked.

Naruto tilted his head. _What was the smirk for? She's been doing that a lot lately._

"Make sure you let Sasuke have his hand back to eat." she left, chuckling.

_What's she...?_ Naruto glanced down and hand. _Oh._

Sasuke murmured, opening his eyes. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're up. Heh, I fell asleep too."

"You're tired too?"

"I guess I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Because of our fight?"

Naruto shook his head. "I was kind of worried about how the reversal would affect you. I was worried you'd be completely drained like before."

"I'm tired is all."

"Tired is better than being totally wiped out."

Sasuke nodded, still obviously sleepy though.

"So... feeling up to eating?"

"I guess." he struggled a bit to sit up.

Naruto set one of the trays in front of Sasuke. "So..." he glanced at the other tray. "That's really edible?"

"Has been so far."

Naruto placed the other tray in lap and muttered, "Looks worse than the last one."

Sasuke took a bite. "It tastes fine."

Naruto took a bite slowly, waiting to be poisoned. "Hm." he looked at the food. "It does."

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade watched, grumbling. "Little brats. They should be more grateful I went out of my way to make that."

Jiraiya bit back a fit of laughter.

"Well, it really doesn't look fit for human consumption." Kakashi noted.

"Want me to make you eat the leftovers?" Tsunade glared.

"Is it really edible?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you seem them dying?" she pointed.

"No, but it doesn't mean they won't die later." Kakashi pointed out.

Jiraiya bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Go get Kakashi the leftovers."

"Why am I the only one being punished? He's going to have a bloody mouth if he keeps biting his tongue to not laugh out loud." Kakashi was not whining.

"He's smart enough to keep from actually saying anything though."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow slightly. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke ate his meal quietly, yawning every so often.

Naruto cleared the tray quickly. "Well whoever keeps cooking, once they get down the appearance of the food they should open a place or something." he grinned. "That wasn't half bad even though it looked like it would kill whoever ate it."

:-:-:-:-:

"See?" Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "It tastes just fine."

"Like he said though, 'it looked like it would kill whoever ate it.'"

"Looks aren't everything."

"Apparently not."

:-:-:-:-:

In the room, Sasuke stopped after eating only half of his food, yawning loudly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Done? If so, you should get back to sleep."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He laid down after Naruto took the tray away.

_Well he did eat a lot, and he is sleepy so..._ Naruto smiled. "Well get back to sleep alright? The more you rest today the better you'll feel tomorrow."

"All right." Sasuke snuggled into the bed. "You need to sleep too." he murmured.

"I'm alright. My little nap made up for what little sleep I got last night."

"Are you staying?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

"You can."

"Then I will. Someone has to shoo people away while you try to rest."

Sasuke nodded, yawning again and slowly falling asleep.

Naruto leaned back in chair and yawned slightly. He looked directly at one of the cameras. "I know you guys are watching you know." he crossed his arms.

Tsunade's voice buzzed softly from a speaker. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Naruto jumped slightly. _She had speakers installed?_

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya laughed at the expression on Naruto's face.

Tsunade was snickering, the speaker turned off. "I don't think he was expecting that."

"No, no he wasn't." Jiraiya agreed.

Kakashi shook his head slightly. _Neither was I_.

"He isn't as clingy today." Tsunade noted.

"He's also sleepy. He'll probably be more clingy tomorrow." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded. "Will you two be back tomorrow then?"

"I will be."

Kakashi muttered under his breath. "For more than just the show."

"What was that Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing..."

"Liar. What did you say?"

Kakashi looked away. "Absolutely nothing."

"Kakashi, you know she won't hesitate to pound it out of you if she really wants to know."

"Or I could do it the easy way and order you to tell me as hokage." she mused as she snacked on more popcorn.

"I could pretend I didn't hear those orders." Kakashi pointed out.

"Then we could do things the hard way." she cracked her knuckles.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was simply saying that Jiraiya would be here for more than just the show." he nodded to the screen. _She doesn't really think that it's the ONLY reason he's always here, does she?_

Jiraiya held his breath.

"I hope you mean that he has to seriously check Sasuke's status." Tsunade said.

"Right, that's exactly what I meant..."

Tsunade glared, cracking her knuckles again.

_They're clueless._ Kakashi wanted to sigh. _Completely clueless_.

"Well, if that's all; I'll see you two tomorrow. I have work to do." she started to rewatch the better tapes.

Jiraiya waited for Kakashi to leave. He looked at Tsunade. "You planning to watch last night's episode?"

"I do have official hokage business to do." she took out dated tape.

"Right. Then I'll just borrow the tape and see you tomorrow." he glanced over his shoulder. "Going to let Naruto stay the night?"

Tsunade swore internally at the loss of the tape, but she had others. "Seems to be the only way to get him to rest."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well I know you aren't too thrilled with losing your tape, but if it makes you feel any better I'll have written something much better by tomorrow."

"I'll hold it against you if you don't."

"Yeah I know."

"Well, have a good night then." she put in the tape with the hug.

"You too. And try to get some rest Tsunade. You're overworking yourself." he left.

Tsunade snorted. She never had to worry about overworking herself.

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, Tsunade and Jiraiya slipped in. Expect more of that, along with vulnerable NaruSasu.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	14. Chapter 14

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for sobbing Sasuke, cuddly Naruto, and overexcited Tsunade.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke yawned softly as he woke up. Seeing Naruto sleeping, he smiled softly. The blond mumbled something about the light in sleep, but didn't wake. Sasuke watched him. There wasn't much else to do, and he didn't want to wake up Naruto.

After a while, Naruto opened his eyes slightly. "Stupid lights." _Is it morning already?_

"You've been muttering that in you sleep."

"Huh." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Muttering in my sleep?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I wasn't too loud was I?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You were muttering."

"Yeah." _I've been told I'm loud when I talk in my sleep though. Ah well, least I was quiet this time. _He stretched slightly then looked around. _Tsunade never kicked me out. Wonder why._

"Did you stay the whole night?"

"I think so. I don't remember Tsunade making me leave."

"Oh."

"Wonder why? She's been so insistent that I go home and get rest."

"You rested here." Sasuke pointed out.

_Yeah, more than I've been resting at home_. "Yeah, maybe that's why. I guess she figured there was no sense waking me up to make me leave."

Sasuke nodded, hand going up to rub his temples. His head hurt.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _He must have a headache._ "Do you want me to get Tsunade?"

"It's okay. It's just a headache."

"You sure? She might be able to give you something for it?"

"It didn't help last time."

"Not at all?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hm." Naruto thought. _Well that sucks. That means he just has to suffer it._

Sasuke's headache faded a little after a while. "You don't have to stay here."

"I don't mind."

"Isn't it boring for you though?"

"Not really." Naruto shrugged.

"But I'm too tired to be good company."

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"Okay." Sasuke didn't look convinced.

"Seriously." Naruto smiled. "What else do you really think I have to do around here?"

"You have other friends"

"Yeah, but all of them have been really suspicious of me lately. Always asking why I'm hanging around here. I'm running out of excuses since they aren't supposed to know you're here yet."

"Why not?"

"I think Tsunade wants to get that seal reversed and you recovered before anyone finds out you're here."

"Oh."

"Did you give it any more thought? Staying I mean?"

Sasuke looked into his lap. "I don't think I can..."

"Why not?"

"I betrayed the village and left for Orochimaru. I can't just come back."

"But if they really did just... just let you come back; really, why wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't be forgiven as easily as you think."

"Well if you were, tell me really what is it that stops you from coming back?"

Sasuke's fingers twisted in the sheet. "I... I can't."

Naruto looked down.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke murmured.

"So, once you're better you're planning to just leave again?"

"They won't let me, and it'll be a while before I can." he was looking at it realistically.

_Maybe it will be long enough to get you to agree to stay._

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Guess I'll just hope something changes your mind." _Don't know why I keep saying stuff like that. Tsunade is probably going to blackmail me with all this in the future._

Sasuke shook his head. _I can't go back to Orochimaru now, but I can't stay here either_.

"You should at least give me a hint of what it would take to make you stay." _I just know I'm going to regret saying this later. I can almost see the grin on Tsunade's face. I still can't figure for the life of me what has her grinning like that._

Sasuke bit his lip. "I don't think there's anything."

"Great." Naruto rubbed his head. "Well I'll figure something out I bet. I'm persistent and stubborn enough I think."

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't like the subject.

"Why do you want me to come back so badly?"

"This is where you belong, isn't it? It not here then where, right?"

"I can find somewhere else. I don't belong anywhere right now."

Naruto sighed. "Be as stubborn about it as you want I guess. You'll always belong here, got it?"

Sasuke nodded, even though he didn't believe it.

"So, would you go back to Orochimaru if you find a way to leave here?" _Please say no, please say no._

The Uchiha bit his lip. "I can't go back to him without the curse seal."

"Can't go back or do you really not want to go back?"

"I can't go back. I don't know if I want to go back either though."

"Well that's good." _At least he doesn't want to go rushing back._

"Would me going back to Orochimaru really be so bad?"

Naruto nodded. "It'd be worse than bad."

Sasuke looked at him. "Why?" he didn't quite understand.

Naruto started to count off on fingers. "Orochimaru is using you, obviously doesn't give a damn what happens to you, and didn't you say something about experiments? What were you talking about anyway?" He shuddered. "I don't like the sound of it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Kabuto's a medic nin and Orochimaru's interested in the sharingan."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. But, what kind of experiments?" _I get a bad feeling just thinking about it._

"I'm usually asleep when they do it."

"And you just let them?"

"I don't have much choice."

_Great. Any one of those little 'experiments' might have caused the seal to react badly. Any one of those might be the reason the seal is killing him. _He glanced around the room. _Hope you guys heard that, since I know you're all watching._

:-:-:-:-:

"Jiraiya..."

The toad sannin looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade's voice was utterly serious. "You know him better than I do. What kind of experiments would he have preformed?"

"Nothing good. Most would likely be to amplify the effect of the curse seal. I just know that a good number of those who have been experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto haven't lived to tell exactly what was done to them."

Tsunade's look darkened a bit, as she swore under her breath.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "I don't like the idea of it, because if they really did something to the kid..." _There's always a chance whatever they did will react badly to reversing the seal._

"As if they hadn't already done enough."

He sighed. "Tsunade, reversing the seal could make whatever they did react badly. I'm not so worried what it will do to him mentally now. If they messed around enough it could really do some damage, could even kill him."

"And if we do nothing; it really will kill him."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm glad Sasuke isn't exactly aware of how bad this really is."

"Or Naruto."

Jiraiya gestured to the screen at Naruto's expression. "I think he's already aware of how bad this might be. Not to the same extent you and I are, but I think he's aware."

"Does this change your plans on how to reverse the seal at all?"

"Not really. There isn't a better way to go about it. We'll just have to be careful and ready."

Tsunade nodded. "This isn't getting any better."

"No." he held out the story. "But when this all turns out for the best it will makes this an even more entertaining read."

The hokage snatched it away. "Tell me if anything happens." she started reading.

Jiraiya nodded. "No problem."

:-:-:-:-:

"Why are you so worried about it?" Sasuke asked.

"It didn't make sense that a seal could be killing you until you said that. Really it made me wonder what could make a seal get so much stronger; even with your sharingan. But what if one of those experiments caused the problem?"

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are smarter than that."

Naruto shook his head. "Well what if they made a mistake and didn't realize it?"

"They would have noticed sooner or later."

"Probably too late..."

"It doesn't change anything though. They're still going to reverse the seal."

Naruto nodded.

"I don't want them too." He bit his lip, body trembling slightly.

"It has to be reversed Sasuke."

"But..." his lip trembled. "That can kill me too. It can't just be undone. I won't be the same."

"But it has to be undone Sasuke. It won't kill you." _It won't..._ "Yeah you'll be different afterward, but, but at least you won't die."

"I barely have any strength left, and this keeps taking more and more. How do I know it won't kill me?" his body was shaking.

"It won't. You'll recover your strength with time."

"It takes more every time. They don't plan on giving me any time."

_He'll be alright though. He will be... He has to be._

"I want them to stop." Sasuke clutched his knees.

"But Sasuke, the seal will kill you if it isn't reversed."

"It'll kill me if it is."

Naruto sighed. _Well, here we go again. Stubborn. But I guess he's got good reason to be worried._

After a pause, Sasuke asked, "When are they going to do it again?"

"Probably in a few days."

He sighed, biting his lip.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I promise you you'll be fine."

"You can't promise me that."

_Darnit, being difficult again._

Sasuke was scared, though he hated it. He whimpered a little. "Your promise isn't enough."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _He's afraid..._

Sasuke took a shaky breath rubbing his eyes. "I hate this."

"Hate what part of it?" _All if it is starting to drive me nuts. I hate seeing him like this_.

"I'm so... weak."

"You're not weak."

"I can't stop crying."

"That doesn't make you weak. You've got every right to be afraid right now."

"I haven't cried since, nii-san; since he..." Sasuke trailed off, crying softly.

Naruto bit his lip. _Oh man. Again_. Naruto reached out and wiped away a few tears. "Maybe you should then. Let it out, you know."

Sasuke cried a little harder. "I can't."

Naruto got up and hugged Sasuke. "Trust me, it will help."

The raven haired by clung to him, crying harder, shaking his head no.

Naruto gently rubbed Sasuke's back. _Man, now what?_

Sasuke cried into his shoulder, his sobs working to full out bawling.

Naruto rested his head lightly against Sasuke's. Completely forgetting about the cameras hidden around the room, he kissed Sasuke lightly on the forehead. "You can cry all you need to."

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade spat her tea out with a squeal, looking ready to explode.

Jiraiya blinked at the screen in shock. "Did, did he just... He did, didn't he?"

"They did!" she squealed, breath heaving.

The toad sannin looked at Tsunade. "Relax. It was just a little kiss." _Geeze. All that from a little kiss on the forehead? What's she going to do when they kiss on the lips?_ He grinned. _I'll have to set up cameras for that moment_.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck, sobbing. "Nar-Nar-" He was unable to speak, his sobs so loud.

Naruto sighed quietly and slowly rubbed Sasuke's back. "I know..."

Sasuke continued sobbing, eventually quieting to whimpers and hiccups. "Hate this." he whispered through sobs.

"I know, but it will be alright when it's all over."

Sasuke made a soft sound, burring his face in Naruto's neck, sniffling.

_Normally I'd think I'd feel weird with Sasuke bawling all over me._ He looked down at the raven haired boy. _But really it's not too bad. This will do him some good, just letting it out._

Sasuke gradually calmed down. He pulled away to rub his eyes. "S'rry." he hiccuped.

"Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have."

"You needed to."

Sasuke wiped his eyes harder. "Don't need anything." he whimpered.

"You needed to get that out of your system." _You need a lot of things_.

"Never hurt me before." he wrapped his arms around himself insecurely.

"I know."

"Hate this." Sasuke's body still trembled. "I can't stop."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke again. "Try this. Listen to my breathing." he breathed slowly and deeply. "Just close your eyes and listen." _It should help calm you down a bit._

Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's neck, whimpering. Slowly, far too slowly, he started calming down.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke. _Hey, it worked... Sorta._

After several long minutes, Sasuke calmed down, whimpering every so often/

Naruto rested his head lightly against Sasuke's again. Slowly, he rubbed his back. _Well he's starting to calm down a lot. That's good. Not breathing as heavily anymore. If he keeps breaking down like this he's going to have chest pain tomorrow from all this. _He whispered to Sasuke, "See, told you it would help a bit."

Sasuke nodded into Naruto's shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

Naruto held Sasuke a bit closer. "You should try to rest. You're wearing yourself out like this."

The Uchiha didn't answer, just snuggled his head closer. His breath started to even out.

Naruto listened to Sasuke's breathing. _He's wiped out. He'll fall asleep soon I bet._

Soon, as the exhaustion set in, Sasuke was sleeping deeply. Hi hands were fisted in Naruto's jacket.

Naruto sighed slightly and glanced at where one of the cameras was. _You guys happy yet? They're probably enjoying themselves. I don't know why they find this so amusing or entertaining. You'd think they were a bunch of teenage girls watching soap operas or something._

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade sat there with a big smile on her face.

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "Your breathing finally back to normal after what Naruto said? You looked like you were going to pass out from hyperventilation."

"I'm fine." her grin did not falter.

"Let me guess; add it to the story?"

"I'm debating."

"Debating? I was half expecting you to give me a look that screams 'of course stupid.'"

"Why let the rest of the world know?"

"Hm." Jiraiya shrugged. "Denying others the girly squeals I swear I almost heard from you. How cruel."

"You heard nothing." Tsunade smiled.

"I heard plenty."

"What do you think of Sasuke's stability right now. It keeps getting worse." she changed the subject.

Jiraiya shrugged. "It's been a while since his own mind has had this level of control. It's to be expected for a while, but it worries me a bit; makes me more worried about what Kabuto and Orochimaru did. Reversing it should make him a bit mentally unstable but this. Yeah, this is a bit much."

"He really does know nothing about what's happening to him right now though. Assuming he's felt weak and helpless since his brother; having no idea of what we're doing to him has to be making it worse."

"I think you should try explaining everything to him. He's moving on schedule so far so I can give him a day or two extra this time to recover. He needs to know everything that's going on; everything."

"Including Naruto?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that if he stays this mentally unstable reversing that seal is going to be harder work for me and more damaging for him. He needs to calm down completely, he needs to know what's going on, and it has to happen soon."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "I'll explain everything to him once he wakes up. And if he doesn't listen to me, I'll summon Kakashi."

He nodded. "You think you guys can force him to listen and accept everything? Because it will make my work a lot easier."

"Probably not everything, but the more the better."

"As much as possible will be greatly appreciated."

Tsunade nodded. "If he gets worse, will his mental health be salvageable."

"Maybe... But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"What are the chances of death?" Tsunade asked.

"If he remains unstable; high. Probably about an eighty percent chance."

"And mental death?" she went on.

"If he remains unstable..." Jiraiya looked at her.

"One hundred percent."

:-:-:-:-:

You know the part where Naruto cradled Sasuke and told him to concentrate on his breathing? Well, while rping that line... I fangasmed. And to this day, Faraway Dawn will not let me live it down, to the point of mentioning it here. Tell us if you fangasmed reading that line too.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	15. Chapter 15

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for stubborn/in denial Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade sighed. "And the chances of him becoming stable enough to not have a complete breakdown?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't really know."

The hokage turned her gaze back to the screen. "We have our work cut out for us."

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade checked the screen, seeing Sasuke sitting in the bed and Naruto in the chair next to it. She heard Kakashi sigh behind her. After Sasuke's breakdown the day before, the Uchiha had returned to something much closer to his true self. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Ready to go in?"

"I suppose. How long do you think this will take?"

"Hours if we're lucky."

"So I should plan on being here for a few days?"

Tsunade wacked him upside the head one time to relieve frustration. "Let's go."

Kakashi rubbed his head lightly and followed Tsunade.

Sasuke tensed visibly as the door opened, his grip on Naruto's hand tightening.

Naruto glanced down at Sasuke's hand. _Just stay calm Sasuke._..

"Hello boys." Tsunade entered with Kakashi. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled, looking at his lap.

"He's not as bad as he's making himself sound." Naruto added.

Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke, we're here to make sure you understand what's going on and answer your questions. Do you want Naruto to stay?" _Like I even have to ask._

Sasuke didn't answer, but didn't let go of Naruto's hand either.

"Alright. Do you want to start Kakashi?"

The jounin shook his head. "All yours. If I find any thing I need to add I will."

_Ass, giving me the hard job_. She cleared her throat. "Sasuke, we're very worried about your emotional state right now. It will complicate things if it doesn't get better."

"Things are already complicated." Sasuke tried to make it come out roughly, but failed.

"That may be true Sasuke, but staying this emotional will lower the chances of the curse seal being reversed successfully."

"If anything, it makes the likelihood of death much higher." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke flinched, hand squeezing Naruto's much tighter, before forcing his body to relax. "Then why are you still doing it? If reversing it's going to kill me, may as well just suffer through the last few months you say I have left." he spat bitterly. His body was barely shaking.

"If you can reach a state of emotional stability again, your survival rate improves dramatically Sasuke." Kakashi answered. "We want you to survive. That's why we're telling you this."

"And if I don't calm down? How likely is it that I'm going to live, let alone come out sane?" _I don't think I'm even that anymore._

"I won't lie. If you don't your chances are certainly less than what we'd like them to be. Both for life and sanity."

"What are they?"

"If you don't get a old of yourself, your chances of survival are only twenty percent. Your chances of coming out of this sane; non existent." Tsunade answered.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath, hand trembling violently in Naruto's grasp. "You're lying." his voice was trembling.

Naruto looked at the boy. "Sasuke..." he bit his lip slightly. _They aren't lying. They wouldn't be telling him this if they weren't serious._

Sasuke clung tightly to Naruto's hand, needing something to ground himself with.

Seeing how he was already trembling, Tsunade spoke. "Naruto, calm him down."

"Well don't agitate him so much." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke, relax. They're just telling you this so you know, so you have a chance of coming out of this alright. Remember what I said about the breathing. Focus on my breathing and try to calm down."

Sasuke calmed a little, hand held tight. His lower lips still quivered from where he was biting it.

Tsunade masked her urge to squeal quite well. She was the greatest ninja in Konoha after all. "Tell us when you're ready to hear more."

"I'm fine." his knuckles were white from where he was holding onto Naruto, but otherwise fine.

"Our main concern after your emotional status, are the experiments that you mentioned. Do you remember anything at all about them?" Tsunade asked.

"I was never told much about them." Sasuke admitted. "There were too many to keep straight, and I don't remember which failed and which succeeded."

"You don't remember any of them?" Kakashi asked. "Any in particular that stood out?"

"There were several to increase the power of the curse seal, others to test physical strength, stamina... Everything."

"Were there any that in particular had a bad effect on you immediately afterward?" Kakashi continued.

Sasuke thought. "Several left me unable to move for several days, sometime unconscious for the duration."

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade. "Those are the ones that probably did the most damage."

Sasuke shook his head. "Those were the ones that dealt with my psychical body. The ones with the curse seal..." he trailed off, trying to remember.

Kakashi's gray eye focused on Sasuke. "Anything at all that you can remember will help."

Sasuke was trying to remember as hard as he could. "They kept giving me headaches, some were worse than migraines. Kabuto couldn't figure it out."

"Headaches?" Kakashi asked. _Worse than migraines... That's bad._ "How often?"

"The one a few months ago. It... I couldn't move or see for days, the pain was so bad." Sasuke looked like he was in pain just remembering it. "After that, almost every experiment on the seal hurt."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "That would be the one that did it. If they had left the seal alone, I'm sure Sasuke's life wouldn't be hanging in the balance right now. He'd have more time, a lot more. You'd have to ask Jiraiya to be sure. "

"I'm going right now." Using a transportation jutsu, she vanished.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _I wonder if he's only recalling them now, because he has more control over his own mind_.

"You need to be calm and you need to accept everything that is happening." Kakashi continued. "If you do that then the seal reversal won't have such a negative impact on you. You'll probably come out of this for the better. Denial seems to be your biggest problem right now."

"You expect me to just accept everything you say?" Sasuke paused. "You said probably."

"Probably. The longer you hold out, the more you cling to the power you think you are receiving, and the more you deny what you know is really happening, the more likely it becomes that you will not come out mentally stable at the end of this."

"If I even come out of this alive."

"You're chances for that are much higher if you listen to us." Kakashi assured him.

"What will happen to me after the seal is reversed; if I live?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Your mental stability mostly. If you come out of this sane and for the better, you're likely to be reinstated as a Konoha ninja. If things go the other way you'd become a civilian and probably have a few jounin keeping an eye on you for a while." Kakashi explained.

"And if I try to leave?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You'll have to ask Tsunade, though I'm not sure you'll want to leave once the seal is reversed."

Sasuke nodded, thinking over what had been said. "Won't I receive punishment for leaving?"

"That's up to Tsunade in the long run, so I shouldn't say either way."

Sasuke was silent, thinking. "It seems too easy..." he murmured.

_I wouldn't be complaining._ Naruto thought.

"When are you going to reverse it again?"

"If everything goes as planned, a day or so." the jounin answered. "The sooner the better."

The Uchiha sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

"Well, I should let you rest now. Tsunade should be back in a while." With that, Kakashi left the room.

Sasuke relaxed, though his hold on Naruto's hand was still tight.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."_ No._

_That wasn't very convincing._ Naruto nodded all the same.

After a long pause, Sasuke spoke the words that had been plaguing him. "I'm really going to die..." Sasuke bit his lip.

"You won't die Sasuke. Everyone's going to make sure you live."

"But if I can't believe them, I will."

"You do believe it. I can see it in your eyes. You believe it." _You just have to accept it._

"I can't believe it." _It goes against everything I've known the past year and even longer._

"You have to, if you want to live you have to Sasuke."

"I can't just believe something. It doesn't work that way."

_You already believe it though. You just have to accept it._

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to keep control of himself.

_He's going to have a bloody lip if he keeps doing that. _"You have to stop biting your lip or you're going to put a hole in it."

Sasuke snorted softly, a half smile forming on his lips.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well you will."

Sasuke let his lip go, letting go of Naruto's hand to draw his knees up to his chest_. I'm acting so weak right now. I don't need to cling to Naruto._

Naruto tilted his head. _He's doing that thing again_. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"The mental 'I'm so weak' speech. I can tell when you're doing it."

"I am, compared to what I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke looked at him. "You have to ask? I can't fight. I can't control myself. I can't even feel my chakra."

"It'll be back to normal eventually Sasuke."

"If I live."

"You will."

Sasuke nodded half heartedly, drawing his knees closer.

_Now he's doing the not listening, brooding, thinking, lecturing thing to himself..._

Sasuke sighed, burying his head in his knees. This was just too much.

"I know it's a lot to deal with at once Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted. He knew that.

"And I know you know that." The blonde sighed. "I guess I'm just sort of trying to say I'm here, you know?"

"I know you're here."_ You never leave._

"You know what I mean though right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Come on. I know you've got a thick skull, but let that penetrate it a bit._

"You're always going to try and help me, whether I like it or not."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Sasuke removed his head from his knees, and rested his chin on his crossed arms, sighing. The shirt he's wearing is a little too big for him. "But you'd do that for anyone, wouldn't you?"

"For anyone who needed help?" Naruto nodded. "Probably."

Sasuke sighed. "How do you believe in things so easily?"

"Sometimes it's all a person has."

"Ah." _I don't even have that._

"Don't you have anything you believe in?"

Sasuke bit his lip, honestly thinking.

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

"You don't believe in me at all?" Naruto asked.

"I trust you." Sasuke didn't remember what it was like to really believe something.

"But do you believe in me?"

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted. His mind was too screwed up right now to know what he thought.

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

"Sorry." Sasuke murmured. He hated being unable to give a straight answer.

"It's ok. It's probably hard to think with everything going on."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes to think.

"You should try to get some sleep Sasuke, while you can you know? I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before Tsunade gets back and starts asking you more questions."

"I'm fine." He was no more tired than usual.

"I know, but you need your rest. So try lying back and closing your eyes. You don't actually have to sleep. Just try to rest yourself."

"Okay." Sasuke laid down, another sigh escaping.

"Now close your eyes Sasuke." _And try to sleep_.

"I'm not a child." Sasuke muttered, but obeyed.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah I know."

Sasuke drifted off to sleep after a while. His body finally relaxed.

Naruto yawned slightly. He waited a bit before getting up and stretching.

Tsunade looked up from where she was talking with Jiraiya when Naruto entered the room. "Is he all right?" She wasn't watching for once.

"He's sleeping." Naruto tilted his head. "You mean you weren't spying this time?"

"We had more important things to do brat." Tsunade answered.

"That's a first." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade sighed. "What do you want?" she was tired and frustrated with the situation.

"I just needed to move around. So, what was more important?" Naruto asked. "I'm curious."

"What do you think brat?"

"We need to ask you a few questions."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "A few questions?"

"Yes. First, how was he after Kakashi finished talking to you two? Did he seem any better?"

"Define better. I don't think he's really going to better for a long while." Naruto frowned.

Tsunade nodded. "Better as in any improvement at all, no matter how slight."

"I suppose." Naruto agreed.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "When should we perform the next step?"

"Depends." Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "Did anything you and Kakashi said sink in?"

"He understood the seriousness of the situation. Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, confused at Tsunade.

"Did he believe anything you or Kakashi said?"

"I think so."

"What did he believe?" she continued.

"I think he believes all of it. It's getting him to say it that's the hard part. You can see it in his eyes. He knows it's all true."

Tsunade nodded. "Now for the more serious questions."

"The more serious questions?"

"Perhaps serious wasn't the right word." the hokage corrected herself. "I have questions about your fight with Sasuke when he defected."

"Go on."

"Do you believe that Sasuke was acting on his free will or under the effects of the curse seal?"

"A bad combination of both I think." Naruto answered.

Tsunade looked at him. "Explain."

"Well he wanted to be stronger, but you know it's not like he wanted for it to happen that way. But he felt he needed to get stronger, and so he did what he thought he had to do, because I don't think he really wanted to do it like this. But we are sure that the seal is affecting his thoughts so it might have driven him to leave, even if he didn't want to do it that way." Naruto returned his gaze to Tsunade. "Did that make any sense at all?"

Tsunade nodded. "It does. But the problem is we don't know if the seal was affecting his behavior that early; or if it started with the experiment Orochimaru preformed a few months back."

"I don't know to be honest." Naruto admitted. "Sometimes I had to wonder about how he was acting. It might have been just slightly affecting his behavior and then it just got worse after that experiment."

"Jiraiya? What do you think?"

"It's entirely possible. It could have been slightly affecting him and it just got worse after the experiment." Jiraiya shrugged. "But it's really not possible to say for sure. "

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "You're enjoying that this is making my job harder, aren't you?"

"Not really." Jiraiya said.

"Then there's really no way of really knowing. My decision will most likely be based on his psych evaluation after this is all over. Except..." she turned to Naruto. "How guilty did Sasuke seem when he apologized for leaving?"

"Guilty as hell." Naruto shook his head slightly. "He wouldn't stop apologizing."

Tsunade thought it over. "Then it's not unlikely the seal was what caused him to leave."

"I kept trying to tell him it was ok, that it wasn't completely his fault, and he was still really upset about it. And Sasuke really isn't the type to apologize for something unless he really feels like he has to."

"Even then he tends not to actually say it." Tsunade went on.

Naruto nodded. "And I couldn't get him to shut up when it came to apologizing."

"But was that the drug? Or maybe the reversal?" she needed to watch the tape again.

"It doesn't really matter which it was. All either are likely to do is make him say what's really on his mind without reserve. Even off the drugs Sasuke's apologized for other things." Jiraiya pointed out.

"True." she went to click the camera back on, playing with all the different angles.

"There's something else to consider." Jiraiya added.

"What?"

"Sasuke has said he did everything he did to gain power, and yet when he had the perfect opportunity, he walked away from the most effective method." Jiraiya glanced at Naruto. "After all, Naruto is still alive. Sasuke feels a need to get stronger, but he is not willing to go to any lengths to obtain it."

"That's right. Looks like everything is Orochimaru's fault." Tsunade sat back, settling on a camera angle.

_That's right. He could have just killed me, but he didn't_. Naruto looked at the screen. He twitched slightly. "Seriously how many cameras did you put in that room?"

"More than one." that would always be her answer.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah, I figured that."

"Just to let you know, it's an order from the Hokage not to remove a single camera. Observation purposes you understand."

Naruto twitched again. "That's called abuse of power you know."

"Deal with it brat." Tsunade turned back to the screen. "Sooo... Deep breathing helps put him to sleep?"

Naruto nodded. "Seemed to work well that day I had to calm him down."

"Much more then a kiss though." she smirked.

_I swear I really hate her sometimes. I forgot the cameras were there when I did that._

"So, is there anything else you wanted brat?" Tsunade asked.

"I just needed to stretch. I should ask if there's anything else you wanted."

"I know all I need to for now. I'll be back in to ask Sasuke some questions once he's rested. You better get back to him before he wakes up."

"You make it sound like he'll panic if I'm not there." Naruto muttered.

"Would it surprise you if he did?" Tsunade asked.

"Considering everything that's happened the past few days; no. Normally? Yes."

"Go back brat. He might be calmer once he wakes up."

"Right." Naruto left the office and went back to sitting by Sasuke's bed.

The Uchiha was sleeping shifting every so often.

Naruto watched Sasuke quietly before turning his gaze around the room. _Alright so a few of those cameras were over there_. He twitched. _Purely for observation my ass._

Sasuke made a noise, moving in his sleep. His tossing and turning ended with him cuddled and twisted in the blankets like a little kid.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He carefully untangled the blankets. _Restless sleeper I guess._

Sasuke uttered a soft, almost whimpering sound as his face twisted uneasily in his sleep.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "Must be dreaming or something." _Must be a bad one_.

Sasuke groaned softly, mussing the sheets that Naruto had just smoothed. "No... Oro... sama..." he moaned.

:-:-:-:-:

And so... I'm not making any excuses. Another shameless cliff hanger. Sasuke's starting to except the truth at least.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	16. Chapter 16

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer**: We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for cute, clingy Sasuke and bastard Oro-kun.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto leaned closer._ I heard that.._. He glanced at the cameras. _They better have heard that._

:-:-:-:-:

"Which would be better?" Tsunade asked. "Finding out if he has anything to say, or stopping the nightmare?" her body was tense, ready to go wake him if need be.

"Let him keep talking. Just keep an eye on his vital signs and make sure nothing falls into a danger zone. If he remembers something in a dream that could help."

Tsunade nodded, watching carefully.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke struggled with the sheets. "No... St'p.. hurts..." he was sweating.

Naruto bit his lip. "What hurts?" _Come on Sasuke. Please tell me you heard me and give me an answer._

"Dun touch..." he whimpered. "St'p."

_Jeeze. What the hell did Orochimaru do to him anyway? _"Sasuke..."

"Stop." Sasuke's voice was more urgent. "No. Stop. It hurts." he winced. His hand reached for the currently inactive seal. His nails dug into it as he clawed at it.

Naruto stood up. "Hey Sasuke... Come on wake up!" he tried to pull Sasuke's hand away.

Sasuke jerked away from Naruto's touch, eyes snapping open. He looked at Naruto, blood on his fingertips, his breath heavy.

"Sasuke, you were dreaming. What happened?"

Sasuke looked away, hand coming to cup his bleeding seal. "'s nothing." he muttered. "Don't worry about it."

"A little late for me to not worry."

"Just a bad dream." he chewed on his lower lip.

"I figured that. What was it about Sasuke?"

Sasuke gnawed on his bottom lip, pausing. His fingers held onto his seal just a little tighter.

_Must have been bad..._ "You sounded like you were in pain."

"Must have been when I ripped my neck." he looked at his bloodied fingers.

Naruto shook his head. "You sounded like you were in pain before you even moved your hand."

The raven haired boy was quiet, looking away.

"You can tell me anything you remember about it. It might help if you did."

"The others will hear..." he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Would you tell me if I got them to not listen in?" Naruto asked.

"You'd still tell them, if you thought they should know."

Naruto bit his lip. "If I promised not to?"

"You'd have to break it."

"You know I don't take back my word." _I hate having to do this just to get him to tell me. _"If I promised I won't tell, and you want me to keep that promise; I will."

"Okay." Sasuke said softly, chewing on his swollen lower lip.

"I'll be right back." Naruto got up and left the room. He shut the door and sighed._ Whatever it takes I guess._ Looking over at Tsunade, he spoke. "You heard him. Shut everything off."

"You know what he's going to tell us is too important to do that Naruto." Tsunade said.

"He won't say anything till I can assure him everything is off and you know it." Naruto argued.

Tsunade sighed. "You know we can't just do that Naruto."

"The kid won't talk any other way though." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "You know he's stubborn enough to really keep it all back too."

Tsunade relented. "Fine, but try as hard as you can to get him to allow you to tell us. Tell us only the most basic, undetailed information necessary; but try."

"I made him a promise. I'm going to keep it."

Jiraiya sighed. _This isn't the time to be stubborn._

"Which is why I asked you to try and convince him to let us know something." Tsunade sighed.

"If it's that bad I'll try to convince him. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." Naruto promised.

"Go ahead brat." Tsunade turned off the speakers.

Naruto nodded and headed back to Sasuke's room and shut the door. "They turned everything off." Naruto went over to the chair and sat down. "Took me a few minutes but she kind of had to see it my way." the blonde smiled slightly. He looked at Sasuke. "So, tell me what happened."

"The experiment... It was to try and merge the sharingan with the seal."

"Merge it?" _That doesn't sound good._ "How?"

"I..." Sasuke's fingers rested on his seal. "I didn't know the details."

"How painful was it?"

"I thought I died and ended up in hell." his fingers tightened on the seal; his nails just barely digging in.

Naruto bit his lip. "You begged for it to stop?"

"I... I don't know what I did." Pale fingers dug into the seal deeper, Sasuke body started to shake. "I didn't know anything."

Naruto placed his hand gently over Sasuke's. _Must be scary, not knowing what was done to him._

Sasuke winced from the touch, shakily pulling his bloodied hand away. "I think..." he wet his lips. "I think it was supposed to make the seal dictate my movement. Kinda like false instincts or something, when it was activated."

_Give the seal more control huh? Great. Perfect_. "So, the seal would work like the sharingan then right?" He mumbled to himself, "Probably less effective, but still."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. They would merge. They'd be the same thing."

"That sounds pretty dangerous to attempt. Especially since one is natural and the other isn't." _I'll bet money that was the experiment that caused his life span to shorten so much and made his sharingan being to react very badly with the curse seal_. "I know you don't want to tell anyone else this Sasuke, but you really should tell Tsunade. I promised you I won't tell so I won't, but you really should consider telling her."

"I knew you would want to..." Sasuke began to chew on his bottom lip again.

"I promised you I wouldn't say anything, so I won't. But you should."

"I don't want to tell anyone else." his lip was red and swollen from his teeth.

"I know, but it might be important." _I just had to go and promise not to tell._

"I don't want to talk to her." he chewed on his lip harder. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Sasuke pulled his knees to his chest. "You can." he said softly.

"I can?"

Sasuke nodded. "Just, just tell them what they need. Nothing else."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, hugging his knees.

"You sure Sasuke?" _Don't want you to get mad at me for it later._

"Just, don't tell them what they don't need. Don't tell them, that I..." he bit his abused lip.

"You'll have to be more specific. Tell exactly what you don't want me to tell them."

"The pain; how weak I was."

Naruto nodded. "Alright."

Sasuke buried his head in his knees as Naruto left the room.

:-:-:-:-:

"What happened?"

Naruto shut the door. "Jeeze, let me get in the room before you start drilling me. He said I could tell you a few things."

"Anything important?" Tsunade asked.

"Psh. Of course it's important."

"What is it?"

"The experiment..." Naruto began. "It was to try to merge the sharingan and the seal."

"What?" Tsunade had to have heard Naruto wrong.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Even Orochimaru can't be that stupid."

"He said if they were merged, the sharingan and the seal would be the same thing. It was supposed to make the seal basically be the sharingan once it was activated." Naruto went on.

Jiraiya cursed under his breath. "The idiot. Of all the stupid stunts to try to pull."

"Are you sure he's not confused?" Tsunade looked at Naruto.

Naruto only nodded.

"That idiotic bastard."

"I was right to think it's a really bad thing?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"What the hell was he thinking. Moron." Tsunade muttered under her breath.

"So why is it this bad?"

"Think oh the Hyugga's bloodline." Tsunade began.

Naruto thought of it. "Yeah. And?"

"Now think of every time they use it, a curse seal on them immediately goes to level two." she finished.

Naruto nodded, blinking at the mental image. "Oh."

"See now?" Tsunade asked.

The boy nodded slowly.

"And Orochimaru knows things like that happen. He should know anyway. Anyone who knows anything about seals knows you don't try to merge it with anything like the sharingan." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded. "He's too power hungry."

"Wait, wait!" Naruto yelled. "You're saying Orochimaru KNEW something like this could happen?"

"He'd have to have known." Jiraiya answered. "Orochimaru just never really cared."

Tsunade nodded, confirming it.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _The bastard._

Tsunade's honey eyes looked compassionately at Naruto. "Calm down and go back to him. I imagine he'll need you right now."

"If he knew," Naruto narrowed his eyes when voice shook slightly, "if he knew all this time what merging them could do; he probably knew all this time that Sasuke might be dying. Isn't that right?"

_Unfortunately, that's exactly what it means_. The toad sannin glanced at Tsunade.

"Yes, he most likely knew." Tsunade answered.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and turned head to the side. "That bastard."

"I know Naruto, but cursing him won't do much good now. Go see Sasuke and make sure he's still calm." Tsunade urged him.

Naruto nodded slowly and went back to the other room.

Once the door closed, Tsunade asked. "What does this do to Sasuke's chances?"

"To be honest it helps a lot. At least now we know what Orochimaru did." Jiraiya answered.

"And the chances of him being able to use the sharingan; or even be a ninja once he's recovered?"

"Pretty good to be honest. You'd think it would be the opposite but, in reality, knowing what Orochimaru did gives us a good chance at correcting it."

"That's one good thing out of this situation." she turned the cameras and speakers back on.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was still hugging his knees when Naruto came back. "Did you tell them?"

"Just what they needed to know." the blond went to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Does it change anything?"

"I don't know, but Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Orochimaru, he knew what would happen to you by doing that. He knew it might get you killed."

Sasuke buried his head in his knees again, his grip squeezing. "I don't care anymore."

"You don't care that he knew?"

"I don't care about anything anymore." his voice sounded a little choked.

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke shook just slightly, trying to keep from bursting into tears again.

Naruto moved closer and put an arm around Sasuke slowly. "If you need to, you should just let it out Sasuke."

"I don't need to damn it." the Uchiha's voice came out strained.

"Right." Naruto sighed. "When you do, I'm here."

Sasuke nodded, his head still buried in his knees. A few tears absorbed into the fabric of the sheets.

Naruto pulled Sasuke a bit closer. _There's not much I can do for him, but if I could, I'd kill Orochimaru in a heart beat for doing this to Sasuke._

Sasuke wiped his eyes furiously, sitting up strait. His eyes were red and his breath shaky. "I don't need this."

Naruto turned gentle blue eyes to Sasuke.

"I don't." he mumbled, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto leaned his head lightly against Sasuke's. Unable to take it any more, Sasuke turned his face into Naruto's shoulder. His soft sobs filling the room.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back gently. "It'll be alright Sasuke."

"No it won't." he whimpered through the crying. "I won't." This time though, Sasuke didn't cry nearly as long or hard, quickly returning to soft whimpers.

_Well at least he's getting better at calming down_. "You alright?"

"No." He couldn't be alright as long as he was bawling over everything.

_I really should have expected that._ Naruto sighed. "You'll be alright after all this is over."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know why I'm so sure. I just am."

"Blind optimism."

"Maybe. Better than persistent pessimism though."

"Never get disappointed though if you only expect the worse." Sasuke pointed out.

"But you miss all the best things when you do."

Sasuke shrugged. Having your hopes crushed was worse than missing things.

Naruto sighed again. "You really are stubborn you know. That's the first thing in store for you at the end of this. An outlook on life make over."

"If I have that when this is over."

"You will. Damn you're more pessimistic than you were when you left."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, not really."

Sasuke sighed, pulling away and rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry." he said softly, embarrassed to have to ask to eat.

"Good, bout time you got hungry." Naruto got up. "I'll go see what we can get you to eat."

Sasuke sighed, settling back on the pillows.

:-:-:-:-:

"He's getting better." Tsunade noted when Naruto entered.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Getting better?"

"He's becoming more stable."

"Really? Well, he did calm down faster this time."

"It's only a little progress, but it's much better than nothing."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade rose to her feet. "Well, I'll go make Sasuke and you something to eat."

"What is it you keep making? I'm amazed it can look that bad and still taste good."

Tsunade smacked him on the back of the head on her way past. "Shut up or it'll taste worse than it looks."

Naruto cringed at the thought.

The Hokage paused at the door. "Try kissing him again next time. It might help."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the door. _What exactly is that supposed to do besides earn me a death glare and a punch?_

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sat up when Naruto entered. He had almost dozed off while he waited.

_Death glare and a punch. I swear that woman is nuts_. "Tsunade's going to get you something to eat."

"All right. Are you going to eat?"

Naruto nodded. "As long as she makes mine edible."

"She threatened you?" a small, amused smile settled on his lips.

The blond nodded. "And all I did was ask a simple question. I mean, what's wrong with asking why something looks terrible but tastes good?"

Sasuke's smile got a little bigger with that comment.

"Is there something wrong with the question itself? Or maybe just the way I asked it?"

"Probably the way you asked it."

"Oh, so you see my point then right? It really does look like it would kill anyone who ate it."

Sasuke chuckled quietly.

Naruto blinked. "Now I said something funny?" he sighed in confusion.

"You're an idiot."

"You're saying that like it's a good thing for a change."

"You basically said her cooking sucks."

"I-I did? Oops..." he glanced over his shoulder. "No wonder she threatened me."

Sasuke chuckled again.

"Well, her cooking doesn't suck, just the presentation."

"You still insulted it."

Naruto rubbed his head slightly. "Yeah. Guess I did." _She really could use some pointers though._

Sasuke was smiling, as he leaned back against the pillows.

Naruto smiled slightly. _Well it was worth it to see him smile a bit. Hell, I even made him laugh a bit._

Sasuke snuggled a bit deeper into the bed, a little tired.

Naruto leaned back in the chair. _More stable... That's good. His chances are better now. I just have to find some way to keep him this way._

Tsunade came in with a tray of food. "Hello boys."

Naruto turned to look at her. He tried to smile_. As long as she didn't poison me, everything will be fine._

"I had Shizune make your dish Naruto, since you didn't like how mine looked." there was an evil glint in her eyes. Shizune was a master of poisons.

Naruto tensed up. "Ehe..."

Tsunade handed Sasuke his tray, and gave Naruto his. "Eat up boys."

Naruto gulped. _Great. If this did get poisoned I won't know till it's too late._

"Did you poison Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't do anything." Tsunade assured him.

"That's called dodging a question." Naruto muttered.

"It's an honest answer. Have a nice meal boys."

Naruto blinked a few times. _She's evil. This proves it. She's enjoying this._

"It's not poisoned."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"She likes you too much to poison you. At least, anything worse than a stomach ache."

"Stomach aches are bad enough." he rubbed his head. "Aw, I knew I'd regret opening my big mouth in there."

"I'll try it first if you want." Sasuke offered, already nibbling his.

"No way. If they did put anything in it to at least make me sick, then you shouldn't eat it!" Naruto hesitantly took a bit. "I mean, last thing we'd want is to have you sick now that you're starting to get better."

"In another day or two, I'll be sick anyways." Sasuke muttered, remembering how bad he felt after each one.

"Yeah, but you need to be as healthy as possible in between so that when it's all over you'll recover better."

"I guess." Sasuke took another bit of the food, not really tasting it. Naruto ate a bit more finishing the plate. Sasuke only managed about half until he started picking.

Naruto stole a quick look at Sasuke's plate. _Yeah, that's about how much he usually eats._

Sasuke put his spoon down once Naruto was done eating.

"Done?"

Sasuke nodded, laying down when Naruto took the tray away.

"Try to get some more sleep Sasuke."

"If I get tired." he had no intentions of sleeping, just resting.

_Better than nothing I guess. _"That works."

Sasuke couldn't fight the yawn though. He stubbornly kept his eyes opened as long as he could.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Stubborn."

"Idiot." Sasuke yawned.

Naruto just smiled as Sasuke kept yawning, falling asleep from the quiet and warmth.

Naruto yawned slightly, and watched Sasuke sleep. _He'll be okay. After all this is over, he'll be okay. I can just tell. _Naruto sighed. _Well... I can hope anyway._

:-:-:-:-:

Sorry for those of you who were expecting the real Orochimaru to make an appearance. He'll pop up sooner or later, I promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	17. Chapter 17

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for weakened, stubborn Sasuke and a panicked Naruto who almost has a breakdown.

:-:-:-:-:

"Relax Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraiya know what they're doing." Tsunade was sitting in her office with the blond as Jiraiya and Kakashi had begun the process of reversing the seal again.

Naruto was pacing around the room. "Yeah, yeah. I know..."

"Sit down." she was watching the screen, which she would not let Naruto see. The sound was turned off.

"I can't. I need to move around. If you'd just let me see what's going on..."

"You don't need to see what's going on brat."

"Then I don't need to sit down either. You'll just have to deal with me pacing!" he crossed his arms stubbornly and continued to pace around the room.

Tsunade looked at him. "Don't snap at me Naruto."

"Sorry. I'm just a bit worried, ok?" He stopped for a moment before resuming pacing.

Tsunade shook her head, looking back at the screen. Her hands were clenched tight. Sasuke wasn't doing very well.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade. _I have a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen_. "If you want me to relax, you should try doing it yourself." _Really could you give off a more tense vibe?_

"What makes you think I'm tense about this? I have more than Sasuke to worry about."

"Because you were fine today until they started reversing the seal."

"You're imagination brat."

_Is not._

Tsunade watched, standing up after a while. "I'll go check on them." she turned off the video.

Naruto sighed. _And I didn't even see what she hit to turn the video on or off._

Tsunade went into the room, shutting it behind her. "What's going on?"

"He's just reacting badly this time." Jiraiya focused on reversing the seal. "It's just been a bit more difficult to keep him stable through it this time."

"Not surprising." Tsnade stayed. She didn't feel quite like leaving yet.

"He should be fine if we can keep him stable. To be honest, I expected more trouble than this." Kakashi pointed out.

"There's still time to change." Tsunade did not like his vitals at all, though they were technically 'good.'

"There's still time. Lots of it. I still have a lot of work to do." Jiraiya said.

"Then I'll stay for a while."

Sasuke was laying still and unconscious on the bed, tubes and monitoring devices connected to him.

Kakashi looked at her with his single eye. "You should probably go keep an eye on Naruto before he figures out which buttons you hit to turn things on and off." _He's probably worrying himself into a fit._

"Genjutsu." Tsunade explained. "He thinks I've only been in here a few seconds."

Kakashi tilted his head. "It's only a matter of time before he figures that out."

"Honestly Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed. "The kid isn't a total idiot anymore."

"Which is why I'm only giving it another three minutes."

Jiraiya continued working on the seal. "You know, for as stupid as it was of Orochimaru to try to merge the seal with the sharingan; gotta give the guy credit for knowing how to make one hell of a seal."

"If you give him credit for that." Tsunade muttered.

"I kind of have to. I haven't had trouble with seals before. This one's really turning into a pain."

"Are you sure it didn't change on it's own afterwards with the sharingan's influence?" Tsunade asked.

"It might have. I could just be giving Orochimaru too much credit." Jiraiya agreed.

Sasuke's breathing stuttered, body tensing slightly.

_Come on Sasuke, just stay calm_. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke's vitals as they began to improve back to a safe level. He sighed. "I swear this kid is going to be the death of me."

"He'll be the death of all of us if he doesn't get better." she did one last quick lookover before going back to the other room. "Call me the minute anything happens." She was all but tackled by Naruto the second she reentered her office.

"Well, how is he?" Naruto cried out.

"A little weaker than last time, but fine."

A shrill beeping filled the air. Jiraiya tensed up, yelling over his shoulder. "Tsunade! Get the hell back in here!"

Tsunade was up and in the room before Jiraiya was even done yelling. "What's happening?" she immediately started checking him over; heartbeat erratic, respiration falling, chakra systems breaking through the seal and building towards dangerous levels.

"The kid's going to die if we don't stabilize him fast. Just when I was getting close to finishing that part of the reversal too." Jiraiya muttered with sweat on his brow.

"Dammit." Tsunade put every ounce of her chakra into keeping Sasuke's body somewhere near stable. "What the hell went wrong?"

"That experiment Orochimaru did, I think it made his sharingan react this time when I tried to reverse the seal." Jiraiya explained.

"We sealed his chakra." Tsunade forced Sasuke's chakra away from his eyes and neck. "How is it still happening?"

"I know we did," Jiraiya forced through gritted teeth, "but the experiment was supposed to merge the seal. Make the sharingan and the seal the same thing. Even if the experiment failed, messing with one is like messing with the other."

"Fucking bastard." Tsunade swore under her breath. "Kakashi, help me control the sharingan." Sasuke's vitals were dropping rapidly, no matter how much chakra she seemed to pour into him, it seemed to do little to help him.

"Keep him stable. Leave the sharingan to me." Kakashi own sharingan was whirling wildly in an attempt to control Sasuke's. "We need to finish the reversal. We can't leave it half done."

"Then finish it Jiraiya. Kakashi and I will keep him alive until you're done."

"Alright." Jiraiya went back to the reversal. "I'll try to make it fast."

"Hurry up." Sweat was beading her face as she struggled to keep Sasuke stable and breathing. _Just a little bit long, just a little bit. I can't let this happen, not to him. __Can't let him go through what I did._

"I need at least ten more minutes."

"We can handle ten minutes, just get the reversal done." Kakashi said.

Sasuke body was trembling; breath erratic and vitals going crazy.

Ten long, agonizing minutes later, Jiraiya let out a shaky breath. He had finished reversing this level of the seal. "Done. Get him stabilized."

"I'm working on it." Tsunade almost snapped, Sasuke's status slowly getting normal.

"I've got the sharingan under control." _We really almost lost him_. Kakashi breathed in slowly.

"He'll live." Tsunade almost collapsed from the exhaustion once she got him stable.

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "We really almost lost the kid."

"I know." Tsunade was panting.

"You going to be alright?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll be fine." It had been harder to keep Sasuke alive then it had appeared. She was getting on in her age.

"We should probably all stay with him tonight." Kakashi suggested. "Just in case."

"Yeah." Tsunade straitened. "Who wants to tackle Naruto?"

"Not me." Jiraiya held his hand up as if to ward it away. "I don't know how the hell to explain this to him, much less keep him calm after explaining it. He's going to want to charge right in here."

"Kakashi, you do it."

"And you both think that I'll have an easier time handling Naruto?" the jounin asked.

"You're the one with the most energy right now." Tsunade pointed out.

Kakashi sighed. "Just be ready to barricade the door." he left the room to speak with Naruto.

Tsunade leaned against the door. "He'll be back in a minute."

Jiraiya listened to Naruto yelling. "I give him half a minute."

"Twenty seconds."

"Ten seconds."

"Nine."

Jiraiya sighed. "Eight."

"Seven." Tsunade ignored the fact that it had already been thirteen.

Jiraiya glanced at the door. "Three... two... one." he watched Kakashi force the door open and quickly slam it shut.

"Give up?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi nodded. "He didn't even give me a chance to talk."

Tsunade sighed. "Never send a man to do a woman's job. I'll take care of it" Tsunade went into her office, and was immediately assaulted by Naruto.

"What the hell is going on? What happened? Is Sasuke ok?"

Tsunade covered Naruto's mouth with her hand. "Are you going to be quiet and listen?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good." the hokage took the hand away. "Now ask, nicely."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with begging eyes. "What happened?" _I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it!_

"His sharingan got out of control. He's fine now, and this step of the seal has been reversed."

"But is Sasuke ok? What happened to him when that happened?"

"He's fine. He's weak right now, but resting."

"But... but he wasn't fine was he? Something bad almost happened didn't it?" _I could feel it..._

"He was in the danger zone for a while, but we pulled him out of it."

"Danger zone as in what? Like as in almost dead?"

"He did not almost die."

_She's lying..._ Naruto looked towards the door with a hint of fear in eyes. "He... he did." Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Didn't he?"

Tsunade sighed. "He's fine now brat."

"But, the truth, he... Sasuke almost died didn't he? If you hadn't gone in there, he might have died... Right?"

"If I hadn't had helped, he may have." _He would have._

Naruto leaned against one of the walls. He took a few deep breaths. _He almost died... _"W-When will I be able to see him?"

"You need to let him rest Naruto."

"I-I understand that but, but when can I see him?"

Tsunade sighed. "It depends how quickly he gets better."

Naruto's voice was a whisper. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down. "So, it was... it was really that bad huh?" his body shook slightly.

Tsunade sighed, pulling Naruto into her arms. "Calm down Naruto."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie Naruto." Tsunade sighed again. "You can see him once you're calm and in control of yourself."

Naruto took another deep breath. "If he died... if he had died I..."

"He didn't die. He won't."

"I don't know what I'd do if he did."_ I don't know what I would do if Sasuke died. He's one of the closest people to me._

Tsunade held him a little tighter. "I know Naruto."

:-:-:-:-:

Inside the room, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He felt so... drained.

Jiraiya sighed with relief when Sasuke woke up. "Good to see you awake kid."

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes. His head, his entire body hurt.

"You'll be feeling that like for a few days." Jiraiya explained. "Try to get some rest kid. You really had us worried this time."

"Wha hap'ned?" the boy murmured sleepily, eyes closed.

"Nothing much." Jiraiya shrugged. _You almost died. _"You just had a bad reaction to the reversal."

"How bad?"

"You going to stay calm if I tell you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke cracked an eye open. Did it look like he had the energy to panic?

"I'll just say we're lucky Tsunade was here."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes. He'd find out the details later. "Where's Nar'to?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Tsunade's with him right now. He was getting stressed out so she's trying to calm him down."

"Why?"

"He was worried about you."

"He said I'd be fine." Sasuke murmured, eyes closing again. "Shouldn't worry."

"You almost weren't fine this time."

Sasuke opened his dark gray eyes and looked at him.

"Like I said, don't freak out or anything, but you almost died."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He said I'd be fine." his voice quivered.

"He couldn't have known that would happen. Even I didn't think your body would have such a bad reaction."

Sasuke was quiet. If Naruto had been wrong about this, what else could he had been wrong about?

"Try not to be hard on Naruto about this. I have a feeling he's a bit shook up about it."

Sasuke bit his trembling lip. Even Naruto was shaken up.

"Try to rest and keep calm." Jiraiya sighed. "We're going to have Naruto go home for the night to rest so we can keep a better eye on your condition." _Unless, of course, you beg for him to stay._

"Don't make him go."

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke. "I'll ask Tsunade to let him stay, but in the end it'll be up to her."

"Okay." Sasuke said quietly.

:-:-:-:-:

"Better now?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I told him everything would be alright."

"And it is all right. Everything's fine now. You didn't lie."

"I told him everything would be fine, and he almost died."

"But he didn't."

"But he could have."

"You need to calm down Naruto. It won't help Sasuke if he sees you like this."

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to see him for a while."

"Like you were actually planning on listening to me?" Tsunade asked.

"I was."

Tsunade snorted. "It didn't scare you badly, did it brat?"

"I've never been this scared before."

"Naruto." Tsunade sighed, hugging him a little tighter.

Naruto laughed weakly. "Surprised? I sure am."

"Shut up brat." she ran her hand through his hair.

"He's going to be upset with me. I promised everything would be fine."

"Everything is fine Naruto. He's tired, but healthy and his seal has recessed even more."

"What if it happens again?"

"It won't. We know what caused it, and how to avoid it now."

Naruto nodded slightly.

Tsunade pat his head. "Now shape up and go confess your undying love."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "What?"

"Shape up and go see him so you can relax."

"You said 'confess my undying love.' Where the hell did that come from?"

"You're hearing things brat. Now, go see him."

_I was not hearing things. _"I can see him now?"

"Can you control yourself?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then go ahead brat." she ruffled his hair affectionately.

Naruto left her office and went into the other room. Sasuke was dozing after Jiraiya and Kakashi had examined his seal and sharingan, and talked about things his mind was too fuzzy to comprehend. Naruto immediately went over to the bedside. His bit his lip. _Sasuke..._ Chewing on his lip, Naruto sat down beside the bed. Sasuke could feel a familiar presence near him in his doze, eyes opening sleepily.

Naurot looked at Sasuke. His voice was a small whisper. "Hey."

"Mn?" Sasuke gazed at him with sleepy eyes.

"Rest ok?" _I'm sorry. I said everything would be fine and, and you almost died._

"M'kay." he was tired, but didn't wanna sleep now.

Naruto whispered. "Sorry. I-I said everything would be ok and..." he looked down.

"'sokay." Sasuke murmured sleepily. "Not your fault."

:-:-:-:-:

Jiraiya left the room with Kakashi. _We can keep an eye on Sasuke from the other room. Time to give the kiddies their alone time_.

Tsunade was watching the screen intently.

"Should have known you'd be watching already." Jiraiay looked over Tsunade's shoulder. "I think this scared them both out of their wits."

"It did. you have no idea what I went through with Naruto."

"Did he actually listen to you?" Kakashi asked.

"After a while, yes."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade intently. "And?"

"And what?" Tsunade was watching the screen.

"I knew Naruto would be in rough shape when he found out. So, how bad was it? We've got two people's sanity to be worrying about." Jiraiya pointed out.

"After Sasuke goes back to sleep, I'm slipping something into Naruto's drink so he can rest." the hokage answered.

"That bad?"

"I'm surprised he didn't start bawling."

"I figured." Jiraiya looked at the screen. "How scared was he? I could see it in his eyes when he came into the room that he had been frightened." he sighed and grumbled. "I've spent way too much time with the kid if I can tell that."

"Terrified." Tsunade answered. "If Sasuke had died, I'm sure he would have lost his mind."

"Kid must really love him."

"Completely infatuated."

"Not to mention completely clueless." Kakashi added.

Tsunade sighed. "Those two need a relationship. It'll be worse if they hide their feelings after this is over."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

_You two are hardly the ones to talk_. Kakashi mused.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was trying to stay awake, but kept nodding off. Naruto was keeping an eye on Sasuke and rubbed his eyes slightly while he fought a yawn.

"Sleep if you're tired." Sasuke murmured.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You need rest more than me."

"You still need to too though."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine for a while."

"You just don't wan go to sleep 'fore me." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto grinned slightly. "Well, it would look pretty bad if the guy who got a full night's sleep passed out before the one who just went through a seal reversal."

"'m stubborn though." Sasuke smiled faintly.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Trust me I know you are."

Sasuke yawned. If he had the energy, he'd rub his eyes like Naruto had been.

"Just try to sleep. You need it."

"You need it too." Sasuke argued, stubborn.

"I'll sleep when you do."

Sasuke thought it over, then yawned and nodded, hands reaching from under the blankets.

Naruto stifled a yawn. "Now get some sleep. You know, so I can finally swallow my pride and sleep too." he smiled slightly.

Sasuke smirked softly. "I thought I had the pride issues." his eyes slipped shut, hand reaching. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand with a small smile. Sasuke felt more secure then, as stupid as he thought it sounded. With a sigh, he let his eyes close so he could sleep. Naruto's eyes shut slightly as he fought back a yawn.

Tsunade came in with two cups of tea. "He's already sleeping?"

Naruto nodded sleepily.

Tsunade handed him a tea cup. "Here, drink this."

Naruto took the tea. "What did you put in it?"

"It's all natural brat. Just something to calm your nerves."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He smirked and tried not to laugh. "Nothing's ever all natural when it comes to you."

"Shut up and drink it or I'll make sure to poison it next time."

Naruto drank the tea while choking back a bit of laughter.

_I hope he chokes._

Naruto finished the tea and rubbed his eyes. "Really, what did you put in it?" he yawned again.

"Just something to help you relax."

Naruto nodded slowly.

Tsunade took the empty cup. "Go to sleep now Naruto." her eyes lingered over their held hands.

Naruto shut his eyes and nodded slightly. Tsunade stood behind him, and ran a hand through his hair, coaxing him into sleep. Naruto was asleep in moments, his hand still held tightly to Sasuke's. The smile on Tusnade's lips quickly turned into a smirk as she gently maneuvered the blond so he and Sasuke were laying in the same bed.

Jiraiya stood in the doorway and shook his head slightly. "You've been wanting to do that for a while haven't you?" he smirked slightly.

"You have no idea." Tsunade smoothed the blanket over the two. "Not even the slightest."

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah, we almost killed Sasuke and gave Naruto a mental breakdown. He survived though, and Naruto's fine.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	18. Chapter 18

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for weakened, injured Sasuke and more Tsunade and Jiraiya evilness.

:-:-:-:-:

"At least neither of them will pitch a fit about it when they wake up." Jiraiya smiled.

"It's not the first night they've shared a bed." Tsunade smiled as Sasuke snuggled closer in his sleep.

"Yeah, but last time they both were a bit freaked when they woke up." Jiraiya tilted his head slightly. "This time I don't think they're going to mind. Just a feeling though."

"Sasuke didn't mind sleeping in Naruto's arms those other times." Tsunade pointed out.

"He was emotionally distressed."

"They both are now, to a lesser degree."

"Yeah. Think they'll both be alright at the end of this, mentally?"

"When everything's all said and done, yes. I think they will."

"I'm glad you're so certain."

"Very certain." Tsunade smiled.

:-:-:-:-:

The next morning, Sasuke felt fuzzy, and warm, and tired. He snuggled deeper into his 'blankets.'

Naruto opened his eyes slightly._ Why do I feel warm? I could have sworn I fell asleep in that damn chair. _He glanced at the blanket and muttered to himself. "She didn't..." he turned and looked at Sasuke. _She did_. He stayed still so as not to wake Sasuke.

Sasuke only sighed in his sleep, nuzzling closer.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke again and smiled slightly. _At least he's getting much needed rest_. He shut his eyes and yawned. _Might as well go back to sleep._

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade was very amused. "Yep, they wouldn't mind at all."

Jiraiya watched over Tsunade's shoulder. "I was expecting at least a death glare to the one camera he's been able to find."

"He'll probably do it when he's done cuddling with Sasuke." Tsunade responded with a wide grin.

"If he gets done."

Tsunade wiped her nose.

"Don't tell me you're on the verge of a nosebleed from just them cuddling." He waved around a thicker stack of papers. "You'd think I'd cut them some slack considering Sasuke almost died, but..."

Tsunade snatched it away. "I must say Jiraiya, it's about time you spent your writing talent on something decent."

Jiraiya smirked and tried not to snort. "I have writings you never have, and never will see that makes this look like nothing."

"And why won't I see them?" Tsunade arched a thin eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder. You'd have to find them first, and no one's been able to do that."

"I won't lend you the tapes anymore." She still has a few Jiraiya's hadn't seen.

"Planning to blackmail me?"

"Musing it over."

Jiraiya shrugged. "I can live without a few tapes. Just means the story suffers a bit."

"And future tapes. It has been getting better and better lately."

"As I said..." Jiraiya heaved a very fake sigh. "The story will just have to suffer a bit."

"You're overactive imagination can fill in the gaps."

"But your under active one will never be able to comprehend what kind of stories you're missing out on." he grinned.

"You have no idea what kind of shape my imagination is in."

_Mine's in much better shape than yours._ "Perhaps not. I just know mine's better."

"As I'm well aware." she looked at the screen and sighed. "They need to wake up."

"Let them rest a bit longer. Sasuke needs as much sleep as he can get for now."

"He can spare five minutes to talk with Naruto."

"You're going to have to let them rest after that."

"I'm not going to wake them up." Tsunade told him. "I just want them to."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's chest, starting to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes again. _He's waking up.._.

Sasuke let out a soft sigh, eyes slowly fluttering open. "Mnnn?"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. The raven haired boy made a soft, pained sound as light hit his eyes. He hid his face in Naruto's chest.

Naruto laughed softly. "Tsunade needs to turn the lights in this room down, I swear."

"Nnnn. Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled, eyes squinting. He quickly closed them. They were so sensitive to light right now.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Heh..."

"What happened?"

"You mean with your eyes?"

Sasuke nodded. "They hurt."

"It's probably because of the reversal."

"What happened?"

"Not sure. We could ask though."

"Okay." Sasuke agreed, eyes still shut.

Almost on cue, Tsunade came inside with Jiraiya. "Something wrong brat?"

"Sasuke, his eyes are really sensitive to the light."

Tsunade want over to them. Her hand cupped the Uchiha's cheek and directed his face towards her. "Can you open them at all?"

Sasuke managed to open his eye a little. The irises were tinged red, but not in sharingan. He could only squint a few seconds, before forcing them shut again with a pained whimper.

Tsunade clucked her tongue unhappily. "His irises are tinged red." she said to Jiraiya.

"It's to be expected. I told you that experiment caused some problems."

"How long with the sensitively last?" Tsunade asked. She was already getting and winding a long strip of cloth around Sasuke's eyes; much to his displeasure.

"A few days probably."

The medic nin nodded and secured the bandages. "Don't remove these Sasuke. You need to rest your eyes until the sensitivity goes away."

Sasuke frowned. He doesn't like the idea of being unable to see for several days.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It'll be alright. I can help you out."

The boy nodded, still not liking it.

"It will only be for a few days." Tsunade assured him. "How do you feel otherwise?"

"Tired." Sasuke answered.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Tsunade twitched a bit. He answered the questions so nicely for Naruto, the brat.

"You sure Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm tired and my eyes and head hurt." Sasuke's head always hurt after the reversal though. And they knew he was tired and his eyes hurt.

"Well if that's all that's bugging you, you should be ok in a few days." Naruto assured him.

Sasuke nodded, hands groping for something to orient himself with. Naruto took hold of one of Sasuke's hands to help him. He smiled as Sasuke squeezed the hand tightly.

Tsunade wore a full out smirk. "I'll let you two rest a bit more. It looks like you need it."

Naruto tilted his head. "And just why are you smirking?"

"Look at yourselves and answer that question."

Naruto blinked. _What is she talking about?_

Sasuke's head was bowed, body still snuggled against Naruto's for the most part. They were holding each other's hand, both under the same covers...

Jiraiya rubbed his head. _He may be smarter, but he's definitely still clueless about these things._

Naruto glances down at the blankets and turned bright red. He glared at Tsunade. "Get you're mind out of the gutter!"

"Sasuke's still half asleep and you have bags under your eyes. That doesn't seem perverted to me."

Naruto pointed at Tsunade. "Yeah but I've seen grins like that before." his finger turned towards Jiraiya. "I know what those grins mean."

"Keep telling yourself that brat. Now rest up some more." she dragged Jiraiya out of the room.

Sasuke spoke quietly. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sighed, lying all the way down. He couldn't see. He couldn't feel the people around him with his chakra. He was blinded to a degree he never had been before.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _He's going to hate this. If he hated feeling vulnerable before not being able to see and having to almost completely rely on me is going to drive him nuts._

Sasuke was chewing on his lip, not quite sure about the situation.

"Hey don't worry. Everything will be alright." he laughed slightly. "Just leave everything to me."

"I'm not helpless." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know that. Just so you don't hurt yourself in the next few days though, let me help you. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded sullenly.

"It won't be that bad."

"I'm weak enough as it is. I don't need this too."

"You're not weak. You'll see, once you've recovered you'll probably still make me look bad."

"Not hard." There was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

Naruto chuckled. "And well, since I'm pretty damn strong and you'll still be able to make me look bad, probably effortlessly, well that just means you're strong too. See?"

"Not at the moment, no."

He rolled his eyes. _Should have known he'd say that_.

Sasuke shifted, hand reaching up to feel the bandages. His eyes couldn't have been too bad if they were only sensitive.

"At least it will only be a few days right? I guess your eyes just need some time to heal and then you should be back to normal."

"It'll be longer than that before I can start training again."

"Yeah bu-" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Training... so..." _Would he stay?_

"What else am I going to be besides a ninja?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "So, you'd stay?"

"I... I might..."

Naruto smiled broadly. "That's great! It would be great if you did Sasuke! Really!"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not sure yet."

"But you're really considering it?"

"Maybe." Sasuke didn't want to admit it.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad."

"I really don't know what I should do." Sasuke admitted.

"You should stay. Really Sasuke. Konoha is where you belong."

"Just because I was born here, doesn't mean I should stay here."

"You have friends here."

"Still?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke just didn't believe it.

"I've managed to ask a good amount of people questions without them getting suspicious. Well, I don't think I fooled Neji, but everyone else. I asked them what they'd think if you came back. A lot of people said things would feel back to normal around here. Almost everyone gave me a look like they thought I'd finally managed to drag you back and was hiding you in some bag somewhere."

"You are hiding me." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, but not in a bag. Everyone thinks it would be good if you could come back."

Sasuke bit his lip. He couldn't believe that easily. No one particularly cared for him. He wasn't friendly.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but really you should have heard it. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who missed having you around here."

"I guess..."

"Really, you'll see once you're better if you stick around." he smiled.

"I don't have a choice for a while."

"Well you know, when you do have a choice."

"I told you I'm not sure yet." Sasuke sighed.

"I know, but I hope you decide to stay. And a lot of people would be glad to see you back."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

"You're too sure."

"More sure of this than anything else in my life." Naruto laughed. "Scary thought when you consider all the things I've had to be sure about huh?"

Sasuke made a soft, noise against Naruto's chest.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke. _Well for someone who couldn't stand being around me a few days ago he's certainly gotten friendly._

Sasuke sighed. It didn't even register how close he was to Naruto. "How long have I been in Konoha?"

"I think it's been about two and half weeks."

"That long?"

Naruto nodded.

"It doesn't seem it."

"It doesn't does it?"

Sasuke shook his head. Though, it made sense. He had slept through most of it.

"I suppose it's because you've been resting through so much of it. What with the reversals and the recovery."

Sasuke nodded. He could barely tell night from day anymore.

_So, what now? Sasuke can't see for a few days. I'm wiped out still._

Sasuke asked the question that had been tickling the back of his mind. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the same bed?"

"Eh..." Naruto turned red again. _Man am I glad he can't see_. "I have this sneaking suspicion that Tsunade put me in the bed, because I fell asleep in the chair and I don't have a habit of sleep walking."

"Makes sense. The bed is more comfortable then a chair." Sasuke yawned softly.

"Still sleepy?"

"A little."

"You should try to sleep a bit more then."

Sasuke yawned again. "M'kay." Sasuke relaxed, but didn't sleep.

Naruto tilted his head. "Apparently you aren't too sleepy yet."

"Head hurts."

"You should try to sleep it off."

Sasuke nodded, trying to sleep. Slowly, he nodded off. Naruto shut his eyes and gently pulled Sasuke a bit closer. A nap didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

:-:-:-:-:

"Looks like they're coming along nicely." Tsunade said with a big grin.

Jiraiya nodded, marking down a few things in notes. "And we've barely had to do anything."

"And Sasuke seems much more stable today."

Jiraiya nodded. "After what happened, he's actually recovering nicely."

"Much quicker than I imagined. He's acting more like his old self."

"That's a good thing." Jiraiya reminded her.

Tsunade nodded. "He's still softer around Naruto though." she pointed out with a grin.

Jiraiya nodded. _And you're loving it._

Tsunade turned to him. "Don't give me that look. You're enjoying it as much as I am."

Jiraiya laughed slightly.

Tsunade threw a paper weight at his head, though not very hard. "Ass."

Jiraiya simply kept laughing.

Tsunade sighed over dramatically. "Well, if this isn't interesting you, I guess you don't need the tape of Naruto's near breakdown last night."

Jiraiya tilted his head. "You got that on tape?"

"After Naruto's first breakdown, I thought it best to install cameras in this room as well."

"You are one twisted woman." _Damn clever_.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first."

"Starting to wonder if you and I shouldn't team up." _I could gather information much faster with her devious mind._

"I don't need any teamwork to go into a female bathhouse."

Jiraiya smirked. _That's what I mean. You'd get much, much, much better information than I could; even with peeping_.

"Of course, I don't find that kind of thing interesting." she turned back to the screen and the sleeping boys.

"Yes I know. You'd prefer watching these two for eternity."

"They're much more entertaining than your stories."

"Only because you haven't read the good ones."

"Only because you won't give them to me."

"I never said you couldn't try to find them."

"Kakashi has no idea where they are, and the ninja I sent out looking haven't returned yet."

Jiraiya tried not to laugh. "You really sent out a team to search?"

"Who said it was a team?"

"You know what I mean. You really sent someone, anyone out looking?"

"Kakashi."

"He's been searching for years on his own."

"And Shizune."

_I knew she'd get too curious. _He just grinned and waved his hand. "She won't find it either."

"And I sent out Kurenai and her team. You know how they skilled they are at tracking."

_They won't get it either._ "You really wanna know that badly?"

"I'm intrigued."

_You'd murder me if you read it._

"Why are you so intent on hiding it?" Tsunade asked.

"No reason, it's just a bit more, personal than the others."

"Why? Are you in it?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find it and see for yourself."

Tsunade frowned. She'd find it eventually.

"Just remember to give me credit Tsunade. If I don't want something found, you know it won't be found."

"I'm just going to have to remember where all your old hiding places are." Jiraiya didn't know she knew where those were.

Jiraiya tilted his head. _All... She's saying that like she actually knew where they all were. Psh, not possible._

"Like the place near the waterfall, that one genjutsu hidden area in that empty apartment building..." she started naming Jiraiya's hiding places.

Jiraiya blinked a few times. _Damn woman. Better than I was giving her credit for._

"And in the cave, behind that one seal in the alley." she went on and on.

_Least she's still not at the right one_. "And how exactly did you find all those?"

Tsunade made a dismissing gesture. "You talked in your sleep when you were young, and you answered almost any question I asked."

_Great._

Tsunade smirked. "So someone should be back with your story any minute now."

"Psh." _She still hasn't mentioned the place where it is, so I'll just let her think she's winning this one._

"Of course, I didn't mention every spot I knew."

Jiraiya laughed nervously. _Great. I am going to die within the next week._

"So, since it's not in front of me, what makes this your best work?"

"Like I said you'll have to wait till it's been found."

"Not long." she checked the time. "I'll get started on their meals."

"You do that." _I'll have to just take out whoever finds it if I want to live to write another day._

"And all the ninja have been instructed to bring the books strait to me." Tsunade added.

Jiraiya slapped his forehead. "They aren't going to find it." _They damn well better not._

"One of them will." she closed the door.

Jiraiya sighed. _My life ends the day one of them finds it. Tsunade will murder me._

:-:-:-:-:

Yes, Sasuke's blindfolded and helpless for a while. And yes, the Jiraiya and Tsunade romace are coming on pretty strong.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	19. Chapter 19

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

And on another note, Happy birthday Itachi! ... one hour after posting.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for weak and frustrated Sasuke, and dramatic Tsunade and Jiraiya confession.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke brows were furrowed in concentration, fingers trailing over the tray in his lap. He tried to memorize where everything was. His teeth were grit in annoyance and embarrassment. It shouldn't have been so hard just to eat.

Naruto watched Sasuke. "You sure you don't want any help?"

"I can feed myself." he put the spoon in his mouth to demonstrate his point. His only problem was knowing where on the tray the food was.

Naruto nodded. "Now can you find the food again?"

"Shut up." his fingers found the edge of the bowl. Sasuke grasped it as he ate.

Naruto smiled and laughed slightly. "You know you're really recovering well I think. Starting to sound like your old self."

"And you're being annoying again."

Naruto's grin widened. "I try."

"Moron." Sasuke put the spoon down, frustrated.

_Yep, back to normal._

Sasuke had only eaten a few bites, and made no move to eat anymore.

"You can't be finished."

"I am."

"But, you haven't eaten much."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well..." Naruto frowned. "Alright."

Sasuke's hands went to grip the blankets when Naruto took the tray away. "How long until my eyes recover?"

"They said it would be a few days, so probably another day or so."

Sasuke grit his teeth. His hand touched the bandages. He had to be healing faster than that.

"Just leave them on until Tsunade says it's ok, alright? We don't want your eyes damaged if they aren't done healing yet."

"I'm not going to take them off." Sasuke muttered as his fingers lightly traced around the bandages.

_Well that would be a first. Usually you wouldn't be able to tolerate this as long as you have._

Sasuke's hand came to the knot that held the bandages shut. It really couldn't have been as bad as they were saying. Naruto watched Sasuke. The pale fingers rested on the knot. They had to be exaggerating about his eyes; being overly cautious. He unconsciously pulled at the knot.

"Hey Sasuke, really, you've gotta leave those on."

"It can't be that bad. I could see perfectly fine." _The light just hurts_.

"That doesn't matter. If the light hurts your eyes that much it means your eyes are too sensitive right now."

"It's not that bad." he started untying the knot with a bit of difficultly.

"But it could damage your eyes. Come on just leave it on for one more day."

"I can't be any more hurt than I am right now." he was beyond frustrated with the situation.

"Sasuke if your eyes are over sensitive to light right now it could blind you permanently."

"Then turn off the lights and make it dim." Sasuke growled through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Naruto got up and shut off the lights. He blinked, looking around. "Wow. It's pretty damn dark in here without the lights."

"There aren't any windows dobe. How else would there be light in here?" Sasuke untied the knot with both hands now.

"Well, I dunno. I just never thought the lights were that powerful."

Sasuke shrugged, squinting a little. He blinked a few times, his eyes getting reoriented after the lack of use. "What's that?" he rubbed his eyes. They felt sore now that he had them open.

"Your eyes hurt?"

"No." he lied.

"Liar."

"I'm fine." Sasuke forced his hands away from his eyes, squinting a bit.

Naruto sighed. "You're so damn stubborn."

"You're just as stubborn as I am." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's recovering here."

"You will be when this is over." he grumbled.

Naruto smirked. "Oh that sounded like a good old fashioned Sasuke threat."

"You've already promised me a few free hits. I don't plan on stopping there." he glared through red tinted eyes.

"I don't plan on letting you hit me after those freebies."

"I'll hit you whether you want me too or not."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Sasuke glared, before shutting his eyes with a slight grimace.

"I'll let you hit me a few times sure, but I'm much stronger than I was when you left."

"I'm stronger too idiot." Sasuke grumbled, hands pressed against his eyes.

_Good, that's what I want to hear you say. Stronger, not weaker_. "Yeah and after you get whipped back into shape we'll just have to see who's stronger, me or you."

"Stop talking like that." Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Hm?"

"Stop talking like I'm just going to stay here and everything will be the same as it was before."

_But you want to stay, don't you?_ "Right... I keep forgetting you haven't decided to stay yet." Naruto sighed. _Wish you'd just agree to stay though._

"You shouldn't get your hopes up like that." His eyes were clothed, as his face was tilted towards the bed; a worthless attempt to hide.

Naruto sighed again. _Yeah I know._

Sasuke laid down, back to Naruto.

"I know you're not sure of it yet but, I really hope you'll stay. I want you to stay."

"I know." his answer was a little forced.

Naruto went over and picked up the bandages slowly. "You should let me get these back on you soon."

Sasuke tensed. "I don't want those on."

"You'd rather have Tsunade sedate you and force them on you for another week or so? Honestly I think it's just easier to wear them another day or so."

"I can't be sedated right now. It would interfere with the seal reversal."

_Darn it. That was the best argument I had!_ "Well, uh... you don't really want her to get mad at us do you? You know she'll get mad if you don't have those on." he shuddered slightly. "And I don't know about you but I think she's scary when she's mad."

"You haven't had much to fear then." Sasuke was getting distant again.

_Yeah I know... And fear and anger, it's been most of your life._

Sasuke lay still, trying to relax his tense body.

Naruto lowered his voice. "Could you please just let me put them back on you? You probably won't need them much longer..."

"Do whatever the hell you want."

"Well, then sit up so I can get these back on you." he sighed. "Wish I didn't have to put them back on, but I can tell your eyes are still feeling sensitive. Even in the dark they hurt you right now."

Sasuke sat up, eyes closed. "You make it sound like I'm helpless."

"You aren't. I really don't mean to make it sound like you are." he sat down and carefully began wrapping the bandages. He smiled slightly. "No, Sasuke and helpless don't belong in the same sentence."

"You're enjoying having to help me."

"I don't mind it. I know you'd prefer being able to do everything yourself though."

"You're still enjoying this." Sasuke laid back down once Naruto was finished.

"Maybe a little. But you're not pitching a total fit about it, so it can't be that bad."

"Getting upset would be pointless now."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it would be."

Sasuke sighed, relaxing. There wasn't much else to do now but sleep. "Night." he mumbled softly.

"Night." _Get some more rest Sasuke, and soon, everything will be like it used to be... sorta._

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was still blindfolded, but without Naruto for the moment. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Just to talk." Kakashi sighed. _Seems like the old Sasuke again, that's for sure._

"About what?" He did not like being unable to see the jounin.

"Just a few things. Apart from not being able to see, how have you been feeling?"

"Better." Sasuke admitted.

"Good. I want to know, if you have given any thought to anything I said the last time we spoke."

"What exactly?" his mind was still fuzzy whenever they talked to him and he was only half there.

"Revenge, staying in Konoha, things like that."

"I'm still going to kill him." Sasuke bit his lip. "I don't know about Konoha."

"Tell me something honestly Sasuke. Do you think you would have any regrets killing the only member of your family that remains?"

"He's only my brother in blood."

"But there is a part of you that wishes he was still the brother you respected as a child, isn't there?"

"Why are you talking about things that are impossible? It's in the past."

"Because it's part of the reason you hate him so much isn't it? You felt betrayed by the person you trusted the most." _He seems to be doing very well though, stable. He's avoiding his past but I couldn't expect him to do much more than that. It's hard to bring up painful memories like that._

"I hate him because he killed my family. Over and over." Sasuke slipped, biting his tongue.

"Sasuke, exactly how close were you to your brother before that day?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I am aware, but you must answer me."

"No." Sasuke bit his lip.

"Sasuke, I need an answer."

For once, Sasuke was glad he couldn't see Kakashi. "We didn't spend much time together."

"And on the occasions you did?" _I remember the Itachi we thought he was. He was cold with everyone, distant, but he always seemed to be looking out for you._

"I... I admired him." Sasuke admitted.

"I expected so." _Many people did._

Sasuke was chewing on his lip.

"You don't have to answer, just nod or shake your head. You believed yourself close to your brother, didn't you?"

After a pause, he just barely nodded.

"Again just nod or shake your head. Do you think it would hurt you, to kill your brother? To kill the only other blood relative you have left?"

"Doesn't matter. I have to."

"It does matter. Suppose you did not have to kill him? If you did not have to, would you want to?"

"Yes."

_Hm... Well he did handle all those questions well, even if I'm not sure how serious he was about that last one._ "Just one more question. Konoha, if you chose to stay, do you think that you might be glad you decided to stay? Even if you only stay for say, one reason really?"

"I don't know."

"Alright I lied, one more question. Tell me, if you decided to stay, what would your reason to stay be?"

"I guess... because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"That's your only reason?" _Tsunade will pitch a fit if I don't get him to at least mention Naruto._

Sasuke bit his lip. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"I guess, Naruto would keep trying to drag me back, no matter what he says."

"Yes, I imagine he would." Kakashi agreed.

"Are we done?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sasuke lay back down, intending on sleeping until he could get some of the less appealing picture he thought of during the questioning session out of his mind.

Kakashi got up and left the room. _Remarkably stable. Much better than I was expecting._

"He seems to be doing much better."

Kakashi nodded. "He's stable from what I can see. He handled all that much better than I thought he would."

"Though, he is comfortable around you, and you were gentle with your questioning." Tsunade pointed out.

"Perhaps. Though I did ask the questions I was supposed to ask. To be honest I thought it was a bit harsh to have to force him to talk about his past."

"And nothing more then unpleasant memories." Tsunade added. "No crying, no breakdown, not dangerously high stress level, though they are high. And even without Naruto here."

"As I said though, he handled it much better than I expected, and his answers were honest."

"He tried to avoid several questions."

"Wouldn't you?"

"If I was his age and in his situation, yes."

Kakashi nodded. "Oh and regarding the item you sent me to locate." he pulled out a large collection of writing. "He certainly was clever, not in any of the places you suggested we look. Honestly it was so badly hidden I have a bad feeling we all stumbled across it hundreds of times and just didn't realize it."

"Where was it?" Tsunade snatched the papers away.

"Right out in the open."

"Specifically?"

"Specifically, right under your nose. It was with your files and paperwork."

Tsunade looked betrayed. "I spend gods only know how long remembering everyone of his past hiding places, spells, seals, and assembling teams, and it was on my desk the entire time? That's cheating."

"Well he was right. Chances were we'd never find it."

"You're dismissed for now. When did Jiraiya say he was returning with Naruto?"

"In a few hours."

"How long do you think Jiraiya will actually manage?" She skimmed the titles of the three manuscripts Kakashi had found.

"A few hours. Dangle new techniques in front of Naruto and he'll keep himself busy for hours. I told him I needed a lot of time with Sasuke because I thought I'd have a breakdown or two to deal with."

Tsunade looked at the screen. "And Sasuke's almost asleep... Perfect." Her face light up with a grin.

Jiraiya nodded. "Oh, and I advise you to be prepared for what you're about to read." _Jiraiya will kill me if he finds out I even glanced at it. But he claims it's his best work so I couldn't actually resist a peek_. "He wasn't kidding when he said it was his best work."

"You read it before me? I specifically ordered you to bring it directly to me."

"I accidentally caught a glimpse of a line or two. How else was I supposed to know it was even his writing without giving it a quick check?"

Tsunade held up the first manuscript, which has the words, 'Jiraiya's secret, forbidden love story' written across it. "Maybe by this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Curiosity got the better of me."

"You're dismissed Kakashi." Tsunade said, opening the book. "Leave." She was more than eggar to read to see what made this his best story.

Kakashi nodded. "Enjoy yourself." He turned to leave the room. _She's going to kill him._

Turning the page, Tsunade read aloud. "Chapter one, the princess and the toad..."

:-:-:-:-:

After reading through the entire story. Tsunade sat at her desk; a pissed look on her face as Jiraiya and Naruto entered. "I've been waiting."

_Oh boy, she looks mad. What did I do this time?_ "Alright what did I do this time?"

"Nothing. Go see Sasuke. Now." her words were final.

Jiraiya watched Naruto leave. _No. Oh no, there's only one reason she could be this mad. No she wouldn't have actually done paperwork and found it. _He glanced at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at him. "Kakashi found something interesting in my paperwork today."

_Yeah, I knew it wasn't her._ He mumbled to himself. "Clever bastard. Should have given him more credit."

"The princess and the toad?" She slammed her hands on the desk, breaking it.

Jiraiya glanced at the desk nervously. "Ran out of better titles."

"Forget the title! How old were you when you wrote this?"

"Just finished recently. Started when I was..." He paused, thinking. "Roughly twenty."

"Twenty?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

_She's going to kill me._ He nodded. "Twenty."

Tsunade sighed, trying to control her temper. "If you were younger, I was going to pass this off as some sort of adolescent fantasy."

Jiraiya watched Tsunade closely._ I assure you I tried to tell myself that's exactly what it was. Wouldn't want to wind up on the wrong side of one of those fists_.

"But considering you were twenty, and obviously old enough to know the difference between fact and fantasy; where the hell did this come from?"

"You'd kill me if you knew."

"You've always seemed rather resilient. Let's test that theory."

Jiraiya sighed. "You were completely infatuated with Dan back then, so I doubt you noticed how I looked at you."

"This was real? Not just some perverted fantasy, but what you wanted?"

The man locked eyes with Tsunade, gaze not wavering. "Damn right I did."

"And you didn't say anything for how long, why? It's pretty obvious how you feel now." she was caught between pissed, frustrated, and upset; but came across mostly with pissed.

"Figured it wouldn't do much good. You and I were friends and that was it. So I let myself dream and resign myself to the fact that, that was all it was going to be. So... you going to hit me or what?"

"I think it'd be crueler if I didn't."

"You used to be so quick to punish me for being an idiot..."

"Idiot's too kind a word for you right now."

"Agreed."

Tsunade sighed, suddenly feeling her age. "Go before I change my mind and break your neck."

Jiraiya turned to leave. "You'd be doing me a big favor if you just did it." he quietly left the room. The confrontation ended with a whimper, and not a trip to the hospital like he had expected.

Tsunade sat done with a sigh, grabbing a bottle of sake that survived the breaking desk. She was much, much too old for this.

:-:-:-:-:

"The yelling stopped." Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah..." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Is it just me or did that sound like what Sakura called a 'lover's spat?'"

"More like a crappy, Icha love confession."

"That too, but I couldn't tell if she was angry or just floored by it all."

"Both I think."

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi said something about needing a few hours with you so I got dragged out for some training."

"He was only here for a few minutes."

" What? Only a few minutes? They kept me out working for hours when all Kakashi needed was a few minutes?" he sighed. "Well, did you get any rest in the few hours I was gone?"

Sasuke nodded. "I slept, and ate. Tsunade yelled at me for not eating enough."

"Yeah she'll do that."

"She said they'd be reversing the final step in two days." Sasuke said a bit more quietly.

"Two days?"

"My eyes are supposed to be healed by them."

"It's the last reversal, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke tensed slightly.

"You worried?"

"No." Sasuke bit his lip.

"You are... a little right?"

Sasuke nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I thought so. It's alright though. It's understandable."

"Have they decided for sure what they want to do with me after they're done?" Sasuke was clearly changing the subject.

"I think they want you reinstated as a Konoha ninja, but that's if you stay."

"And if I plan to leave?"

"I don't know."

"They think I'm going to stay, don't they?"

"They're hoping you do."

Sasuke nodded.

"So what did Kakashi need to talk to you about?"

"Things." Sasuke didn't want to talk about it.

_Guess that means another psych exam_. "Alright."

Sasuke sighed, lying down.

"So, it wasn't to bad right? Talking with Kakashi?"

"It..." Sasuke swallowed, taking a deep breath. "It could have been worse."

"I see." _Guess Kakashi dragged up the past again_.

Sasuke pulled the blanket up around him, back to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Well, try to rest up before they finish the reversal."

Sasuke nodded, quiet.

Naruto crossed his arms. _I have a feeling it's going to be very awkward around here for a few days._

Sasuke sighed, rolling onto his back, restless.

Naruto took a slow, deep breath. "Sleep Sasuke. You're going to be worn out in a few days."

"I'm not tired." He couldn't sleep while thinking about Kakashi's questions. It didn't matter what he felt. He had to kill his brother.

He had to.

:-:-:-:-:

Um... The Princess and the Toad will be posted soon... the censored version.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	20. Chapter 20

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm sorry to say that after this chapter, updates will happen once every two weeks. This is due to Faraway Dawn being emotionally unstable at the moment, and with the suicide attempts, rping hasn't happened much recently. We're still plotting, and not going to give up on this fic. It's just going to be really long, as will the sequel once we figure out how to get Sasuke's pregnant. So, sorry, but updates will be slower.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for drained and frustrated Sasuke, and worried into a tizzy Naruto.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck slightly. "Yeah I know but you need to rest."

Sasuke nodded, trying. But he couldn't stop thinking about it. After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Kakashi keep trying to talk me out of revenge?"

"I don't know. When I think about it, I think I'd be sad; having to kill my brother. Even if there were a reason for it, I don't know if I'd be sane at the end of something like that. Maybe he's just worried about you."

"Then why pick now to try and stop me? I've been encouraged to ever since it happened."

"I don't know."

Sasuke sighed, rolling onto his side again. "It's too confusing." he admitted.

"I know. I can't begin to understand it myself so..."

Sasuke sighed again. He might as well try to sleep. "Night."

"Night."

:-:-:-:-:

"This is beyond idiotic. Why can't I get out of bed? My hip has healed." Aside from the bandage around his eyes, he was physically fine. He was no longer tired enough to sleep most of the day.

"Hey I didn't make the rules!" Naruto argued. "Tsunade said you still have to stay in bed so you have to stay in bed."

"Why? I haven't been out of it for almost three weeks."

"I don't make the rules, Tsunade does. She knows best."

Sasuke growled, sulking.

"Hey I know it's irritating, but it won't be for much longer I bet."

"After tomorrow, I probably won't be able to get up for a week." Sasuke had been warned this would be the most draining step.

"Yeah but after that you'll be better."

"It will still take months to completely recover." Mental therapy, chakra therapy, and physical therapy once those were all over; Tsunade's list was running though his head.

"Yeah but you'll be able to get out of bed at least."

Sasuke was still glaring through the blindfold. The tray of food Tsunade had brought for him was still untouched.

"You know, you really should eat. I mean, tomorrow..." _You're not going to have any energy._

"I'm not hungry."

"Stubborn as hell. You're back to your usual self that's for sure."

"Be quiet." Sasuke muttered. It wasn't his fault he didn't have any appetite.

"See that's what Sasuke usually says when he knows I'm right and doesn't have a decent argument." Naruto grinned slightly.

"Or when I don't want to waste the energy arguing with a blond wall."

Naruto just laughed at him.

Sasuke glares at the inside of his blindfold, fighting with the bandages. He hated them.

_He's going to be a total pain once he's all better. Sounds like fun!_

"Are the lights on?"

"Yeah."

"Turn them off."

"Alright." Naruto got up and shut off the lights.

Sasuke pulled off the bandages, squinting in the faint light.

"How do your eyes feel?"

"Better." They were still a little sore, but not nearly as sensitive.

"Good. So, think you'll be able to turn the lights on in a day or so?"

Sasuke nodded, rubbing his eyes a little. Things were a little blurry.

"That's good. I can tell you're getting sick of not being able to see."

"I was sick of it when Tsunade put them on me."

"Yeah I know, but at least you shouldn't have to wear them much longer right?"

"Any time is too long." he leaned against the pillows piled at his back.

Naruto sat down in the chair and stretched. "Yeah I guess." _Yeah he's got a point. I'd be going nuts._

Sasuke sighed and started to pick at his tray of food. Tsunade had threatened to put another IV in him if he didn't eat. And he did need his strength, as much as the thought of eating seemed to disgust him.

_She must have threatened him. He really doesn't look all that hungry._ "Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What was it like? Having a brother and... family?" he looked at Sasuke. "Closest things I have to a family are my friends." Naruto's gaze looked down slightly. "Guess I always wondered what it was really like." _You don't have to answer if you don't want, but your answer, it just means a bit more than anyone else's would._

Sasuke put his fork down, thinking. He chewed on his lip. Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Comforting. Secure." Sasuke said softly, thinking back to before the massacre.

Naruto listened intently. _I didn't think he'd answer._

"It's like... always belonging somewhere I guess." he mumbled, looking at his lap.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I probably don't have any right to say this but, if that's the case, I've always had a family, and you never lost one."

Sasuke tensed completely. "Don't spew that sentimental shit to me Naruto."

"Sorry. It's just with how you described it. It makes me think of everyone I know. It's a pretty damn weird family, but that's what it is to me."

"There's a difference between friends and blood."

"Is there really? A friend is someone who you can trust and rely on no matter what. Isn't that what family is? People you trust and rely on?"

"It's not... just never mind." he sighed, closing his eyes.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks. You know, for telling me. I'd have asked someone else, but it wouldn't have meant the same coming from anyone else."

"Why not? There are plenty of people with less messed up families than mine."

"Because you know how it feels to feel alone. Better than anyone else, you know how I feel sometimes."

"Nn." Sasuke grabbed the bandages, and wound them around his head.

Naruto spoke quietly. "I didn't think you'd even answer me."

Sasuke paused. "I owe you that much, I guess."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Owe me?"

"Yeah. For saving me." he tied the bandages.

"Oh, hehe. You don't owe me anything for that."

"I know. Thanks anyways." He mumbled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Did he just... thank me?_

Sasuke lay down, his back to Naruto. "You can turn the lights on if you want."

Naruto shrugged. "Leave em off. Tsunade can turn them on when she feels like it. I kind of like it in the dark."

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't really tell the difference.

Naruto reached out slowly and brushed Sasuke's hair back. "Sleep, alright? You need it."

Sasuke nodded with a sigh, body relaxing.

Tsunade came in, sulky like she had been. "He still hasn't eaten."

"No, but I think he should just rest." _Wow she's been acting weird ever since that little fight._

Tsunade sighed. "He hasn't eaten properly for almost three days."

"He just hasn't been hungry." Naruto shrugged. "This is how Sasuke was all the time when he was healthy. He never ate a lot, I did, but not him. He just ate enough."

"He needs to eat more now though. He needs the nutrition." She sighed, starting to prepare an IV.

_I guess._ "You haven't been yourself lately you know."

"Haven't I?" she sounded mildly amused as she prepped Sasuke's arm.

"You've been acting funny since that day with all the yelling."

"Jiraiya pissed me off." She woke Sasuke to insert the IV. Sasuke grumbled for a moment, before relaxing and sleeping again.

"Pissed you off? Oh yeah, we got that vibe." _Doesn't explain why you're sulking now though. Or exactly why he's been avoiding you_.

"If he wakes up, try to coax him into eating... And why are the lights off brat?"

Naruto shrugged. "I like them off."

"He hasn't been sneaking taking his bandages off, has he?" She hadn't been watching the screen.

Naruto blinked. "You mean you haven't been watching?"

"I have more important things to do brat. Are you going to answer me, or do I have to watch the tapes?"

_She IS acting really weird. Since when does she consider anything more important than watching us? I mean really it's been her weird hobby since I brought Sasuke back_. "He did."

Tsunade sighed again. "Don't let him take them off again. And make him eats Naruto."

"I've been trying. He just gets stubborn like that I mean you'd know that if you watched your ta-" he stopped, thinking. _That's right she said._ He stared at Tsunade in horror. "You have tapes?"

"In case I ever need to review something in the future."

_Like what?_ "Oh, yeah well, listen up! I don't know what the heck happened the other day but you and Jiraiya need to make up fast." he leaned toward Tsunade. "You're just acting way too weird. And I mean more noticeably weird than normal."

Tsunade smacked him. "I do not act weird brat."

Naruto winced. "Hey that hurt you know!" _Even Sasuke would say you're acting weird._

Tsunade rubbed her temples. She was far too old for this. "Just take care of him and take care of yourself. Kakashi and Jiraiya will be here at ten tomorrow."

"Ten..." he glanced at Sasuke. _Then it will be over. He'll be ok._

"This reversal will take the longest, and drain him more than the others. It will be finished at three, at the earliest."

Naruto nodded. "But Sasuke will be ok at the end of it. Everything will be alright?"

"He'll be weak and exhausted, and it will be several months before he would even been eligible for consideration to reinstating, but yes, he'll be fine."

"He'll recover faster than you think. He always does." _I'll help him._ Naruto smiled slightly. "You'll have to get all sorts of restraints just to make him rest and focus on recovery for more than a month."

"I still have plenty of that one drug I first used on him."

"Heh. You might need it."

Tsunade nodded. "You get some rest too Naruto."

"I will."

"Good night Naruto." She left after ruffling his hair.

"Night." _Man she's acting odd. Starting to act like a mom or something._

Sasuke mumbled, waking up again after a while. He had only been dozing after Tsunade had inserted the IV. "She still here?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. She's was just worried you aren't getting enough to eat. She wants you to make a full recovery after all."

Sasuke nodded. "The lights off?"

"Yeah, but she wants you to keep those bandages on."

"My eyes are fine."

"I know but Tsunade doesn't want you taking them off."

Sasuke grimaced, but didn't play with his bandages. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said Jiraiya and Kakashi will be here at ten tomorrow. She said this one would be the worst."

"Worse than last time?"

"She said this one would take the longest to recover from."

"I haven't fully recovered from any of them."

"Yeah but she said it would be several months."

"Then what?"

"You'd be eligible for consideration to reinstate." Naruto thought for a moment. "At least I think that's what she said." he rubbed the back of neck. "I'm pretty sure that's what she said."

Sasuke nodded. Was that really an option?

"Which is great really, because that means she really would let you."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded absentmindedly.

_But you won't stay. At least I don't think you will._ Naruto sighed sadly. _Man I should have listened when he kept telling me to quit getting my hopes up._

"If I leave, will you keep trying to bring me back?"

"Of course I will." _I want you to stay._

"Will you ever stop?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay here." Naruto looked away and muttered. "I need you to stay here."

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto's direction. "What do you mean, need?"

_I don't know what I mean._ "I need you to stay here. It doesn't feel right here when you're not here. When you left it just felt like something was missing. That's why I'll keep going after you and dragging you back each time you leave."

Sasuke gazed unseeing into his lap. "Then why aren't you making me stay?"

"Well, I can't make you do anything. I can try to convince you though; but sometimes that feels like a lost cause."

"Then stop."

"No, I'm not going to just give up. Come on Sasuke you know me better than that." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe..."

"Huh?"

"Maybe... never mind."

"Maybe. Maybe what?" _Come on. You can't say something and just stop_.

"Maybe staying wouldn't be bad."

"It wouldn't be. So, what would make it worth staying?"

"I don't know yet."

"You'll tell me when you know right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sasuke lay down again.

Naruto glanced at the tray. "You really should try to eat a bit more Sasuke. You'll be too wiped out tomorrow to do anything."

"I'm not hungry." He didn't like eating.

"You have to at least eat it before tomorrow alright?"

"Fine."

"Good." _There, that gets Tsunade off my back about him eating._

:-:-:-:-:

"Everything's going fine Naruto." Tsunade was allowing Naruto to watch Sasuke's vital levels, but not the process.

Naruto nodded once. "What does it feel like? I mean, does it hurt at all, having all this done? It seems like it would."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too different than when he got the seal, though the pain wouldn't last nearly as long or intense."

"But there's no way to know for sure huh?" Naruto asked.

"He's under heavy sedation, so even if he did feel pain, he wouldn't remember it."

"So how much longer will this take and how long till he wakes up?"

Tsunade watched the progress Jiraiya and Kakashi were making. They had been working diligently for over five hours now. "Another fifteen minutes to half an hour."

Naruto bit his lip slightly. _That's what she said an hour ago._

"Relax Naruto. I know it's taking longer than we thought, but Jiraiya and Kakashi are moving at the speed Sasuke's body best excepts."

"Right, but it's really taking a lot longer than you thought it would isn't it?"

"Yes, but everything is moving smoothly. You can see that yourself Naruto."

"All I can see are his vital signs. You won't show me anything else."

"That's all you need to see Naruto." _Don't need you panicking over seeing the actual procedure._

"Is the reversal really that bad?"

"Normally no. But you tend to become a little overemotional where Sasuke's concerned."

Naruto shrugged. "So I get worried about him."

Tsunade changed the subject. "They're finishing up right now."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Really?"

"Yes. They'll be out in a few minutes. See?" Tsunade asked. "Everything went alright."

"So it's over? It's really gone?"

"There will be a scar, but all the effects, all the power, yes; it's gone."

Naruto sighed happily. He felt like crying with relief.

Tsunade stood up. "I'm going to give him a quick checkup, then you'll be able to see him. Wait here."

"Ok." _Everything's ok now. Sasuke is going to live, he'll recover. Hell he, might even stay._

Tsunade ruffled his hair as she went into Sasuke's room. "How was he?" she asked, performing the checkup.

"He did great." Jiraiya answered. "Stable the whole time. I guess the kid wanted to survive this more than he was letting on."

"Thank Kami for small favors." Tsunade brushed the hair out of Sasuke's face, examining him. "He'll make a full recovery, though it'll be a slow one."

"He's lucky, very lucky." Kakashi noted.

Tsunade nodded. "They both are. When do you think he'll be waking up?"

"Not sure."

"A few hours at the least." Jiraiya answered.

"Good. He needs the rest." Tsunade injected a medication into the IV.

"He's not the only one who needs rest." Kakashi pointed out.

Tsunade nodded. "Hopefully when Naruto sees him and relaxes, he'll fall asleep as well."

"Right, but that wasn't who I meant."

Tsunade looked and saw Jiraiya's exhaustion. "I see." she grabbed his arm. "Come on. I'll take care of you."

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade. "I'm fine Tsunade. It's nothing to worry about."

"You're going to rest at the least. You're exhausted." They left Sasuke's room. "You can see him now Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto looked into the room. "How long till he wakes up?"

"Normally I'd say a few hours, but he tends to wake up quickly." She was still holding onto Jiraiya's arm. "Just let him sleep, and do whatever Kakashi says."

"Alright."

"Come on Jiraiya." Tsunade took him to a spare room so he could rest.

Naruto went into the room and sat by the bed. Sasuke's body was still, pale. His chest just barely rose with each breath, an oxygen tube in his nose. He looked more like a corpse then the first time.

"He looks terrible." Naruto mumbled.

"He'll be better in a few days." Kakashi assured him. "Give him time to recover."

Sasuke did look peaceful. His heartbeat was steady as Kakashi started to wrap his neck over the faint scar of the curse seal. Naruto watched Sasuke silently. The Uchiha made a soft sound as Kakashi bandaged him, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"So is he in any pain?"

"Probably slight discomfort. He'll be fine Naruto." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke made another soft sound, eyes opening slightly. Naruto immediately leant toward the bed. Sasuke turned his unfocused eyes towards the movement, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Na...?"

"Yeah, it's me..."

Sasuke smiled faintly. He looked completely drained.

Naruto smirked. "You look terrible."

"I know." Sasuke murmured.

"You feel it too huh?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well try to rest. You really need it this time."

"Nn." Sasuke nodded again, eyes already closing.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "Let him rest. I'll leave you two alone for a while." _Seeing as Sasuke is stable, and in remarkable condition for what he just went through._

Sasuke's eyes were almost shut, half asleep already. "'re you staying?" He mumbled, fighting off sleep for the last few moments.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

"'mkay." Satisfied, his eyes closed with a soft sigh. In seconds he was asleep.

Naruto smiled. I'm just glad everything's alright now. You're going to live. Even if you don't stay, at least you're alive. That's good enough for me for the time being.

:-:-:-:-:

Yes! The curse seal is gone. Now, the romance can begin.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	21. Chapter 21

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm sorry to say that until further notice updates will happen once every two weeks. This is due to Faraway Dawn being emotionally unstable at the moment, and with the suicide attempts, rping hasn't happened much recently. We're still plotting, and not going to give up on this fic. It's just going to be really long, as will the sequel once we figure out how to get Sasuke's pregnant. So, sorry, but updates will be slower.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for confused Sasuke, naughty Naruto, and a worried Sakura.

:-:-:-:-:

"How long until he fully recovers?" Tsunade was in a spare room. She made Jiraiya lay down as she checked to make sue none of his chakra system was damaged.

"Depends on how much he rests. If he takes it easy, takes recovery a step at a time, he could be good to go in a matter of four or five months. Worst case scenario, seven or eight."

"Worse case being he refuses treatment and tries to escape, going back to his old self?"

"Yeah, I don't think that will happen though."

"I think it'll be harder to make him admit wanting to stay, rather than just having him stay."

"Yeah, kid's stubborn. It'll take a while before he can admit he wants to be here, but he'll stay. Least I think he will."

Tsunade nodded. "Get some rest Jiraiya. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"So how much did that reversal take out of me anyway?" he laughed slightly. "I haven't felt this bad in years."

"Your chakra systems are completely exhausted, as is the rest of you."

"So no taking off any time soon huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not if you don't like the idea of suddenly passing out somewhere with no warning."

"I don't like the idea of that." Jiraiya sighed. "Oh well. I can wait a few days."

"You probably won't even need that long."

Jiraiya nodded slightly. "Good."

"Get some sleep. Good night Jiraiya."

"Night, Tsunade."

:-:-:-:-:

The next day Sasuke was sitting up, though he had to lean against the pillows at the head of the bed. He looked better, but still has the IV in and still looked exhausted.

"You know you look a lot better today." _Dead tired, but definitely better_. Naruto grinned. "You just watch you're going to be up and driving people nuts in no time."

"And who would I drive nuts dobe? You?"

"No, you do a good enough job of that when you're still in bed."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm no where near as bad as you Naruto."

"Yeah, you've got a long way to go until you are. Nothing to worry about though, you'll be just as bad as me by the time you're out of here. You'll see."

"How long am I going to be staying here?"

"They said you'd be recovering for a few months at the least."

"Until I'm fully recovered, I thought. Is that how long they plan on keeping mein this room?"

"Probably." _I wonder when everyone is going to find out. Sakura's already sure something's going on, and Neji knows. It's only a matter of time before everyone else starts figuring things out_. "People are starting to wonder why I keep coming here all day. I just keep telling them Tsunade's been putting me to work. Sakura's not going to buy it much longer though." the blond shuddered. "She's going to knock me through a wall when she finds out I didn't just tell her you were here."

"It was Tsuande's orders. Sakura can complain to her."

"Orders won't stop her from knocking me through a wall."

"You can dodge Sakura, can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but she'll get me when I'm not expecting it. Girls are sneaky like that."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Are you still not allowed to tell anyone though?"

"Not unless I want to be knocked through a wall by Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded. He was sick of being stuck in the same room all the time, but too was tired to really argue.

"You know..." Naruto looked around. "This has to be the single most boring room in the entire village."

Sasuke mentally agreed. The room was absolutely plan; white walls, white sheets, bare of everything but sparse furniture and medical equipment. It didn't have a window or a closet, just a door and a medical cabinet.

"I can't help but think this room needs color. Or at least a really big window."

"A window would probably be too much of a liability."

Naruto shrugged. "New paint then."

Sasuke nodded again, sighing. He was tired, bored, and didn't want to sleep anymore.

Naruto looked around. "You'd think she'd keep something here to entertain a recovering patient." _Then again, she probably figures you deserve boredom for letting yourself get injured enough to be here as long as Sasuke will have to be here._

"She's probably using this as some kind of twisted punishment."

Naruto laughed slightly. "I was just thinking something like that."

Sasuke nodded. Though, he didn't have strength to do much but talk right now.

Tsunade knocked at the door and entered. "You have company boys."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Company?"

"Sakura-chan came here, demanding to know what I did that was keeping Naruto so busy." she sighed at the frantic beating on the other side of the door.

Naruto tried not to laugh. He glanced at Sasuke. "Told you she'd get fed up eventually."

"She also happened to see the screen and knows that Sasuke is here."

"I knew spying would give you problems in the long run."

"She's your headache, not mine boys. Do you feel up to seeing her Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. That basically translated to 'whatever.'

"I'll let her in then."

Sakura burst in as soon as Tsunade came out. "Sasuke-kun!" She glomped him, crying.

Sasuke grunted softly from the impact.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? S-Sasuke's kinda recovering. Are you trying to make him stay in the hospital for another few months?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura immediately loosened her hold, before turning to Naruto. "And you..."

Naruto stepped back slightly. _She's gonna be mad at me. _"Y-Yeah?"

"How could you not tell me that Sasuke-kun was back? How could you be so selfish? He was here the whole time, wasn't he?" the girl let go of Sasuke to crack her knuckles.

"I had to keep it a secret! Tsunade would have punched me half way across Konoha if I told anyone."

"Funny. I'm going to do the same thing for not telling." Sakura crouched, ready to attack.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm lightly. "Sakura, don't hit Naruto. He was just following orders."

Sakura jolted to a stop, completely surprised by how soft his voice was, and how he was asking. Not telling, but asking.

Naruto on the other hand, sighed with relief. _Saved by Sasuke_.

Sakura quickly got a hold of herself. Rather then smacking Naruto, she grasped him by the arm harshly and yanked him to her. "Excuse us for a moment Sasuke-kun." She drug Naruto out the door, much to sasuke's confusion. "What happened to him?"

"He was hurt. I found him in the woods I was training in. Stubborn as usual too, wouldn't let me help him. So I brought him back here to recover after he passed out and started spiking fevers."

"And that kept him recovering for the better part of a month?" Sakura couldn't believe that. Even if he had been at death's door, Tsunade would have easily brought him back in nearly no time at all.

Naruto bit his lip. "Promise you won't freak out?"

"No. But you really have no choice." She pointed out threateningly.

Naruto nodded. "Well, you remember the curse seal?" _She's going to freak..._

"You think I would forget?"

"Remember how everyone said it was nothing to worry about?" Naruto went on.

"What do you mean?" Of course it was something to worry about, but nothing too serious.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto, they did some sort of an experiment with the seal. Tried to merge the seal with Sasuke's sharingan."

Sakura's face fell. "What happened? How bad is he?"

"It was killing him. When we brought him here he only had about two months to live."

"Had? What do you mean had?" she looked ready to burst into tears.

"If they hadn't reversed the seal he'd have about month to live. Don't worry though. He's going to be fine. They reversed the seal."

Sakura sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. But then, the personality change?"

"He's a bit off right now, but once he recovers he should be back to normal. You know," Naruto whispered, "they might reinstate him as a ninja once he's recovered."

"But he was a missing nin. He willingly left Konoha. They can't just reinstate him. Not that quickly."

"They think the seal might have been behind most of it. Kakashi and Jiraiya said it was altering his state of mind."

"But he seemed normal, for the most part. How much control did it have?"

"They said it was a lot."

"So the seal was the reason Sasuke-kun left? Not for power?" she looked dazed, trying to absorb it all.

"Power was a part of it, but the seal made him crave it, made him feel like his own wasn't enough." the blond sighed. "I really shouldn't tell you this but I figure you'll really kill me if I keep this out."

"The thought is really tempting. How is he now?"

"He's fine. But, well..." Naruto trailed off with a mumble. "Just don't freak alright?"

"I haven't yet." She wasn't going to make any promises.

"He almost died during one of the reversals."

Silence answered him. After a few moments, Sakura's shaky voice asked, "But, he's alright now isn't he? He's fine and healthy?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he's fine. He'll probably be alright in a few months. He just needs to wait for his body to get used to running on his natural strength again."

"That's such a relief." she sighed. "So, Sasuke's going to stay and become a Konoha ninja again? That's so wonderful." she looked so happy.

"Well, he says he's not sure yet, but I think he's going to stay. Hope so anyway. It's not the same without him around here."

"I know." Sakura looked at the door. "He's so docile right now. Not like the normal Sasuke-kun. And he let you stay near him the entire time?"

"Yeah. Actually, he asked me to stay sometimes."

Sakura turned her gaze to the blond. "He did? When he was weak and being held prisoner, he asked you to stay?"

Naruto nodded. "Asked me to stay when he was feeling better too."

"Did reversing the seal do something to him mentally?"

"Not really. He's been a pain in the ass for Tsunade."

"But he asked for you to stay. He seems, gentler somehow."

Naruto mumbled. "You didn't see him break down on me."

"Break down? What are you talking about now? Sasuke doesn't break down."

"Tsunade has it on tape if you don't believe me. I mean break down; bawling, clinging to me."

Sakura tactfully ignored inner Sakura's screaming and hooting in favor of being confused. "Sasuke-kun? Bawling? Clinging?"

"Fell asleep on me too."

Sakura's jaw dropped, her cheeks flushed with the mental images and inner Sakura's happy rants of joy.

"And he cuddles a lot in his sleep." Naruto added.

Sakura's knees suddenly gave out. She crumpled to the ground, as Inner Sakura was double teamed by a fangasm and lethal nosebleed.

"Then not only that, but the one time he really freaked out. I had to get him to calm down, I made him focus on my breathing. It was weird how well it worked."

Sakura made a small squeaking sound, eyes wide. "And," she cleared her throat to make her voice sound more normal. "And you said Tsunade-sama has this on tape?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah in her office somewhere."

"You're in my office right now brats." she smirked from her desk. She had watched the whole thing, recording that as well.

"Ehehe..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. _Wow, how did I forget she was here?_

"Ah! Tsunade-sama!" Sakura chuckled nervously. "There are tapes?"

"Yes, to document Sasuke's progress." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh damnit." Naruto slapped his forehead. "You can't show her the one! You know which one I'm talking about!"

"Which one is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto stepped away slowly.

"Why, when Naruto was helping Sasuke, holding him, saying such soft soothing things... Kissing him..."

"Kiss? What kiss? You KISEED him?" Sakura slammed Naruto against the wall.

"HE WAS FREAKING OUT! He wouldn't calm down!" Naruto glared at Tsunade. "YOU'RE AN EVIL WOMAN!"

Tsunade just laughed.

"So the first time wasn't enough for you Naruto? Not only did you have to steal poor Sasuke-kun's first kiss, but take advantage of him when he was vulnerable and recovering from mental shock?"

Naruto shrunk against the wall. "I- I- I swear I was just trying to help!" he winced slightly. "Come on take it easy on me. Don't kill me."

"Did it help?" the girl asked. "Or did it just make him cry more?"

"He calmed down."

Sakura lowered Naruto from the wall. "I suppose I can forgive you, this time."

"This time?" Naruto glared at Tsunade. "Plan to tell her how you put us in bed together too? You trying to get me killed?"

Tsunade smirked. "I don't have to. You just did."

"Oh man." Naruto shrunk rather against the wall.

Sakura was hyperventilating, though Naruto saw it as deep, angry breaths.

"Sakura if you're going to beat the crap out of me get it over with already! Being passive-aggressive is scary you know."

"I'm not going to beat you." Sakura calmed herself. "But you are going to go in there, and take care of Sasuke. I'm going to go over his healing with seishou."

"What do you mean you aren't going to beat me?" he pointed to Tsunade. "She put me in bed with your precious Sasuke."

"Naruto, I'm dating Lee."

Naruto blinked. "F- F- Fuzzy Brows?"

"Yes, with Lee. I'm not going to beat anyone trying to get into Sasuke's pannn... panic reversal treatment!"

Naruto blinked again. "Pannn..." he thought hard. "Pan..." Naruto looked at Sakura. "Pants. You were going to say pants, weren't you?"

"Of course not you pervert! I'm not like you. Now go help Sasuke. He needs you." Sakura shoved him back into the room.

Once the door was closed, Tsunade opened a drawer. "Now, which do you want? To watch them now, or to watch the tapes?"

"Which will be better." She was still recovering from her fangasm.

"Tapes. They've been boring lately, and I'm recording anything we'll miss."

Sakura paused. "Which one had them kissing?"

:-:-:-:-:

"What was that about?" Sasuke had heard most of the screaming and thudding of Naruto being crushed against the wall.

"Sakura kinda went nuts on me."

"You'd think you'd raped me from what she was screaming." Sasuke muttered.

_Weird as it sounds, I think she would have liked that._

"What?" Sasuke saw his expression.

Naruto muttered. "I think she would have liked that."

"What?" he was completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She looked thrilled to find out that Tsunade has a few of your break downs on tape. You know, the ones where you were clinging?"

"I was messed up from the reversals though. Of course I was clinging."

"I don't think she cares."

"I'll get her back." He said softly, calmly.

"Apparently she's going out with fuzzy brows." Naruto changed the subject.

"Fuzzy brows... Rock Lee?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that was my reaction too."

Sasuke sighed, laying down.

"Seriously I expected her to kill me when she found out about everything." _Not, enjoy it a bit._

"Me too." Sasuke yawned softly.

Naruto smiled slightly. "I told you she missed you though."

Sasuke nodded. "I know." he mumbled, getting tired again.

"Well try to get some sleep while you can." Naruto smirked. "She's pretty exhausting and I have a feeling you'll be seeing more of her now."

"When she's not watching the damned tapes. Why would she squeal over us hugging?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have no clue. But she practically had a nosebleed Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's too strange."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke yawned again, rubbing his eyes.

Sakura opened the door quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. Where you sleeping?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I was about too."

Naruto glanced at Sakura. _Hm, payback_.

"All right." The medic nin crossed the room to hug him. "It's good to have you back Sasuke. Get some rest."

"I will." Sasuke promised when Sakura removed herself.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want me to go for a while so you can get some rest?" Naruto brushed a bit of Sasuke's hair out of his face. "I mean really. It'll probably be easier for you to sleep if I'm not here yapping and keeping you up." _Come on. Ask me to stay. You need to see Sakura squeal._

"It's okay. You can stay if you want." Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely. Why was he asking to leave now? He always wanted to stay.

Sakura held her breath, eyes wide.

Naruto glanced at Sakura out of the corner of eye before looking back at Sasuke. "Well alright." he shrugged slightly. "I didn't really want to leave but you know I figured you could use a decent amount of sleep and I always seem to keep you up. That, or I make you upset before you fall asleep and yeah... You know how Tsunade loves when that happens."

Sasuke was getting really confused now. "You don't keep me up; and you haven't made me upset."

_Sakura, come on. Just squeal before I really confuse Sasuke._ "Aw forget it. I'm just rambling a bit now." he smiled slightly.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked ready to pass out from holding her breath.

Sasuke struggled for a moment to sit up on his own. "What are you talking about Naruto?" his eyebrows were drawn in confusion, the expression on his face cute.

_Man... Sorry Sasuke, but this will be totally worth it to see the look on Sakura's face._ "Nothing really." Naruto slowly leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips. _Damn this is going to be great the look on Sakura's face. Man, and Tsunade. She's going to have a nosebleed_. Naruto tried hard not to grin.

The Uchiha made a soft sound of confusion, not fighting the kiss. "Naruto?" he asked in a soft, confused voice.

A thud sounded from behind Naruto. Sakura was out cold, blood dripping from nose.

"Hehe." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of head. _That really wasn't too bad. I was expecting Sasuke to punch me for that. _He glanced over his shoulder slightly. "I think I just killed Sakura."

Sasuke looked at her still form. "She's still breathing."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." _See what I mean by she probably would have liked the idea of me raping you?_

"So that's why you kissed me? To freak Sakura out?"

"I dunno actually..." _It was why I just... did it but, it wasn't that bad really_.

"Then why?"

"Well...Uh..." _I don't know. I mean, I sort of liked that._

"Well what?"

"I just don't know. "

"Oh." Sasuke laid down. "Sakura's still laying on the floor."

"Right. Uh..." _Oh man. If Sakura's like this, Tsunade must be..._

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade's face was paralyzed with a huge ass grin, nose steadily bleeding.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I have a feeling Tsunade's looking something like that." Naruto looked down at Sakura. "Probably a bit more dignified but..."

"Yeah. Can you take her to a hospital or something?" It was hard to sleep with her like that.

_I'll just put her in Tsunade's office._ Naruto nodded and picked Sakura up carefully. "I'll be back." Naruto left the room and took her over to Tsunade. Setting Sakura down, he smirked slightly. "Enjoy that?"

Tsunade wiped her nose. "I'm not sure. Do it again."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Any chance you can fix Sakura? She kind of... yeah."

"She'll be fine. She'll recover on her own."

"Let me guess. You'll be rewatching that later huh?" Naruto turned to leave.

"From every angle."

Naruto shook his head. "You have issues." Naruto went back into the other room.

"So do you." Tsunade spoke to the closed door. "You don't even know why you kissed him."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was curled on his side when Naruto came back. His eyes were half lidded, almost asleep.

Naruto went back to the chair and sat down slowly. _Why did I do it? I mean I could have gotten the same results with just a kiss on his forehead._

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, half awake.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Yeah?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Night."

Naruto smiled. "Night."

:-:-:-:-:

Sakura has now appeared as promise. And onward the romance goes, slowly but surely. Things should be speeding up in the next chapter or two.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	22. Chapter 22

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result. Guess who played who. Whichever reviewer gets it wins a prize. This is our practice rp. We haven't even started the serious one yet.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm sorry to say that until further notice updates will happen less often, as I'm sure you all have noticed. This is due to Faraway Dawn being emotionally unstable at the moment, and with the suicide attempts, rping hasn't happened much recently. We're still plotting, and not going to give up on this fic. It's just going to be really long, as will the sequel once we figure out how to get Sasuke's pregnant. So, sorry, but updates will be slower.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for a clueless, tired Sasuke; teasing Naruto, and meddling sannins.

:-:-:-:-:

"More questions?" Sasuke asked, sounding exasperated.

"I promise you it's just a few." Kakashi told him. "You seem to be doing very well."

Sasuke nodded. "How long until I can leave?"

"That'll depend on how you recover in the next few months. You seem to be doing very well, so you'll probably be out of here in no time at all. So tell me, apart from feeling a bit tired and a bit weak, how are you starting to feel? Your strength should be coming back to you."

Sasuke nodded again. "I'm starting to get back to normal."

"How about your mind? You probably couldn't tell before, but you might feel it now. Does your mind feel a bit clearer?"

"It's... less confusing."

"Good. Now, just tell me what is feeling less confusing to you now, then that will be it." _He's going to be fine. He really came through better than we were expecting._

"Almost everything. I'm not thinking so much about anything."

Kakashi nodded once. "Good. To be honest, that's much better than anything we could have expected."

"What were they expecting?"

"Well after the reversal, we expected you to be a bit more confused, more drained, less alert. Little things really. It shows that you're likely to physically recover faster."

"Oh..." Sasuke said softly.

"Want me to send Naruto back in?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke intently. "What's on your mind Sasuke?"

"You said that I'm supposed to be confused right now?"

Kakashi nodded. "A bit. Are you?"

"A little." the boy admitted, looking at the blanket.

"About?"

"Just... Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "But it's just from the seal reversal, right? Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I don't know. What has you confused?"

"Just, things." his cheeks were a little red.

"Like?"

"He's been acting weird lately. I think I'm just over thinking it."

"What do you mean acting... weird?" _Weirder than normal?_

"He keeps touching me when it isn't necessary, and he kissed me."

"Did he now?" Kakashi glanced towards the door. _Tsunade must have been thrilled._

Sasuke nodded. "I think it was probably to watch Sakura pass out though."

"You don't sound certain that was the only reason."

"He didn't tell me why."

_Probably because he still doesn't know why._ "I see."

"Is that all?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke laid down, waiting for Naruto to come back. Sighing softly, he rubbed his temples. He had a slight headache since the last reversal and it still had yet to vanish.

:-:-:-:-:

"Naruto." Tsunade stopped him as he went to go back into the room with Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade. "Yeah?"

"Keep a very close eye on anyone who asks you anything about Sasuke, especially if you do not know them well." Rumors of Sasuke's return, and well as outlandish plots have been running wild through Konoha the last two days.

"Alright, uh...just one question. How long till everyone else shows up pounding on the door? Neji's known for a while now but if he knows then it's only a matter of time before Lee and Tenten figure it out, same thing with Hinata. Then after that it's only a matter of time before Kiba figures it out." Naruto paused, thinking. "Shino won't be fooled long either." _The entire village is going to know in a matter of days_.

"The entire village does know; there just isn't enough proof yet for them to demand visitation rights. What I mean Naruto, is be on your guard."

Naruto tilted his head. "How come? Something I should be worried about or something?"

"We have reason to believe that Orochimaru knows that Sasuke is here and will try to kidnap him." Tsunade was blunt, utterly serious.

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that could be bad."

"Just be careful Naruto. If Orochimaru tried to place Sasuke under the seal again..." she trailed off. The answer was obvious.

"It'd kill him, wouldn't it?"

"It may kill him immediately, or it could be a repetition of what has already happened, with no chance of reversal."

"He won't get anywhere near Sasuke."

"I know. And Naruto, don't let him know."

"I won't."

"Right now he thinks Orochimaru doesn't want him back. That's the main reason he says he can't go back to him. If Sasuke finds out that Orochimaru still wants him... It won't be good."

Naruto nodded and opened the door.

Sasuke looked up when Naruto came in. "Hey."

"Hey, how do you feel today? You look a hell of a lot better."

"I feel fine." He just had a small headache.

"Good, because it's only a matter of time before you get a flood of visitors." Naruto laughed slightly. "Almost everyone knows you're back and I didn't even say a thing."

"Did Sakura?"

Naruto shook his head. "Neji's known for a while now, Tenten and Lee are about the only people that can read him without getting headaches trying, so once he knew it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. Then Hinata probably figured it out easily too. Kiba wouldn't be fooled long and you know the drill." Naruto shrugged. "Once one person figures it out soon the whole village knows."

"No such thing as a secret in a village full of ninja." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto just laughed slightly and nodded.

Sasuke smiled, then rubbed his temples. The stupid headache.

"Headache?"

Sasuke nodded. "It never goes away." He had, had a headache pretty much strait since the seal reversal began.

"Hm." Naruto thought. "Maybe it's just because you're not used to not having the seal."

"Maybe." Sasuke agreed. Medicine never helped.

"You probably just have to recover a bit more before it goes away."

Sasuke nodded, laying down. "Did Sakura watch all the videos?" he didn't remember what was on half of them himself.

"I certainly hope not..."

"What's on all of them?"

"Lots of emotional breakdowns."

"I don't really remember those." the Uchiha admitted.

"Maybe that's for the best. You'd be mortified with yourself if you saw."

"I don't want Sakura to know things about me that I don't."

"Most of it can be blamed on the seal reversal..."

"Most?" Sasuke asked.

"The rest could be blamed on frustration and me just saying the wrong things at the wrong times."

"Oh. What did I do?"

"Cried a b- well ok, a lot. You got really clingy, wouldn't let me leave, fell asleep on me..."

"My mind was screwed up."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's putting it nicely."

"What else did I do?"

Naruto shrugged. "Too much to remember. We could always borrow those tapes from Tsunade if you really want to know."

"I don't think I can handle anymore mental trauma."

With that, Naruto burst out laughing hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny moron."

"T-That had to be..." he choked back laughter, "the funniest thing I have ever," he bit his lip to stop laughing. "Ever heard you say."

"I wasn't making a joke." Sasuke frowned.

Naurto laughed. "That's why it's funny. You were dead serious."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're acting weird again."

"I am?" the blond managed out as he tried to stop laughing.

Sasuke nodded. "You have been for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird since I started having my seal removed."

Naruto tilted his head. "Well, what do you mean weird? Most people say I'm always weird."

"You've been really... affectionate lately."

Naruto shrugged. "You've been cuddly lately. And not seal reversal cuddly just... cuddly."

"What? I haven't been cuddly."

"Yeah you were. On days you were recovering, I mean you were really cuddly."

"That was because of the seal." Sasuke argued.

"Oh, was it?" Naruto sat down on the bed and pulled Sasuke into arms so his head rested against his chest. Oh yeah. _You're so cuddly because of the seal_.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away a bit. "What are you doing?"

Naruto gently pulled Sasuke back and slowly rubbed a hand gently down his back. Sasuke sighed softly from the caress, before trying to pull away again. Naruto just kept a gentle but firm hold on Sasuke and beathed slowly. "If you're comfortable," the blond murmured quietly, "and there's no point saying you aren't because I know you'd be lying; why do you try to move away?"

"Because you're acting weird." Sasuke mumbled, not fighting. In all honesty, he really couldn't fight back with his current strength.

Naruto bent his head low and whispered to Sasuke. "Well, tell me this. Would you even fight back more than this if you had the strength to?"

"Yes." Sasuke wasn't. He was enjoying it... just a little.

Naruto moved his head a bit closer so lips brushed lightly against Sasuke's ear. "Liar."

Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. "'m not." he muttered, blushing.

Naruto pulled back slightly. "So why is your face all red?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "You're imagining things." his warm cheeks were still resting on Naruto's shoulder, even though Naruto had loosened his hold.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "I'm not imagining anything. So, you said you were only cuddly from the seal huh? So... then why haven't you moved back and punched me?"

"Does it look like I have the strength to hit you?" Sasuke snorted.

"Fine, why haven't you moved back yet then if you aren't cuddly hm? Naruto asked smugly. He was completely aware the argument had been won.

Sasuke pulled away fully, blushing darker.

"You're blushing you know."

"I know." Sasuke muttered.

"Like... radiating light blushing."

"It's warm in here."

"Right. That's why you were so pale a few minutes ago."

"Fever." Sasuke went to lay down and cover his head.

Naruto pulled Sasuke back into his arms and rested his cheek against the Uchiha's forehead. "Nah, that's no fever. You're just blushing."

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled, turning his head away.

Naruto smiled cheerfully. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"It's not nice to pick on the wounded dobe."

"That's why I waited until you recovered a bit instead of doing it when I found you."

"Idiot." was muttered into Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm good at it."

Sasuke sighed again; a content, lazy feeling filling him. Naruto was comfortable, and feeling him breath was soothing.

Naruto sat quietly, listening to Sasuke's breathing. _Getting calm, fast. He'll be asleep soon if he stays like this_. "You're going to be out like a light in a few minutes."

"Sh' up. You keep telling me to rest anyways." Sasuke mumbled, eyes closed.

"I keep telling you to rest because you need it."

"Then dun complain when I do it." Sasuke snuggled comfortably into Naruto, almost asleep.

Naruto smiled and tried not to laugh. "I'm not complaining at all."

"Nn." Sasuke dismissed him, eyes closing and body relaxing.

Naruto sighed softly. _He'll be asleep really soon. Two or three minutes tops_.

Sasuke sighed, fast asleep in Naruto's arms. His pale hands were fisted in Naruto's jacket, holding tightly in his sleep.

Naruto moved carefully to lay back on the bed with Sasuke. He muttered quietly, "Good thing once you're out you stay out."

:-:-:-:-:

In Tsunade's room, Sakura had tissue stained red up her nose. "Please, please tell me at least Naruto knows he's flirting?"

Jiraiya laughed. "No, he's clueless."

"But he's being more obvious than Kakashi reading Icha Icha!"

Tsunade forced herself to ignore Jiraiya's writing. "No, they're both clueless."

"Yeah... both cluless and both being very obvious too." Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke-kun has an excuse though with the seal reversal though. Naruto... he's gotten smarter though!" Sakura argued.

"That doesn't make a person any less dense when it comes to love." Jiraiya pointed out.

Sakura sighed. "And they're so cute together." she stared openly at the moniters.

"Cute hm?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Adorable." Sakura cooed, watching them sleep.

"I'm not sure about adorable."

"You're a man. Your idea of adorable is different." Sakura tsked.

Jiraiya nodded. _And more violent._

Tsunade was a bit bored since they were only sleeping. She had seen plenty of that. "Do you think Sasuke is becoming too dependent of Naruto?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Maybe a bit, but give him some time and things should be fine."

Tsunade nodded. "It may become necessary to separate them for a while." she muttered.

"Separate them?"

"For sort periods of time." Tsunade explained to the other sannin. "It may be necessary."

Jiraiya thought it over a bit. "Yeah, probably a good idea."

"What? Why?" Sakura was confused. "Isn't this a good thing?"

Jiraiya looked at Sakura. "If Sasuke becomes too dependant on Naruto, there's no way he'd be able to reinstate as a ninja. Not only that, but he'd be emotionally devastated when Naruto was given a mission and would have to leave."

"But he's no where near that dependent. Naruto's just comforting right now." Sakura argued.

"But if it stays this way for too long he might become emotionally dependant on Naruto." Jiraiya repeated.

"I guess... but it's okay for now, isn't it?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'm not the doctor here. I just know that it's something we can't risk."

"I'll catch it before it becomes too big a problem." Tsunade assured her student. "As much as I hate to say it, unrequited love is better than further emotional trauma."

Jiraiya glanced at Sakura. "She's right. Take it from someone who knows."

Tsunade looked at him. _He's acting like a martyr._

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "When you start separating them a bit let me know. I'll find something to keep Naruto busy."

Tsunade nodded. "I will."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke winced a little as Jiraiya removed the chakra bonds. Having his chakra running unchecked through his body after such a long time hurt.

The sannin glanced at Sasuke. "You'll feel weird for a few days. You'll probably be in a bit of pain even so try to take it easy."

"And if I try to mold my chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll regret it."

"How long until I can?"

"A week or two, even though I don't recommend it for a month or so."

Sasuke nodded, wincing as he laid back down.

"Now like I said, rest. Don't try to do anything, and if the pain get's to be too much Tsunade might be able to do something so no hesitating. Just let her know got it?"

"Yes." Sasuke closed his eyes. It burned a little.

Jiraiya got up and went to leave the room. "Get some rest kid."

Sasuke didn't answer, trying to relax.

:-:-:-:-:

"How did it go?" Tsunade asked as soon as Jiraiya shut the door.

"He's going to be in a good amount of discomfort for a while. I told him if he experienced any pain to let you know immediately."

"Which he won't." the medic nin muttered and sighed. "With his current physical status, I'm more worried about a fever or his body rejecting the influx of it."

"You'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"Trust me, between Sakura and I it won't be a problem." she paused. "He's already thinking of leaving, isn't he?"

"I think so."

Tsunade sighed. "Despite his lack of control, parts of his pride are still intact."

"Yeah... He asked how long until he'd be able to mold his chakra; so that was a pretty big warning sign."

Tsunade watched Sasuke on the screen. "By the looks of things, he'll be too sick to do so for a while."

"Gives us time to work with him."

She nodded, running her hand through her hair. "It'll be another hour before Kakashi lets Naruto return... Is there anything else you want to talk to Sasuke about?"

"I covered everything I had to. Unless there was anything you needed to add."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm just going to get him some pain killers." she stood up.

"Oh. He was a bit warm when I started so he's probably going to get a bit of a fever in a while."

"I already anticipated it."

"So when do you want to start separating them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Small steps. Naruto doesn't have to be there for Sasuke to sleep, unless Sasuke actually needs it."

Jiraiya nodded. "And after he gets through that?"

"We'll see how much they need to be separated. Kakashi has already informed me that Naruto's skills have stuttered in the past month because of the lack of training."

"That bad huh?"

"Naruto has gone nearly a month with no practice worth mentioning. His taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu are all suffering."

"I knew he was pulling my leg when he said he was training when he wasn't here."

"I have no doubt that he's been training when he's not here; but he's spent less than six hours at a time away from Sasuke's side."

"I can't believe you honestly think he's been training when he hasn't been here."

"Training, running from Sakura, sleeping... He's trained some of the time."

"Maybe..."

Tsunade sighed, going into Sasuke's room. She wiped his sweating brow with a cool cloth, and woke him to make him take a few pain killers. Sasuke let out a mumble, but took the pills obediently. "He may start leaving Sasuke to train soon though."

"Just as a precaution?" Jiraiya watched from the doorway as Tsunade went back to her desk.

"I told Naruto about Orochimaru."

"Good. At least if he knows he'll be ready."

"Do you think he's strong enough to take on Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"We've seen him do stranger things."

"Yes. Especially if the kyuubi gets involved."

"I don't really know if he even stands a chance against Orochimaru; but the kid doesn't give up when it comes to protecting people. He'll give Orochimaru hell."

"Enough time for one of us to do something at the least."

"Yeah, who knows. Maybe we'll get lucky and won't have to do much."

"Hopefully." She sat down. "I'll start separating them tomorrow."

"I'll try to get something for Naruto to do; training wise." he sighed. "I'll try to make sure he actually get's a bit of rest too."

"I can provide medicine if need be." Tsunade sighed again as she saw the screen. "When Naruto returns, tell him that Sasuke's sick, not dying." She went to take care of Sasuke's soft groans of pain.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke was panting and sweating; his body practically writhing in pain.

Naruto wiped Sasuke's forehead with a cool cloth. _Damn, is he supposed to be in such bad shape? I thought they said the worst was over._

Sasuke moaned softly, hazy eyes opening. "Nn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _He looks terrible... Worse than those other fevers_.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with hazy eyes, panting visably with harsh breaths.

"You look awful..." he wiped more sweat from Sasuke's forehead. _So much for getting better._

Sasuke mumbled something, eyes closing when the cloth touched his head.

"Ok, now how the heck did you get this sick? I mean, you're supposed to be getting better."

"We released his chakra bonds today brat." Tsunade explained as she entered with medicine. "His body was too weak to accept so much of it after having none for so long."

The blond turned to Tsunade. "And so who's idea was it to do it all at once? Couldn't it be done gradually?"

"It was. His body isn't used to running on his chakra uninfluenced by the seal." she sat Sasuke up to take his medicine.

"So... there was no chance he wouldn't get this sick?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head as she laid Sasuke back down. "He was going to be this sick regardless of what we did."

"How long till he gets better?" Naruto asked.

"It'll only be a few days until his body adjusts." She covered Sasuke. "You can go home tonight."

_Go home.._. Naruto glanced at Sasuke. _Yeah I guess a night will do him some good._

"Sakura and I will take care of him." she reassured the blond, taking the cloth and laying it on Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Alright."

"And I want you to get rest Naruto. Don't just go home and worry yourself awake all night."

"I will." Naruto crossed his arms. "What makes you think I wouldn't rest?"

Tsunade looked at him. "Experience perhaps?"

"Well first I'll eat something then I promise, I'll rest."

"You better brat." The hokage ruffled his hair.

"Are you ever going to call me something besides brat?"

"When you stop being a brat, I'll stop calling you one."

"Right, so that means you're never going to stop right?" Naruto muttered. "I'll always be a brat to you."

Tsunade ruffled his hair again. "Go home Naruto."

Naruto pushed his hair back into place. "Yeah alright."

"Good night Naruto."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke quickly. "Good night."

:-:-:-:-:

If you squealed during the cuddling part raise your hand. Things will get heated soon. Promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	23. Chapter 23

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I'm still posting what remains of the rp (we had far more in reserve than I originally thought). Once the rp is used up, and I start writing on my own, I'll post to let everyone know.

**SECOND SIDE NOTE:** I will now be telling who played who though. Faraway Dawn was Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. I was Sasuke, Tsunade, and Sakura. If you were one of the lucky people who guessed who was who, leave me a pm with the ficlet you want. I'll pm back and see what can be done.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for a clueless, tired Sasuke; teasing Naruto, and meddling sannins.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade was sprawled over her desk, sleeping. The night was hot, forcing her to strip to just her tank top. Sasuke was sleeping, peacefully at the moment, in the other room.

Jiraiya had just returned from checking on Naruto to make sure he actually rested for a change. He knocked softly on the door to Tsunade's office. Waiting a few seconds and getting no reply, he opened the door. "Tsu-" he sighed. _Out like a light._ Going over to Tsunade's desk quietly, he looked her over once. He shook his head slightly. _Yeah perfect, thoughts like that are bound to get you punched through more than just a wall. She's angry enough already._

The hokage shifted in her sleep. The shoulder of her top fell to a nearly obscene angle.

Jiraiya forcibly ignored the first thoughts that came to mind._ This woman is going to be the death of me, if she doesn't drive me insane first. _He carefully pushed the shoulder of the top back up.

Tsunade woke up, smacking his hand away. "What are you doing?" Jiraiya wasn't that stupid.

"Pushing that back up." he nodded to the shoulder of Tsunade's top.

"Ah." She believed him, and stretched. "Is he actually resting?"

"Yeah. Contrary to popular opinion, the kid listens to a few people. You just happen to be one of them."

"He's taking the separation well. Sasuke's already become Naruto's biggest weakness."

"Well Naruto wants to keep Sasuke safe, so he's got a reason to deal with it. I won't lie the kid asked how many days to rest before he started training again."

"What did you tell him?" Tsunade asked.

"I told him to rest a few days, and start off slower when he starts training, just to get back into the habit. I told him it wouldn't do him any good overworking himself and getting hurt."

Tsunade nodded. "And hopefully Sasuke won't see it as another reason to start training as soon as possible."

Jiraiya nodded, slightly distracted.

"What?" She noticed his distraction.

He turned to Tsunade. "What?" _Doesn't miss a thing._

"Spill. Now." Tsunade was not in the mood to play around.

"It's nothing important, just thinking."

"About? You should know by now Jiraiya, that I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something."

"Just things." He shrugged. "Wondering how long it will take for Naruto to get back into shape, when Orochimaru plans to do something. Things like that."

"And?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And nothing." _Damn her..._

"Do I need to force you to talk?" she cracked her knuckles threateningly. He was on thin ice already.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his head slightly. "You won't just drop it and leave it be?"

"Why should I?"

"You'd be sparing us both a lot of unnecessary grief."

Tsunade sighed. "That again?"

"That's why I asked if you could just drop it."

"You need to get over this Jiraiya. You can't honestly still be harboring feelings like that for me."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. _And she says Naruto and Sasuke are clueless._

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "Jiraiya... I'm too old for this." _Too old for things like love and romance._

"That's why I asked if you could drop it."

"How?"

"Not forcing me to bring it up. I've gotten pretty good at not saying what's on my mind over the years Tsunade; no sense starting now."

"No. How are you still being like this? How could you not move on after nearly forty years?"

"If I knew I'd be a wiser man. Slightly more sane too I'm sure."

"I'm much too old for this." she muttered.

"Starting to realize why I really didn't want you knowing at all?"

"I could understand when I was with Dan, and afterwards... but forty years Jiraiya?"

"You've been worth every one." _Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes._

"You're an idiot Jiraiya. A real idiot."

Jiraiya mumbled, "Tell me about it."

Tsunade stood up, going to check on Sasuke. "Is there anything else Jiraiya?"

The sannin sighed and shook his head.

Tsunade picked up a few new towels for Sasuke, walking past Jiraiya.

_Sorry Tsunade... You can hit me for this later._ Jiraiya caught Tsunade by the arm, pushed her back against one of the walls and tilted her chin up. Leaning down he kissed her passionately. Tsunade completely froze, body tensing, and eyes widening. Jiraiya felt Tsunade tense and pulled back quickly. He looked down. "I shouldn't have done that." _Definitely shouldn't have done that._

Tsunade took a deep breath, her body practically trembling. "Is there anything else you want to do Jiraiya?" Her voice was forced.

"...I'm already certain you're going to kill me Tsunade, I don't need to add any other reasons to the list."

"Then you can go." she said flatly.

Jiraiya left quietly. _Damn you're an idiot Jiraiya._

Tsunade took care of Sasuke, before returning to her desk. She needed something to occupy herself. Looking at her desk... mindless paperwork... hours and hours of it... Hello mindless distraction.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day, Sasuke was not doing any better, though his eyes were a bit more clear. "Naruto." he scrunched up his face when the towel was placed on his forehead. "Stop..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Huh?"

"Stop it." He turned his head away. The wet towel was irritating.

Naruto pulled the towel away. "You still have a fever though."

"I don't like it." Sasuke murmured, eyes shutting. His entire body was flushed and sweating.

"Your fever won't go down much..."

"Don't care."

"Yeah well, I do care. You need to get better whether you like it or not and I'm only allowed to be here if I help out so stop moving around and leave the towel on."

"No." Sasuke turned his head away again. The towel was wet and so was his body with sweat. It was too cold against his heated skin. Far, far too cold.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "With a fever as high as yours this thing should be a welcome relief."

" 's too cold." he muttered.

Naruto stared at the towel. "Too cold?" he wrung out a bit of the water and held the towel in hands for a few seconds to let it warm up a little bit. Then, he placed the towel on Sasuke's forehead. "Better?"

"Mm." Sasuke didn't fight the towel now.

"How have you been getting any sleep with a fever so high?"

"Tsunade gives me medicine, I think." he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Well it must really knock you out, because if I had a fever like this I'd be clawing to get out of bed and just jump in a tub of ice."

" 'd be too cold." His body couldn't take such extreme cold right now.

"I suppose, but you must be getting a bit better. You don't look half as bad as you looked yesterday." _Yesterday he looked like someone tried to boil him_.

"Don't feel any better." Sasuke mumbled. His skin was so hot, so wet. How could his throat feel dry and his brain like it was wrapped in bandages?

"Yeah I can understand that. With your temperature so high you probably feel like you've been boiled and wrapped up to suffer it."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes when things got fuzzy.

Naruto gently pushed back some of Sasuke's hair and wiped a bit of sweat from his face and neck.

He jerked his head away from Naruto. "Don't."

"You're going to sweat to death if you don't let me do this."

" 'm not helpless."

"I know but your sick." Naruto argued.

"I know. I'm not helpless..." the Uchiha muttered, frustrated.

"You're not helpless. Once you're better you'll be able to do things on your own; but until then you're going to just have to accept my help."

"I don't want help."

Naruto sat down and hugged Sasuke. "I know you don't want help but you need to just learn when to accept it."

Sasuke whined in his throat, squirming. "I don't want it." his voice choked.

Naruto sighed. _He's just too stubborn for his own good._ "Once it's all over you won't have to worry about that ok? But until you're better please... just let people help you."

"No." Sasuke's body was shaking. "I don't need it. I can take care of myself." he was beginning to tear up.

Naruto held Sasuke close and spoke softly to him. "I know you can take care of yourself but it's ok to rely on someone sometimes. You can rely on me. I know you don't want to rely on anyone and you can say you don't need anyone but you've gotta trust me this time. Just let me help you."

"No." Sasuke sobbed softly.

Naruto leaned back slightly and pulled Sasuke so his head rested just above heart. He gently rubbed his back and rested chin on his head. "Please let me help. I want to see you get better, but if you don't let me help you that won't happen."

The pale body relaxed with the back rub, cheek against Naruto's chest. The cool jacket felt nice against his flushed skin. "I'll be fine." he mumbled.

"Come on. Quit being so stubborn."

"You're just as stubborn as me." Sasuke was unconsciously relaxing.

"Maybe more stubborn, but I'm not sick."

Sasuke asked his question so softly Naruto had to strain to hear. "Where were you?"

"Hm?" Naruto glanced down at Sasuke.

"Last night... you weren't here." he mumbled. He would have been blushing if his cheeks weren't already flushed from the fever.

"Tsunade made me go home."

"Oh..." Sasuke didn't mind that Naruto had been gone. But he didn't know Naruto was leaving until he was gone.

"They've been giving me stuff to do too; training and stuff. Apparently I've gotten a bit rusty."

"Haven't you been training?"

"Not much since I brought you here."

"Idiot. Why are you wasting your time with me instead of training?"

"You're more important."

"No I'm not." Sasuke mumbled, nuzzling his warm cheek against Naruto's cool shirt. "training is more important."

"Training I can take care of any day. If I get rusty, I can always whip myself back into shape. It's harder to help a person who needs it though if you don't take the time to help when you can."

"I don't need you that much idiot." he muttered, shivering as he broke into a cold sweat.

Naruto pulled the blanket around Sasuke. "Yeah well, you know me. If someone needs me I give them my full attention. Training can wait when someone I care about needs my help."

"Don't need it." Dark eyes were closing.

"You have got to quit arguing with me so much."

"You need to stop hugging me every time you want to win."

"Why? Does it really help me win?"

"Jerk." he mumbled, breath evening. Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke was falling asleep, almost there. "Next time..."

Naruto tilted his head. "Next time?"

"Tell me when you leave..."

"Heh, yeah ok." But by the time Naruto replied, Sasuke was already asleep.

Tsunade had been watching from the door, and cleared her throat. Naruto glanced toward the door. "Hugging him like that isn't going to help his fever Naruto." she warned.

Naruto gently felt Sasuke's forehead. He turned back to Tsunade. "Well it must have because it's gone down a bit."

"What?" She went over and pressed her hand against Naruto's forehead and Sasuke's to compare. Tsunade sighed. "How the hell does that work?"

Naruto shrugged.

Tsunade gently took Sasuke from Naruto's arms and laid him down. "How much longer are you staying today?"

"How much longer am I going to be allowed to stay?"

"I don't see any harm with you staying another hour or two." she got fresh water for the bowl. "Especially if he wakes up and you get him to eat something."

"Yeah... He wanted me to tell him when I was leaving too."

"He wasn't upset that you weren't there then? Just that you left without telling him?"

Naruto nodded.

"And what made him cry?" the wet spots on Naruto's jacket were a dead give away.

"Feeling helpless, not wanting to accept help; the typical Sasuke things."

"How much did he cry?" She wasn't watching the screen at all, other than the occasional glance at vitals.

"Just a bit... And did something happen again? You're acting a bit weird today and Jiraiya was acting VERY weird today."

"I've been too busy to watch you brat."

"You're dodging the actual question."

"Because you don't need to know the actual answer." Tsunade explained.

"So something DID happen."

"Try to make him eat when he wakes up brat. I'll check in on you every so often until then."

"No, no. You have to tell me what's going on at least! I mean, he was so distracted when I was training that I hit him!"

"I'll tell you when you're older and can better understand adult things brat."

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm not a little kid. I can understand perfectly fine."

Tsunade shook her head. "If you can't understand why your stomach twists when you kiss Sasuke, you defiantly are too young to understand other things."

_Hey, how'd she know about that?_

Tsunade looked at him. "Exactly. Try to get his fever down more. Even if it did go down, it's still too high."

"Right but, one question."

"What?"

"I didn't tell anyone about the stomach thing. How did you know about it?"

"It's one of those adult things you'll learn later on."

Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You'll learn later. Bring Sasuke's fever down Naruto." Tsunade left.

Naruto got up and grabbed a towel. Rewetting it, he wrung it out. Naruto held it for a few minutes so it wasn't so cold before carefully replacing it on Sasuke's forehead. The raven haired boy murmured with the cool clothe's application, eyes blinking open. "Sorry." Naruto spoke softly. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"S'kay." he was still half asleep anyways.

"Try to go back to sleep. I just gotta try to get your fever down a bit more."

"M'kay." Sasuke closed his eyes obediently.

_What? No I'm not sleepy? Heh... guess he's just not feeling up to being too argumentative today._

Sasuke was soon dozing, temperature neither falling nor rising. Naruto waited a while before gently rubbing Sasuke's shoulder to wake him up. "Nn?" Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up, but I'm supposed to make you eat something."

"Not hungry." he felt a little ill really.

"Can't you eat a little?"

"You won't let me sleep until I try, will you?" Sasuke asked knowingly.

"Nope."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." he struggled a bit to sit up.

Naruto helped Sasuke sit up a bit more. He carefully set a tray in front of Sasuke. "Well, at least it's something easy to keep down right?"

Sasuke nodded, picking up the spoon and sipping the broth. He was having a hard time keeping solids down at the moment.

"You've been having a really hard time eating haven't you?" _He hasn't eaten too much in the last few days, but with as sick as he's been he needs to eat._

"Mm-hm." Sasuke kept taking small sips of the soup.

"Well it's good that you can handle the soup at least. You'll get malnourished if you don't eat enough, and you need the food to give you enough strength to recover." Naruto rambled a few minutes about how Sasuke will need to recover quickly if he wanted to ever get out of the boring room.

Eventually, Sasuke got annoyed and put his spoon in Naruto's mouth to shut him up. "You're rambling."

Naruto blinked. "Thorry." he mumbled around the spoon.

"It's fine." The Uchiha sipped his drink. He couldn't eat without his spoon.

Naruto took the spoon from mouth. Putting it back in the soup he lifted it to Sasuke's lips. "Ok, come on. Open up." he grinned stupidly. _He's going to murder me for this once he's better... if he doesn't laugh at me first and then punch me._

Sasuke raised a mussed, but otherwise elegant brow. "Where you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Hey, sometimes it makes you wonder right?"

"Which is why I'm asking." he didn't open his mouth enough for the spoon.

"I have no idea. Come on. Open up." he pushed the spoon towards Sasuke.

"You had that in your mouth."

"It was in your mouth before you shoved it in mine. You don't see me complaining."

"But you can't catch anything from me."

"I'm not the one running a fever here. I'm the healthy one remember?"

"I only have a fever because of my chakra. And you've stolen my food before. I know you don't care about my germs."

"Yeah but since you're only sick because of your chakra your immune system is fine." Naruto tried to push the spoon closer.

Sasuke leaned away. "Get me a new spoon if you're so intent on feeding me."

"I don't know where Tsunade's keeping these things."

"Then ask her." Sasuke didn't like the idea of being fed by someone, especially not after it had been in Naruto's mouth.

The blond whined. "But she's been acting really weird the past few days."

"And I repeat myself, so have you." Sasuke refused to drink the soup from Naruto's hand.

"I haven't been acting weird..."

"You've been acting overly affectionate."

"And you've been clingy."

"Drugs and the seal reversal." Sasuke argued.

"Excuses."

"Actual reasons-" Sasuke unexpectedly got the spoon shoved in his mouth. "Naruto!"

"There see? You're not dying." Naruto smirked.

"If I get worse, I'm blaming you."

"Watch. By freak chance, you'll get better."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You have magically healing saliva?"

Naruto struggled not to laugh. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I was being sarcastic." He took the spoon from Naruto and fed himself.

"It was actually a bit funny."

Sasuke shrugged, continuing to sip the soup. Soon, he put the spoon down, over half his bowl remaining.

Naruto glanced at the bowl. "Done then?" _Only half, but Tsunade won't complain._

"I can't eat anymore." Sasuke laid down, hand on his stomach.

The blond took the tray away. "Well at least you got something in you."

Sasuke nodded. He felt more comfortable, and his fever has gone down a little.

Naruto checked Sasuke's temperature quickly. "Wow. That feels much better."

Sasuke turned his head away. "What does?"

"Your temperature. It's going down. It's much better than it was earlier."

The Uchiha looked at him. "It can't go down that quickly."

"It did though. It's still a fever, but it's definitely not as high as it was."

"But it hasn't been going down for days." Sasuke was confused.

"Yeah. That's what Tsunade was saying, but I'm telling you it went down."

Sasuke noticed that most of his nausea was gone as well. "My stomach's better too." his confusion grew.

"Really? Well..." Naruto glanced at the soup. "It was too fast to be the soup."

:-:-:-:-:

"Much too fast." Tsunade leaned closer to the screen. Naruto and Sasuke were being entertaining and her paperwork was... done... "There has to be something else at work here."

Jiraiya knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. _This is going to be awkward_.

"For the fifth time, I really did do all my paperwork Shizune." she was still going over the theories in her head.

The toad sannin opened the door. "Some how I just can't imagine that..." he looked at Tsunade's desk, clear of all papers. "What the hell..."

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade was not looking at him, distracted. "Sasuke's been doing fine."

"I was looking for Naruto, figured he had to be here."

"He is. Tell me Jiraiya. Have you noticed that every time Sasuke has a breakdown, and Naruto comforts him, Sasuke becomes physically better?"

"Yeah. Never thought much of it though. Why?"

"Sasuke's fever hasn't broken in days, but Naruto just held him for a while when he was eating, and it went down."

"Did it really? Just like that?"

"Just like that. I wonder..."

:-:-:-:-:

Cliffy! I'm sure when I said heated you all thought it was between Sasuke and Naruto. Don't worry, that heat will be coming soon.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	24. Chapter 24

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I'm still posting what remains of the rp (we had far more in reserve than I originally thought). Once the rp is used up, and I start writing on my own, I'll post to let everyone know. We are still using rp story.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for... confessions and a cliffhanger...

:-:-:-:-:

"You wonder what?"

"I'd think that it was just the comfort that was doing it. The less stress on the mind, the faster the body heals. But even the nausea that's been bothering him the last few days vanished. Could Naruto be doing something subconsciously?"

"Naruto? You think he's somehow healing Sasuke?"

"The theory's worth testing." Tsuande stood up and knocked on the door before entering. "Naruto, come here for a moment please."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Uh, ok." he went over to Tsunade. "Something wrong?"

Tsunade lead him out of the room. "Not wrong really. I want you to hold Sasuke for a while, and just talk to him."

"What?"

"We're testing a theory Naruto. Just do it."

"What theory?"

"We're seeing if it affects Sasuke's healing rate."

"Healing rate? Why would me being near him affect how he heals? Naruto asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Now go."

Naruto went into the room and over to Sasuke. _She is acting weird again. How could I be affecting Sasuke's healing rate?_

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked.

"She wants me to hold you and talk to you for a while. If you're confused so am I."

"Why would she want us to do that? She's not just being like Sakura was, is she?"

"She thinks it has something to do with your healing." the blond explained.

Sasuke made a face. "Are you sure she's not making it up?"

"Seemed pretty serious to me."

"All right then." Sasuke thought it was beyond odd that they were being commanded by the Hokage to hug.

_Alright then? Just like that?_ He pulled Sasuke into arms and muttered, "If you think it's weird that she ordered us to hug; you aren't the only one."

Sasuke shifted so he was comfortable. "Good to know we're in the same situation." he mumbled.

Naruto whispered back. "Well at least she's not hovering around us with a bloody nose right?"

"Who knows what she's doing in the other room though." he relaxed.

Naruto laughed slightly. Sasuke yawned. He was tired and Naruto was comfortable. The blond breathed in deeply. "Right. So do you feel any better, because I'm not getting how this is healing you somehow."

"I feel tired." he mumbled.

"Ah, so I'm making you sleepy." he muttered sarcastically. "Yeah, this is exactly how I'm doing it. I'm using some freak ability to make you fall asleep and magically heal." _Really though, it's like when his fever just dropped earlier, how did that happen?_

"Nn." Sasuke nuzzled his head in Naruto's shoulder. "If you want me to sleep, stop talking."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah ok. Go on, get some rest."

Sasuke sighed, slowly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of Naruto's chest.

Naruto glanced towards the door._ I still don't see the point of this..._

:-:-:-:-:

"This isn't working."

"What were you expecting to happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"Looking back, whenever it did happen, it was always when Sasuke was emotional and Naruto was calming him down." Tsunade pointed out. "Whenever they were just together, nothing special happened."

"But you're sure it really happened. Sasuke's fever just went down after Naruto was with him?"

"His fever went from about 103 to 100 and his nausea vanished." she read from the vitals on the machines.

"That's just not natural. Sounds like what happened when Naruto got sick on me one day."

"What happened?"

"He overworked himself in bad weather and caught a fever. I tried to lower it but when I went to check his temperature his fever was already down. Just like that, out of nowhere."

"No medicine? No rest? How long did he have the fever?"

"No medicine, hardly any rest, and he had the fever for a good two days. It never went down either, just kept climbing. I kept thinking the kid was going to die on me."

"Then there was no reason for the fever to have gone down except..." Tsunade trailed off.

"It reminded me of every time he got hurt and then healed in a short period of time."

"The Kyuubi healing Naruto. That's completely believable and understandable. But Sasuke..."

"It would mean Naruto has some subconscious control over it... and naturally has no clue that he does."

"How much do you know about the Kyuubi, Jiraiya?"

"I know as much as everyone else knows."

Tsunade looked at the screen. "What about Naruto's relationship with the Kyuubi? Is there even one?"

"I don't know. I just know the Kyuubi heals Naruto when he's injured, might even have been responsible for breaking his fever when he got sick. And we've all seen what Naruto can do in a fight with that power."

"Which seems mainly to appear when Sasuke's concerned."

"You don't think Naruto is really subconsciously using the Kyuubi's power, and somehow transferring bits of it to Sasuke do you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Can you see any other possible explanation?"

"Not really. It just seems so strange."

"Nothing about those two has been normal."

"Point taken. It still doesn't explain why the Kyuubi is letting Naruto do it." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Either Naruto has more control over the Kyuubi than we think; or maybe it's trying to get something out of this."

"If it's trying to get something out of it, I'd like to know what that is. Makes me wonder what it could possibly want out of all of this."

"Naruto to train more?" Tsunade suggested. "Keeping Naruto strong? Getting him up and out of the hospital room? There's also the unlikely chance it may care about Naruto after all these years."

"Or there's a more unlikely situation..."

"Being?"

"That Naruto's emotions hold some influence over the Kyuubi."

"It's possible. Hell, anything is possible right now."

"Yeah I suppose. Still seems a bit out there though."

Tsunade sighed. "I suppose we should separate them for now though."

"Yeah, just one question."

"What?"

Jiraiya pointed to the temperature reading on the screen. "That's Sasuke's temperature, right?"

"Yes."

"It went down two degrees."

"It's back to normal?" The hokage looked at it, shocked. Face relaxing, she let out a deep sigh. "Naruto's defiantly doing this."

"Seems so. It's still strange."

"Beyond. I'm going to see if I can figure anything else out when Naruto leaves."

"I'll keep an eye on Naruto, see if I can figure anything out also."

"All right." She went into the room. "Jiraiya's here for you Naruto."

"Yeah well," Naruto looked down at Sasuke. "Thanks to your genius plan I can't exactly move without waking Sasuke up."

"Then wake him up. I need to give him a check up anyways."

Naruto moved slightly and mumbled. "I told him he gets cuddly."

Tsunade snickered. "I think any change in his choice of bedding would be welcome for him right now."

Naruto carefully laid Sasuke back. Tilting his head, he placed his hand against Sasuke's forehead. "It's gone..."

"I know." she watched Sasuke stir, before going back to sleep.

"How? I didn't do anything to reduce it."

"I'm still figuring that out Naruto. Go with Jiraiya now."

Naruto got up and straightened his jacket. "Ok..." _It's just too weird. It's like I just made it go down somehow._

"Good night Naruto." Tsunadse started Sasuke's checkup.

"Night." Naruto left with Jiraiya.

Tsunade waited until Naruto was gone, before really starting her checkup. As she studied Sasuke's chakra systems, she bit her lip. There was defiantly the remaining twinge of Kyuubi's chakra in Sasuke's body.

:-:-:-:-:

"Do we need to do this again?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi leaned back against the wall. "Unfortunately."

Sasuke sighed. "What this time?"

"Are you planning to leave once you've fully recovered Sasuke?"

"No." he planned on leaving before that.

"Are you still planning to leave?"

Sasuke saw no point in lying. "Yes."

Kakashi sighed. "Why?"

"I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. Stop asking questions you already know the answers to."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I see you've gotten back to your old self..."

Sasuke shrugged. "Do you have anything important to ask me?"

"How have you been feeling when you are with Naruto?"

"Fine." Sasuke didn't quite understand the question.

"No, no. I mean feeling. What do you feel when you are with him? We've all noticed you tend to be more calm when he is here."

"It's familiar. Comforting I guess. Why?"

"Curiosity... anything else?"

"No." He didn't understand Kakashi at all.

"How often do you think about him when he's not here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A new hobby of yours Kakashi? You're going to be as bad as Sakura and Tsunade soon."

"They are the ones making me ask you all this."

"I'm not playing to their whims." Sasuke vowed.

"It's only because we've all noticed something you either haven't noticed, or you've just been denying."

"Notice what?"

_Completely clueless.._. "That you love him."

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "Excuse me?" Maybe the fever came back and he was delusional.

"Tell me, do you get a funny feeling in your gut when Naruto holds you?"

"I've had funny feelings in my gut and head for the past month." Sasuke looked at his teacher strangely. The seal reversal had really messed with his emotions.

"Just when Naruto holds you. What do you feel? And don't say that your personal space has been invaded. Tell me what you honestly feel."

"Warm, comfortable. I usually end up falling asleep." he shrugged.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"What else would there be?"

"Whatever it is you're avoiding telling me. I know when you aren't telling me everything Sasuke."

"That's all there is." All that he could understand anyways.

"Alright then. Tell me this. You say you were planning to leave, but how many times have you honestly considered staying, just because it was Naruto asking you to stay?"

"I've always been considering it."

_Should have known he wouldn't just give us the answers we need._ "Then tell me what you thought when Naruto said he 'needed' you to stay here."

"He's been obsessing over getting me away from Orochimaru too much."

"Now tell me what you felt."

"How I felt? Why is this important?"

"How you felt is extremely important. It gives us an idea about your mental stability at the time and your current mental stability. Just think of it as a step in the path to recovery."

"I honestly feel this is an attempt of Tsunade and Sakura to make me spew some gushy crap about Naruto."

"Actually Jiraiya is the one who's been pushing me to get this information out of you." Kakashi explained. "Though I'm sure Tsunade and Sakura would be thrilled if you 'spewed gushy crap' about Naruto. We're more interested in what you honestly feel and getting you to recognize why you feel it."

"The pervert isn't writing a story about us, is he?" Sasuke was avoiding the subject.

"You're avoiding answering. Why?"

"I already answered it. You just don't like my answers."

"Actually, your answers fit perfectly with a case of denial."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Well then if you aren't denying anything... you're not denying that you love Naruto."

"I can't deny what I'm not."

_Walked into that I suppose._ "Tell me then Sasuke, what does Naruto mean to you? What would you do for him? Naruto's made it pretty clear that you mean more to him than most would expect. We all know he'd give his life to save yours. So what about you?"

"Naruto's my best friend. And if you care to remember, I did almost give my life protecting him." He was referring to the time with Haku.

"I do remember that. I'm talking about now."

"Just tell me what you want to hear so I can say it and you can leave."

"I can't tell you what to say. You know perfectly well that wouldn't hold any meaning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm flippin' bunnies and sunshine and rainbows in love with the idiot." he snorted sarcastically. "Happy now?"

"No, but I'm sure Tsunade and Sakura loved that... even if you were being obviously sarcastic."

Sasuke groaned and sighed. "Can we just be done now?"

"I suppose. I got more than what I needed."

"Good." Sasuke was completely annoyed and frustrated right now.

Kakashi chuckled slightly and got up. Tsunade is going to be much worse to Naruto...

Sasuke waited until Kakashi left to lay down. Just what was he going on about?

:-:-:-:-:

"Naruto," Tsunade stopped the boy, "wait a moment."

"Yeah what?" He stopped and couldn't help but look at Tsunade's desk for the twentieth time. It doesn't look right without a mountain of paperwork. _Wonder where it all went..._

"Sit down. We're going to talk."

"Talk?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm going to explain the fluttering stomach thing to you."

Naruto grumbled. "Do you have to? Thought you said you weren't explaining that till I was an adult?"

"Do you want to know or do I have to have Sakura explain it to you?"

Naruto sat down.

"Now, do you want me to be blunt, or break this to you gently?"

"Uh... How bad is it?" _It has to bad if there's a blunt AND gentle explanation_.

"It involves Sasuke."

"Ok... How?"

"Tell me what you think about Sasuke. Everything."

"Um, well." he thought. "He's my best friend, more like a brother really. I guess that's why I'm always so worried about him. If something happened to him, it would be like losing the only family I've got."

"And when you see he's hurting, what do you want to do?"

"Help him. I mean that's what friends do right?"

"I want specifics brat. How do you want to help him?"

"There are specifics for wanting to help someone?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want to do to him?"

"I already answered that didn't I?"

"Do you want to make it better? Hold him? Kiss him?"

Naruto blinked a few times, confused. "Um, is there a point to all this?"

"Answer it or I'm sending you on a two month long mission in rice country."

"H-hey that's not even funny!"

"I'm serious Naruto."

"What was the question again?"

"Your teammates will be Shikamaru, Kakashi and Kiba."

"No, no! I was serious!"

"Do you want to make it better? Hold him? Kiss him?"

"Make it better yes. Hold him... uh maybe. Kiss him... I... I don't know."

"But you have, and you want to again, don't you?"

Naruto crossed his arms and slouched in the seat. "I dunno. Maybe..."

"You do know your ears turn pink when you lie, right?"

The boy covered his ears. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsunade smiled. "You're completely infatuated Naruto."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. You know that twisting feeling in your stomach? Your recent breathing problems that come and go?"

"How do you know about all that?"

"Because you're in love Naruto."

"I am not, I can't be."

"Who's the most important person to you right now?"

"Sas..." _She knows exactly what I'm going to say_. He looked away. "Sasuke."

"Who are you always thinking about? Who do you want to be with right now? Who would crush you if they left?"

"Sasuke." Naruto repeated.

"And honestly, what do you want to do for Sasuke, to Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure I get that question."

"When you see Sasuke, what do you want to do? Answer with anything, the first thing that comes to mind."

"Chew him out for running off in the first place."

"And after your done doing that?"

"I don't know. What's the point of asking that?"

"To make you realize what you're feeling brat."

"I'm not feeling anything." _That sounded fake, even for me..._ "You're all just reading too deeply into things."

"Am I now?" Tsunade leaned forward, an amused look on her face. "Then why is a two month long mission so threatening?"

"Two months is just a really long time, that's all."

"A long time away from Sasuke? You didn't seem to mind leaving for years to train with Jiraiya, but with Sasuke two months is too much?"

Naruto mumbled. "There was a chance of running into Sasuke when I was out training."

"See? You're in love with him Naruto."

Naruto stopped arguing.

"I'm not going to order you to say anything Naruto, but tell him before he leaves again."

"He's going to think I'm acting weird again."

"He's been thinking that for a month now Naruto. The only difference is he's pretty much in control of his emotions right now."

"Why do I have to say anything? It's not like he cares."

Tsunade shrugged. "Then let him leave and run away when that may be what he needs to stay. Go on living your life of unrequented love and wait until it's to late to say anything. It's not going to go away Naruto."

Naruto looked at Tsunade seriously. "First hand experience?"

"You think there's no reason for the missing paperwork?"

"I was wondering about that."

"So, do you want to end up like me?"

"Like you?"

"Exactly like me. Now go talk to him brat."

"Wait. What do you mean exactly like you? I knew you were acting weird lately but... I'm not saying a thing until you tell me why you've been acting odd lately."

"Jiraiya confessed to loving me for forty years, last week."

"F-forty years?" _Damn. Forty years..._

"Exactly, now go talk."

Naruto mumbled to himself. "Well that explains why he's been acting weird too..."

"Yes. Now go before I seriously send you on that mission."

"Ok, ok. But you have to let me ask you something first."

"What?"

"If he said anything sooner, do you think things would be different? I don't know... maybe better even?"

"I couldn't tell you Naruto. You don't know what you're going to say to something like that, unless something's actually said. All the 'what if's and 'maybe's are pointless."

"Well what if someone just isn't ready to hear it? I don't want to give him a reason to leave."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Naruto. If you feel like saying it, do it. If not, don't."

"I just don't want him to leave again. It was hard enough the first time."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, think of the consequences. Weigh the options and do what you want. But right now, he is planning on leaving."

Naruto shot up out of his chair. "What!"

"He has told Kakashi, today and several times, he's not staying."

"But why?"

"He doesn't think he can."

"Why not?"

"Pride, guilt. Pick one and it'll probably fit."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the door. "Pride? Guilt? Yeah his damn pride would make him leave, but why guilt?"

"He was guilty for leaving. I don't think he feels he should be forgiven so easily."

"You mean he wants to be punished?"

"Wants, feels he needs to; something like that."

"He just can't accept this?" _I wish he would. I don't want him to leave again_.

"After being with Orochimaru for nearly two years, punishment is probably normal for him."

"Normal? Normal? What do you mean normal?"

Tunade sighed again. "Naruto, Sasuke's the type that needs consequences for his actions."

"I knew that he always obsessed over it when I messed things up."

She nodded. "Go talk to him Naruto."

_But he'll try to leave as soon as he can if I say anything._ "Yeah, but... I don't want to give him another reason to leave."

"Naruto, he's going to try regardless of what you say. The least you can do is try and-" Tsunade's words were cut off by a loud beeping.

Naruto looked up suddenly. "What's that noise?" _Sounds really familiar_.

Tsunade looked at the screen. "All his vitals are dead."

"What? What do you mean... dead?" He stared at the door. _He was fine though. Perfectly fine. He couldn't be._

"There's no temperature, no chakra, no heart beat." she went to the door, though she already has a good idea of what was going on.

Naruto ran to the door. _He just couldn't be dead... He couldn't be- He was fine!_

"He's gone." Sure enough, the room was empty.

Naruto didn't move; just staring at the empty room. "He's... gone."

:-:-:-:-:

I warned a cliffhanger in the disclaimer! Well, at least Naruto realizes he's in love. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can, promise.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	25. Chapter 25

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I'm still posting what remains of the rp (we had far more in reserve than I originally thought). Once the rp is used up, and I start writing on my own, I'll post to let everyone know. We are still using rp story.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for stubborn Sasuke, screaming Naruto, and sappyness.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto didn't move; just staring at the empty room. "He's... gone."_ But its ok. He's alive at least. He just left._ "H-he... he left." _But he's alive! He's ok! He just left! Someone can find him and drag him back_. "He's gone."

Tsunade had already has sent out a messages for Kakashi to go after Sasuke, and Jiraiya to come to take care of Naruto. "He'll be fine Naruto."

"He left... Thought he couldn't even make an attempt at leaving for another week or so. He really left. I gotta bring him back." he turned and started to leave quickly.

Tsunade grabbed the boy and held him so he can't leave. "Naruto, calm down. Kakashi went after him. Kakashi will bring him back."

"Let me go! I need to bring him back! He just left!"

Tsunade held him tight. "And Kakashi just went after him! Sasuke can't get far. Kakashi will be back in less than an hour with him."

"I need to bring him back!" he struggled against Tsunade. "That idiot! Running off like that! He's still not well! He's going to get himself killed out there!"

"He won't get himself killed." Tsunade grit her teeth. "Naruto, stop this right now. He'll be fine."

"And what if Orochimaru finds him before Kakashi does?"

"Orochimaru won't find him. He can't that quickly." she held Naruto so he can't move.

"Well what if he does?"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, I'm sorry." With a few hand seals, she used a genjutsu to put him to sleep. Naruto collapsed slowly against Tsunade, completely and deeply asleep. The woman sighed, and went to put him in the bed in the other room. Hopefully, the genjutsu wouldn't wear off before Sasuke was back and taken care of.

:-:-:-:-:

Panting, Sasuke closed his eyes to keep the daze of color the world was from spinning before opening them again. He was only a few miles outside of Konoha; the most he could go at the moment. He didn't know where exactly he was, but it wasn't far enough away. Wasn't far enough away at all.

And Naruto... Oh god Naruto... He had said, admitted to...

He couldn't stay. Not anymore. He never could.

He had to get away.

Stumbling over his own feet, breathing erratic, he crumbled to the damp forest ground.

Kakashu quickly caught up to Sasuke. _Well at least he didn't get far_. The jounin stopped next to Sasuke. "That wasn't a very bright idea you know." he knelt down. "You aren't exactly in the best condition to be running off."

"Sh't up." Sasuke panted, trying to push himself up. It had been a month, maybe more since he had stood for more than a few moments time, as his legs were happy to remind him.

"You're not going to get much further before your body gives out on you. You don't have enough physical strength right now."

"I'm not going back." With more then a bit of effort, he managed to sit up at least.

"You are. But tell me why you don't want to. There has to be a specific reason you chose now to try to run, even though you knew you would not get far."

"I'm not going back. I can't." His face and body were smeared with dirt, mud, and foliage from the ground; the soles of his white feet turned brown.

"Why not?"

Sasuke glared at him, a little weakly. "You and everyone's else's damn conspiracy."

"Conspiracy?"

"First, you come and try to twist my mind. Now, Tsunade's somehow convinced Naruto..." he trailed off, panting and glaring.

"That he loves you?"

Sasuke jerked his gaze away. "I'm not playing these games anymore."

"Naruto does love you. I've known longer than anyone."

"It doesn't matter. I don't. I'm not staying."

"You have to come back. Where else would you go Sasuke?"

"I'll figure that out when it comes to it."

"Don't you see Sasuke? You're not even running because you want to."

"Really? Then if you know me so well, why am I leaving?"

"You're leaving because you feel you are getting off too easily for everything. You feel that if someone won't punish you, you'll just punish yourself. That, and you are afraid. Afraid of being loved and letting yourself love. Deny it all you want. The only one you're fooling is yourself, and even you must admit you're not doing a very good job."

"Spew all the romantic pychobabble you want. It's not going to change my mind."

"Like I said, you're only fooling yourself, and not even doing a good job at that."

Sasuke snorted. "What am I supposed to do? Go back there like I never left, say I'm in love with Naruto and marry him and live happily ever after?" he scoffed bitterly. "Life doesn't work like that."

"Of course it doesn't work like that. I never said it did."

"I'm not going back."

"You don't get a choice in the matter."

"I'll leave as soon as I'm able." Sasuke vowed.

"Then we'll have to stop you."

"It will only work for so long."

"Hopefully you'll be convinced to stay by then."

"You won't."

"Keep telling yourself that..." _Give it a few more months and he'll be convinced._

"There's nothing you can do to convince me."

"I don't need to convince you."

Sasuke snorted. "What are you going to do with me after you drag me back?"

"That's up to Tsunade."

Sasuke huffed to himself, forcing himself onto shaking legs.

Kakashi got up and steadied Sasuke. "You can barely walk right now Sasuke. You need to come back and recover completely."

"I'm well aware I have no choice in that matter." he leaned against Kakashi.

"You're probably not too thrilled but you should let me carry you back."

"You can't just drag me through town, can you?" Sasuke muttered, done fighting for now. "I'm still not supposed to be here."

"Everyone knows you've been in Konoha Sasuke. Give people more credit and give me some credit also. If I carry you I can avoid more people. If I let you walk like this... well... Everyone is going to see you then and the rumors will all be confirmed."

"Do whatever the hell you want." He was exhausted. Transportation jutsus's didn't work well when he wasn't supposed to mold his chakra for another week.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up and headed back. "If it makes you feel any better, Naruto is going to give you hell for running off."

"I'm surprised he hasn't yet." he tried not to be too mortified that Kakashi was carrying him.

"He would have come after you himself if Tsunade hadn't stopped him." _And he would have given you hell; lots of it. Or at the very least had a panic attack and then given you hell._

"I know that." That was no secret.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sat in the chair Naruto usually sat in, clean and in fresh cloths. He stared at the wall, away from Naruto.

The blond groaned slightly and opened his eyes a bit. _I feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks..._

Sasuke eyes flicked to Naruto before turning back to the wall.

"What the... what the hell happened?" he opened his eyes a bit further. _What the hell did she do to me?_

"Tsunade used a genjutsu on you." Sasuke answered quietly.

Naruto sat up quickly. "Sasuke!"

"Who else idiot?" he wasn't looking at Naruto.

"I-I thought you were... I thought you left."

"I did."

"Someone brought you back?" _Bet he's not thrilled about that._

"Kakashi dragged me back."

Naruto nodded. "So why the hell did you just run off like that? Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when your vitals just suddenly vanished? I thought you died before I saw you were gone."

"I didn't die."

"Yeah I know that now!" Naruto crossed his arms. _Damn him. Doesn't have a freaking clue how worried I was?_

Sasuke didn't say anything, his eyes never leaving the wall.

"You really are a pain in the ass sometimes Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, acting like he wasn't paying attention.

_I can't say anything now. He just ran, what if he tries it again?_

After a pause, Sasuke spoke. "You're an idiot dobe."

"You're an idiot too."

"Tsunade lectured me." Sasuke said off hand. "Told me that I scared the shit out of you and how you freaked."

"Yeah so? I was afraid."

"You're wasting your time."

"What?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"A bit late, don't you think?"

"I didn't think I'd need to say it."

"You're an idiot. It's not like I can just not worry about you or just not care." Naruto muttered. "If I could, I might really try not to. What with all the trouble you wind up being."

"You're the one who decides to deal with me. No one is making you."

"Yeah. Don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"So you don't have to stay here." Sasuke concluded.

"I'm going to."

"Why?"

"Because..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke tensed. "Just say it. I already know."

Naruto tensed slightly. "Already know what?"

"I heard you and Tsunade talking."

"You did?" Naruto looked away slightly.

"Yes."

"So you... heard everything?"

"I heard enough."

"Great..." Naruto murmured.

"What twisted you to listen to her?"

"Nothing twisted me." Naruto sighed. _She was just... right._

"Then why did you agree?"

"Because I don't think she was wrong."

Sasuke's body went rigid. "What do you mean she wasn't wrong?"

"I meant what I said. I don't think she was all that wrong about it."

Sasuke didn't move, staring at the wall.

Naruto took a deep breath. _Why did he have to be listening?_

"Why?"

"... I don't know." Naruto admitted.

"How long? Never mind." Sasuke said quickly.

"I don't really know that either." he sighed in slight frustration. _Just my damn luck. Well, lack of luck..._

"It doesn't matter anyways." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto stared at one of the walls. _Shouldn't have opened my damn mouth in there. It's not like Tsunade has all the walls sound proofed._

"I can't do that." Sasuke explained. He sounded a tiny bit regretful if you were paying close enough attention. "I have my duties."

"What?"

"I need to repopulate my clan."

_Right... Should have guessed... _Naruto muttered. "Yeah and I bet you're not exactly willing to try to convince your brother to do that."

Sasuke tensed. "He won't be able to."

"Still planning to kill him?"

"I won't stop until he's dead."

"You know, I'm starting to take everyone else's side on the issue. I say just leave him alone."

"Could you? If you knew your parents, your family; and saw them slaughtered... would you let it go?"

"I couldn't. I just don't think you're the type to kill someone you used to respect and love. I don't think you'd be able to handle it afterward. I'm not saying you're weak or anything. I don't think anyone would be able to handle killing a family member. At least not someone with any shreds of emotion or sanity in them."

"Exactly. You don't think. You don't know. You have no idea what it's like."

Naruto sighed. "He's all that's left of your family Sasuke. Don't you think, even for a moment, you'd regret killing him? I mean... murderer or not, he's your brother."

"A ninja feels nothing." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto grumbled. "Oh, that's the biggest load of crap in the world."

"It's none of your damn concern Naruto. So stop butting in."

"It's my concern because it's going to affect you. Last thing I want is to see you worse off than you already are." _And like it or not Sasuke, you're as broken as people come emotionally._

"I highly doubt I could be any worse off right now unless I was dying."

"Ok then I'll put this in nice simple terms that will sink in quickly. YOU ARE AN EMOTIONAL DISASTER! You don't even know you're feeling things until it's been pointed out to you or until it's too late. I know and understand why you're that way, but don't you think killing someone you loved and respected, your own brother, would push you just a bit too far? Damnit Sasuke. Could a person even be sane after something like that?"

"He seems to be doing just fine. And He was someone I loved and respected. I don't anymore."

"You're also nothing like him."

"I'll get over it, trust me."

"You're a bad liar."

"You never knew when I was lying before. What makes you think you can tell or not now?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't sound as confident when you lie anymore."

"You're reading too deep into things idiot."

"No... just reading you better."

"Whatever you want." he still was not looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "So that's the only thing holding you back? Your clan?" _Come on... Spill._

"The most important thing."

"Well what else?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I have one reason. Why look for more?"

_Because I'm pretty sure that really IS the only reason you have._

"Are you staying?"

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"What, you mean... here?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno."

Sasuke nodded. He wanted Naruto to leave so he could have time to think and be to himself.

"Oh don't you worry. I'll be out of here as soon as the room stops spinning." the blond rubbed his forehead. "Thought she just made me fall asleep but I feel like she ran me through a couple walls."

"You're not going to stay here and make sure I don't run off?" Which was what Sasuke was expecting honestly.

"Make up your mind. Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay?" _I wonder if THIS is what Sasuke's head felt like after those reversals..._

"You just surprised me dobe. You don't need to stay." Sasuke just wanted some time to think.

"Surprised you?" Naruto shrugged. "You make it sound like I'm completely predictable."

"With some things you are."

"Yeah... guess so." he tried to get out of bed.

Sasuke watched him struggle a bit. "Don't move if you can't."

"I'm f-" his words were cut short as he fell out of the bed and onto the floor from a severe lack of balance. "...fine."

"And that's why you're on the floor."

"Ok, so my balance is a bit off."

"Just stay still. You're not recovered fully yet."

"Sasuke, no one listens when they're told to stay still." he got up slowly. "Right? I mean when have you ever listened?"

"Only when I had no choice in the matter."

"And even then you didn't listen right away." Naruto got back up onto the bed.

Sasuke nodded, slumping a little in his chair. He was still recovering from the chakra he had used earlier.

"So how the hell did you get out of here anyway?"

"Transportation jutsu. The room was shielded against transportations going in, not coming out."

"Hm? Really?" Naruto looked around. _Guess they'll be changing that now._

"It's already been changed." Not to mention that he couldn't shape his chakra for the time being, even though he still had access to it.

"How did you even notice it? I certainly can't tell."

"I watched them do it."

"Oh. So... how far did you get?"

"Three, maybe five miles outside Konoha."

"That far?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"So how wiped out are you?"

"I can barely sit upright."

"Which explains your total disregard for good posture..."

"I'll care about my posture later dobe."

Naruto patted the bed. "Lay down."

"I'm fine here."

"Your back is going to be sore as hell if you sleep there. Trust me, I know."

Sasuke shrugged. He was already sore, what was another ache or two?

"Come on. You've got enough recovering ahead of you without back pains."

"Everything already hurts. This isn't going to make it any worse."

"Quit being so damn stubborn."

"No."

"Don't make me drag you onto the damn bed Sasuke." _Everything's still spinning and I'd probably drop you on the floor. Then you'd really be hurt._

"You couldn't right now if you tried."

"I could. We both might end up on the floor a few times before I got you to the bed, but I'd get you there eventually."

"Fall off the bed and haul your ass up without holding onto anything before you try lifting me."

"Alright." Naruto got up and went over to the chair. "You know the spinning isn't half as bad when you irritate me with your stubborn attitude." He lifted Sasuke bridal style, carrying him over to the bed and droping him down on it. He fell onto the bed after a wave of dizziness set in. "Short lived though it tends to be."

"Can't you go ten minutes without hugging me or picking me up?" Sasuke leaned back against the pillows, exhausted.

"I wouldn't have to pick you up if you'd quit being so damn stubborn and just lay down. You're exhausted."

"I'm aware of that dobe." Truthfully, he didn't know if he could stand right now.

"Besides it's not like you hate it when I do hold you. You never put up a fight or push me away."

"If you want me to hit you every time you touch me, I'll be ore than happy to comply." Sasuke muttered.

"If you wanted to hit me you'd have done it a couple hundred times by now."

"Shut up and let me sleep." The Uchiha laid down, turning his back to Naruto and pulling the blankets up.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke and pulled him against his own body. Taking a breath, Naruto whispered, "You can hit me when we wake up... alright?"

Sasuke tensed, before relaxing. "I will."

Naruto muttered slightly. "Liar."

"'m not." With a sigh, Sasuke closed his eyes.

:-:-:-:-:

It's going to be longer between chapters then a week after this; but I felt bad about the cliffhanger. So, mercy to my beloved readers. Though, those looking for Sasuke and Naruto to just become a couple, prepare for a bit of a wait.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	26. Chapter 26

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I'm still posting what remains of the rp (we had far more in reserve than I originally thought). Once the rp is used up, and I start writing on my own, I'll post to let everyone know. We are still using rp story.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for surprising Sasuke, knock some sense into you Naruto, and worried adults.

:-:-:-:-:

"The serum should last twenty minutes. He's going to be very aware that he's under it though." Tsunade warned Kakashi.

"Aware that he's under it?"

"He'll answer you truthfully, but he'll bitch at you all the while."

"Great. Just what I wanted to end my day."

Tsunade just stayed smiling. She had already made popcorn. "You know what to ask. Have fun."

"You really do take too much pleasure in all this you know."

"I know, I know. Have fun."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sat grumpily in his bed, looking a little dazed and really pissed.

Kakashi went into the room and shut the door. _Yes, he certainly looks irritated_.

"What fucked up questions are you going to ask me now?" Sasuke glared.

"The ones I get ordered to ask."

"Just ask them and leave."

"Do you love Naruto?" _I still can't believe she made popcorn..._

"I'm not sure... I think I do."

"Then what is the real reason you're fighting so hard to distance yourself from him when it's obvious he cares about you so much?"

"He will kill him."

_I see_. "Your brother?"

Sasuke nodded quietly.

"He's taken away everything precious to me before, he won't stop now."

"You're doing it to protect Naruto then?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded. "That's the main reason."

"Why didn't you just tell Naruto that?"

"I'd admit I like him."

"And you don't want him to know at all?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't. I wasn't lying. I do need children."

"True, but not yet you don't." _And by the time you do, I'm sure Tsunade will have sent Jiraiya half way around the world to find some strange way to make all this work. Seeing as she's taking up playing match maker._

"I will, once I kill him. There's no point making him think it'll work, when it won't last very long."

"What if there was a way? I'm not saying there is, but if there were..." Kakashi trailed off.

"I can't do anything until he's dead... And are you crazy? Guys can't get pregnant. The closest thing I can think of would be sexy no jutsu, and the chances of a person doing that and still being fertile in that form is next to impossible."

"I'm aware. As I said though, if there were a way, would you tell Naruto?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't do anything." Sasuke sighed. "Why are you so obsessed? Unrequented love isn't the most horrible thing in thee world."

"I'm just following orders. And about unrequited love... I suppose it depends. Jiraiya would probably tell you it's worse than any torture you could put him through."

"He wasn't Orochimaru's bitch for two years."

"...I don't want to know do I?"

"What are you implying?" Sasuke turned to look at him.

"I think that should be my question."

"He didn't, not any I could remember anyways."

"Nothing you remember?"

"I don't remember about a third of my time there." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's a lot of time you can't account for..."

"I know." Sasuke had come to terms with it already.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"There's no point to worrying about it. It won't change anything."

"I suppose."

"Don't tell Naruto."

"I won't. You really should tell him yourself."

"He'll freak out about something I don't even know is true." Referring to being Orochimaru's bitch, not the children.

"That's why you should tell him. Just don't tell him more than necessary. Think about it. Either you tell him, or he'll find out from Tsunade sooner or later."

Sasuke murmured darkly. "She better not."

"She shouldn't, but she will tell."

"I'll deny it if Naruto asks."

"She can prove you're lying."

"How? Naruto's not in the room with her." Sasuke knew about the cameras.

"She has more than just cameras Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him. "What does she have?"

"Tapes."

"What?"

"Tapes. She has everything ever seen here... recorded."

Sasuke was a bit shocked and quite mortified. "The hell for?"

"For records."

"For her own sick pleasures you mean." Sasuke started to get up.

"For records. It's how we've been able to best decide that you are mentally stable now, and that you were not before."

"I'm perfectly sane and stable. They aren't needed." Getting out of the bed, he was ready to destroy the tapes.

"They are needed." Kakashi moved in front of the door. "How soon you are released from here depends on them."

"Then I'll only destroy that one tape."

"Which one?"

"All the unnecessary ones."

"Then all of them will be untouched."

"Why does that need to be documented? It is not necessary." Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi, still weak but standing relatively easily.

"All of it needs to be on record because it will be reviewed when things are decided. How you would be punished if you are punished things like that, and of course, how soon you can be released."

"I'm sure they've been reviewed enough times that several people can recited them by heart." he spoke darkly.

"Only Tsunade and Jiraiya can do that at this point I believe." _Though Sakura is likely to be getting better at it._

"And Sakura? What about Naruto?" He mentally cringed of the thought of Naruto hearing any of his sessions with Kakashi.

"Sakura has only been permitted access to the actual seal reversals for now." _Nosebleeds were getting out of control..._ "She is likely going to learn how do it herself. Not yet of course, but you know what I mean." Kakashi waved his hand dismissivly. "As for Naruto, Tsunade has been doing everything in her power to keep him far away from the tapes."

"That's not going to work very long." Able to shape his chakra or not, he was going to torch those tapes.

"He hasn't gotten to them yet. They're being guarded quite well, I assure you."

"All he has to do is walk in when Tsunade drooling over them or something." For a brief moment, the sharingan flashed.

"They aren't even here anymore."

"Where are they?"

"Even I don't know that." _It's one thing that he shouldn't be able to move this easily yet... Another that the sharingan could be even slightly active now. Not so soon._ "Go lay down Sasuke."

"No." Again, the sharingan flashed momentarily.

"Now Sasuke."

Sasuke glared a moment longer, before relenting. He knew he wasn't anywhere near strong enough to take Kakashi on right now.

"Go on."

Sasuke went and sat on the bed, extremely pissed.

Kakashi nodded to the bed. "Lay down."

"I'm not tired." Sasuke glared.

"I don't care."

Sasuke laid down. Kakashi was being unusually... stern.

"Don't move. Someone will be in shortly."

"What's going on?" Sasuke sat up, somewhat alarmed.

"Nothing."

The boy snorted. "Yeah fucking right. That was so unconvincing, even Naruto wouldn't believe it."

Kakashi remained silent and gave Sasuke a stern look.

Sasuke stilled. Something really was wrong.

"Now do as I say and lay down and don't move."

Sasuke laid down, more than a little anxious now.

Kakashi left the room and stepped into Tsunade's office. _It's just not... well I suppose it's possible, but it's not probable. _"You saw?"

"Yes." Tsunade was studying Sasuke's vitals very closely.

"It's not likely that this is Sasuke recovering this quickly on his own." _It's because of Naruto, but he hasn't been in here for a while._

"Kyuubi's residual chakra is still healing him and increasing Sasuke's own chakra." Tsunade noted.

"I suppose that's... good." Kakashi crossed his arms and looked over at the door. "But Sasuke's body, he's not used to this. It shouldn't be remaining in his system this long." _And we don't know if it will do more harm than good either. Perfect, just what we needed, more drama in our already overly dramatized lives..._

"It seems to be stilling though. Let's hope that this isn't anything to worry about. I don't want to have to separate them."

"I thought that separating them was the goal, to make sure that Sasuke doesn't become needy."

"I mean completely. I want them to be able to function without each other, not forbid them from ever seeing each other for only Kami-sama knows how long."

"Of course, but Naruto is the one insistent on training right now. Just in case..."

Tsunade sighed. "I know. I'm surprised that Orochimaru hasn't made any attempts on Sasuke yet."

"He'll wait till we aren't expecting it."

"We're going to except it until we know he's dead."

"That's hard to do in Orochimaru's case..."

"I'm more aware of it then you are." The hokage sighed. She needed a drink.

"Should I go track down Naruto and drag him away from his practice?"

"That's not necessary, not unless you think Sasuke needs it."

"I think he thinks something is very wrong because I was a bit firm with him when I made him lay down. I was just worried that if his sharingan recovers too quickly, he'll try to escape again. I'd ask if you wanted to get Naruto because Naruto is the only one that can make him calm down completely, even when Naruto has no clue what's going on."

Tsunade stood up. "Give me about twenty minutes with Sasuke before sending Naruto into the room. I'll take care of things."

"Alright. It'll probably take me that long to find Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "He's been somewhere different every day."

"All right. Be punctual this time Kakashi."

"I'll try."

Tsunade nodded, and went to see Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke laid on his side, still and thinking.

Tsunade had finished speaking to him just a few minutes before. He didn't need Naruto to come running every time he was the least bit anxious. Tsunade didn't have to send for him because Kakashi had gotten a bit paranoid and confused him. So what if Kyuubi's chakra was somehow healing him? He couldn't have been the first person Naruto had done that too.

Naruto stumbled into the room after Kakashi pushed the door shut. _The hell is going on with everyone? So what if Sasuke's recovering fast? Isn't that a good thing?_

Sasuke looked up to glance at his confused expression. "You don't need to be here." he laid back down. "I'm fine by myself."

"Yeah well, that's what I kept saying. What's going on anyway?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really."

"Kyubbi's chakra has been healing me, while you're not here now."

"Really?" _That's... weird._ "They sure about that? I mean you're just not, I dunno, getting better?"

"My sharingan flashed. Twice."

Naruto blinked. "Did it really? Wow, you really are recovering fast then." Naruto rubbed his head. "You'd think they'd find that a good thing."

"I'm not supposed to be able to mold my chakra. They did something so I wasn't suppose to be able to do jutsus or use the sharingan."

"Oh right..." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so I guess that kinda is a bad thing for them huh?"

"They're afraid that Kyubbi's chakra is going to kill me or something." Sasuke snorted.

"Kill you? Why would it kill you?"

"Something about my body not being to handle so much chakra, or demon chakra." he shrugged,

"But, it's the one trying to heal you so I doubt it would do anything to kill you."

"Unless it tries to bring me up to youma levels." Even Naruto knew he had an unimaginable amount of chakra.

"It wouldn't... I mean the Kyuubi's not totally stupid. I might be but it certainly isn't."

"How do you know Kyuubi has control over it after he passes it to me? How do you know if he even cares?"

"I don't know, and I don't know if he actually cares... but I do. So maybe that's why."

Sasuke shrugged again. He was so sick of all of this.

"So, if they're worried about it, why did they shove me in the room with you?"

"They think I'm gonna go mental or suicidale if you're not there to calm me down."

Naruto snorted slightly. "I think you've really given everyone besides me the wrong impression about yourself."

"They're afraid I'll leave too."

"Well that I get."

"So as you can see, I don't need you. You can go." Sasuke forced his voice to be cold.

"You don't sound like you mean that."

Sasuke shrugged. He hadn't looked at Naruto in a while though.

"I'd go but," Naruto pushed on the door, "I think they barricaded me in."

"Force your way out."

Naruto tried. "I can't..."

"They couldn't have reenforced it that much."

"Then you force it open." Naruto tried to open the door.

"You really want me to do that? My chakra's not controling itself and I can't use physical strength to knock it down."

Naruto tried to force the door open. "Yeah I know but..." he tried again. "The hell did they do?"

"Just be quiet and don't be annoying."

"I'm not annoying, not really."

Sasuke shrugged again, eyes closed.

Naruto tried to open the door again. _Come on people. He doesn't want me here so let me out._

:-:-:-:-:

"Sasuke's chakra isn't rising." Tsunade noted, though it made sense since Nartuo wasn't near him.

"It doesn't seem to be as bad as we were thinking then. In all honesty it doesn't seem to be doing Sasuke any harm." Kakashi noted.

"I still want to observe them, just to be sure."

"Of course."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sighed as Naruto continued to fight with the door. "Just give up."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Thought you wanted me to leave."

"I don't care anymore." Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to relax. After a while, he shifted, uncomfortble. He rubbed his shoulder, right where the seal had been.

Naruto watched Sasuke rub his shoulder. "Are you alright Sasuke?" _That's where the seal used to be..._

"Sore." Sasuke mumbled, though the spot tingled more that it hurt; burned almost. He made a soft, uncomfortable sound, rubbing it a bit more firmly.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." he mumbled. It just felt uncomfortable. Sasuke made a slight face and took his hand away. Maybe it hurt a little now.

"How much does it hurt?"

"It doesn't." he winced slightly.

Naruto walked over to the bed. "You wouldn't be wincing if it didn't hurt a bit."

"It's not bad. It just burns a little."

"Burns a little? Why would it be burning?"

Sasuke shrugged, grunting from the action. "'s fading though." He mumbled, as the pain ebbed. It seemed to come and go. He sat up, still rubbing his sore shoulder. With a mumble of annoyance, he got out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Getting the hell out of here. So move."

"You aren't leaving."

"I'm sick of being here. Now move Naruto."

"No."

"Then stay still so I can leave." Sasuke tried to go past him.

Naruto moved in Sasuke's way. "No."

"Damnit Naruto." Sasuke shoved past him.

Naruto caught Sasuke by the arm and pushed him back towards the bed. "I said you weren't leaving."

"Let go of me! I'm not staying here."

"Yeah, you damn well are." He pushed Sasuke back to the bed.

Sasuke glared as he was shoved onto the bed. "Get off me."

Naruto pushed Sasuke down completely and got on top of him to hold him still. Using his own limbs, he pined Sasuke's arms and legs in place. "No. Damnit Sasuke, you can't leave. What have you got out there anyway? Nothing. Tell me exactly what's so damn bad about staying here in Konoha? You really hate us all that much? Because I know you'd be lying through your teeth if you said you did."

Sasuke held his glare. "Get off."

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke. "Get off?" Naruto shrugged. "Ok, I can do that. Not like it's hard to do. I mean, you do have a nice body." _That oughta shut the ass up._

"What?" Sasuke's face turned red. "Fucking pervert! Get off of me!"

Naruto twitched slightly. "Damnit, that was supposed to shut you up not make you yell." Naruto scrutinized Sasuke's face. "And why the hell are you so red?"

"Because you're worse that the white haired bastard- both of them! And Tsunade just got that on tape you idiot!"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I know." he looked down at Sasuke. "She's been taping all this since day one."

"You knew." Sasuke's glaring darkened.

"Yeah, I knew. They had you taped so they could review and monitor your progress. And you knew you were taped. You didn't really think they'd just stop because the seal was reversed did you? This IS Tsunade and Jiraiya we're talking about."

"Get the hell off of me bastard."

"No, because as soon as I do you're going to try to leave."

"I can't stand being near you anymore." Sasuke spat.

"Can't stand it anymore? Oh, so for a while you could? That's news to me."

"Shut up and leave, or at least let me."

"No now stop bitching about it and lay still."

"I don't need to fucking rest anymore." Sasuke growled. "I don't need to be kept and coddled like a child."

"If you don't want to be treated like a child stop acting like one!"

"If I'm such a child, then wouldn't that make you a pedophile?"

"Hardly. We're the same age dumbass. You're immaturity doesn't make me a pedophile; it just makes you immature."

"I'm the immature one? Who runs around like an idiot blabbering about stupid things like ramen." Sasuke mumbled. "Fucking, hypocritical pedophile."

"Alright, you wanna talk about pedophiles? How about your dear Orochimaru? What the hell do you think he is? I swear if you weren't still recovering from everything I'd punch you into a few walls."

Sasuke froze a bit, turning his head to the side. "He never did anything. Get the hell off."

"You don't sound so sure when you say that Sasuke."

"And what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you really don't sound so sure that he hasn't done anything. You've said yourself there are things you don't remember."

"So? If he had he'd leave something behind; marks, hints, something."

"Marks and hints you won't let anyone look for." Naruto argued.

"I would have found them myself."

"How would you find something you have no recollection of?"

:-:-:-:-:

Next chapter, something big, something you've all been waiting for, happens. It'll come out, as soon as I get a bit more written.

I hate to say this, but it's been a long, long time since I've written anything seriously. Thus writer's block has reared it's ugly head. So, I'm trying to snag an abuse muse or two to help the process. Send me a pm if you have yahoo messenger and are interested. Perks involve picking out stories for me to write, and getting sneak peaks to what's in store. Sorry for the shameless advertising.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	27. Chapter 27

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I'm still posting what remains of the rp (we had far more in reserve than I originally thought). Once the rp is used up, and I start writing on my own, I'll post to let everyone know. We are still using rp story.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for umm... stubborn Sasuke, stubborn Naruto, and no cliff hanger?

:-:-:-:-:

"Nothing happened. Fuck off."

"Nothing that you REMEMBER."

"Goddamn it Naruto! Don't you think I was scared of it happening? Don't you think I fucking checked every time I couldn't remember something?" Sasuke panted, eyes burning.

Naruto froze. "...You knew he might have done something... and you were afraid he did? Damnit Sasuke! Why the hell did you stay?"

"Because nothing ever happened!"

"And if something had?"

"He wanted me as his new body. Do you really think he'd violate himself?"

"... Yes."

"You're wrong." Sasuke didn't meet his eyes. He had never found anything that was 100 proof, but some things that might have... _No. Nothing ever happened_.

Naruto leaned closer. "You don't even believe yourself. I can tell. You're really not sure."

"Nothing happened. And even if it did, it doesn't mater because I don't remember anything." Sasuke mumbled. "It's almost like you wanted it to happen."

"Hell no, I hope nothing happened. I've got enough reasons to kill Orochimaru without that added to it."

"Aren't you the hero." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Get the hell off of me."

"You're going to try to leave again, aren't you?"

"Not at the moment." He knew he couldn't fight. "So you can get off me."

"But you'll try again."

"So you're just going to lay on top me until I decide to stay?"

"I don't want you to leave again."

"You can't stop me. Not forever."

"I'll try."

Sasuke glared to the side, but didn't fight. "Off."

"Tell me you'll stay. And that you won't leave again." _Please just say you'll stay in Konoha._

"You know I'll be lying."

"Then lie damnit!" _Just say you'll stay._

"I'll stay."

_I just wish you meant it._

"I said it, now off."

Naruto got up slowly.

Sasuke shifted. Naruto had been squishing him a bit.

"Sorry." Naruto sat back.

Sasuke didn't answer, looking away. He was still thinking about Orochimaru.

Naruto rested his head in his hands. _What do I have to do to make him stay?_

"Give up. I'm not staying."

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Yeah... Yeah, I know."

Sasuke winced from the laugh.

Naruto got up and went to the door. "I get it now. Nothing's going to make you stay, and even though I'm not above begging you to stay, I'm probably just wasting my time. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, hating it. When he spoke, his words were soft. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I can't. I'm trying, but I can't."

"Trying?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, not looking at him. "I can't force myself to..."

"But you're trying? How come?"

"Don't want to leave, but I can't stay."

Naruto turned around completely. "You don't want to leave?" _He doesn't want to leave?_ "Y-you really don't want to... to leave?"

"Not really..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Then why can't you stay? Tell me why."

"I don't know." Sasuke mumbled. "It just feels like I don't deserve it."

"Tell me why... tell me really why. You know why you're just not telling me the real reason. I know when you're not telling me things Sasuke."

"Staying here would be a distraction..."

"What do you mean a distraction?"

Sasuke chewed on his lip, not wanting to admit it. "I'm too comfortable here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"Why?"

"I've already lost too much time. When I was with Orochimaru, I was constantly training, constantly growing stronger."

"You can train here idiot."

"Not fast enough." Sasuke said.

"That's not the only reason though, I can tell it isn't. There's something more you're still not saying."

"I'm not saying anything else. I won't progress fast enough. I won't be able to kill him. That's reason enough."

"Why won't you just tell me why you really want to leave, even though you want to stay?" Naruto looked at Sasuke intently. "I'm not a total idiot Sasuke. I KNOW you're holding something back."

"I'm not going to say anything else." he had already said too much.

"Why? What are you so afraid of saying?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. Since when do I have to tell you my every thought?"

"Since recently..."

Sasuke snorted. "You do not. Mind your own business."

Naruto grumbled. "Damn stubborn..."

Sasuke sighed quietly. A little longer, and he might have... "Have they unlocked the doors yet?"

Naruto tried to open the door. "No..." the blond sighed. "Wish you'd just tell me already."

"You wish for a lot of things."

"You don't wish enough. That's the only reason it seems like I wish for a lot."

Sasuke shrugged. "Wishes are pointless."

Naruto shook his head. "No they aren't."

"Yes they are. They're pointless hopes that never come true." he still wasn't looking at Naruto.

"No they aren't!" Naruto glared slightly at Sasuke.

"Then what are they?"

"They're something to hope for. Something to pray for even. There's nothing wrong with wanting something good to come out of anything. And there's damn well nothing wrong with wishing for it."

"That's a goal, not a dream."

"Does that really matter? It's worth it to wish."

"Because some dreams never come true. No matter how much you want them to. They never, never come true."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. I don't have dreams."

"You do too. And I know what you dream of. It's not like you're hard to read."

"Then tell me, what do I dream about?"

"The past you lost. The future you're not sure you still have."

"Could you be more vague please? I almost have an idea of what you're saying."

"That's what you dream of and wish for. The past you lost. Your family... your brother."

"I don't. You don't know. You don't fucking know anything."

"I know you better than anyone else in Konoha!"

"That doesn't mean you know me. Just because I told you a few things, doesn't mean you know a thing about me."

"Anyone who's known you as long as I have with half a brain could figure it out."

"Are you sure you're not confusing your dreams with mine?" Sasuke snapped. "You're the one who wants a family."

"And you don't?"

"They're dead. I can't do anything to bring them back. It's pointless to want something you can't have."

"But you still wish you had your family still. And I know you wish that if it really had to be this way that it had been someone else, anyone else, but your brother that had done it."

"Wishing doesn't change the past. It's pointless."

"I don't hear you denying it though. It's true isn't it? Even if you think wishing is pointless, every night since that day you've been wishing it never happened, and if it had to happen that it was someone else."

"Obviously it doesn't matter what I think, because you're not going to think differently, no matter how untrue it is." Sasuke glared.

"I want to know exactly what you think and why the hell you keep lying to yourself. I mean you really are the only one being fooled by it."

"I'm not being fooled by anything. There is no point to hopeless dreams and wishes. Being logical isn't lying."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed. "If you won't tell me yourself I'll just wait till Tsunade starts selling copies of those tapes."

Not in the mood, Sasuke hit below the belt. "Another reason to leave."

"I'll just drag you back again." _What the hell is he so worried about me knowing?_

"And I'll keep leaving."

"And I'll keep dragging you back."

"You'll be wasting your time."

"Then I'll waste time."

"Then you're an idiot."

"Yeah and it's served me well in my life."

"Whatever you say. Asshole." Sasuke muttered, looking at the blanket.

"I'm the asshole?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Takes one to know one."

Sasuke shrugged, not looking at Naruto. "Idiot." he murmured, not sure if he was talking about himself or Naruto. "Believing in dreams."

Naruto grumbled. "You're hopeless sometimes you know that?"

"No more than you." Sasuke sighed. "Just stop, please. I'm not staying."

"Then just tell me the damn reason why. I know you aren't telling me something Sasuke. Tell me why you really aren't staying, and I'll drop it."

"I don't belong here. You saying I do doesn't mean anything. It's just... too much."

"Why are you so afraid to tell me what you really want to say?"

"Nii-san..."

_His... brother?_

"He... he'll..." Sasuke bit his lip.

"He'll what?"

"He'll... kill you." Sasuke whispered.

"Kill me?"

"He won't. Not if I leave."

"You think your brother would... try to kill me? Why would he?"

"Just let me leave." Sasuke laid down, the fight drained out of him.

"Tell me. Why would he try to kill me?"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Well since you seem to think your brother would try to kill me I think I have a right to know."

"Because you matter. Now drop it."

"I matter? What are you talking about?"

"I answered your question."

"Tell me what you mean. I matter? Matter how?"

"We're friends."

"And why the hell would your brother give a damn about that?"

"Just forget it."

"No! Tell me! Why the hell would your brother give a damn about who your friends are, huh? He wouldn't."

Sasuke flinched. "You're important to me. He'll kill anyone that is."

"Well to you I'm just a friend, so I doubt he'd care...unless..."

Sasuke's body tensed. "Unless what?"

"Unless... I'm more than that to you."

"You're my best friend."

"Your brother wouldn't care about that."

"Yes he would."

"No he wouldn't."

"He would. I know my brother better than you."

"Tell me what it is that I mean to you. How important am I to you that your brother would care at all?"

Sasuke tensed. When he spoke his voice was forced. "You're the most important." he mumbled.

"The most important?" _Most important. So then..._ "So tell me now, what do I mean to you? What exactly am I to you? And don't give me the best friend thing because I already knew that one."

"Why do you need a title? You're important. That's all that matters."

"Sasuke, don't make me request Tsunade drug you."

The raven haired boy winced. "Doesn't make me change my answer."

Naruto went over to the bed. He sat down and gently pulled Sasuke up into a sitting position. Taking his chin in hand, Naruto looked into his eyes. "Tell me. Tell me exactly what I mean to you. You know what you mean to me... so just tell me what I am to you."

Sasuke looked away. "You're important." he mumbled.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and turned his face gently back to own. "It's just us here. Tell me. Tell me what you feel." he brushed his thumb lightly across Sasuke's lower lip. "Just please... tell me."

"I..." Sasuke's lower lip trembled. "I can't..." he was about to break.

Naruto leaned closer. Brushing his lips against Sasuke's, he whispered. "Please Sasuke, tell me."

Sasuke bit his trembling lip in an attempt to still it. "No... We can't. Admitting it won't help anything. It won't work even if I say..." he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Admitting it? Admitting what Sasuke?"

"I... I..." Sasuke fidgeted, pushing away. "Love..." he bit his lips harshly to stop from saying any more.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _So, that's it. You do feel it..._

Sasuke pushed him away. "Just forget it."

Naruto kept a hold of Sasuke. "You love me?"

Sasuke didn't answer, pushing him away more. "Let go."

Naruto slide a hand behind Sasuke's head and pulled him back. Tilting Sasuke's chin slightly with other hand, he leaned down and kissed him passionately._ I don't give a damn if Tsunade has all the cameras in the world fixed on us right now. I've been waiting too damn long to find out._

Sasuke squeaked in surprise, tensing in Naruto's arms. As Naruto's hand left his chin to stroke his back soothingly, he closed his eyes, relaxing a little. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke closer and moved his hand slightly to the base of Sasuke's pale neck. His tanned fingers accidently brushed against the spot where the seal used to be. Sasuke's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. His body arched towards Naruto's, and away from the questing fingers, almost whimpering as he stilled.

_Whoa... What the hell did I..._

Sasuke pulled away, panting. "Don't." His voice was near whimpering "'s too much."

"Right but... What did I do?" _I know I did something._

"Touched the seal." Sasuke slowly caught his breath. "The scar."

Naruto bit his lip. "I... oh."_ It must still hurt him. But damn, did he react or what?_ "Sorry. It still hurts then?"

"Didn't hurt. It's just... sensitive." Sasuke fought the blush that was trying to appear on his face.

"Sensitive." Naruto nodded. _Ok that makes more sen... sense... Is he blushing? _"Guess that makes sense." _Wait so, he's not pushing me away. He didn't fight me, and hell he even admitted that he..._ Naruto forced down a slight blush.

Sasuke was squirming, trying to subtly get out of Naruto's arms.

Naruto gently tightened his hold on Sasuke. "Just a bit longer. Please?"

Sasuke stilled reluctantly. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to let go yet."

Sasuke sighed and rested his head against Naruto's shoulder, eyes half lidded. He murmured, "You know nothing will come from this, right?"

"Yeah, I know..."

"So why can't you let it be?"

"That would go completely against my nature. Right?"

"I guess." Sasuke sighed again, tired.

"You're tired, sleep."

"Put me down." he mumbled. "You don't need to hold me."

Naruto carefully laid down with Sasuke. "Deal with it. I told you I didn't feel like letting go yet."

Sasuke sighed again. "Idiot." he pressed his forehead against Naruto's shoulder before drifting off.

:-:-:-:-:

In the office, Tsunade was fanning herself with her papers. A big ass smile was plastered on her face.

Jiraiya stared intently at the screen before glancing at Tsunade out of the corner of eye. "I'm going to be forever grateful you put a device in Naruto's headband, and wherever else you stashed those damn things."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Tsunade was still grinning mindlessly.

Kakashi stared at the screen, still in complete shock from the confession. "I just can not believe you got that on tape."

"I got that on several tapes, should we watch the different angles?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How many different angles did you get?"

"Too many would be putting it lightly." Jiraiya mumbled.

"Only seventeen that matter."

"Only seventeen that matter? How many angles did you get that don't matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Thirty two, but moving along," Tsunade changed the subject. "This isn't going to last."

"It isn't?" the jounin asked.

"Sasuke's too stubborn, and doesn't want to give up his past goals. He's going to fight it every step of the way." Tsunade explained.

"Well, Naruto isn't likely to just give up on him. Naruto's too stubborn for that." Jiraiya pointed out.

"They're both stubborn, and honestly I wonder how much Sasuke can take before Naruto's trying hurts him." Tsunade sighed.

"It hurts him already." Kakashi noted. "If he could give up the past and just let it go, he probably would. He might even want to now. He won't though, and it's probably killing him inside that he can't just do what he wishes he could do."

"Kakashi, how adamant do you think he is about carrying on the Uchiha name?" Tsunade asked.

"He'd rather die than be talked out of it."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, frustrated. "So even if Sasuke could give up the past, could want to be with Naruto, that would ultimately hold him back?"

"He could always request a surrogate mother." Jiraiya suggested. "And I'm sure there are a lot of young ladies in this village who'd be more than willing."

"Would he agree to a surrogate mother though?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya turned back to the screen of the sleeping boys. "If it got him everything he wanted and needed, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Provided you could get him to drop the past it's certainly possible. Though he might feel guilty going that route."

Tsunade turned to the silent jounin. "Kakashi? You now him the best. Would he agree?"

"There's a chance I suppose. I'm not sure though. Sasuke would probably feel guilty about choosing a surrogate mother. It's a bit cruel to ask a woman to bear a child and then take it away from her."

Tsunade sighed, thinking it over. "If only one of them could bear children. It'd be so much easier." she muttered.

Jiraiya tilted his head. "It would be, but they've got a long way to go before anyone should be worried about that."

"True." Tsunade agreed. "We'll just have to encourage them and worry about that later."

:-:-:-:-:

I'm still writing the next chapter. It's been so long since I've written anything that wasn't a smutty one shot that I'm having a bit of trouble keeping it T. It will be up as soon as I can get it though.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	28. Chapter 28

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** A conclusion has been reached. From now on, I will write Against Your Will alone. Faraway Dawn has decided to take a step back and let me do things. As of right now, I have officially used up the remains of the rp, and am now writing this all by my lonesome.

Many apologies for the late update. Writing this alone killed me, and I hope this is still as enjoyable as it was before.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for pouting, stubborn Sasuke and optimistic Naruto.

:-:-:-:-:

"He knows now. Why do we need to keep doing this?" Sasuke stared at the gray haired jounin.

"We need to keep doing this because the Hokage's orders are orders. And there is a point to it all Sasuke just trust me on that. So let's talk."

"About what?"

"Whatever you want to talk about. Naruto, your revenge, your brother, how you're feeling now that you're recovering faster, the weather..."

Sasuke snorted. "I haven't seen outside this room in months, aside from a few minutes outside. And I didn't particularly have a chance to contemplate on whether it was going to rain or not."

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Of course. But seriously Sasuke, just talk. That's the point this time, for you to talk. Ask questions even if you'd like. I might have answers, and I might not. But this time you simply have to do most of the talking."

"When can I leave?" that was the most important thing on his mind.

"I don't have an answer for that yet."

"Not Konoha, this room. I can't stand laying down all the time."

"Probably in a few days, you'll likely be permitted to walk around provided someone is with you. We understand that you need to move around."

Sasuke nodded. A few days was too long in is opinion. "I'm still going to kill my brother, and I'm still not going to do anything with Naruto. Him knowing only makes things awkward."

"You think so? Naruto's certainly been in a much better mood."

"Because he thinks he has a chance now. And he doesn't. We can't be together."

"Your clan..."

The boy nodded. "Naruto can't have my children, I doubt he could even if he used sexy-no-jutsu. So, there's no point in even doing something temporary."

"And I doubt you'd consider one of the alternatives..."

"What alternatives? Having some random woman have it?" Sasuke didn't know much about having babies other than a man and a woman have sex and nine months later a baby pops out.

"A surrogate mother is an alternative, but I doubt you'd want that."

"No." Taking a baby away from a woman was too much to ask. "Why do you keep encouraging it when it can't happen?"

"Because there might be ways to make it happen. Why do you keep saying it can't happen when you want it to?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I have my duties. You know that Kakashi. I have to continue the Uchiha name, and the sharingan. No one else can."

"Well technically..." _Don't. He's just going to get mad._

Sasuke tensed. "Don't even say it Kakashi. I will kill him before he has a chance. There is no one else."

_So still dead set on revenge... figured._ "Right."

"Can we stop now? You know the answers to the questions."

"Nope." Kakashi grinned. "I'm supposed to be in here another twenty minutes."

"Doing what?"

"Talking. So talk."

"I think the hokage is a pervert and is getting off on this."

The jounin chuckled slightly. _No arguments there._

Seeing as he was not getting out of it, Sasuke readjusted so he was sitting up. "Doesn't she have a grasp on the fact I'm not crazy yet?"

"We know you aren't crazy. There's more to this that determining if you are sane or not."

"I'm not suicidal or running for the door either."

"That's not the point either though."

"Then what else is there to determine?" Sasuke asked.

"You were the one so eager for punishment. We're trying to determine the best form of punishment."

"So I am going to be punished?"

"More than likely." _And only because you want to be._

"How?" Sasuke remembered Orochimaru's punishments, wondering how his would compare. He wasn't sure wether to be glad, or scared.

"I'm not sure. Jiraiya and Tsunade will be deciding later today."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly. He knew Tsunade had a sadistic streak, but would the punishment be physical or maybe mental? She was a medic nin so probably not physical, especially after all the healing... He was starting to over think things again.

"Sasuke, don't think about it too much."

"I don't have much else to do."

"Tell me more about Naruto. And not all the reasons why it can't happen. I want you to explain to me how you feel. And if you can, tell me why you think you feel it."

"I told you why it can't happen. I can't be in a relationship at all until I kill him. And even if I could, I can't just tease him by being with him for a few years, then leaving him to start a family."

"I know all that. I want you to explain to me how you feel about him though. I want to know why you feel it too, and of course, for how long have you felt it?"

"I... I care about him." Sasuke admitted. "I don't want to hurt him unnecessarily. I don't know why or how long. Is twenty minutes up yet?"

"You've got ten more still."

"What does me liking Naruto have to do with an exam? You know everything you need to."

"Sasuke, answer honestly. If there were a way, would you want to be with Naruto?"

"There is no way." his voice sounded just the tiniest, littlest bit saddened as he spoke.

"If there were?" Kakashi pressed.

"There isn't."

"Ignore that fact. If there were Sasuke?"

"Don't mock me with thing that can't happen. It's like asking if I wouldn't kill him if the massacre never happened."

"So I should take that as a yes? If there were a way you would want to be with Naruto?"

"There is no way. Stop asking."

"All you have to do is answer."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Shaking with suppressed anger, he mumbled an almost unheard, very fake; "No."

"You're a bad liar Sasuke. Well that's it. Time's up."

"I'm not lying." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"You just keep telling yourself that Sasuke. You're only fooling yourself, and not even doing much of that anymore." With those words, Kakashi left Sasuke alone in the room.

:-:-:-:-:

"Does this answer any of your questions Naruto?" Tsunade had let him watch the entire session.

"Not really. He's still going to fight it."

"But he wants it as much as you do."

"And he's still trying to deny it." Naruto argued.

"To Kakashi. He admitted it to you, didn't he? And you know what the only thing holding him back is."

Naruto muttered. "Yeah..."

"Naruto, what did you picture your life to be like growing up? Did you imagine yourself getting married or having children?"

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "I've always been an outcast. I figured none of that was meant for me. I just imagined being Hokage, leading the village, finally having people see that I'm not worthless."

"Now, what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I still want all that..." Naruto glanced at the screen. "But I want someone there with me too."

"Are you willing to wait Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Wait?"

"Sasuke loves you, there's no changing that. But, he still thinks he needs to carry on his clan, that he needs to kill his brother. He's been taught that for a long time, it will take time to convince him differently."

"I wish he'd just shut up and stop being an idiot..." Naruto muttered, looking at the scene wistfully. "But yeah, I'll wait for him."

:-:-:-:-:

"Think he'll be satisfied with probation?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya, watching the tapes with half an eye.

"It should keep him pacified." Jiraiya chuckled. "Naruto will certainly love it. Sasuke won't be out of anyone's sight for a long time."

"But something as simple as probation?" Tsunade sighed. "If he does anything to break it, then we'll just increase the punishment."

Jiraiya nodded, leaning over to take a closer look at the papers Tsunade had in front of her. The hokage stiffened a moment at his close presence. She could feel the steady stream of his breath against her ear. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. She wasn't a teenage girl anymore. She was hokage. It was going to take much more than that to make her lose her cool.

"We'll start tomorrow. I've already had Sakura and Shizune prepare a place for Sasuke to stay at." Tsunade explained. "Kakashi has taken the mission of guarding Sasuke when Naruto's training. Anbu will also be keeping surveillance while Kakashi is not there until the threat from Orochimaru has diminished, or Sasuke's been completely reinstated as a Konoha nin."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on her sudden rant. "All right. Should I tell Naruto or would you like to have that honor?"

"Let me do it. It's not as if he won't end up here anyways." Tsunade sighed.

Jiraiya was silent a moment, before asking, "How many cameras did you have set up in Sasuke's new house?"

"One for each room, but the video feeds won't be fully set up until tomorrow night." Tsunade wasn't pouting like a child. "Until then, we'll only have one in the living room, which Kakashi will return to us after the others are connected."

"Ah." Jiraiya noted. "And how long until they find and destroy those?"

"Who knows." Tsunade leaned back in her seat. "But I plan on enjoying every second of it. Speaking of that, where's the newest chapter you said you'd have for me?"

"Not finished. Damn brat's being taking up all my free time begging me to train him. I'll have it tomorrow. I promise."

"Good. I'll be waiting. Until then, good night Jiraiya."

"Good night Tsunade."

:-:-:-:-:

"Sasuke's not in there." Tsunade announced to the blond when he arrived the next morning.

Naruto jerked turning to her. _Please, please. Don't tell me he's run off again. _"Where is he then?"

"Calm down brat. He's with Kakashi. His punishment started today."

_Punishment? _"Punishment?"

"Yes." Tsunade scribbled absentmindedly on her paperwork. Who thought it would be so boring without constant video feed to entertain her.

"Well?" Naruto asked annoyed after a few minutes with no further explanation. "What's his punishment?"

"Constant supervision by a Konoha nin at all times. He has a small house just inside the old Uchiha compound.

"Okay, later baa-chan."

"Where do you think you're going brat?" Tsunade twitched. He hadn't even been standing still for two minutes.

"Where else? I'm going to Sasuke's!"

Tsunade sighed, slumping in her seat before chuckling. The brat would never change.

:-:-:-:-:

Naruto raced through the village, quickly coming to the abandoned Uchiha compounds. It wasn't hard to find. It was the only house that had the windows open, and didn't look haunted. It was kinda freakish really; the fresh coat of pain, the landscaping in the yard... the flowering plants that bloomed everywhere...

Naruto had a sinking feeling Sakura, Ino, or both were put in charge of preparing the house.

Stepping into the house that smelled too strongly of pine for Naruto's liking, he pulled off the shoes. "Sasuke?" He called walking on the freshly polished wood floor. "Sas-" Naruto was shocked into the silence by the scene before him.

Really, knowing the man, it shouldn't have been so strange to see... But Kakashi wearing a pink flowered apron and rubber gloves wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"Quiet. It took forever for him to settle down." Gesturing to the room he had just stepped out of, Naruto stuck his head inside. There, he saw the second scene that made him fall into silence. He knew Sasuke looked, dare he say cute; while he slept, but seeing him curled up on the edge of the couch, covered in a yellow blanket was just too precious.

"He's not too used to moving around these past few months. Wore himself out whether he'll admit it or not." Kakashi tsked with a good natured smile.

Naruto nodded, eyes not leaving the raven.

"I'm going to finish cleaning some of the other rooms. Don't wake him." Kakashi turned and padded down the hall.

"Okay." Naruto said softly padding over to the couch. _Sasuke... he really looks peaceful sleeping there._ Naruto smiled softly, brushing his bangs away from his face, fingers brushing his cheek. He couldn't resist. Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to Sasuke's cheek.

Sitting down next to Sasuke, Naruto twined his fingers with the raven's. _A nap sounds like a good idea_. Naruto thought, his head falling against Sasuke's.

Rubbing the back of Sasuke's hand with his thumb, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:

"Stay out." Sasuke shut the door in the blond's face.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke-kun. You know he's just concerned." Sakura tsked.

"I don't care. He can be concerned from out there if he needs to be." Sasuke scowled.

"Naruto knows your condition Sasuke. You shouldn't feel bad. You're remarkably strong for someone who's been on two months of bed rest. Most people wouldn't be able to walk, let alone help move into an apartment."

"I was pathetic." Sasuke glared at the wall. He had been tired after only a few minutes of walking around. After an hour, Kakashi had insisted he sit down and rest. Then, he had fallen asleep and slept for hours. Sasuke had awoken next to (he refused to use the term cuddled) the blond idiot, who was holding his hand and sleeping.

"I heard how you did from Kakashi sensei. You did much better then most people in your condition would have." Sakura sighed. His pride wouldn't let him show any weakness. Typical male.

"Well, let's get started with your exercises. The sooner we start, the sooner you'll be walking around like before."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke said after a few moments of stretches, Sakura guiding his body at a few points. Her hands were warm and soft and felt all wrong.

"I know it's embarrassing Sasuke-kun, but you need to build your strength back up."

"I don't need any of this." Sasuke grunted, pulling away.

"Sasuke, don't be stubborn. I hate to say this, but you're acting like a child."

"I don't care. I'm finished." Sasuke hated how he had to struggle to get to his feet; how easy Sakura held him in his place. He knew the only reason he could jerk away is because Sakura had let go.

He was powerless. And that was the most horrible truth of all.

"Sasuke?" Naruto jerked from his seat when the door opened with a bang. "Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto shot the frowning girl a look before following Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what did you do? You were supposed to be in there for at least half an hour. It's only been a few minutes. Stop ignoring me and answer me Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, holding him still.

Sasuke spun around and slapped him with his free hand. He saw how Naruto's eyes widened, and felt a twisting in his gut.

His hand... he had slapped Naruto with all he could muster, but the flesh wasn't even slightly discolored.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sasuke panted, jerking away and stomping to his room. He didn't bother locking his door. All of the doors in the house had their locks removed, and it wasn't like a bit of metal would stop Naruto anyways.

He laid on his bed, facing the wall, and waited for Naruto to come to him.

:-:-:-:-:

"I see. Sorry about that Sakura. I'll have a talk with him." Kakashi sighed after talking to Sakura. And here, Sasuke had been doing so good.

"Go away." Sasuke muttered when the door opened.

"Now, now Sasuke. Don't be that way." Kakashi sat on the foot of the bed. "Sakura told me what you did. Aren't we getting a little old for temper tantrums?"

Sasuke stayed silent, glaring at the wall.

"She also said that you didn't let Naruto in the room." Kakashi sighed inwardly when Sasuke didn't move. Why was he feeling like the father of a teenager again? He thought tying Sasuke to a tree years ago and forcing him to accept the truth was the only father/son moment they would ever have.

Not that, that turned out well either...

"How long are you going to keep hiding from everything you don't want to admit?"

"I'm not hiding from anything." Sasuke mumbled, the familiar lull of all those conversations in the hospital room settling again.

"Fighting then. You're not as strong as you once were Sasuke. You need to build yourself back up to that level."

"I know." Sasuke's hands balled into fists. He knew he was weak. He knew he needed to work long and hard to get strong again. But that didn't make it any less frustrating. He gave up everything he had for power, and now he was back weaker than he had started.

And Naruto was still stronger than him. Only now, a genin would be more of a match for the blond then he was.

"I know it's frustrating Sasuke, but pouting in your room isn't going to change anything."

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. Him? Pouting? He wasn't a child. He did not pout.

"Nor will taking it out on Naruto. Embarrassment is no reason to hit him." Kakashi tsked, opening his orange book.

Seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to respond anytime soon, Kakashi closed his book with another sigh. "Get some rest Sasuke. Sakura will be back tomorrow."

The bed creaked as Kakashi stood up. Sasuke listened to the soft padding of his slippered feet, the quiet 'click' as the door shut.

Pulling the blanket closer around himself, Sasuke closed his eyes. He might as well rest before Naruto came back into his room.

:-:-:-:-:

"Oi, teme." Naruto knocked on the closed bedroom door. "You awake?" When he got no response, he opened the door a crack. He could see Sasuke's still form under the slate blue comforter. The Uchiha was probably sleeping... but it never hurt to check, right?

Slipping inside the room, Naruto crept over to the bed. Sure enough, the raven's eyes were shut as his chest rose with steady breaths.

"Now what was your fit about earlier?" he murmured softly to himself. Naruto let his hand ghost over the pale cheek, pulling away as the Uchiha shifted.

He held his break as dark eyes fluttered open, peering up at the blond and orange blur above him before focusing. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke sat up.

"Checking on you." he answered truthfully, plopping onto the bed. "You were all pissy emo like earlier, so I got worried."

"You don't have to worry about every little thing I do dobe." Sasuke muttered, looking to the side.

"Sure I do. If I don't, who will?"

"I'm sure there's a great number of people interfering with my life right now that would love to do so." Sasuke spat bitterly.

He stiffened as he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight. "Dammit Naruto. Let go of me!" Sasuke snarled, hands digging into Naruto's shoulders.

"Make me teme." Naruto's hands held the other still in his embrace. Granted Sasuke was in one of his 'touch me and die' moods, but a hug never hurt anyone.

"Naruto. Let go." he growled, struggling. He wasn't weak, he didn't need to be held!

"No, just relax Sasuke. Getting wound up isn't gonna do anything for ya." Naruto let out a deep breath, hand running through Sasuke's hair. "I'm here for you-"

"Na-ru-to." Sasuke hissed.

"No, listen. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere Sasuke. So, just relax and go with it, okay? I don't know what's going on in your head or anything right now, and I probably won't unless you tell. You and I both know that's not gonna happen though unless I get Tsunade to slip you a few more of those drugs. So, even if you're not gonna tell me, just relax and know I'm here for you, okay?"

Sasuke muttered something Naruto couldn't quite make out, but the struggled stopped and his breath evened. Looking down, the blond could still see the annoyance clear on Sasuke's face, feel the angry little trembles; but it was better than nothing.

Nuzzling his face in Sasuke's hair and breathing in the scent, Naruto let out a content sigh.

This was much better than nothing.

:-:-:-:-:

I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter much sooner than this time. Question though, any thoughts about bringing the rating of this fic up to M? When Orochimaru reappears, I think we'll be needing it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	29. Chapter 29

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Faraway Dawn has returned.

Many apologies for the late update. A few months back I ran into some health problems that required surgery and the such. While recovering from the procedure (and the medical bill, which I am still suffering through), Faraway Dawn reappeared, happy, with a boyfriend, and back from vacation.

And Faraway Dawn and I would like to give special thanks to all our fans, Val and Stormy, and especially our biggest fan Liz. That's for all the ego strokes hunny!

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for emo, stubborn Sasuke and a mind fucking Kakashi.

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sighed, sinking into the hot steaming water. He had agreed to the embarrassing sessions with Sakura. And while his strength and endurance were slowly returning, the sessions left his sore and tired. At least the bathroom was one place he could seek some solitude.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto ducked the bottle of shampoo that was chucked at his head. "What was that for?"

"I'm bathing dobe."

"I know."

"I don't want you watching me."

"Okay." Naruto smiled and turned around.

"Get out Naruto. Now."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Naruto left the bathroom, letting the door click shut behind him.

"Away from the door Naruto."

"I'm not watching you, so shut up teme." Naruto smiled at the image in his head. He wondered if Sasuke even noticed that he covered himself and blushed light pink when Naruto walked in.

Sasuke glared at the door, before sinking back into the water. Stupid dobe. Stupid lack of locks.

Splashing a handful onto his face, he leaned back. He just knew that Naruto hadn't moved from his spot outside the room. He didn't know whether to feel comforted by the concern, or suffocated.

With a inward groan, he quickly bathed and dried off, pulling a robe over his skinny frame. Catching his image in the mirror, he frowned. Despite what many may have thought, he never spent much time looking at himself in the mirror. And while he was training with Orochimaru, his time grooming himself had given way to practice.

He was disgusted with what he saw now. His face, his entire body was thin, his skin sickly pale. While he had always been slender, the sheer lack of muscle made him look skeletal, there were bags under his eyes... And Naruto found this attractive?

Grimacing, Sasuke turned away from the mirror. He pulled the robe tight around him, and kicked the door. "Move Naruto. I'm coming out."

The was a scrambling sound as Naruto moved out of the way so Sasuke could step out. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Sasuke's still damp form.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed, and he shoved his way past Naruto. "Put your eyes back in your head dobe. I don't even know why you're staring at me anyway." he muttered, sitting on his bed and drying his hair.

"Cause you're beautiful." Naruto sat behind him, taking the towel into his own hands and drying his unruly spikes.

"I'm not a girl dobe."

"Doesn't mean you can't be beautiful." Naruto smiled, taking away the towel. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin shoulders, laying his forehead in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

The raven shivered as short blond hairs tickled the scar on his neck. "N-Naruto." Sasuke's voice steadied as his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. "Off. Now."

"Huh? Oh yeah, the scar. Sorry." Naruto pulled away, resting his chin on Sasuke's other shoulder.

"Naruto, let go. Remember yesterday how we had a talk about personal space?" Sasuke said in a slow, even voice; like talking to a slow child.

"Yes."

"Remember what I said about not touching?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you touching me dobe?"

"Because you said not to touch you unless it was necessary. And this," Naruto cuddled him, "Is entirely necessary."

"Naruto, you're too close. Let me go."

Naruto pouted. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, you have to. Let go."

"Fine." With a heavy sigh, Naruto let go and leaned away from Sasuke.

The pale boy let out a deep breath as Naruto's warm arms released him. He unclenched his fist, wincing at the little cuts he had made in his palms. That wouldn't go over well.

Naruto lifted the pale boy's hands, examining the small crescents embedded into the skin. Kissing the hand, and electing another annoyed twitch of Sasuke's eyebrow, Naruto took a roll of bandages out of his first aid pouch. He wrapped the hands delicately, before placing another kiss on the palms. "There, all better." he grinned

Sasuke frowned, and took his hands away. It was pointless to argue. Every time he opened his mouth, Naruto would just grin and say something to derail his thoughts.

"Do you need anything Sasuke?" Naruto reclined on the bed.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stretched, leaning against the wall a little, making sure not to lay down next to Naruto.

"You sure? You seem a little stiff." The blond sat up, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder yet again. "I can give you a massage if you want."

"I said I'm fine." he closed his eyes. Yes he was a little stiff, but not sore enough that moving was painful.

"Liar." Naruto song sang, sitting up.

"Naruto, I'm fine." Sasuke grit out. It looked like Naruto wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon. "Don't you trust me Naruto?"

Naruto's face fell. "That, was low. But," Naruto scooted closer to the Uchiha, "I know when you're talking, and when your pride is." he smiled, hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Dobe, I said no." Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto's warm hands started to kneed his sore muscles. He let out a breath as his shoulders relaxed. "Remember personal space?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto hummed, his hands slowly moving down Sasuke's back.

"Naruto." Sasuke meant for it to come out like a growl, not like the half annoyed moan that escaped in it's place.

"Yeah Sasuke?" he smiled. Sasuke's head had tipped back a little bit, just enough for Naruto to see his closed eyes and that he was biting his lip.

"Nn. Dobe." he grumbled. He leaned against Naruto, body relaxing.

Naruto just grinned, continuing the massage until Sasuke was asleep. His smile softening, he laid Sasuke onto the bed. Tucking the Uchiha in the bed, he kissed Sasuke gently on the forehead.

"Have a good nap Sasuke."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke's hand was steady, as he held the kunai in his hand. The room was darkly light, the flickering candle light barely illuminating the target. He ignored the presence behind him, hovering over his shoulder.

A pale hand gripped his wrist, lowering it. "That's enough for the day, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke held in a disgusted shiver as Orochimaru's hot breath fanned his ear. "Yes, Orochimaru." Sasuke put his kunai into his weapons pouch.

The snake sannin smirked at the boy, his ungodly tongue slipping out to dampen his lips.

Walking past Orochimaru, Sasuke had every intention of returning to his room for the night. But suddenly, his back was pressed against the wall.

Cold hands crawled over Sasuke's body. He held back a disgusted shudder as a sticky, hot tongue lapped at his collar bone.

"Relax Sasuke-kun." the voice whispered in his ear, licking the lobe. "Close your eyes and let me take care of you." The hands traveled lower and lower. He could feel the snakes disgusting breath on his face as the world darkened before him

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sat up with a loud gasp, sweating. God that nightmare

Stumbling, he hurried to the bathroom. Wet gags and coughs were heard, as Sasuke lost everything in his stomach to the toilet bowl. Once his stomach was done forcing Sasuke to enjoy his last meal a second time, Sasuke sat on the cold, tile floor. His stomach still churned, and his body was still covered in a cold sweat.

_It's just a dream_. He reassured himself, curling into a ball. _It never happened. It was just a dream. It was just a dream_. He repeated the mantra in his head, like he had many times before.

Because there was no way that Orochimaru had ever touched Sasuke. Because even Orochimaru wasn't that perverse.

He shuddered again, quelling his stomach. There was nothing left to throw up and dry heaves were never fun.

"Stop that." he muttered to his stomach, face in his arms. "It was just a bad dream. No reason to overreact."

So caught up in mumbling to himself, he didn't notice Naruto's presence until the half asleep blond sat next to Sasuke on the floor and draped his arm around the raven's trembling shoulders. "S'uke..." Naru mumbled lethargically, "Wassa matter?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said in monotone. "Go back to bed Naruto."

"Can't. You're 'wake." Naruto mumbled, nuzzling closer to Sasuke. "Was wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Naruto yawned, shaking his head slightly to wake up.

"No." Sasuke grit through his teeth. "I'm fine. You can go Naruto."

"You're shaking." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with sleepy, but awake eyes. "And you threw up." his sensitive nose could smell the acidic stench of vomit.

"I just... I had a stomach ache. Now leave me alone." Sasuke growled, hugging his legs tighter.

"Your pride's talking again." Nuzzling Sasuke's neck comfortingly, he lifted the male into his arms. "Come on." he carried Sasuke back to his room. Laying the raven onto his bed, Naruto crawled right in after him.

"Dobe. Let me go back to my room." Sasuke glared at the blond. His eyes still stung from unshed tears.

"Nope." he snuggled down in the bed, hugging Sasuke to his chest. "You won't tell me what's wrong, even though we both know something is, so, you're gonna stay here until you tell me."

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, Dobe." Sasuke growled into the black t-shirt that filled his vision.

"Then you're not gonna leave." Naruto yawned again. Yes, he'd do anything for Sasuke, at any time of day; but 2:45 in the morning was pushing it. "Just relax and go back to sleep. Least I'll keep the nightmares away." His hand wrapped comfortingly around Sasuke's. It was as much a promise as childish reasoning.

"Asshole." Sasuke muttered into the shirt, but he squeezed Naruto's hand back none the less.

"I know. 'm you asshole though." he mumbled, wrapping his free arm around Sasuke's waist and tangling their legs together. "Now go ta sleep and have sweet dreams this time." the blond mumbled.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort again, only to hear a soft snoring in his ear. Taking it as his cue to head back to his own room, he tried to wiggle loose. Naruto only snuggled more and held the raven closer to him. Sighing in exasperation, Sasuke closed his eyes defeated. Morning was only a few hours away. He could stay here until then.

:-:-:-:-:

Tsunade sat, leaning towards the screen. She had been playing one scene over and over. Ever since she had quickly skimmed through the tapes from the night before, she had been focusing on this one.

"What are you watching with such concentration?" Jiraiya entered the room with a quick knock. Going around the desk, he leaned over Tsunade's shoulder, peering at the small screen.

It had been disappointing, the lack of constant feed once Sasuke had moved. Most of the cameras had been quickly found by Naruto, and disabled. The only ones left were the two in Sasuke's room for 'legitimate' observation purposes, one that remained undiscovered in the bathroom, and one in the kitchen.

This wouldn't have been too bad, if not for the fact that Naruto had dismantled the cameras in the room he had claimed the second day into the move. In other words, if Naruto decided to have any intimate moments with Sasuke, she would miss every juicy moment.

That reminded Jiraiya, he had to bribe Kakashi into hiding a few more around the house.

"Sasuke getting violently sick in the bathroom." Tsunade explained, turning the volume up yet again.

Sasuke was hunched over on the screen, body shaking with heaves. There were more gags, then words whispered hoarsely.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Jiraiya angled his head. The camera was at the wrong angle to read his lips, and the sounds of the flushing toilet garbled the whispered words.

Tsunade paused the tape, and rewound it again. "I've been watching it all morning." she explained. "And it sounds like he says something along the lines of, 'Stop. It was a bad dream, no reason to overreact.' Before in his room, he was tossing and crying out."

"What did he say while he was asleep?"

"He mumbled mostly. Mainly things like 'no' and 'stop.' He said 'don't touch me' at one point."

"Nightmares?" Jiraiya leaned down, spiky hair tickling Tsunade's shoulders. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, feel the warmth of her chakra when he was this close.

"Or memories." Tsunade added, sighing and leaning back.

Jiraiya nodded, understanding. "I'll see if there are any memory binding jutsu or anything of the sorts at his next checkup." he stood up strait, stepping away from Tsunade. "Let's hope I don't find anything."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke sat on the bed, glaring at Kakashi. "I thought we were done with this. You said that I didn't need sad attempts of therapy session anymore." his eyes narrowed at the jounin standing between him and the door.

Kakashi sighed. The Hokage's orders were orders. "Who said anything about it being therapy?" he sounded bored. "Just following orders."

"I can assure you my mental status is just fine. And my physical status is increasing at a higher rate then Sakura had expected it to."

"Yeah, that's what your medical files indicate. Like I said, that's not why I'm here." He sat down on the chair usually occupied by Naruto.

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke glared, standing up. It was so much better, not being bed ridden anymore.

"You wanna tell me about that nightmare you had last night?" He watched Sasuke closely for any hint of surprise. "I know you had one."

Sasuke tensed, looking to the side. "I thought Naruto destroyed all the cameras." he mumbled, sitting down. "I just had a dream about sound village. It creeped me out was all."

Kakashi eyed the boy with interest. "Oh? What did you dream about?"

"Training. Kunai practice I think." it was starting to get fuzzy now in his mind. He didn't want to remember, so he wouldn't remember.

"Sasuke, what happened?" It wasn't simply a dream. Kakashi was too smart for the 'it's only a dream.' bit. Chances were, it was a memory.

"I told you. I was in one of the training rooms, throwing kunai at targets." his hands fisted in his pants. That was all that happened in his dream. He was only training in his dream

"There was more though, wasn't there?" This was how Sasuke used to act, when he didn't want to remember any more. The tightening of his fists, an attempt to restrain himself, to keep back what he refused to admit to. After all, if you don't admit to it, surely it couldn't have happened.

"No. That's all that was in my dream." he looked at Kakashi. "I don't know why it disturbed me or made me sick, but that's all that happened."

Kakashi pulled out his book. "So tell me, do you think it was just a dream? Or maybe something more?"

"It might have been a memory." he shrugged. If Kakashi was bringing out his book, they were done with the serious questions. He let himself relax. "I did practice like that in that room before."

"How often?"

"A fair amount."

"Alone?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes not."

Kakashi glanced over the top of the book. "So when you weren't alone, who was there?"

"Usually Orochimaru. Sometimes Kabuto was there." it wasn't like Sound was a place where you made training buddies.

"I see." Kakashi flipped a page of his book. "Anything else happen when you were alone with Orochimaru?"

"Nothing." he looked to the floor. "It was always training."

"I somehow doubt that." Sasuke wasn't looking him in the eyes. He only did that when he was trying to hide things.

"You can go ahead and doubt me all you like. I'm just telling you what I know."

Kakashi shrugged. If Sasuke didn't want to remember, he wasn't going to remember. "We just don't want these nightmares to have an adverse effect on your health. Especially since you are doing so well."

"What are the nightmares gong to do to me? I went back to sleep just fine."

"That depends entirely on how real they feel to you." his gaze drifted toward the bathroom. "This time you got sick." he looked back at Sasuke intently. "Have you ever blacked out before Sasuke? Had periods where you just don't remember what happened next, and woke up to an entirely different event?"

Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "Over what time frame are you referring to?" he had them often when he was younger, right after his family's death. However...

"Your lifetime. Blackouts that you can not explain."

"Yes. Mainly in my childhood, after my parents' death."

"And after you left Konoha?" He prodded on. The Hokage wanted answers. Kakashi had a dread feeling she was eyeing those screens just waiting for answers.

"Yes. A few."

Kakashi lowered his book. "A few?"

"A few." he repeated. It was an understatement. He wasn't lying to Naruto when he said he didn't remember a third of his time there.

"How much of your actual time there do you recall clearly Sasuke?" Kakashi tilted his head slightly. "More specifically, what do you recall?"

"I remember most of my time there. Almost all of it is training, missions, or healing afterwards." Sasuke glared. Was Kakashi expecting him to break into tears and confess?

"So those 'few' times you blacked out, what where you doing?"

"It was usually from exhaustion." when he did black out it was almost always after training, sometimes from pain.

Kakashi nodded. He didn't like what he had heard. Surely Sasuke did not expect him to believe that his blackouts were few and far between._ And if they weren't as far between, I can only imagine what could have made him black out._

"Are you done probing now?"

"It must have been a real nightmare, to have been alone with Orochimaru. All those hours alone, him watching your every move. You knew what he wanted with you, but you stayed. All for power, but what did you lose in return?"

Sasuke stiffened, hands fisting again. "I won't lie. It wasn't pleasant, but I didn't lose anything. He never touched me." He tried to forget, the feel of Orochimaru's hand on his shoulder, sliding down his body to correct his position.

Kakashi watched Sasuke closely. Again that reaction. He got up and pushed Sasuke down by the shoulders onto the bed. "I never said he did touch you."

Sasuke froze, eyes widened. He couldn't hear Kakashi talking, just the pounding of blood in his ears. The hands were different in his mind, fingers longer and paler. His breathing grew ragged, body shaking. "Le-let go." he started to struggle, weakly, eyes rolling up wards. "S-sto..." with a wheezing breath, he went limp.

"Hm. Thought so." Kakashi moved Sasuke to lie on the bed before glancing at the door. Any minute now, someone was going to barge in demanding answers...

Sure enough, a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Kakashi." Tsunade entered, having been watching. "I'm going to check him over and then leave. Keep going. He won't answer if I'm here." she checked him over. It seemed like his mind had simply shut down from stress. His wheeze was nothing more then the beginning of a panic attack that had fizzled out. "Try to rouse him naturally, and gently. You know how he's going to be."

"You really want to continue this when he's like this?" Kakashi nodded to Sasuke. "Naruto will have a fit when he finds out we pushed him this far."

"Do you think he'll remember and admit anything if he's in any other state? If we let it go, he'll only force himself to forget again."

"We might push his mental stability to a breaking point. He's made a good recovery."

"I trust you to be able to stop when he needs. Go on Kakashi, I have faith in you."

Kakashi sighed. "You're terrible sometimes. Go on." He nodded to the door.

"Remember Kakashi. If you don't make him admit to this now, he might never admit it." she said as she left.

Kakashi sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be pleasant. He moved to the bed and gently shook Sasuke, barely enough to move the boy. "Sasuke. Come on now, wake up."

Sasuke whimpered softly, eyes twitching. "No... st'p..." he cried out softly, body trying to squirm away from Kakashi's touch. "Don't..."

Kakashi leaned down and gently shook Sasuke. "Sasuke, come on now. Wake up." Sasuke was reacting badly, he was uncomfortable with the touch, that was obvious.

Whimpering, Sasuke curled in on his self. "Nnn..." his eyes fluttered opened, before he jerked away with a cry. "No!"

"Good, you're awake." Kakashi sat back down. "So what was that all about? All I did was ask you some simple questions and..." Kakashi snapped his fingers lightly. "You were out like that."

"I'm sorry I don't quite remember." Sasuke muttered, sitting up on the opposite corner of the bed.

"All I said was 'I never said he did touch you.'" Kakashi watched Sasuke closely for any signs of a reaction to his words. "You were the one who suggested it, so tell me Sasuke, what aren't you telling me? What are you trying so hard not to remember?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the blanket, tucking his legs underneath him. "I'm not trying to forget anything. I just have. I'm not hiding anything." his argument was growing weaker.

"Then why did you panic when I reminded you that I never said Orochimaru touched you?" Kakashi noted that again, Sasuke was not looking him in the eyes. "And why can't you look at me when you answer?"

Sasuke turned his eyes to him. "I don't want to answer your questions anymore."

"You don't have a choice."

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the blanket, hands gripping his pants again. "I don't have any answers that you want."

"I think you have answers you're just not willing to admit to having." Kakashi pulled out his book again. "Things you'd rather die than admit to recalling. I think that's why you panicked."

"And what do you think I'm hiding from myself?" he turned his eyes to Kakashi with an icy glare.

Kakashi shut his book. Sasuke was serious now. He leaned closer to the boy staring him dead in the eye. "I think you brought up not being touched, because you were. I think that you've been trying to forget it, drive it out to the point that you lose consciousness. I think that worse things might have happened to you other times you passed out."

Sasuke shrank back, fingers digging deeper, his knuckles turning white. "No." his eyes darted about, but couldn't see to look away from Kakashi's single, piercing eye. "You're wrong." he had to be wrong, had to. "He didn't..." Sasuke broke his gaze.

"I think you even remember bits of it, from when you woke up. Things that were still happening that you couldn't explain."

Sasuke was quiet. "I don't remember anything." the words were weak.

Kakashi leaned forward again. "You remember plenty."

Sasuke froze. "Stop it."

Kakashi pushed his headband up revealing his other eye. He reached out and turned Sasuke's face to his own, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. It was much easier to break someone who was looking you in the eyes. "You'd pass out sometimes, and not know why, then you'd wake up with a strange feeling. Sometimes you'd hear things being said, things you didn't understand, not understanding why things felt the way they did."

"Stop it." Sasuke's own eyes were turning red, the sharingan starting to break through. "Stop saying things."

"Make me stop. Tell me what you remember."

"I don't want to." his eyes prickled, as tears started to form. "Stop it Kakashi. Please..."

"The sooner you tell me Sasuke the sooner this ends." Kakashi didn't want to push Sasuke this far. He had to, he didn't want to, but orders were orders. "You know I'm not going to stop until you tell me."

His eyes squeezed shut, a sob escaping. "Let me go." tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want to remember."

"Remember what Sasuke?"

Whimpering Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. "He did. I-I don't remember it clearly..." he jerked away. "Let go!"

"I think you remember more clearly than you'd like to."

"I answered your questions." he struggled, trying to break free of Kakashi's grasp.

Kakashi tightened his grip slightly. "You remember more than you're telling me."

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared, lip trembling as he fought not to sob. "You want me to say that he raped me? More times then I probably remember? Do you want me to say I knew about it, but didn't leave anyways. That I knew what I was getting into when I left?" Another sob broke out, and he trembled. "Do you want me to tell you that I still remember it, even though I don't want to?"

:-:-:-:-:

Yes, this is why we upped it to M. However, the M rated does not mean wild smex will appear. Though other things shall. Thanks again for all your patience and reading our ficcy. We're happy you've stuck with us.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	30. Chapter 30

**Against Your Will**

By: Kigen and Faraway Dawn

Because of my recent turning of Faraway Dawn into a Narutard; our love for NaruSasu, and the fact that there are few good Sasuke uke fics, I bribed Faraway Dawn into a roleplay. ... And this would be the twisted result.

And so, our rping has taken a slightly off set. Faraway Dawn and I are also writing a NejiTenTen fic entitled Disillusioned. It's on Faraway Dawn's profile, so go check it out.

**Disclaimer:** We totally abused the curse seal in this rp. If Naruto was ours, this would be the result. Warning for a very emo Sasuke and a near emo Naruto.

:-:-:-:-:

Kakashi stared at Sasuke. It was much more information than he was expecting. Much more than he wanted to know if truth be told. He glanced toward the door. _Hope you're happy. The kid is going to need more help than when he was brought here._

Sasuke let out another sob, this one softer. "Let me go... I did what you wanted." there was exhaustion in his voice, as well as submission.

Kakashi released Sasuke. He wasn't going to apologize, these were orders. "Lie down."

Turning away from Kakashi, he curled up on his side, arms wrapped tight around himself.

"Why did you stay? Power? Revenge? A high price to pay don't you think?"

"I couldn't leave." Sasuke whispered, burying his face into his knees. "He was stronger than me... every time I tried... I couldn't. Then, I just gave up."

"You could. How often did you black out Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't at first, and then... I just made myself forget." he whimpered. "Go away."

"You said you were raped." Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted this information. "And you were aware of it. So you did push it from your mind." Kakashi glanced at the door. "How much does Naruto know about this?"

"I told him nothing happened. He probably thinks it did happen."

Kakashi sat back in his seat. "You going to tell him?"

Sasuke tensed. "No."

He observed for a few minutes. Sasuke grew very tense at the mention of him telling Naruto. "He's going to find out if you don't tell him."

"You can't tell him. He's thinks I'm fucked up enough as it is."

"I won't need to tell him." Kakashi nodded around the room. "The room isn't as heavily monitored as it was before but it still is."

Sasuke shook slightly, sitting up. "Don't. I don't care what Tsunade says. Don't show him this." he was trembling, eyes looking desperate.

"I'll see what I can do." It was almost unnatural to see Sasuke like that. He wasn't just worried about it. He was terrified.

"It's... It's hard enough being around him when he pities me like this. I don't need him to look at me with those pitying eyes."

"He doesn't pity you. He does care for your well being though. You know as well as I do that Naruto wouldn't want you thinking he pities you."

"He does." Sasuke curled up again. "I hate it." Taking a deep breath, he rubbed at his eyes. "Is that all you wanted Kakashi?"

"It's enough for now." He got up slowly. "Try to rest." He wanted to say 'I'm sorry for pushing you.' but Sasuke would probably be offended by an apology.

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, I'll sleep just fine." he spat bitterly.

"You want me to send Naruto in?" he asked before moving to the door.

He was quiet. Yes, a part of him, a big part, wanted Naruto to come in and just make it better with his annoying Narutoness. But the more logical side was in disagreement. "No. I don't want him here."

"Suit yourself." He left the room and traveled to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat solemnly at her desk. "I'm sorry I made you do that Kakashi."

"It's worse than I was expecting." the jounin leaned against the wall.

"Worse then even Jiraiya was, and he knows Orochimaru the best." She frowned. "I don't know if it'll be worse if he continues to ignore it, or now that he'll think about it."

"I expected it to be bad, we all did." Kakashi glanced at the screen out of the corner of his eye. "I think even Naruto had his suspicions."

"It was fairly obvious." she sighed, pouring herself a cup of sake. "Feel like a drink Kakashi?"

"I'm fine. What do you plan to do now with Sasuke? He's going to need a lot of work now." Kakashi covered his sharingan. "And he as doing so well." he let out a slightly exhausted sigh.

"The same as we've been doing. Counseling and letting Naruto help him." she sighed, downing the cup. "Honestly, I'm afraid to push him any further. There's only so much trauma a person can undergo."

"If he talks about it anymore than this, I'd prefer it be at his own discretion. The more we poke and prod the worse he's going to get." Kakashi looked at Tsuande intently. "It'd be better if he could just tell me or someone, Naruto perhaps, of his own free will. I'd rather not see him pushed to the breaking point like when Jiraiya was reversing the seal."

She nodded. "However, it's about impossible to make him do anything with that stubbornness of his." she sighed, leaning back. "Do what you think is best Kakashi. I won't push it."

:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke whimpered in his sleep, tossing and turning. His talk with Kakashi earlier had only brought back more memories, more horrific nightmares. He cried out in his sleep. "Stop! Don't!"

"Hey-Hey Sasuke, come on. Wake up." Naruto poked Sasuke lightly in the shoulder. He was obviously having a nightmare. "Come on get up. Quit screaming like a girl."

"Don't!" he threw a punch in Naruto's direction, before waking up. He sat up, gasping with tears on her face. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes. "Go back to bed Naruto."

Naruto stood to the side blinking. "What the hell did you try to punch me for? Jeeze what kind of freaky dream where you having?" Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke's fist. He almost didn't dodge that.

"Nothing. Sorry." Sasuke sighed, laying back down and turning his back to Naruto. "Go back to bed."

Naruto flopped down into the usual chair. "Not sleepy."

"You're half asleep right now dobe."

"I am not!" Naruto forced himself to sit up straight. "So what were you yelling about anyway?"

"Just a dream." he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, hiding hid face in his pillow. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh." Naruto looked around the room. Well, that hardly got him anywhere. "What did you dream about?" Naruto laughed in the back of his mind. Like hell Sasuke was going to tell him that. Sure, he'd opened up a lot, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Some bad memories." he muttered. "Nothing that I haven't dreamt before."

"Oh." Again Naruto looked around the room. "You're not going to get sick this time through right?"

"I'm not going to get sick." he growled. "Go back to your room Naruto."

"Want me gone that badly? Jeeze was I in that nightmare or something?" he laughed a bit and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"You wish you were in my dreams dobe."

"I called it a nightmare."

He sighed. "No, you weren't there dobe." he muttered.

"Tsunade then? She's been in a few of my nightmares." Naruto shuddered. Sakura was too much like her mentor. Unfortunately his last dream had involved the two of them, very mad about something or other, trying to punch him through walls.

Sasuke sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it Naruto."

"Aw you never want to talk though. It'd do you some good ya know."

Sasuke sighed. He was starting to get a headache. "Naruto... I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Please, either leave or shut up and let me sleep."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He could be quiet. He fidgeted for a few minutes but remained silent.

Sasuke groaned, turning to Naruto. "Go to bed, You have to train in the morning idiot."

"I'll be just fine! You look like you need more sleep than me."

"Then lay down here and go to sleep." he frowned, turning. "You're fidgeting is keeping me away."

"If you wanted me to get in bed with you all you had to do was say so. Hehe."

A pillow hit Naruto in the head. "Go to hell dobe!"

Naruto laughed. "Come on. I was just messing around."

"Ass." Sasuke grumbled, though he relaxed when he felt Naruto slipped into the bed.

"Yeah but you'd hate me if I wasn't one." Naruto said shifting slightly to get comfortable.

"Who said I don't hate you now?" he turned so his back was to the blond.

"I dunno. If I hated you I wouldn't let you sleep next to me."

"I'm not you." he sighed, turning back onto his back. He couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Stop squirming so much." Naruto mumbled tugging Sasuke over to him. "Can't sleep if you keep moving."

Head now cushioned by Naruto's shoulder, he bit him. Not hard enough to even leave a mark, but strong enough to show he was mildly annoyed.

Naruto blinked. "Did you just, bite me?"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"What was that for?" Naruto whined.

"Being annoying. Now be quiet and let me sleep."

Naruto smiled to himself and fell silent. Sasuke could play his tough guy act all he wanted, but he had stopped shifting around, and he was looking a bit more relaxed. Naruto grinned.

He sighed, eyes closing. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "Thought you wanted me to be quiet so you could sleep."

"Yeah. If Kakashi or Tsunade want to tell you something, or show you a new video, don't watch it."

"Uh, ok. How come?"

"I don't want you to see it." There was no point in lying.

Naruto shifted slightly. "Can't be that bad can it?" Really though, how bad could it be? It wasn't like Sasuke said anything bad, he was sure of it.

"I don't want you to see it." Sasuke repeated, body relaxing. "It's not something you need to know."

"It IS that bad isn't it?"

"None of your business."

"What's so bad that I can't know? It's not like I don't know everything else you didn't want me to know."

"Shouldn't you want to hear it from me, instead of them?" Sasuke was not below playing dirty.

"You're not gonna tell me anyway. At least if I bug them they'll cave."

Sasuke paused. "You don't want to know anyways. You'll be happier if you don't."

Naruto shifted slightly so he could see Sasuke a bit better. It really was that bad. Sasuke's face was buried in Naruto's shoulder. "You're such a pain. You should just tell me."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why do you need to keep it secret?"

"Because I don't want you know." Sasuke spat. He was nervous. If Naruto kept pushing, he might slip and give. "Just go to bed. We're arguing over the same things." he turned his back, to sleep.

"You seem really nervous that I'll find out." Naruto said more to himself than anyone else.

"I am." Sasuke admitted. "Kakashi already..." he sighed. "Never mind."

"Already what?" Naruto was interested now. If Kakashi was here again, that meant they were asking Sasuke more questions.

"Kakashi did another mind fuck session. He found out stuff I don't want anyone to know."

"And they got it on tape?" Naruto mentally slapped himself. Of course they got it on tape, they established that a good while ago.

"Don't even think about watching it dobe." He stiffened. "Please don't."

"Why don't you just tell me then." Usually Sasuke would have said something like, 'of course it's on tape idiot.'

He glared at Naruto. "What do you want me to do? Tell you everything I don't want you to know?"

"Something like that. Why don't you want me knowing? Don't you trust me or something?" Naruto pouted.

"You know this isn't about trust." Sasuke spat.

"Prove it!"

"How can I prove it without telling you?" Sasuke yelled, frustrated. "Don't you trust me enough to tell you if something was really wrong?"

"Well something has to be really wrong or you wouldn't be trying to hide it so much! You always do that and you know it!"

Sasuke glared, chest heaving, before he looked away. "He made me talk about the nightmare I had last night."

"Yeah well, you can tell him what it was about but not me?"

"He used sharingan on me. I wasn't exactly willing."

"In other words he intimidated you."

"He..." Sasuke slide out of the bed.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt. "He what?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving. Stay here if you want. I don't care." He tugged his shirt out of Naruto's hand.

"Strategic retreat?" Naruto got up. "What the hell happened? If it's got you all riled up like this it had to have been pretty damn bad."

"Fuck off Uzumaki. It's none of your goddamned business."

"Oh! I got you swearing now, huh Uchiha? That bad, huh? What was it? A nightmare about Orochimaru feeling you up?"

"None of your fucking business!" Sasuke turned, feeling sick to his stomach, Gods, if Naruto knew how close he was. "Leave me alone." his stomach flipped.

Naruto watched Sasuke's reaction in concern. He looked sick. Really sick when he looked a bit closer. "You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine Uzumaki." he gritted out. He could control himself better than this. Admitting that... that had happened should not be upsetting him that much.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you look like you're going to chuck up your dinner."

"Piss off." he could handle the nausea. He just had to get away from Naruto now. Ignoring the blond, he made his way out of the room.

"Get back here and make me!" Naruto followed Sasuke.

"Stop following." he vaguely wondered if the bathroom would be a good idea. It was the only room he could barricade himself in at the moment.

"Like I said make me. You need to tell me what the hell is going on."

"No I don't." Sasuke entered the bathroom, slamming the door in the blonds face. Even this door didn't have a lock on it. He leaned against it, knowing that Naruto could break the door if he wanted, but hoped he wouldn't.

Naruto grumbled to himself for a few minutes. He leaned back against the door. "You're such a pain in the ass."

Sasuke sighed, still trying to quell his stomach. "Just go away dobe."

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Naruto crossed his arms and slid to a sitting position. "Hope you plan to spend the night in there."

"Hope you enjoy your mission." Naruto's mission started early in the morning. He could stay in here a few hours.

"I'll be just fine."

"Hn." Sasuke laid against the door, forehead against the cool wood. He was beginning to feel better. He might end up nodding off if Naruto actually managed to stay quiet.

"He... did do something, didn't he Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke sighed. "If I say yes, would you leave me alone?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "I'll leave you alone when I know you're telling me the truth."

"He..." Sasuke sighed again, closing his eyes. "He did. Just like you fucking thought he did. Now go away."

Naruto tensed slightly. Sasuke sounded... serious.

Sasuke stayed still, waiting for Naruto to respond. Any moment and he should be leaving or demanding in or something. What was taking him so long?

Naruto lightly hit the back of his head against the door. He sounded serious.

He still wasn't answering. "I told you what you wanted to hear dobe. Now go."

"But... you're not..." Naruto paused. Sasuke was serious. "You mean that bastard really." he grit his teeth slightly.

"Yes." Sasuke hoped Naruto would just leave. "Go back to your room Naruto."

Naruto banged his head against the door in frustration.

"Naruto..."

"I'm not going... anywhere. Do don't you try to make me."

"And what's sitting in the hallway going to do? Go to bed Naruto."

Naruto didn't move. "Shut up then so I can sleep." He stared down at the floor.

Sasuke laid down curling on his side. He was starting to feel nauseous again. "Staying isn't going to do anything Dobe."

"Leaving won't do me any good either." Naruto laid down on his side. "I said I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it."

"I want to be alone idiot."

"You're alone in there settle for that." Naruto grumbled.

"I can feel your chakra on the other side of the door." It wasn't even muted. It was restless and angry.

"Deal with it." Naruto stared at the wall across from him. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit something really hard.

God the boy was so infuriating. Opening the door, it stopped against Naruto's back. "Move Dobe."

Naruto sat up and moved away from the door. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When you stop being one." Sasuke stood in the doorway, looking down at him. "Do it."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Hit me, yell, scream. Do whatever it is you want to do."

"I don't want to hit you." Naruto resumed his staring contest with the wall.

"You want to do something."

"Yeah I'd like to hunt down that pedo-snake and kick his ass."

"Go do that then." Sasuke walked past Naruto. Hopefully the boy would stay there and wait for the wall to glare back.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"My room, yours, the couch. Where ever you won't follow me."

Naruto didn't move. He felt very exhausted suddenly.

Taking his stillness as defeat, he passed Naruto and headed to his own room again.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was in his room before slamming his fist hard into the floor.

Sasuke heard Naruto throwing his fit in the hallway and ignored it. Crawling into his own bed, he laid under the covers waiting for sleep to take him.

:-:-:-:-:

It wasn't until mid morning that Sasuke had fallen into an uneasy doze. He had listen to Naruto pace the hallways all night, grumbling words he could barely hear. It wasn't until the door slammed shut and Naruto left for his training, that Sasuke finally relaxed enough for his eyes to shut.

Naruto didn't return till mid-afternoon. He had thrown himself into his training much more than usual. He was furious and fury pushed him far in his training. He was quiet though when he returned. He walked back down the hall and poked his head into Sasuke's room. It was quiet, Sasuke was clearly asleep.

Sasuke tossed, whimpering a little, as he tangled himself deeper into the blankets. Naruto finding out, and Kakashi making him remember made the nightmares even worse. There were no black outs to hide the feel of Orochimaru's tongue, his touch.

Naruto went over to the bed slowly. Sasuke was having a bad dream, probably reliving events he had hoped leave buried in the back of his mind. He sat on the bed.

"Ah!" his body arched, with a whimper. "No." he chocked, fingers twisting in the fabric of the sheets. "St-stop!" with a gasp, his eyes snapped open, panting from the after effects. Cursing softly, he rubbed his eyes.

Naruto remained silent. He didn't know what to say and didn't know anything he could do.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke's arm was dragged over his eyes. His voice was tired.

"Checking on you." Naruto muttered.

"Why?" Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto wasn't sickened by him right now.

"Cause I care.""

"Why though?" Sasuke turned his head, peaking at Naruto from under his arm. "Aren't you disgusted with me?"

Naruto shook his head. Disgusted with Sasuke? No. Disgusted with Orochimaru? Hell yes.

"Why not? I let him do it. I stopped fighting. I deserved it."

Naruto shook his head. "No one deserves what he did." Naruto's words were coming out in almost a growl. "And he'll pay for it."

Sasuke snorted. "Didn't you say something about revenge not being worth it?"

"Your brother didn't rape you." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "So, it's okay for you to get revenge for something that doesn't even affect you, yet I should forgive my brother who made a majority of my life hell?"

"I never said you had to forgive him, just why would you want to kill the only blood you have left?" Naruto stared at the floor. "At least you still have someone left."

"Blood isn't always thicker than water." Sasuke muttered.

"Then why did you want revenge so much? If that's how you feel your family shouldn't have mattered all that much."

"You just want me to stop trying to kill my brother, so I won't leave again. But it's completely okay for you to go kill Orochimaru, because you are pissed."

"I never said I'd be killing him." Naruto muttered. Not once had he said it, but he did feel that Orochimaru would get what was coming to him in time.

"Beat him until he can't move. Harm him in some way." Sasuke sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Never said I'd do that either. Unless you want me to." Naruto stood up slowly. "Karma's a bitch. It'll bite back one day. He'll get what's coming to him."

"I'm sure." Sasuke mumbled, curling onto his side.

Naruto sat back down in frustration. There was so much he couldn't get out of his head, so much that he just couldn't stand. He laid back and turned onto his side, putting an arm around Sasuke and pulling him gently back against him. The blonde lightly rested his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. Of all people to go through something like that... why Sasuke?

Sasuke tensed a moment, before relaxing as well, "What are you doing dobe?" he mumbled.

Naruto remained silent. 'Wondering why it had to be you.' didn't seem like the thing to say, so he didn't answer at all for a few minutes. "Dunno."

"Who else would it be though? Kabuto is more then willing to spread his legs for the bastard."

"Thought he had a lot of people willing." Naruto mumbled. "Why'd he have to..." Why you?

:-:-:-:-:

Yep, Naruto found out. It's all in the open now.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
